Paying Penance
by teleskiingemt
Summary: Jane has been the Volturi's loyal servant for centuries. David Cain is a soldier who has never looked back, and never planed ahead. When they meet under extraordinary circumstances, can two lost souls find redemption, or their pasts destroy them both?
1. Chapter 1 The OTHER Hills

_Chap. 1 – The OTHER Hills_

**Jane POV – Volturi Catsle, Volterra, Italy**

I sneered at the filthy traitor kneeling on the ground in front of me. Ever since that disaster in Forks fifteen years ago, many have foolishly thought they could challenge us. Soon, we would have to fix the problem at the source and kill the Cullens. Unfortunately, today was not that day.

Aro posed another question, "Tell me, Osric, where are the rest of your coven?"

Osric responded by spitting on my master's robes. Oh, that would not be tolerated. I focused on him and focused on causing him as much pain as possible. As the smile started to crawl across my face, the traitor screamed. I never grew tired of that sound.

Aro let me go for a little bit, then glanced my way and motioned for me to stop. The screaming stopped, but my smile stayed firm.

Aro addressed him again, "Osric, I think you should refrain from spitting. Jane doesn't seem to like it. Do you, Jane?"

I smiled when I addressed him, "No, Master."

Aro smiled, and turned back to Osric. "Now, my poor, misguided friend, let us review the mess you are in. You came to Volterra intending to spy on us. Your coven is recruiting others to try and destroy us. All of this, we know. The only thing that we don't know, the one thing you have someone been able to hide from me, is where exactly your coven is. Tell us, and we will spare you."

Osric looked up at my master with defiance in his eyes. "No," was his answer.

Aro signed theatrically. "Very well. Then we shall have to make you more cooperative. Jane, Felix, take our guest to the lower levels. Perhaps, he will change his mind down there."

Felix and I exchanged gleeful glances, then gave Aro a cheerful, "Yes, Master."

Felix picked him up and roughly carried him down towards the dungeons hidden below the castle. Had the walls not been so thick, the humans outside would have been worried and disturbed by the constant screaming that persisted for five hours.

I enjoyed it very much.

**David Cain POV – US Army Firebase Phoenix, Kunar Province, Afghanistan**

I walked into the Colonel's office and snapped to attention, "Sir, Sergeant David Cain reporting as ordered, sir!"

The Colonel looked up from his desk, "At ease, soldier."

I relaxed, and looked directly at the base commander. "Sir, you said you wanted to see me?"

The Colonel rolled his tongue around in his mouth for a second. Not a good sign. "Sergeant, take a seat." I did.

I could tell by the expression on the Colonel's face that this was not going to be a good conversation.

"Sergeant, how old are you?" Oh, shit.

"Sir, twenty years old."

"Date of birth?"

"January twenty eight, nineteen-ninety-one."

The Colonel then got a slightly angry look on his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," I lied.

"Because I have a report on my desk," he held up the damning report to highlight his point, "that says you were in fact born in nineteen-ninety-three, making you sixteen at the time of enlistment. You intentionally falsified information on your application and enlisted illegally. Care to explain yourself, Sergeant?"

Shit. I wanted to give a smart ass response, along the lines of "to get away from my drunken, abusive father and drunken, indifferent mother". Since I doubted that would do any good, I decided to try a different approach.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"By all means, Sergeant."

"Sir, I've been with the 75th Rangers for over three years, and I've spent two of those years here. I've received commendations from several commanding officers, including you. I have never failed to successfully complete a mission or disobeyed an order. Sir, I'm sure you're a very busy man, so why don't we cut to the point?"

The Colonel smiled, "That's what I like about you, boy."

That confused me a little. "Sir?"

"If I confronted any of the other under ages on this base, I'm sure they'd sputter and try to make excuses. But you, even when your backs against the wall, you're still full of piss and vinegar, aren't you?"

I clenched my jaw, and tried not to respond. The Colonel noticed, and looked a little… proud?

"You're in Kilo Company, is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Third squad?"

"Yes, sir."

"As I'm sure you've heard, your current squad leader, Sergeant First Class Iossa, is facing medical discharge, and will be going back home next week. I'd like to give you his position."

I wasn't expecting that. "Um, sir?"

"You're right. You have been an outstanding Ranger, and you've got a lot of potential. I'm not about to lose another good solider, especially one that actually _wants_ to be in this forsaken hell hole."

The Colonel looked back at his desk, "This report is going to end with me investigating these claims and then finding them baseless. No action will be taken."

"Thank you very much, sir." I said.

"One more thing, have you given any thought to going back to school one day?"

"No, sir. I like were I am." And I really meant it; I never liked school. Too much drama and repetition. I liked a new challenge every day and hated drama.

"Have you ever heard of Norwich University?" the Colonel asked.

I thought for a moment. "Military school, somewhere in Vermont, um, rivals with West Point. Is that right, sir?"

"Yes. Ever been there?"

"No, sir."

"Well, I've spoken with the school President and the Commandant of Cadets. They are willing to accept you in the fall semester."

I was stunned. "Sir, I don't understand."

"Sergeant, as you know, all Army Officers are required to have a college degree, and I think you would make an invaluable officer."

I was beyond stunned. I had gone from about to be thrown out of the Army onto my ass to being the Colonel's favorite in the blink of an eye. I'd call that a good day, but there were defiantly a few things on my mind.

"Sir, I'm not sure if I can afford-"

"You'd be there on an Army scholarship. Full ride."

"Sir, you said I would begin in the fall. Does that mean that I wouldn't be going home before the end of my deployment?"

The Colonel smiled again, "You really do like it here, don't you, soldier? And yes, you'll be staying here until last day of your rotation."

I knew that offers like this were extremely rare and when they did come along, there was only one response.

"Sir, yes sir. Thank you, sir."

"Good choice, Sergeant. But before you go, there is one more thing."

He reached into a desk drawer and pulled something out. Before I could see what it was, he stood up and walked to the front of the desk where I was sitting.

"Room, attention, hut!" the Colonel grunted.

I jumped to my feet and stood at attention.

"Sergeant Cain, it is with honor that I am promoting you to Sergeant First Class, third platoon leader, Kilo Company." As he spoke, he replaced the rank tab on my uniform.

"Congratulations, Sergeant," the Colonel said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

The Colonel then raised his hand in salute, and said, "Rangers lead the way."

"All the way!"


	2. Chapter 2 Monster House

_Chapter 2 – Monster House_

**Jane's POV**

Felix and I stood on either side of what remained of Osric. I'd informed Aro that Osric would be much more cooperative. Indeed, the dead, empty eyes in Osric's rather sunken sockets told me that Aro would have a much easier time gaining the information he sought. After what Felix and I had done to him, I didn't think he could have fought back, even if he wanted to.

Aro placed his had on Osric's forehead, read whatever was left of his mind, and smiled.

"Well done, my children. Well done. Our guest's manners have drastically improved since the last time we spoke."

"Master, did you learn anything of value?" I asked sweetly.

"Indeed. Jane, I want you and Felix to ready a hunting party. You're going to Afghanistan. There is a town called Asadabad. Look in the hills to the North. They may be expecting you."

"Yes, Master," I responded.

"One more thing, no survivors."

"Yes, Master," Felix and I responded, with a smile.

**David's POV**

"So, let me get this straight," began Corporal Landers, "Army Command, in their _infinite_ wisdom, has decided to send us, the elite of the US Army, into the boonies of the Afgan mountains, not to find weapons caches or Taliban leadership, but to investigate _monster stories?_" Landerswas actually a good solider when he wasn't whining. The problem was that he was usually whining.

"Corporal, scary stories have to get started somewhere, if the Taliban leadership wanted to keep the locals away, big scary monsters are a good place to start. Besides, it's not like any of us had anything better to do." That started a round of chuckles from the others in our HUMVEE.

The reason that we were going "monster hunting" was prompted by stories, told to us by locals, about people who had gone missing in the mountains north of Asadabad. These rumors and reported sightings of "strange, pale looking people" spawned stories about demons and vampires. Army Intelligence believed that these monster stories could actually be insurgence using fear to manipulate the locals and cover their operations. This also presented a good opportunity to field test me in my new position as platoon leader. The platoon already knew how to handle a firefight, so I wasn't concerned.

The objective of this mission and the supposed "monster house" was very deep in the mountains, the wrong side of five hours off the "main road". Our trunks bounced around a lot, the added weight from the armor plating making it just that much more uncomfortable.

Eventually we made our way over one of the many mountain peaks and saw the house we were looking for. We also saw something alarming.

"Is that smoke?" asked Landerswith worry in his voice.

Sure enough, there was a column of thick, black smoke coming from the center of the enemy compound. I also caught a whiff of something… sweet?

That's when it happened. It started with a tingling near the back of my neck and moved down into the pit of my stomach, a deep sense of unease and worry. I'd felt it before, usually right before everything turned completely to shit. But this time, it was different, like there was more too it, but I didn't know what.

I grabbed my radio and quickly spoke into the mike, "Three-one to all units: possible toxic, airborne agent ahead. Masks on, and heads up for hostile contacts."

"Boss?" asked Laudner. I turned to him, and he continued, "I really hope there's nothing to these monster stories." Amen.

**Jane's POV**

Osric's coven had taken refuge in what looked like an old castle built into the side of a mountain They may have been fighters, and they may have been expecting us, but they posed no threat at all. It wasn't a fight, it was a slaughter. Good fun.

Two of our hunting party built a fire in the castle's middle courtyard. They used bits of desks, chairs and whatever else they could find. The addition of traitorous vampire bits had coaxed the fire to a roaring blaze. Absolutely everything went according to plan. The four extra Guards Felix and I had with us proved to be completely unnecessary. So why did I feel so on edge?

"Jane?" called Felix.

"Yes?"

"We have company," Felix stated, looking out the window. I quickly joined him.

I looked out the window. Sure enough, four large trucks were rumbling down the mountain towards us. The markings on the side read "US ARMY", and they were painted with that ridiculous camouflage design that modern militaries used. I took a breath, and despite the smell of burning vampires, I could tell that they were all humans--no threat to us at all. So, why did my feelings of unease persist? It didn't make any sense.

Felix turned to me and smirked, "Good, I could us a snack."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed him by the shoulder and thrown him into the far wall. Before he could react, I had him pinned against the wall. "No-one touches the humans!" I snarled. Why did I do that? They were just humans, for Christ's sake! What were they to me?

Felix looked confused, irritated and slightly amused. "And why not?" he asked smugly. "You know how Aro fells about witnesses."

"They witness nothing. The coven here is dead and all evidence of them is ash." Why was I defending these weak, pathetic humans? They were just food.

"Well, then what do we do, Jane?" He asked, barely containing the distain in his voice.

I thought for a moment. If I could observe these humans for a moment I might understand why I suddenly felt so protective of them.

"Stay out of sight."

**David's POV**

The convoy rolled to a stop in front of the large castle-looking building. I was suddenly overcome with the feeling that I was being watched.

I raised my rifle and looked around. I didn't _see_ anything. I hit a button on my rifle scope, and turned on the thermal vision, which would allow me to see the enemy's body heat. I looked around again. Nothing. But I still couldn't shake that damn feeling.

I turned back towards the HUMVEES. The rest of the platoon had gotten out of their trucks and were fanning out in defensive positions, weapons raised and at the ready.

I moved towards the large, main door and tried to open them, but discovered that they were locked. They were rotten, rusted and rickety, but still locked. I look four steps back; then rushed up and kicked the doors open. The doors disintegrated. That surprised me. If this was some kind of Taliban hide out, surely the first thing they would have done was fortify the damn doors. There weren't even any alarms, traps or any signs of life at all! Something was definitely not right.

I turned and signaled for the rest of the platoon to stay where they were. I moved down the long hallway into the courtyard. What I saw there could most easily be described as a bonfire.

I quickly looked around and saw nothing. I checked all of the upper windows surrounding the courtyard. Nothing. I moved closer to the fire. It looked like it had been started intentionally using pieces of office furniture as fuel, and I could tell that it had only recently been ignited. I looked at the smoke and saw that it was thick and looked slightly purple. I thought back to my training and tried to remember any kind of poison gas that smelled sweet and looked like thick purple smoke. I came up empty.

I thought for a moment. My instincts told me it would be safe to take off my mask. So, feeling either reckless or suicidal, I did. I held my breath for a second, then took a small, careful sniff. It smelled much sweeter up close, but was still not like anything I'd ever come across. I took a deeper breath. It smelled almost unpleasantly sweet, but still not harmful.

Now I was very confused. Someone had started this fire recently, deliberately burning _something_, but there were no signs of life.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something move. I turned to look, and saw an empty window.

**Jane's POV**

There were twenty of them, all in uniform and, strangely enough, all wearing what looked like gas masks. I guess they were frightened by all the smoke. Most of them hid behind their trucks and pointed there pathetic toy guns around. One of them, who appeared to be the leader, walked out and looked around. Something about the way he moved reminded me of Felix and Demetri. He just seemed to move like a battle hardened warrior. Graceful, yet poised. Like a muscular…

_Oh, good God! Why am I fawning over this weak man-child like a love-sick little girl! I am a member of the Volturi Guard and I am above such nonsense!_ Still, a little more observation couldn't hurt.

He moved to the front doors, and, after finding them locked, kicked them open, an action I found strangely exciting despite the fact that I could have turned the doors to dust with flick of a finger.

He then moved into the courtyard and very carefully looked around. He checked all of the windows overlapping the courtyard, overlooking the window I was standing behind. I couldn't stop looking at him and found myself wondering what he looked like without the mask.

He then turned his attention back to the vampire fire and seemed to consider something for a moment before removing his mask. From this view, I could only see a partial silhouette of him, but I could tell that my imagination had not done him justice. And then, he turned, looked directly at me, and I instantly knew how it felt to be in love.


	3. Chapter 3 I See You

_Chapter 3 – I See You_

**Jane's POV**

It was the eyes. They were light brown, but they said much about the man behind them. They undoubtedly belonged to a soldier who had seen his fair share of death. I was again reminded of Felix, Demetri, and of all the other warriors I've known over the years. But he was different than the Volturi's soldiers. In his eyes, I saw kindness, loyalty, loneliness, and a little bit of… defiance.

I noticed a slight discoloration on the outer part of his right eye. It appeared to be some scaring. I was intrigued by that. I could also tell that he had been in this rough part of the world for a while. His face was smudged with mud and sand. His hair didn't look like it had been thoroughly washed in a while. Despite his current lack of cleanliness, he was undeniably handsome.

He looked to the left, then to the right, and back again. I was hurt when he looked away. That confused me. Then I remembered that he couldn't see through these windows. Which also meant he couldn't see me.

"Just how much _observing_ do you plan on doing?" Felix asked, causing me to jump.

I looked back at the giant, and was disgusted by the smug smirk that adorned his face. Had there not been humans around, I would have gladly knocked that smirk off his face. Instead, I sneered at his tone.

"There is nothing more for you or the others to do here. Return to Volterra. I will meet you there." I barked through clenched teeth.

Felix's smug smirk did not diminish, if anything it grew. "And why aren't you coming with us?"

_Because I've suddenly gone all Cullen and have fallen in love with a human, you arrogant half-whit_. "I'm hungry. I'm getting something to eat first. I will, of course, remain to make certain that the humans leave."

"Uh, huh," said Felix.

That did it. "Felix!" I snarled. "I have heard enough of that tone from you!"

That did not have the effect I'd hoped for. "Uh, huh," replied an unfazed Felix. His lack of response annoyed me more, but spurred his departure.

I looked back down at the scene below and saw that the human soldier was no longer alone. Two others from outside had joined him and had also removed their gas masks. One of the newcomers asked him for orders. I leaned closer, hoping to hear his voice.

"I want Roberts, Smith, and Wilks to get on those fifty-cals and watch out for anything comin' our way. The rest of you, with me. I want a room by room, floor by floor search of this compound. And keep your heads up, something sure as hell ain't right here. Hoo-ah?" His voice was deep and a little scratchy. The way humans' voices got when they are thirsty or choking on dust.

"Hoo-ah!" the three responded. They ran outside to tell the rest what my love had ordered. _My love? Oh, God, I really have fallen for him!_ It was then that I realized I didn't even know his name. I looked closer at his uniform. On the front of his uniform, there were two patches, one read "US ARMY",the other read "CAIN".

So, now my love had a name. Since humans usually had a first and last name, there was probably more to it, but it was still more than I had a moment earlier.

**David's POV**

It was like I could feel something behind that window. I could almost feel someone watching me, but it didn't make me feel nervous or threatened. It made me feel… safe? I suppose that was as close a description as possible. Still, I wasn't sure why I felt safe under the circumstances. I shouldn't.

I continued trying to look through the window, but couldn't see anything. So, I looked to the right, then the left. Nothing. No movement, no shapes, no signs of life. I looked back at that one window.

_What is it? Who or what is back there? Shouldn't I feel alert instead of relaxed?_ I had more questions than answers, and I didn't like it.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Landers and O'Neil coming towards me, masks still on. Launder looked at me a little strangely, probably wondering why I wasn't still in safety gear.

"It's alright. What ever this is, it's not poison," I explained.

They removed their masks and took a careful sniff.

"What in the hell is that smell?" asked Landers. "I know it's not gas, but it does _smell_."

O'Neil looked at me and asked, "What do you want us to do?"

I thought for a moment. I wanted to know what was going on here, but I strongly disliked leaving us exposed. I thought about the heavy, fifty caliber machine guns that were mounted on our HUMVEE's. We might as well put those to good use.

"I want Roberts, Smith and Wilks to get on those fifty-cals and watch our asses. The rest of you, with me. I want a room by room, floor by floor search of this compound. And keep your heads up; something sure as hell ain't right here. Hoo-ah?" I desperately hoped that this place was empty, but I learned long ago that hope didn't do shit.

"Hoo-ah!" they responded. I watched them walk back to the trucks and pass along my orders. I looked up at that window again, memorized its position, and headed towards the first upwards staircase that I could find.

It was stupid and I knew it. I was in an unknown environment filled with potential enemies, and I was doing everything wrong. I shouldn't be going off alone, and I definitely shouldn't be going in the opposite direction of the rest of my platoon. This was the kind of reckless, stupid behavior I expected from a younger, less disciplined and far less experienced soldier. For Christ's sake, _I knew better_!

Of course, that didn't stop me.

The window was on the second floor, south wall and was the third from the right. I ran up a flight of stairs, got to the south wall, and counted. Each room had an open door, and one window. The third door, I found, was locked. I then did what may have been the dumbest thing I had done all day: I opened it and calmly walked in.

I didn't raise my rifle, check the corners, or perform _any_ of the room clearing techniques drilled into my head by my training. I casually entered the room like it was the bathroom in my apartment. It was beyond stupid--it was nearly suicidal.

Once I was in, I looked around. _Empty_. A bed, a chair, a closet and a window. That was it. No one. I walked over to the closet. It was time to reclaim some of my soldier's pride. This time, I raised my rifle, approached the door slowly, and, once my hand was on the door handle, I threw the door open and quickly moved back, ready to fire. Empty, too. This whole damn house was dead for no damn reason.

I turned and walked back towards the window, and looked out. From this view, they, whoever _they_ were, could have seen me the whole time I was in the courtyard. I didn't like that idea.

I nearly jumped out of my own skin when my radio chirped to life, "Three-one, this is three-seven, come back, over." O'Neil must have found something.

"Go for three-one. Over," I replied.

"Three-one, we found something. First floor, west side. Over.,"

"On my way. Out." Found something? _Finally_.

Okay, business time. I shouldered my rifle and quickly moved out of the room and back towards the staircase I had used earlier. I was almost to the stairs when I passed a darkened room. I paused and looked back. It looked like the shades had been pulled closed. Was it like that when I passed by earlier? I was about to investigate when I remembered that my platoon was waiting for me. Yet, I felt a much stronger urge to investigate this room. Later. I decided.

**Jane's POV**

I knew Cain would come up to look in the room I was in earlier. Rather than face him, I hid. I don't know what possessed me to do that. I hid from no one. But I hid from him--a man I had never met, but for whom I would do anything.

Before he could reach me, I moved at vampire speed into the room across the hall. I wanted to see him better. I heard the thud of his boats and the drum of his heartbeat as he approached. When he ran past me, he stirred the air, and I detected the most wonderful smell.

I was accustomed to the smell of humans and human blood, but this was different. His scent incited no thirst or blood lust. It was calming. I breathed in deeply, and, although my lungs did not need air, I felt a relief from that act of breathing that I had not felt in over two hundred years. It left me with the sensation that my frozen chest had warmed slightly. I leaned against the wall and smiled. Just his smell made me feel complete.

I heard him moving around in the room across from me. The fact that he was looking for me made me giddy. And I thought that, just maybe, he had similar feelings for me. I dared to hope.

I heard his radio and listened closely. The others had found something? What? _Oh, for God's sake, no!_ They had discovered the mess we made earlier fighting Osric's coven. That seemed like so long ago. So much had changed in just a few hours.

I knew that he would go to them, and he would see what I had done. I knew I should leave while I had a chance, but I couldn't. Not yet. Not without seeing him again. Closer.

Moving at a speed that surprised even me, I raced towards the stairs, but stopped short and dashed into the first room I saw. Fortunately, this room had heavy curtains over the window. I pulled them closed. The dust that had accumulated on them with years of neglect filled the air. I stood in the middle of the room facing the door. I knew it was too dark for him to see me. Still, I almost hoped he would. I hoped he would come to me., I wanted to touch him more than I had ever wanted anything before,.

Again, I heard him approaching. I stood boldly in the center, and waited for him to pass. When he did, two things happened: first, he stirred the air and I was again bathed in his wonderful smell and second, he stopped. I froze in both terror and excitement. I heard him take two steps back and stop before he turned to face me.

I was unsure if he could see me. He was looking directly at me. His eyes squinted, trying to penetrate the darkness.

_I'm here. Come to me_. I begged silently.

He seemed conflicted as if he was fighting between two urges.

_I'm here. Come to me_.

He didn't. His face fell in disappointment, and he ran down the stairs to join the others. I heard him moving towards the far side of the compound, and, for the first time in my existence, I felt shame.

He would see what I had done. He would see the destruction I caused. He would, no doubt, understand that only something unnatural could have done that. Me. Unnatural. Damned. Forsaken by God.

**David's POV**

I don't know what I was expecting, but certainly not what I found. What had once been several separate rooms was now one vast path of destruction--walls knocked over and broken down, concrete blocks had been hurled around like Legos, even the stone floor was cracked and dented.

"Um, boss?" Landers started, "What in the fuck did this?"

"I'm not sure," I responded.

O'Neil looked around, "There aren't any bullet holes. No signs of explosives. No fire damage. No spent ammo casings. No blood."

I looked around. It couldn't be. Nothing causes this level of destruction without leveling a mark.

"Hey, guys?" Landers called.

We all moved over to his position. There were five very deep scratches in the wall. They dug in at least an inch.

"The fuck?" Landers asked no one in particular.

I moved closer. The scratches were very deep, but looked familiar.

_No, it couldn't be._

I reached out with my left hand. I placed my fingers over the scratches, and then, the most terrifying thing happened. They fit. These scratches, an inch deep in solid concrete, appeared to have been made by a human hand.

"The fuck?" Landers repeated.

That made up my mind. I stood up and faced the rest of them. "We're moving out. Right now. O'Neil, get our coordinates and call in an air strike. Tell the pilots to turn this place to dust."

"You got it, Sarge," O'Neil replied. The rest, eager to leave, didn't bother with formalities. They just left.

I took one last look around and joined the others at the HUMVEEs.


	4. Chapter 4 My Name is Jane

WARNING :: This chapter contains graphic wartime violence and gore. Read with extreme caution.

_Chapter 4 – My Name is Jane_

**David's POV**

If nothing else, I was glad to be out of that damn house. It felt good to be moving even if it felt like I was driving over the surface of the moon. Even the smaller bumps and potholes felt big.

I'd bummed a pack of cigarettes from one of the guys and was driving with one hand on the wheel, puffing on the "coffin nail" with the other. It was a disgusting, expensive habit, and I'd quit five times. But today, considering I was half convinced I was losing my mind, felt like as good a day as any to break down and smoke one.

I thought that the feeling of being watched would have stopped once I put some distance between me and the house, but I was wrong. The strangest part was that, even though I somehow knew I was being watched, it didn't bother me. It felt as if I had a guardian angel watching over me. Comforting.

My musings were interrupted when I felt another sensation, and one I had felt before. It was the nervous tingle and burst of adrenaline I got right before someone started shooting at me. All the comfort I had felt earlier became overpowered by this new fear. I had to warn the rest of my platoon.

I picked up my radio and said, "Three one to-" I didn't even get a chance to warn them. The HUMVEE in front of me exploded.

I quickly understood what was happening. The truck in front had driven right over some kind of explosive device. Even if the men inside survived the explosion, they'd be in no condition to fight. Less than a second after the lead vehicle blew up, I heard that sound of AK-47's and the ping of rifle bullets hitting armor plating. We had driven right into an ambush.

I swerved around the damage HUMVEE, when I saw something else. The white smoke trail of a rocket heading right for me, coming in fast.

**Jane's POV**

Fear. Rage. Despair. I felt each of them more intensely than I had felt anything in my existence-- fear that Cain was in serious danger from the attack, rage that someone dared to even consider attacking him and despair that I couldn't save him without exposing myself for what I really was, a vampire and a monster.

I had all the strength and speed in the world, and I could do nothing. Then, I did something I had not done in two centuries. I cried tearlessly.

**David's POV**

Fortunately, I swerved out of the way just in time. The rocket didn't hit us head on, but struck somewhere between the bottom of my door and the ground. The force of the explosion flipped us over, and we landed upside down just off the road.

I was stunned. Between the explosion, the aerial acrobatics and the landing, I heard bells, saw stars and was knocked absolutely senseless.

After the world stopped spinning, I tried to shake the sound of ringing bells out of my head. While trying to steady myself, I tried to listen. The sound of AK-47s was persistent, as were the pings of bullets striking my armored truck.

I also heard the sound of our smaller caliber rifle and the repetitious thunder of the two remaining fifty caliber machine guns. I counted eight rifles and two machine guns. At least the rest of my platoon was fit enough to fight back.

I looked around my truck. O'Neil and Smith were in the back, sprawled out and not moving. I told myself that they were just unconscious and tried to move on. Roberts was manning the machine gun turret mounted on the roof. His lower half, from the waist down, was lying on the floor. I didn't see the rest of him.

I turned to the front seat. Half of Landers was still in his seat and half resting on the ceiling. I noticed, with dread, that his back and legs were twisted awkwardly.

I reached up and started to unclip my seatbelt. I tried to reposition myself so that, when I fell out, it wouldn't do too much damage.

It didn't work well. When I undid my seatbelt, I fell out and landed in a pile of broken glass, with one shard going into my neck. It didn't go deep or do any major damage. But damn, it hurt like a bitch.

I pulled the shard of glass out of my neck and started to crawl out of the upside down HUMVEE. I almost got out when bullets started striking the armor around me, forcing me back inside.

I noticed that the sound of AKs was getting closer and there were more of them. Meanwhile, our Army- issue rifles were starting to sound like they were shooting frantically. I grabbed my rifle off the floor and got ready to crawl out and join the firefight. I was stopped by the sound of a voice behind me.

"Cain," Landers called out.

I turned. He was facing me, but his back and legs were still twisted.

"I can't move my legs," he groaned.

I had always taken Landers for a whiner. I knew he was good in combat, but his constant complaining caused me to underestimate his resolve. But right then, when it mattered most, I saw a gun in his hand and fire in his eyes.

I grabbed him by the straps on his vest and started to drag him out. I knew that there were better methods I should have used to get him out, but we just didn't have the time. Soon I had managed to drag him out of the truck, and we took cover behind some rocks. Lander had his rifle up and was firing at as manly hostiles as he could see.

Now, out in the open, I could see the full scale of our problem. The road we were driving was at the bottom of a valley, and the ditch that my truck had flipped into was about two meters below the road. On the main road, I could see the other two HUMVEEs, parked side by side. Two Rangers were on the machine guns, and the rest had taken cover between the trucks, and were trying to hold back the incoming combatants.

I looked up and saw that we were seriously outnumbered and even more insurgents had started coming over the ridge to join in. I could tell that they knew the terrain and we weren't doing much damage.

I picked up the radio and called into the mic, "Phoenix command, Phoenix command, this is Kilo Three-One. Come back."

A voice answered after an agonizingly long five seconds. "Phoenix command, go ahead Three-One."

"We are under heavy fire, requesting immediate support and extraction. We have multiple wounded, two disabled vehicles, and possible KIAs. Over."

The voice at the other end waited another painful seven seconds before responding, "Rodger, Three-One. Air support is en route, with extraction to follow. Stand by for ETA."

I looked up and saw four more combatants coming down the hill. They didn't seem to see me. I picked up my rifle and picked off three of them. The forth dove behind a large rock.

"Three-One, air support will be on location in seven minutes."

An AK round struck a puddle besides me, kicking dirt and mud into my face.

"Rodger that, anything they can do to speed up would be great." I set down my radio.

"Rangers," I called out, "Air support inbound, seven minutes!"

"Goddamn, it's good to hear your voice, Sarge!" Wilks answered back.

I raised my hand to wipe the mud off my face, that's when I realized it was red. Blood red. I turned to face Landers. The last bullet had hit him just above his left eye, just below his helmet. There was already a stream of blood going dripping past his motionless eyes, over his slack mouth, and off his chin onto his uniform. I could see another pool of blood going down the back of his helmet, where the bullet had exited.

I turned and starting firing. Too many good men had died today, and I knew more would before it was over. I was pissed off, and I wanted blood. I stared down my scope, and started picking off as many of the bastards as I could find. I must have dropped at least half a dozen, before I saw something horrifying.

Coming over the ridge, rifle in hand, was a boy. Not a man, not even a young man. A boy. No more than thirteen. At best. His age was disturbing, but what was most horrifying was the look of determination on his face.

"Oh, God, no," I muttered to myself.

I fired a few feet in front of him, hoping to scare him off. It didn't work. I fired at the rocks beside him. That didn't work either. He kept getting closer.

"Don't do it, kid. Please, don't do it," I begged to no one.

He got closer, then raised his rifle and started shooting. At first he was wild and wide. He moved closer still. If he got much closer, he wouldn't miss us.

I had no fucking choice.

I looked down my scope, put the crosshairs over his chest, and pulled the trigger. Before my finger had even finished the flex needed to compress the trigger, I pulled my face away from the scope. I had seen death, but I couldn't watch this.

I waited a second, then checked my scope. There he was-- a boy, lying stone still on the ground. I dropped my rifle and slumped against the rock. I felt bile rising in my throat.

_Don't think about it_, I willed myself. _Active combat, don't think about it_.

The bile rose higher.

_Don't do this, don't think about it_. _Just don't think. Don't think about the boy you just murdered_.

I turned and threw up. Images flashed in front of my eyes: the look on his face-- more retching; my crosshairs over his head-- heave; him just lying on the ground- another heaving. I heaved a few more times completely emptying my stomach and then the vomiting stopped. Then, a bullet struck the rock and showered me with bits of stone.

_Right, active war zone. Getting shot at. Self hatred will have to wait_.

I picked my gun up again and turned around. The insurgents had gotten much closer. I tried to hold them back, but there were just too many. Then, I got shot. A bullet went through my left side, between the armor platting in my vest. I crumpled in pain. I could feel it going through ribs. Then, I just felt pain.

I rolled over and saw him running at me. I raised my rifle and tried to shoot him, hard to do with one hand. Eventually, I got him, but then my rifle clicked empty. I dropped it, and drew my pistol.

I tried to get up and was hit in the back. The vest stopped this one, but it still hurt like a mother fucker. It must have been fired from close range, because the force of the impact knocked me forward. I rolled over and raised my pistol at the attacker. Before I could get a bead on him, I felt my arm being violently kicked aside and then pinned under a foot. I looked up into the barrel of an AK-47.

There was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes and waited to die.

Then, something hot and wet sprayed across my face. I waited some more, but nothing happened My arm felt like it was probably broken, my neck was throbbing, and I had a bullet somewhere in the left side of my gut, but I didn't feel anything new.

I wiped the spray out of my face and opened me eyes. He was gone. I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, all of them were gone. In the blink of an eye, three dozen insurgent fighters had vanished.

Then, I felt it again. The same feeling I got in that damn castle. That "you're being watched, but its okay" feeling. I slowly got to my feet, and looked around. Gone. All of them. How was that possible? People don't just disappear.

"Rangers?" I called out.

"Sarge? The hell is goin' on?" called Wilks.

I had no idea

"Hold positions. Could be a trap." I looked around again. "Does anyone see _anything?_"

"Negative!"

I looked back at the truck. I wanted to know if O'Neil and Smith were okay. I slowly staggered over and crouched down by the window I had crawled out of earlier.

I stopped. I felt something behind me. I gripped my pistol tighter, spun around as fast as possible, and pointed my pistol at the figure.

I froze.

She was beautiful--indescribably beautiful. Godly beautiful, even. She had a long, dark cloak over some kind of red blouse and a knee length black shirt over black stockings. She had a lovely, slim figure. I looked up. Her face was hidden inside the hood of the cloak, but two things were obvious: her facial figures were equally wonderful and her eyes were as red as the blood I was covered in.

I kept my gun trained on her, but couldn't stop looking at her eyes, not just for their color. There was something about them that I just couldn't describe.

She looked sad, and I don't know why, but I wanted to fix that. No, I needed to fix that. I felt the need to protect this apparition and knew that I would do it with my life if I had too.

_I have actually gone insane. _ _This beautiful woman could not possibly exist. _

_People don't appear out of thin air. Just like people don't disappear. _

_That only leaves one explanation—I'm dead. And this angel has come for whatever is left of my soul._

Then I heard her speak, still unsure if she was real., "The two inside the truck …one is already dead, the other won't survive."

Her voice was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard--soft and flowing, like the most moving symphony. Strangely, all of my injuries suddenly hurt less, as though the sound of this angels' voice were a powerful anesthetic.

I finally found my voice. "Am I dead?"

She smiled just a little, but the difference it made was breathtaking. "No," she simply responded.

The gun in my hand was starting to feel heavy, so dropped my arm.

"You were at the castle," I said

"Yes," she responded, even though it wasn't a question

"You were watching me."

Her smile grew a little. "Yes."

"You… saved me, didn't you?" I asked trying to make sense of everything.

Her smile faltered. "Yes. There are no more of them here." She sounded regretful, as thought she had not wanted to kill.

"Who are you?" I had to know.

She not only smiled, but her face lit up like the sun, and I basked in it. But more then that, I was physically warmed by it. The cold and the pain that spread through my body just melted away.

"My name is Jane."


	5. Chapter 5 Making a House a Home

_Chapter 5 – Making a House a Home_

**Three years later**

**Bella's POV **

We made one last stop for fuel in Syracuse, New York. Thanks to Edwards's vampire driving, we had made a two-day drive in just over twenty hours. We still had at least two hours to go, but not needing to stop for bathroom breaks, food or a stretch made things easer.

We were taking Edwards new Volvo SUV. Our old sedan had become a hand-me-down to our daughter. Renesmee would of course receive a new car for her next birthday, but she could have done far worse for a first car. Jake had naturally "improved" the engine, so it drove even faster than when Edward first drove me home in it. I had many memories of the time I had spend in that car and wanted to keep it in the family as long as possible.

Edward gently squeezed my hand, drawing me out of my thoughts and back to him. I looked over at my husband and temporarily lost myself in his beautiful, golden eyes. Apparently, he realized that he had dazzled me again, because he smiled.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to start high school?" he begged. This was an argument we'd been having since I found out we were moving

"Edward, I've had more than enough high school for a while. I never actually got a chance to go to college, and I want to start there." It was the same thing I had said for months.

"But, my love, this means we're going to have to move again sooner." Edward reasoned.

"I know. But can you honestly say you'd like to go through high school again? You want to deal with another Mike or Jessica?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Bella, you do know that not all high schools are populated by the petty, snide and lustful, right?" He asked, actually smiling.

"Yes, _but_, you, yourself, have said that the thoughts of high schools are all pretty much the same." I knew I had him there, so he tried dazzling me again.

"Oh, no you don't." I laughed, as I looked out the window. Although I could see his reflection in the window, still in full dazzle mode, the mesmerizing effect of his face and eyes was reduced.

I admired the scenery. It reminded me of Washington, only much more mountainous. I smiled when I realized that I had once thought that Washington was strange and alien, but it had become "home".

That was one of the reasons why Edward and I had pushed for the move to Vermont. Strangely, Alice had been very hesitant to move there, but she wasn't able to explain why, something about a fuzzy vision. She had been acting strangely ever since.

Edward and I fell back into comfortable silence. Every so often one of us would squeeze the other's hand. Before long, we crossed the state border and were officially in our new home state.

A couple of minutes later, we turned off I-89 at exit 11. Edward, who had already memorized the directions to our new home, navigated the back rounds. I was again pleasantly reminded of our home in Forks.

Once off the highway, we took a series of beautiful, winding roads and drove further into the mountains. The lush pine trees and the rolling mountains were lovely. I couldn't wait to see what they would look like covered in snow. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long.

"My love . . . we're nearly there," Edward called.

I turned to face him, and, as I took his hand in mine, we both smiled contently. Edward took one last turn off the road. The trees parted, and I saw our new home.

It was an old farm house, complete with a barn. Esme had done a magnificent gob restoring and renovating it. The main house had been expanded to connect to the barn.

"Wow," escaped my lips. "Esme truly is a genius,"

"Make sure you tell her that," Edward responded.

Edward drove around to the barn, and I noticed that the doors were open. Then, I groaned.

"Oh ,god, it's a garage," I moaned.

Edward chuckled and said, "Yes. Plenty of space for our expanding collection of cars, and there's space in the back for Jacob and Rose to tinker."

"Please tell me there are two separate spaces to tinker?"

Edward laughed at that. I thought that Jacob and Rose might start to hate each other a little less after six years, but that was not the case. If anything, they hated each other more.

"Speaking of which, where are Jacob and Renesmee?" I asked my husband.

"Alice will be here in a minute. I'm sure she can tell us,"

"Do you know what's been bothering Alice?" I asked. I was concerned. I didn't like seeing my favorite sister so troubled.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I know she's been obsessing over this vision, but for some reason it's fuzzy, like there are too many decisions yet to be made for her to see, but she thinks something big is going to happen."

I heard Alice's Porsche come down the driveway and park in the garage.

"It's not the Volturi, is it?" I asked with great concern.

"No, but there's something strange going on with them, as well." Edward answered, sounding confused, but not concerned.

Alice came through the door and answered my unasked question. "It's got nothing to do with us, Bella. It's something within the Volturi guard, but I'm not sure what. There are too many people making too many rash, snappy decisions, but I'm reasonably sure it has something to do with either Alec or Jane."

"Oh," I said. A problem with Alec or Jane was not a comforting prospect.

"Oh, and Jacob and Nessie are on their way. They are about five hours out."

"What is taking them so long?" Edward was in full over-protective parent mode. It seemed all the over-protectiveness he'd shown for me when I was human had been transferred to Renesmee. I almost felt bad for Jacob. Almost.

"Edward," I tried to calm down my husband, "unlike us, they do need food, bathrooms, and rest."

"Being human is a drag, aint it?" Emmett called from somewhere in the house.

"Emmett, it's rude to call from room to room," Esme reminded him. Alice and I giggled a little.

Esme then turned to us, and I could tell by her face she had something motherly to say. "Since you will not be attending high school, I want you all to start looking at colleges. The semester has already started, so you'll either have to start late or in the spring semester. Any preference?"

"YES!" bellowed Emmett, who suddenly appeared besides us. Emmett was about to open his mouth, but Edward cut him off.

"A military academy, Emmett?" Edward asked, having heard his thoughts.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. Come on, Edward, you always said that you wanted to enlist when you were human. This will be fun!" Emmett was very excited.

Alice shifted beside me. I looked at her, but she was off in a vision. I tried to get her attention when Rose came in.

"Emmett, if you think I will be doing pushups in the mud and rain, you are _sorely_ mistaken," Rose said, her voice full of acid, while painting her nails.

"Rose, they have normal kids there too!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You have really researched this, haven't you?" I noted.

Emmett grinned and then said in a deep, announcer's voice, "Representing 197 years of proud, military tradition, the Norwich University Corps of Cadets!" He then made a noise I think was supposed to sound like a bugle.

I snickered.

Alice looked up. "I don't think Norwich is a good idea." She sounded worried.

"Well, it would be interesting to see how the army has changed since my day," mused Jasper.

I turned to Edward and saw that he was considering it.

I decided to propose a compromise. "Okay, today is Saturday. Why don't we all go visit Norwich on Monday. It should be fine since the forecast calls for clouds and rain."

I paused to get clarify my point on the weather with Alice. She nodded reluctantly.

"And if we like it, great. If not, there are a couple of other schools in the area, so we can check them out too," I continued. "We can make a day of it."

I looked around. Everyone seemed satisfied, except Rose, who was still painting her nails.

"Excellent," I said, then snaked my arms around Edward's waist and continued. "Now, why don't we all go get some_ rest_ since it has been an awfully long drive."

A round of chuckles followed. Rose and Emmett vanished in a flash, but Edward and I took our time, climbing hand in hand up the stairs to our new room.

**Jasper's POV**

Even if I weren't an empath, I would have known something was bothering Alice. I approached her slowly and gently placed a finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to mine.

"Alice, what is it?"

Alice's face seemed to shake for a moment with fear.

"I don't know, Jazz."


	6. Chapter 6 – So Early in the Morning

_Chapter 6 – So Early, So Early, So Early in the Morning_

**Bella's POV**

These were the moments that had made my life so wonderful these last few years. Edward and I were in bed, holding each other, looking into each other's eyes and reviling in the love we felt for each other.

We had already, as Emmett would say, "done the dirty" and had spent the last two hours lying together. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. It was 4:15 in the morning, and it was almost time to get going.

Yesterday, Emmett had insisted that we get the "full cadet experience," which, according to him, began at 5:45, or as he had started calling it, "oh five hundred hours, forty five minutes." That was when the corps gathered for reveille, which was, apparently, the military ceremony of raising the American flag each morning.

This was not a problem for most of us, but it meant that Jacob and Renesmee had to be up much earlier than they were used to. Rose and Alice were also creating problems with the plan. Rose had not been persuaded by Emmett's enthusiasm and was still refusing to take part in the military lifestyle, and Alice was still being evasive about what was bothering her.

Yesterday, I decided that enough was enough. I was determined that Alice would tell me what was bothering her. I knew there was only one thing I could do to make Alice really open up to me. So I, Isabella Swan Cullen, made the ultimate sacrifice. I asked Alice, to pick out my outfit.

The plan was simple. I would give her the rare privilege of playing Bella Barbie and she would tell me what I wanted to know. Unfortunately, that is not how it worked. As soon as I was about to tell her she could dress me, she exploded with glee, and I didn't get the rest of the bargain out.

At first, all she did was squeak with glee and bounce up and down. Then, she started bouncing around the room, rummaging through hordes of clothes she had stashed away and squealing in joy about how wonderful it was I had finally "embraced the joys of looking good."

"Alice!" I cried.

She stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"Alice, there is a quid pro quo here. You get to dress me, but only if you tell me what has been bothering you."

Alice shifted her gaze and became defensive, "Oh, Bella. It's nothing I can't handle. The vision is just a little fuzzy, and it's frustrating me."

I reached out, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Alice, you are my favorite and closest sibling, and I can't stand seeing you like this. I want to know what's bothering you, so I can try to help."

Alice got a little glassy eyed. "Do you really mean that, Bells?"

"Of course, I do."

Alice softened and finally opened up. "I'm not sure, but I think something drastic is about to change. I'm certain it's got something to do Norwich and someone there. That's all I know. I can't seem to see the rest."

Edward interrupted my memories of my conversation with Alice by gently brushing the back of his hands across my check.

"A penny for your thoughts, my love?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about Alice and her visions," I answered.

"I think that the most troubling thing for her is that she can't understand what they mean."

I kissed him on the check, and then I noticed the time. It was 4:13. We wanted to be on the road at around five, and Renesmee and Jacob needed to eat breakfast.

"Edward, I think you should wake up our daughter and Jake. I'll start their breakfast."

I got out of bed, put a robe over my silk nightgown and went downstairs to the kitchen. I could hear Edward upstairs getting dressed and going to our daughter's room. I had started a pot of coffee for Jacob and was about to make omelets when I heard Edward yell.

"JACOB BLACK!" Edward thundered.

I dropped what I was doing and raced upstairs. What I saw shocked me a little. Jake and Edward were standing in opposite corners of the room snarling at each other. Renesmee was standing in the middle of the room--arms out, looking like she was trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"In her bed?!" Edward shouted.

Jacob, at least, had the good sense to look a little sheepish, but he also looked defensive.

"Nothing happened, Edward. We honestly just fell asleep together."

Edward was undeterred. "We take you into our house, into our family, and I find you asleep in my daughter's bed!"

At this point I decided to make my presence known. "What exactly is going on?" I asked.

Edward turned to me and snarled between clenched jaws, "I found this mangy, filthy mutt asleep in our daughter's bed!"

I gave him a look that said, "Pot, meet Kettle," and turned to Jacob. "Jacob, explain to me why, exactly, you felt the need to spend the night in our daughter's bed."

Jacob looked defensive and a little insulted. "Nessie and I were watching TV, and I fell asleep. That's it!"

"Okay, let's all just calm down," I said looking between Jacob and Edward, "and handle this like adults."

Edward relaxed from his attack stance and walked over to me. "In her bed," he snarled into my ear.

I put my hand on his shoulder, stretched out my shield and thought, "_Welcome to Charlie's worst nightmare. Can you imagine if he had known that you were spending all of those nights in my room?"_

I then dropped my shield and addressed the room, "Jacob and Edward, both of you please step outside. I need to have a word with Renesmee."

Jacob seemed anxious to leave, so he bolted out the door without hesitation. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he was about to protest.

"Edward", I said, "this is a mother/daughter talk."

His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he walked out as well.

I turned to my daughter and beckoned her forward. She moved towards me, looking a little nervous. I wrapped my shield around her, blocking Edward, and said, "I want you to show me exactly what happened last night. Don't you dare leave anything out."

Renesmee put her hands on my face and played back the evening.

I saw Jacob and Renesmee curled up in her room watching The Office on TV. Jake was lying on top of the blankets while Renesmee was under them. As the show ended, she looked over and saw that Jacob had fallen asleep. She took a moment to admire how he looked while he was asleep and, then, turned off the lights and the TV before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep. The next thing she remembered was her Dad screaming.

I took her hands off my face and looked into my daughter's pleading eyes.

"You see, Mom, all Jacob and I did was fall asleep together. Then, Dad burst into my room, completely invading my privacy, by the way," Renesmee complained, momentarily adopted that typical teenage girl tone, "and took things totally out of context. He assumed the worst without stopping to ask questions first. Nothing happened. I promise!"

I smiled a little. "You know that your father is very protective of you. You had to know that he would interpret this in the worst way."

Renesmee looked down, and shuffled her feet.

"Honey, your father and I love you very much. . .but a little more common sense from you would be nice." I added.

"Okay," Renesmee responded, still studying her shoes.

I hugged her and said, "Now, take a shower and get ready. Today, you get to see your first college!"

**David's POV**

"_Jane," I said. I wanted to say it a hundred more times. Just hearing this lovely creatures name made my heart swell. "Do you have a last name?"_

_Her smile faltered, and she suddenly looked so sad, "I used to, but I've forgotten it." _

"_Forgotten your own name?"_

"_I haven't used it in a very long time."_

_I just sat there, trying to wrap my head around this impossible moment. The most beautiful woman had saved me from certain death under impossible circumstances. She appeared out of nowhere, dressed like the grim reaper's gorgeous sister and proceeded to tell me that she'd been watching me and that the other two…_

_The other two! I'd completely forgotten about O'Neil and Smith. She said that one was dead and one was dying. I was staring at this woman who could well be a figment of my imagination while one of my men was dying. The feelings of nausea returned._

_I turned over onto my stomach and started to crawl inside the truck._

"_What are you doing?" Jane asked._

"_Two of my men are stuck in here."_

"_I already told you, one is dead and one is beyond helped."_

_I stopped, turned and looked her dead in those mesmerizing eyes. "We'll see."_

_I returned to crawling through the ruined HUMVEE. There was glass all over the floor, and I could feel it scraping away at my arms, but I was beyond caring. _

_Smith was closest. He looked like he was okay, but it's hard to tell in full combat gear. I pealed off my right glove, and put two fingers against his neck, trying to find a pulse. Nothing. I tried another spot, just in case I had the wrong spot. I didn't. Jane was right, he was dead._

_I turned to O'Neil. He was a different story. The shrapnel from the RPG blast had gone through his body armor, and he had lost a lot of blood. I moved closer and started to check his pulse. Before I could find his pulse point, he coughed and opened his eyes._

"_Sarge?" His voice sounded weak and raspy. He didn't have much time. His right arm reached for me. I grabbed it with both hand, and held it tight._

"_I'm here, man. You're okay. It's gonna be okay." I don't know why I said that. I knew it was a lie. He smiled a little._

"_Sarge, you always were a bad liar. It's why we all like you so much." He coughed again. This time I noticed some red starting to seep out of his mouth._

_He looked at me, this time with pleading eyes, "Sarge, tell my wife-"_

"_Hey! Don't think like that," I begged. I know it was selfish, but I couldn't handle anyone else dying today._

"_Tell my wife… I'm sorry." He coughed a few more times, his grip went slack and his chest stopped moving._

_I reached out with my right hand, and pressed against his __carotid artery. Two beats, then one, then nothing. I waited . . . and waited . . . and waited. Nothing. I dropped my arm._

_It was strange. I could see my hand making a fist, but I didn't tell it to. I saw my fist smashing into the glass-covered ground over and over again. I could see it, but it wasn't registering in my brain. I saw shards of glass sticking out of my knuckles, but I didn't feel it. It was strange. _

_I turned and made my way out of the truck. When I finally made my way out, I sat up and slumped against the truck. Still on autopilot, I rummaged through my pockets until I found the pack of cigarettes I borrowed earlier. I open the pack and put one in my mouth._

_I turned to Jane. Her face was contorted in sadness, and it looked like she was about to burst into tears. Her bottom lip was quivering slightly._

"_Got a light?" I asked._

_She nodded and moved gracefully forward. She pulled a silver lighter out of nowhere and held the flame out towards me. I leaned in, lit the cigarette and took a few short puffs. Then, I leaned back and took one long drag. _

_I hadn't cried since I was a little boy, but I could feel tears brimming._

"_You could have saved them," I said. "They didn't have to die. No one had to die today."_

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

"_I'm sorry," she whimpered._

"_Why? Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you save them?" I was crying now._

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

"_I'm sorry," she was crying too, but without tears. "I'm so sorry."_

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

The alarm interrupted my dream. I opened my eyes and sighed. Some mornings, I woke up feeling rested and ready to face another day. Today was not one of those days. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to get that damn dream out of my head.

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

I raised my watch and hit the button to silence the alarm. Then, I actually looked at the time. They were running late again. A minute. Minute and ten. Minute and twenty.

"Sirs, good morning, Sirs! This is the outstanding Alpha Company, Sirs. Today is the ninth day of the ninth month of the year of our lord two thousand and thirteen. This is the first call for reveille formation. Uniform for this formation is full PT gear." The voice called out in full volume.

It kept going, but I stopped listening, because I heard a much more important voice besides me.

"Why do they do that every day?" asked the most wonderful voice I have ever heard. Every time she spoke, it was like I was hearing her voice for the first time. And I fell in love with her, all over again, each time. My morning was starting to improve.

I answered while still staring at the cracked ceiling, "Because they are the freshman morning callers. Their job is to wake up earlier than the rest of us, go to the upperclassman floors, read a little speech and wake everyone up for formation."

"Well, why can't you _upperclassmen_ wake yourselves up?" she asked.

I smiled and rolled over. I paused for a moment to just look at her. She was so beautiful. She was lying on her left side facing me. Her hair had fallen across her face during the night. Her eyes weren't red anymore. Instead, they were fading to amber.

Even though I had no problem with a few worthless scumbags sustaining her, she insisted on going "full vegetarian". After centuries of living off human blood, she went cold turkey almost over night, to prove her love for me. Hundreds of years traded . . . for me.

Her features were relaxed, the left side of her face was resting on the pillow and she was smiling. Her smile was glorious. I could just feel my problems melting away as I looked into her lovely face. I reached across the bed and brushed a few strands of hair off her face, my fingers tingling at the brush of contact with her cold skin.

"Let me rephrase . . . . The freshmen do morning calls, because they are required to. They do so in order to realize that they are the lowest on the food chain, and it gets them used to being in an environment where everyone hates them. It's good training."

She smiled and giggled a little. I rested the palm of my right hand on her check. She closed her eyes and laid her hand on top of mine.

"Jane?" Her eyes opened. "I love you."

She leaned into me and gently placed a kiss on my lips. She leaned back and whispered, "And I love you."

She suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes. She removed my hand from her face and kissed my wrist, right on the veins. Then, she moved down my arms, leaving a trail of kisses past my elbow, up to my shoulder and down to my bare chest.

She flipped us over so that she was straddling me. I had some very fond memories of us in this position. She continued placing small kisses on my chest. She seemed to pay special attention to the area over my heart. I placed my hands on her hips and squeezed.

She reached up with her hands and drug her nails from my collar bone down to my abs. Something between a growl and a moan escaped my throat. Jane just smiled. She knew exactly what that did to me.

_Guess I'm going to be running late this morning_, I thought, without the slightest hint of regret.

While Jane continued to work herself into a frenzy, I closed my eyes and thanked whichever divine being had seen fit to bring this remarkable women into my life. This angel had saved me in so many ways. She loved me with a passion and devotion I was still trying to understand, and I was so thankful for her.

I loved her more than I ever imagined possible and, one day, I hoped that I would have the courage to ask her to be my wife.

_My wife._ My mind flashed back to O'Neil in the HUMVEE.

"Tell my wife... I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes and groaned. Not in pleasure, but in frustration. Jane looked up at me with a puzzled and concerned look.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her close to me.

"Bad dreams really are the best contraception," I said with a smirk.

She looked at me with sadness and concern, "Where you dreaming about Afghanistan again?" she asked.

I nodded. "O'Neil," I said simply.

She buried her face in the base of my neck and said in a muffled voice, "It's not fair that you're hurting so much."

I sighed. "Life isn't fair."

We just stayed there for a moment, wrapped around each other. The freshman outside announced that it was the second call for reveille.

"I should have saved him," Jane mumbled on the verge of a tearless sob. "I should have-"

I reached up, placed my hands on the side of her face and moved her head so she was looking right into my eyes. "You have nothing to be guilty for. Nothing."

She wasn't convinced. "But-" She began.

I cut her off again.

"When I first saw you, I didn't know what you were, and I did not understand the sacrifice that you made to save me. Jane, when you saved me, you turned your back on the Volturi and walked away from the only life you knew for hundreds of years.

I ran my hand through her hair and down to the base of her neck. My other hand sought out hers, which I grasped as though my life depended on it-- in some ways it did.

"I would never have asked you to do that, but you did it for me. And the fact that you have risked yourself and stayed with me for the past three years, that you've helped me when I needed it. . . ."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her against me as tightly as I could.

"You are so remarkable. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I don't. And _please_ don't beat yourself up for what you _could_ have done. Don't forget, if you hadn't intervened, our entire company would have been wiped out. You saved eleven soldiers, including me."

I raised my right hand and caressed her back. A purring sound escaped her throat.

. "I love you so much. Without you, I would either be dead or worse--I would have no reason to live. You have given me more then I can ever repay." I said with conviction, hoping that I could assuage her guilt. My beautiful angel should not spend a minute experiencing guilt.

She pushed herself up and raised her eyes to mine. Her eyes had a wonderful twinkle to them and her mouth had turned up in the sweetest smile. I still regretted that the first words we had exchanged had made her cry. I had no idea how vulnerable she was where I was concerned.

She leaned into my ear and whispered, "You saved me too. You made me see what I had become, and you gave me a reason to change. You are my reason to exist, and I love you."

She kissed me on the cheek and nuzzled back into my neck. We stayed like that for a few more moments until I heard the third call. I looked at my watch.

_Five thirty. Time to get going. Damn._

"Jane?" I whispered.

"You have to go," she replied.

I lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. I never got tired of those eyes. "I'll be back; I'll always come back," I vowed.

"I know," she replied.

She rolled over and walked over to her wardrobe. I propped myself up on my elbow and admired her. She opened the doors and rummaged through trying to find something to wear. She set aside a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt and spoke without turning around.

"I thought you had to get ready?"

I smirked. "I will. I'm just taking a moment to enjoy the view."

She turned and smiled seductively, "Well, you can _enjoy_ it all you want when you get back from your morning training."

I threw off the covers and jumped up. I stopped beside her, opened my wall locker and got out my PT gear. I found my black shorts and grey t-shirt and was looking for my grey windbreaker when Jane spoke again.

"I'm going to go for a hunt this morning, but I should be back before six-thirty. I don't plan on going far."

I turned to look at her. This woman was my life, and the idea of her going off on her own like that made me very uncomfortable. "Please be careful," I pleaded.

She looked at me, and responded, "I will if you will." I smiled.

Once we were both dressed, we shared one more kiss and another "I love you" and went our separate ways. I walked out the door while Jane leapt skillfully from the window.


	7. Chapter 7 Reveille

_Chapter 7 – Reveille_

**Bella's POV**

The mood inside Edward's new Volvo was a little tense. Edward and Jacob were still glaring at each other. Renesmee and I were trying to keep the peace between our respective boys.

Because Edwards Volvo could only seat six, Alice and Jasper had gone with Rose and Emmett in Rose's new car, a brand new BMW M6, candy-apple red, of course.

Rose was upset that Emmett had dragged her along, and Alice was more uncomfortable than ever while Jasper was focused on trying to calm her. It seemed the only ones who were actually going into this with an open mind were Renesmee and I.

We left at ten past five, and, thanks to Edward's insane driving, we made the hour-long drive in thirty minutes. Edward turned off of the interstate at exit five, and we made our way on the long, winding and steep road to Norwich.

"This must be lovely in the winter," I thought out loud.

Edward grunted in response. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I loved him dearly, but sometimes his "Emoward" persona was a little much, even for me.

We made another right and entered the town of Northfield. The campus was right on the outskirts of the town.

Emmett enthusiastically gave us a run down on the campus, and I had to admit that it had a certain charm to it. All of the dorms and academic buildings were brick. The library, in contrast, was painted white and made of wood rather than stone.

Edward drove through the campus and parked in the very last row of a student parking lot to ensure that nothing damaged his new car. Rose screeched to a halt beside us. Once both cars were parked, we headed toward the center of campus. It was beautiful this early in the morning.

I could see a lot of activity in the dorms. Students in different colored running suits were starting to file out and were moving into the large, open space between the buildings.

"Emmett, why do some of them have different outfits?" I asked.

"Well," Emmett answered with a smug tone in his voice, "after morning formation, the cadets have physical training, or PT, with their respective service branches. The black nylon suits are Army, the blue nylon suits are Air Force, the blue sweat suits are Navy and the green sweats are the Marines. The maroon suits are the Norwich issue ones, so those cadets haven't committed to any branch yet."

We kept moving. Rose, who was lagging behind, stopped to admire one of the cars. "Nice Land Rover."

Jacob turned and looked surprised. "That's a Range Rover Sport. Nice truck." He walked over, and got a closer look. "Wow. This one's got the supercharged v-8 engine and the off-road package."

He thought for a moment, and then turned to Rose, "Don't you think this is a little too nice to be in a student lot?" Rose thought for a moment and then shrugged.

He took a step closer to the truck, sniffed and jumped back.

"Vampire!" he exclaimed.

Jasper and Edward rushed forward and sniffed as well.

Jasper spoke first, "You're right. It's faint. Whoever it is hasn't used the vehicle in a while, but a vampire was definitely here. Good nose, Jacob." Jasper turned to Edward. "What do you think?"

Edward took a moment to analyze the situation before responding. "I know that smell. It's faint, and I can't quite place it, but I know that smell."

"Friend or enemy?" asked Jacob.

"I'm not sure."

"Should I take Nessie home?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, I don't need to be escorted home," Renesmee interjected.

Jacob and Edward ignored her.

"Not yet," Edward answered.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"Let's find out who it is!" Emmett exclaimed. "If it's a fight they want, we can take 'em!" Emmett smacked his fists together, itching for a fight.

"I knew this was a stupid idea!" Rose spat.

"It's okay." Alice said. We all turned to stare at her. Hadn't she been opposed to coming here? "Whoever is here is not a threat to us."

"All right," Edward said, still surveying the situation. "Stay close together."

We walked carefully forward. Eventually, we were out of the parking lot, up one of the many flights of stairs and behind one of the dorms.

The rest of us could smell it now. There was definitely a vampire around here somewhere. I agreed with Edward. I knew the smell from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

We turned a corner, and I was immediately struck by the sight in front of me. Standing in an impressive formation were close to one thousand young men and women.

Emmett, our personal tour guide, explained the situation. "This is called the UP, or upper parade ground. Right now, they're waiting for reveille.

"There are four battalions, and each has three or four companies. Each company has two platoons. The first platoon is for upperclassmen, the second is for freshman, or rooks."

He then started pointing out the different groups, "Over there is First battalion. That's Alpha, Bravo and Charlie companies."

He then pointed to the right. "There's Second Battalion. And it's Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot companies." He gestured to the groups in front of us. "This is Third Battalion; they've got Golf, Hotel, India and Kilo companies.

"If you look to your left, you will see Provisional Battalion, which consists of Drill Team, Cavalry Company and the Norwich Regimental Band. Thank you, and please enjoy your flight." Emmett added, doing his best imitation of an airline pilot.

Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

I looked around and noticed that some of the cadets seemed to be relaxed and were talking amongst themselves, but others, the youngest ones it looked like, were completely still, staring straight ahead.

I turned to Emmett, and he explained without being asked.

"The ones who are standing still and staring straight are the rooks. Freshman year is like going through boot camp. The rooks are told how to eat and walk. They aren't allowed to wear anything except the clothes that they were issued, not even on weekends. They have to be at attention whenever they go outside. They have to march to all their classes, and they are forbidden from talking while in formation. Once they become upper classmen, they get to act like normal people again."

Then, I heard a bugle call. The change in mood was tangible. Instantly, all talking stopped. I noticed that everyone was standing with their feet shoulder width apart and their hands clasped behind their backs.

I turned to Emmett again, searching for an explanation.

"That's called parade rest. They hold that position until the Cadet Colonel calls them to-"

A deep voice called out from across the field interrupting Emmet's explanation, "Regiment! Atten-hut!"

Emmett pointed to our right. "That's the Cadet Colonel. The nine other cadets he's standing in front of are his staff. Each one of them has a different part in running the corps. They're kind of like the Presidents cabinet."

I turned and looked. Sure enough, one cadet was standing in front of nine others. Behind him, I noticed a flag pole and a cannon.

The campus echoed with the sound of one thousand pairs of shoes clapping together in unison. The sound was chilling.

The voice called out again, "Present arms!"

There was another mass movement as everyone on the field raised there hands in salute.

Emmett leaned in and whispered, "Next, they'll fire the cannon and raise the flag. Talking during the flag raising is considered disrespectful."

Sure enough, as soon as he was done, I heard the boom of a cannon followed by a bugle call. I saw four young cadets in camouflage uniforms hoisting the American flag.

After a moment, the flag was up, and the bugle stopped. In front of the flag staff, I saw the Cadet Colonel drop his salute and turned around.

"Regiment, order arms!" he called out.

Emmett continued explaining what was happening. "At this point, the Cadet Colonel will make some announcements and then dismiss the Corps. The announcements are for the sake of the cadets, so don't be surprised if you have no idea what he's talking about. "

"Regimental Room inspection will be this Friday. Anyone interested in going out for Ranger Platoon, INDOC begins next Monday at the Ranger House. Upperclassmen uniform standards are starting to slip. Fix it! Freshmen, you are not allowed on the fire roads or in the snack bar! Battalion commanders, take charge of your units. Carry out the plan of the day!"

The four battalion commanders saluted and turned to face their respective battalions. They then repeated what the Colonel had just said.

I leaned into Emmett and whispered, "Why are they repeating what he just said?"

Emmett chuckled a little. "That's a bit of ceremony. Right now, the battalion commanders are 'passing-down' information to the companies. Next, the company commanders will pass down to the platoons' leaders, who will in turn pass it down to the cadets in their platoon. Then, they all go to their morning PT."

Sure enough, a few moments later, the formation began to disperse. Some cadets looked like they were going back inside, but most seemed to be going off to separate corners of campus. There were several cadets walking towards us.

"Uh, I think we might be in the way," said Renesmee.

We moved off to the side, so they could go past us. I noticed that Alice, Rose and I were getting a lot of second glances. Every so often, Edward would cringe.

"First Sergeant Cain!" a voice called.

One of the cadets about to pass us turned around, "Yeah?"

The first cadet caught up. "Hey, we really need that training schedule for the new Ranger INDOCs. Think you can have it done by Friday?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Cain responded.

The two walked passed us, and I got a whiff coming off of the one named Cain. My nostrils flared, my fist clenched and my chest tightened.

I knew that smell.

I turned to the rest of my family. Alice and Edward had similar expressions.

The three of us said in unison, "Jane."


	8. Chapter 8 – First Sergeant Cain

_Chapter 8 – First Sergeant Cain_

**Edward's POV**

Jane.

_Jane. That evil, little witch is here? How? Why? And what has she got do to with… whoever that was?_

If Jane was here, I was sure that the rest of the Volturi were close by. That led me to a chilling realization. The Volturi had finally moved against us. They had come to destroy my family.

_Not without a fight._

We were still amidst a sea of young men and women, so it would be unwise for eight of us to suddenly disappear, especially considering that my wife and sister were already attracting more attention than was comfortable.

I turned and saw Jasper looking especially uncomfortable. Between the fear and anger my family was feeling and the lust emanating from the students, Jasper looked t physically ill.

Jacob regained his composure first. "Nessie! Come with me. We're getting out of here. Edward, I need the keys."

Nessie was offended that Jacob was so eager to get her out of harm's way. "Jacob, I am not a little girl anymore!"

I disregarded her and tossed my keys to Jacob. "Please be careful," I begged the guardian of my little girl.

"Dad!" Nessie shouted, looking at me with shock and outrage.

"Nessie, come on!" Jacob urged, almost frantic.

"No, I'm staying here with my family!"

Before any of us could respond, Jacob had both hands on her shoulders and was staring her right in the eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do not argue with me! We are leaving right now!" That was the first time I had ever heard him use his Alpha tone with Nessie.

Nessie turned to Bella, obviously hoping that she back her up.

"Renesmee, do what Jacob says," Bella said quietly but clearly.

I saw Nessie's jaw drop. Before she had a chance to respond, Jacob practically scooped her off her feet and was rushing her back toward the car. Fortunately, the campus had all but emptied, so no one saw Jacob moving a little faster than was humanly possible.

I turned to the rest of my family.

"Okay. We need to find Jane, and I want to know why her scent was on that human. Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Alice, try to find her. Call me before you do anything. Rose, you're with me. We're following him." I said, gesturing toward the human that reeked of Jane's smell at the last part.

Bella was about to protest our separation.

"Bella," I began to reason, "if they are going after Jane, they're going to need your shield, and you know it."

Bella tried to think of another angle, but couldn't. She settled for a kiss on my check and whispered, "Please be careful."

"You, too," I responded.

Rose and Emmett shared a kiss before he took off behind Alice and Jasper. Bella gave me one last pleading look, then took off as well.

Rose turned to me. "Well?"

"Follow me, and keep your phone ready," I said.

I took a few sniffs and picked up on Jane's scent. I smelled the air some more and identified the human's scent. He smelled like a combination of dirt, old leaves, cinnamon and stale cigarettes, an unusual combination, though somehow not unpleasant.

I carefully followed the trail with Rose behind me. We followed the scent down three flights of stairs before we found him.

He was walking with the cadet who had spoken to him early. I noticed he was wearing the black running shorts and black windbreaker that Emmett had identified as belonging to the Army. Rose and I watched him for a second, as I tuned into his thoughts.

"_I know that feeling_," I heard him think.

Then, he stopped, and appeared to look right at Rose and me, but it was impossible for him to see us through the darkness. To be on the safe side though, Rose and I quickly took cover behind the trees.

"_Someone's out there," _I heard him think.

I could tell by his thoughts that he was still looking right at us. There was no way a human could have heard or smelled us approaching. So, how did he know we where back here?

"Sarge?" the other cadet asked. "Cain, you okay?"

Cain looked in our direction again. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said and looked back at us one last time, then turned and kept walking.

Rose rushed up behind me. "What the hell was that?" she hissed. "He was looking right at us!"

"I know," I responded with confusion.

"But he couldn't have known we were here!"

"I know," I repeated.

"Well, how is this possible?!" Rose snarled.

"I don't know," I responded.

Rose thought for a moment, "He is human, right? I mean, could he be a half-breed, like Nessie?"

"No, he's human."

"_So, what do we do now?"_ she mentally asked.

"We watch," I answered simply.

Rose groaned, and I ignored her. I wanted to know what this human had to do with Jane, why her smell was so heavy on him. Had she seduced him? If she had, why? Maybe she was using her physical lures to get him to do something for the Volturi.

Cain was now walking toward a long building near the parking lot. I noticed that a group of about twenty cadets was standing in a circle at the far end. It looked like they were all stretching and about to take a run or do some other strenuous exercise. The side of the building had "NORWICH RANGERS" written on the side of it.

Cain rounded the building, and all the cadets stopped stretching and greeted him.

"Morning, Rangers," Cain called out, as he joined the circle.

"Good morning, First Sergeant Cain," they responded in unison.

"All right, a couple of announcements. In case you weren't paying attention this morning, INDOC starts next week. For those who are truly brain dead this morning, that means we will get a fresh batch of freshmen who _think_ they have what it takes to be a Ranger." Cain paused to allow a round of chuckling to pass. "But first, they have to make it to the end of the year and I expect you all to be in shape and ready to show them what a real Ranger looks like. Hoo-ah?"

"Hoo-ah!" they all shouted back.

" Now that we're done with announcements, today's PT will be a light run, followed by a brief upper body circuit, and hopefully we'll get out of here a little early."

One of the cadets scoffed and said, "You got somewhere to be, Sarge?"

That started a round of chuckling and cat calling. Did they all know he was involved with Jane?

"All right, unless you all would rather spend the next hour running the obstacle course, lock it up," Cain responded with a smirk. "But to answer your question, Scott. yes, I do have somewhere to be."

That started another round of laughter.

Now, I was confused. Based upon what I learned from the thoughts of the other cadets, Cain had been "with" Jane for nearly three years.

_But why? What reason could she possibly have for stringing him along for that long? And what does any of this have to do with us?_

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started vibrating. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. Jasper.

I unlocked my phone and put it too my ear, "What is it, Jasper?"

"Edward, you're not going to believe this," Jasper began. "Jane is hunting deer."

"What?"

"We followed her through three towns, and she's in the mountains hunting deer."

Rose and I shared a confused look. "Why is she doing that?"

"I don't know, but there's something else. She's happy."

He lost me there. "What do you mean . . . . 'She's happy?'"

"I mean, she's happy. She exudes happiness. She is happy to exist, she is happy to be here, she is happy to be drinking blood from animals. I think she might prefer it to drinking human blood."

"That's impossible," I dismissed. "It's a trick. She must have spotted you."

"No, she didn't. Bella hasn't felt anything trying to get through her shield, I haven't felt any fear or hostility, and Alice hasn't seen her doing anything except going back to Norwich."

I pondered this. Jane had to be up to something, but I didn't know what--yet.

"All right, let me know when she gets back, but please be careful."

"We will."

"And, Jasper, please give my love to Bella."

"No problem," Jasper said as he hung up.

Rose and I shared a look, and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. Jane was evil personified. She was wicked, cruel and vindictive and the notion that anything about her could possibly change was laughable. I didn't know what she was doing here or what her business what Cain was, but I was going to find out.

"Edward, they're moving," Rose told me. I turned to see that the cadets had formed two lines, and Cain was standing to the left of the group.

"Rangers, forward, march!" Cain called. The group started walking forward. "Double time, march!" They then started running.

Rose and I followed them. I could tell that they were all in very good physical shape. They were going at a fast pace for humans, but none of them seemed to be straining themselves to keep up. I noticed that Cain seemed to be the least winded of all of them.

Cain led them through the parking lot, through the woods and onto a dirt road behind the campus. They were starting up a large hill when Alice called.

"Edward, Jane is heading back now, and there's something I think you should see."

"What is it?" I asked

Alice paused for less than a second. "Meet us in front of the library in three minutes," she said. She hung up before I had a chance to respond.

I turned to Rose. "Can you watch them?"

Rose looked insulted. "I think I can handle babysitting a couple of humans," she sneered.

I had no time to deal with Rose's attitude, so I ignored her and headed to the library to wait for Alice.


	9. Chapter 9 Failure to Communicate

WARNING -- This chapter contains graphic sexual content / lemons. Please read with caution.

_Chapter 9 – Failure to Communicate_

**David's POV**

I hated the feeling of being watched or followed. I hated it in training; I hated it in Afghanistan; and I hated it at Norwich. I felt someone following me after reveille. I wasn't concerned though. I somehow knew that whoever it was wouldn't harm me, but I still didn't like it.

After formation, Corporal Valley caught me staring into the woods behind me. I told him it was nothing, but I _knew_ that something was watching me from back there.

I kept walking and tried to ignore it, but it kept getting harder to ignore. The feeling of being watched stayed with me during our morning run. I deliberately picked one of the more challenging routes hoping that the feeling would stop. It didn't. The last time I felt something like this was when Jane was watching me in Afghanistan.

The feeling changed after we had been running for about twenty minutes. It didn't go away completely, but it changed. I would say it lessened to a degree. I felt a small sense of relief, which was quickly replaced with annoyance that I was still being followed.

I hated being followed.

**Edward's POV**

I was standing in front of the library, waiting for Alice, when my phone rang again. I was annoyed at being kept waiting, so I answered the phone without checking the caller id.

"What?" I snapped.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_!" Esme nearly screeched over the phone.

I then remembered that I had forgotten to tell Carlisle or Esme about meeting Jane.

"Jacob and your daughter just arrived home and said that you had run into _Jane,_"she said in a huff, continuing without taking a breath, "but I know that is impossible, because _if_ _any_ of my children had discovered that Jane was nearby, then _I know that one of them would have called me_!"

"Mom-," I began, but she cut me off.

"Don't you_ 'Mom' _me!" Esme snapped. "Why didn't any of _my children_ see fit to tell me that _Jane_ just appeared out of thin air?!"

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said with all the sincerity I could muster. "We forgot to tell you, because we were focused on finding out what Jane is up to and why her scent is all over one of the humans here at the school."

"Oh, no!" Esme exclaimed, "What's that evil little witch doing with a human?"

"We don't know yet. He seems okay, but we aren't sure yet."

"_He?_ She hasn't been taking advantage of some poor young man, has she?"

"That's my guess, but we just don't know yet," I explained. "Have you spoken with Carlisle yet?"

"No. I tried to reach him at the hospital, but he's in surgery. He should be finishing up soon. I left a message for him to call me as soon as possible. What do you want me to tell him?"

I thought for a moment. "Could you please ask him to join us here as soon as possible? As I said, we still don't know what's going on, but we could use his guidance."

"I will certainly pass it along."

"And, Mom, could you please take care of Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked.

I could hear her smiling over the phone. "Of course, dear. I promise I'll keep them both safe."

I couldn't help but smile in response. "Thank you."

I started to hear Alice's thoughts as she approached.

"Mom, I have to go. I will talk to you soon."

"You had better! And the same goes for the rest of your siblings!" Esme responded.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Edward. Please be careful," she said before I hung up.

I had just put the phone back in my pocket before Alice skidded to a stop in front of me. She had a guilty look on her face as she thought about how we should have called Esme.

"Don't worry, Alice," I tried to reassure her. "What's done is done. She's fine now."

Alice smiled tentatively and asked, "Did you find out anything about the human?"

"His last name is Cain, he is in charge of the Ranger group, and he seems to know when he is being followed."

Alice took a moment to process this information.

"Alice, what was so important that you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"A vision," she responded cryptically, before replaying it for my benefit.

I saw Jane standing in what I assumed was a dorm room on campus. She looked like she had just gotten back from hunting. I could see a few drops of blood on her shirt.

"_Animal blood_," Alice assured me in her thoughts.

She removed her clothes. I cringed slightly, feeling like a pervert for watching this. Then, she opened one of two wardrobes standing side by side. I saw a variety of clothes hanging inside. They all appeared to be her size.

She paused for a moment, smiling, then opened the second wardrobe. The second one contained uniforms, leading me to conclude that it belonged to Cain. She reached in and took out a maroon bathrobe with the Norwich University crest on it.

Then, I saw Jane do something that surprised me. She wrapped the robe around her and took a deep breath, as though she were breathing in Cain's scent. She closed her eyes, smiled, and hugged the robe tightly against her.

I was mystified. _Why would Jane do something like that?_

Alice smiled at me, "Edward, do you know what this means?"

"Alice-," I began.

"Drinking animal blood, wearing his clothes-," Alice started smiling, but I had to cut her off.

"Alice," I tried to interject.

"Her scent was _all over him_," Alice continued with the most ridiculous grin on her face.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"_She's in love_," she thought.

"That's insane!" I barked. "Jane is a heartless, soulless monster and Aro's favorite attack dog."

Alice just smiled, which only added fuel to my anger.

"Have you completely forgotten what she tried to do to Bella? Or what she _did_ to me? Or that she came to _destroy our family?!"_ I was shouting by the end.

Alice looked around hoping that we hadn't drawn any unwanted attention.

"Jane exists to cause pain and suffering!" I continued. "She _revels it._ She is incapable of love! You might have missed it, because you were off searching for Nahuel, but _every one_ of our allies was itching for a chance to tear that little bitch to pieces!"

"Edward!" Alice gasped. I rarely used such course language in front of her.

I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. "Alice, please don't be so naïve. Jane is Aro's pet for a reason. I simply can't believe she's here, because she is in love."

Alice was unperturbed. "I'm not being naïve, Edward."

From her tone, I could tell that she knew more than she was letting on, which annoyed me.

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

Alice just smiled and said, in a painfully smug tone, "You'll see."

I tried to read her thoughts, but she was singing the theme song from the movie _Fame_ in German. I was so engrossed trying to decode what Alice was saying that I didn't notice Bella, Jasper and Emmett arrive.

"Jane just got back. She went into the dorm labeled 'Hawkins'," Jasper said.

I nodded to Jasper, before turning to Bella. She smiled at me.

"Carlisle is coming as soon as he finishes at the hospital. Until then, I want to keep a close eye on Jane." I explained.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked.

I was about to respond when Alice answered for me. "She's about to text Edward to let him know that Cain is on his way back to his dorm. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Before she got the last word out, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message from Rose.

"_Cain just finished running and is heading back to campus. What should I do now?"_

I told her that we were in front of the library and asked her to join us.

**David's POV**

I was right. We had finished early. I knew I was being irrational, but I was eager to get back to Jane and make sure that she was okay. Sometimes, I felt that the world just wasn't right unless I was with her.

I was walking up the stairs, about to walk onto the UP, when the feeling of being watched finally disappeared. Even though I knew I wasn't being watched, I felt that they were still nearby.

I stopped in the middle of the UP and took a breath to settle myself. I didn't want to worry Jane with this just yet. I took a moment to look around. I missed the Army from time to time and, honestly, sometimes I even missed Taliban-land a little, but Norwich did have a certain charm.

What I liked most about this school was what I did there. At the beginning of the last school year, I was put in charge of the Ranger Platoon. While not an actual Ranger unit, its purpose was to give Army cadets more intense training than the regular Army course, and I made damn sure that the cadets in Ranger Platoon knew what they were getting themselves into. I made sure they knew that signing up for the Army meant seeing war, and I did everything I could to prepare them for it. It was ridiculous to think that they wouldn't make mistakes, but I wanted to make sure that they never made any of _my_ mistakes.

I took another breath and tried to relax. My light run had help to clear the bad dream from my head. As I looked around, I noticed the beauty of the early morning Vermont scenery. The morning mist still hung in the valley, the town below was just starting to wake up, and the sun had just cleared the mountains and was peeking out from behind the clouds.

I thought of Jane and how her lovely, pale skin danced in the sunlight. It was rare that I actually got to see her like that, but when I did, it was so wonderfully worth it.

With that thought, I decided that it was time to stop thinking about Jane and go wrap my arms around her. I resumed walking toward Hawkins Hall. I walked through the front doors and made my way up the stairs to my room. I paused in front of the door. I knew she was inside.

I smiled and opened the door. She was there. My smile grew when I noticed that she was wearing my bathrobe and her hair was wet, like she had recently gotten out of the shower.

My smile faltered when I looked more closely at her. She was sitting at her desk, staring at her laptop, looking dejected. I shut the door behind me and walked over to her. Her head was resting on her right arm, which was propped on the desk.

I kneeled beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Angel, what's wrong?"

She sighed for a moment, before closing her eyes and whispering, "Alec hasn't written back to me."

My jaw clenched for a moment. Alec, her twin brother, had been getting on my nerves lately. All Jane wanted was a running dialogue with her only blood family, and that little prick couldn't even give her that. In the rare instances that he even bothered to answer her messages, his responses were usually short, bitter and sometimes outright mean.

I started rubbing her upper back, trying to calm her down. "Jane, remember he's still on vampire time. You used to tell me how you measure days like minutes and weeks like hours. Try not to read too much into it." I didn't believe a word of what I had just said, but I hoped it gave her some solace.

Jane sighed and slumped against my shoulder, her wet hair dripping onto my shirt. "He never used to take this long."

There wasn't anything I could say to dispute that, so I settled for wrapping my arms around her and hugging her against me as tightly as I could.

We stayed like that for a moment. Then, Jane whispered into my ear, "I love you, David Cain."

I kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "As I love you, Jane whatever-your-last-name-used-to-be."

She laughed. Then, she leaned back, and I noticed a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Why don't we pick up where we left of this morning?" she asked, as her hands found their way under my shirt and up my chest.

I smirked and looked down at the bathrobe she was wearing. "Jane? What do you have on under that robe?"

She smiled. "Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing?" I asked with feigned innocence.

She stood up, untied the knot, slipped the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Nothing," she repeated.

My smile grew. "I like nothing"

She started walking to our bed, gesturing for me to join her. I quickly removed my shoes and socks and tossed my shirt across the room. I nearly sprinted to the bed, where she was lying on her back, and climbed on top of her.

"David, I think you're a little over dressed," she said, as she ran a finger along the waistband of my running shorts.

"I think you're right. Care to help me with that?"

She responded by hooking a finger between me and the waist band and pulling the shorts down my legs far enough for me to kick them off. I then turned my attention to the beautiful goddess of a vampire lying naked beneath me.

Jane was utterly beautiful. Her light, short blond hair, still damp, seemed to cling to her face, highlighting her nervous smile. Her body was slender and tone. Her breasts were small, but perfectly formed and firm.

The curtains over the window let a sliver of sunlight through, and it spilled across Jane. The light was faint on her skin, so it looked less like a sparkle and more like a glow. She really did look like my own, personal angel--innocent, pure and loving.

I leaned in and kissed her. At first, I was gentle, but the intensity of the kiss deepened with my excitement. Jane reached around to the back of my head and raked her nails through my hair. I felt her tongue pass through my lips and dance in my mouth for a moment. Jane threw one of her legs across my back and eagerly rocked her hips against me.

I put my hands on her hips to steady them. I pulled back and smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her lips, across her check, behind her ear, and down the base of her neck.

Jane's nails pressed harder against my skull, and she started to purr. I opened my mouth in response and scraped my teeth across her collar bone. It was like trying to bite into solid granite, but it had the most delightful effect on her.

Jane's hands flew from me and grabbed the sides of the bed. She nearly ripped a hole in the mattress, as the purr turned to a growl. She wrapped both legs around me and squeezed me against her warm center.

My hands slowly caressed their way up her thighs, over her stomach, over her breasts, and around her back. Her back arched slightly, allowing me better access to her luscious breasts. I slowly kissed and nibbled my way across her collar bone to the center of her neck, then down to the valley between her breasts.

I moved to the left and kissed my way to the peak of her breast. Once there, I ran my tongue around her nipple, flicking the tip with my tongue. Jane's growls became deeper, more animalistic. Her hips rhythmically bucked against me.

I ran my tongue to the peak of her other breast. I again licked around the center and flicked her erect, pink nipple with my tongue. This time, I bit down. Her legs tightened, her back arched off the bed and she snarled.

Despite the fact that she did not need air, Jane was panting. I looked up. Her eyes were clenched shut, and her head was pressed into the pillow. I smiled, satisfied at the effect I was having on her.

My right hand worked its way from her back, down her sides to her legs, and over to her core. I laid my palm just below her bellybutton, and my thumb gently began massaging her clit, as I bit down again on her nipple.

I heard a muffled roar and looked up to see that Jane had thrown a pillow and blanket over her head and was roaring like a lioness.

I bit down harder and pulled back on her breast stretching the nipple with my teeth. Her fists tightened on the mound of fabric over her head, and her legs squeezed me even tighter. She let loose with another mighty roar.

I needed to be inside her. I released her from my mouth, and my hands went down her legs to her knees. I gently pressed her legs apart, giving me room to adjust my position so that my tip was resting at her wet, welcoming entrance. My hands journeyed up her legs, up her chest, and pulled the blankets from her head.

Her eyes were closed, and she was still breathing heavily. I placed my hands on her cheeks and ran my thumbs under her eyes. Once her eyelids parted, I saw that her golden eyes were black with lust and need. She reached, grabbed my head and brought my lips crashing to hers. She moaned into the kiss as her tongue danced with mine.

I pulled back and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, before lovingly cupping her angelic face. She looked deeply into my eyes and nodded. With one rock of my hips, I was inside her. She gasped as I groaned.

The first time we had made love, she was a virgin. Three years later, she was still as tight as she was then. She bucked against me, meeting each of my thrusts with equal force.

The sound of Jane whimpering with pleasure in my ear was the greatest sound I had ever heard, and the sensation of her nails digging into my back was powerful encouragement. Although we had made love hundreds of times, it was no less wonderful than that blissful first night—in fact, it just kept getting better.

_God, I love this woman._


	10. Chapter 10 Lovers

_Chapter 10 – Lovers_

**Carlisle's POV**

I was trying very hard to focus on the facts. Jane was at Norwich. Her scent was heavy on a male, human student.

There did not appear to be any additional members of the Volturi Guard here with her. I couldn't help but wonder, though, if Jane's presence meant that Aro had finally decided to move against my family.

As soon as I had gotten out of surgery at Fletcher-Allen Hospital, one of the nurses informed me that my wife had called twice to let me know that there was a family emergency. After finding out that my children had encountered Jane at Norwich, I made sure that all of my patients were covered and left the hospital as quickly as possible.

I pushed my Mercedes as hard as I dared on my way home. As soon as I arrived, I spoke with Jacob and Renesseme. Renesmee was still upset that she had not been allowed to stay with the rest of the family.

Unfortunately, I learned that they knew very little. All Jacob could tell me was that he picked up the scent of a vampire in the parking lot and that the scent was later determined to be Jane's after it was discovered again on one of the students.

Driving my Mercedes to Norwich would take too long, so I ran. When I was just seconds away from the campus, Alice sent me a text message saying that they were on the roof of one of the dorms on campus, a building called "Hawkins".

Once I was close enough to campus, I picked up the scent of my children. I also detected another scent. It was very faint, but I assumed it was Jane. I joined my children on the roof. I noticed Edward, Bella and Jasper were shifting uncomfortably. Alice, Rose and Emmett looked far less bothered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Has Jane discovered you?"

Edward was about to answer, when Emmett interrupted.

"Nope. And to be honest, I don't think she could really notice much right now," he said with a smirk. Rose snarled and smacked him upside the head.

I turned to the rest of them in confusion.

"Carlisle… They're… Well, just listen," Edward sputtered. His discomfort was palpable.

I listened. I could hear a variety of sounds--music, talking and humans getting ready for the day. I listened more closely and heard two people in the throes of passion.

My eyes widened in shock. "Is that Jane and the human?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "And they have been… like that… for the last two hours."

I could only imagine how Edward's puritan values were being strained by having to listen to two people engaged in such activity.

"I feel like a voyeur," Edward mumbled.

"I feel like offering him tips. Sounds like he could do better," Emmett said, earning him another smack from Rose.

I ignored my more fun loving son and turned back to Edward. "Have you learned anything new?"

"We learned that his name is David Cain. He served the Army in Afghanistan. I don't know why he's here or what Jane's plan for him is."

"Edward, you don't still think she's using him, do you?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Alice, what did I tell you about being so naïve? Of course, she's using him. I'm sure that was just some sort of trick."

"What trick?" I asked.

Edward was about to respond, but Alice cut him off.

"Jane is writing to Alec, and he's ignoring her," Alice hurried out.

"Alice!" Edward snarled. He turned to me, "Jane _told_ Cain that Alec is 'ignoring' her email messages."

"What makes you think it's a trick?"

"Because . . . it's Jane," Rose said in a tone that suggested it should have been obvious.

"And?"

"Carlisle, she's Aro's favorite killer. Isn't that proof enough?" Edward asked.

"And let's not forget what she did the last time we meet." Rose added

"I have forgotten none of my encounters with that young lady," I turned to Alice. "It sounds like you disagree with Edward and Rose. Why?"

Rose scoffed. I turned to stare at her with hard eyes. "Let your sister speak", I said. Rose conceded reluctantly.

"This morning we saw her hunting deer. She appears to have been with Cain for at least a year. There have been no deaths or disappearances on campus or in the surrounding area. And, well, they're making love!"

"Carlisle," Jasper called. I turned to face him. He still looked uncomfortable, but seemed determined to tell me something, despite angry looks from Edward. "They love each other. Truly."

"Carlisle, this is Jane! She's still the same-," Edward began.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, of all the people on Earth, you should know the difference that love can make." I said, not hiding my frustration at his narrow-mindedness.

Edward looked at me with a shocked expression and looked like he had more to say on the subject

"Edward, we have not seen or heard from her in years, and I don't doubt that much has changed. But before we can make any decisions or judgments, we must first understand what is going on. We need to talk to her."

I looked around at my children. "And when I say _talk_, I mean it in the strictness sense. It is our ability to be rational in the face of the unknown and to be kind to those who have been cruel, that separates us from them. It is our strength, and their failing."

I surveyed their responses making sure that they all understood. "Once we have spoken with her, once we have all the information, then we will decide how best to proceed. Agreed?"

They all nodded and muttered various agreements.

"I think they're finished," Edward said. "Thank god."

**Jane's POV**

Making love. That was an expression I had heard, but never really understood. I had heard the expression from humans much more than I heard it from vampires, and I never heard the expression from any of the Guard.

I never knew what that expression meant until I meet David. Lying in bed with David wrapped around me, kissing the back of my neck and shoulders, I understood. Making love allowed two kindred spirits to show passion and love for each other. It was an expression of how deeply they cared for one another.

David was behind me, and his arms were around my waist. He continued to feather kisses across my upper back. I rested my hand on top of his muscular arms and closed my eyes, soaking in the bliss of the moment. I couldn't help the purr of contentment that escaped my throat.

_I love this man completely._

I thought about how much he had changed me. I used to enjoy causing pain, and I once enjoyed killing. Then, I saw David in pain. I saw him bleeding and broken. I saw him furious and crying over the men he lost in the hills of Afghanistan.

Then, I understood what I had done. I knew that there were others like David--men and women who were devoted to the vampires I had personally killed and tortured as a member of the Guard.

I had never thought of the consequences of my actions on those left behind. I always thought of the vampires I killed as traitors, turncoats and enemies. I never considered that they had friends and family. Once I realized that, I knew that I could never go back to the Volturi.

Once I found love, I could never go back to hate.

David interrupted my reverie by whispering in my ear. "A penny for your thoughts?"

I turned my head slightly and whispered back, "Before I meet you, I thought that evil was right and that good was weakness. You have showed me how wrong I was, and I have never been so grateful to be proven wrong."

David's arms tightened around me, and he kissed my check. He didn't need to respond, because I knew what he would say. He loved me, and he would do it all again.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, David's warm, soft form pressing against my cold, unyielding body. I wished that the Volturi could have seen me, cold-hearted Jane, naked and venerable in the presence of a battle-scarred human.

I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. The smile that used to make giants cower in fear now makes my one true love happy.

David's arm shifted, and I knew he was checking his watch. "It is oh eight thirty, and you have class at oh nine hundred." He kissed my check and continued, "As much as I don't want to let you go, I think we may need to start getting ready for class."

I giggled. I laughed and giggled a lot with him. I had a better idea. I pressed my backside into his groin. "Are you sure that I can't convince you to let me cut class . . . just this once?" I asked in my most innocent tone.

The effect of my pressing against him was obvious.

"Jane, we have all semester and the rest of forever to blow off appointments and shirk responsibilities, but now, we need to be good and do what we're supposed to."

I turned around and smiled evilly at him. "But, First Sergeant Cain, I'm a _bad girl._ I don't wanna be good."

David laughed. "Yes, Angel, you are the baddest of the bad. But . . . you fell in love with one of the good guys. Sorry. Now, it's time to get up, and get your sweet ass in gear." He added a playful swat at my backside.

I laughed with him as he continued, "I still need to go shower, because despite what you think, I do actually smell, and I need you wearing more than a smile when I get back."

He withdrew his arms and slowly got out of bed. I propped myself up and asked, "What about a hair clip? That counts as more than a smile, right?"

David picked his robe up off of the floor and gave his best _you're-very-funny-but-stop-it_ look.

I fell back onto the bed. "Fine. I will _try_ to put clothes on, but I am not promising anything."

David smiled and walked over to kiss me on the cheek before saying, "That sounds fair."

He picked up his little black bathroom bag and walked out. I couldn't help but remember the promise he made me every time we parted, "_I'll be back. I'll always come back_."


	11. Chapter 11I’m A Soldier, Not A Diplomat

_Chapter 11 – I'm A Soldier, Not A Diplomat_

**Edward's POV**

I knew that Jane was up to something. I knew she was the same sadistic witch she had always been. Somehow, I knew that she was taking advantage of that young man. The problem was it was getting harder and harder to prove it.

I was listening to her thoughts, hoping they would reveal something about her plans, but all they seemed to reveal was her "love" for the soldier in bed with her. She must have known we were there and was blocking her thoughts. That was the only explanation that made any sense.

It was also getting hard find supporters among my family. Alice's visions had convinced her that Jane had reformed. Jasper believed that the emotions that Jane and the soldier felt for each other were real. Bella had not lowered her shield, so I didn't know how she felt, but knowing her, I was reasonably sure that she would give Jane a chance. Emmett believed that Jane was in love. Otherwise, he reasoned that she would have torn him apart during their love making. Carlisle had not decided either way and was determined to wait until he knew more.

Rose was my only ally. She was as convinced as I was that Jane was our enemy.

We were still on the roof of the dormitory, waiting for David and Jane to leave and discussing how best to approach them.

Emmett thought that we should just walk up to Jane. He was confident that Bella's shield would protect us from an attack from Jane.

Jasper suggested a more cautious approach, as Bella's shield would not prevent any physical attacks, and we did not know how David would react.

We still didn't know if Jane was aware of our presence. I had explained how David seemed to know that Rose and I were following him earlier.

"They're coming out," Alice interrupted.

They exited the building through the back doors. Jane was dressed in a black skirt, a blue blouse, a black jacket and modest black heels. Slung over her right shoulder was a black leather messenger bag. Alice seemed to take issue with Jane's lack of style.

David was wearing a uniform. I noticed that his was different than the rest of the cadets.

Most cadets wore a white, button- down, short-sleeved shirt with bluish gray pants that had a black stripe down the side of the leg and a matching bluish gray hat, similar to the large, round hats worn by police officers.

David wore a similar white shirt, but, instead of bluish gray pants, he wore dark blue pants with a gold stripe down the leg and a tan beret. I guessed that he was wearing an official Army uniform as opposed to the school's version of an Army uniform. Over his left shoulder, he had a black messenger bag with the US Army insignia on it.

Once outside, David held out his right arm, offering it to Jane.

"Ma'am?" he asked with a smile.

Jane returned the smile and snaked her arm through his.

During this exchange and when Jane wasn't looking, David subtlety turned his head upwards and looked right at us. His eyes met mine, holding for about a second, before he turned back to Jane. Although the look was brief, I understood the message, _I know you're there._

Since Rose was the only one of my siblings who had witnessed his abilities, the others were surprised.

"What the . . .?" Emmett asked no-one.

"He knows were here," Jasper mumbled.

"How?" asked Bella.

Even Carlisle was perplexed. "_How is that possible?"_ he questioned in his thoughts.

All I could do to answer their questions was shrug in confusion. I probed Cain's mind looking for answers, but Jane consumed his thoughts, which confirmed the love he thought he felt for her.

They turned left and started walking towards one of the academic buildings. My family was still trying to understand how a human could be so aware of our presence.

"Can I ask you something?" David asked Jane.

She turned her head and nodded for him to continue. "Why are you a history major? I mean, you're over two hundred years old. You've lived through everything they're teaching you. Why learn it all again?"

Jane stopped, and looked down, as if suddenly ashamed or embarrassed. David stopped and looked at her, concerned at her sudden change in mood.

When she looked back up at David, I saw something I did not expect--shame.

"David, I may have been alive for two hundred years, but…" she paused, as if unsure how to proceed. "I spent so much of my existence inside that damn castle. The only time I ever left was to kill and destroy.

"I … I didn't travel. I didn't read. I just sat there, played god and did what I was told by _my masters_." She said the last two words with such distain that I was shocked.

"David, while I was sitting in that castle, I missed _everything_. Empires rose and fell; ages came and went; the whole world changed around me; and I … missed it. I'm not relearning anything. I'm catching up."

She spoke with such anguish, heartache and conviction that I felt my certainty about her starting to slip. Perhaps, I really had misjudged her. Jasper caught me eye and smirked.

David and Jane resumed walking and were soon standing in front of a slightly battered building labeled "Webb". David dropped Jane's arm and opened the door for her. She smiled at him and walked through. David followed her inside.

Once in the lobby of the building, Jane turned to face David. "I'll see you at lunch?"

David tried to suppress a smile. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She smiled and was overly dramatic, obviously pretending to think for a moment. "Am I?"

David grinned before adding, "Yes, and it's something very important."

Jane started looking herself over. "I'm dressed. I've got my books. I've got all my assignments. Are you sure?"

It was obvious that they were teasing each other. I don't know why, but I found their light-hearted banter cute.

"Let me remind you," David said.

He gently put his hands on her upper arms, leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Jane placed her hand on the back of his neck and arched into him. They slowly finished the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I'll see you at lunch," David said, then leaned in and pecked her on the check.

Jane smiled and turned to walk towards her next class. David turned back toward the door, opened it and walked back outside. He took a few steps and headed for what looked like an ashtray.

He reached into his black bag and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one out, replaced the pack in his bag and lit it. He took one long drag before looking right at us again and exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"I know you're there, and I know you can hear me," he said quietly. "Either get over here and talk or fuck off."

He took another drag of his cigarette without breaking eye contact.

"Alice!" Jasper hissed.

I turned around to see Alice gracefully leap from the balcony and dash toward him at vampire speed. She stopped right in front of him. Cain looked startled, but quickly replaced the look with a blank and emotionless face. He sized her up for a moment, before exhaling.

"Hi! I'm Alice," she said, bubbling with enthusiasm, then stuck out her hand.

Cain seemed taken aback by her directness. "First Sergeant David Cain, US Army, Seventy-fifth Rangers," he hesitantly replied and reached out to shake her hand.

I could see a flash of something behind his eyes before he froze.

"Are you, by chance, Alice _Cullen_?" he asked.

Alice smiled. "Yup."

David dropped her hand and seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment. "She's not that woman anymore," he said matter-of-factly, exhaling another puff of smoke.

"I know you think that but-" Alice started to say, but was interrupted.

"I don't _think_ anything! I know. She has changed." Cain insisted.

"Well, Mr. Cain, that may be true, but we won't know for sure until we talk to her." Alice said, putting both hands on her hips.

"Two things. One, it's _Sergeant_ Cain. Two, I don't like this 'we' you're throwing around. Exactly how many do you have with you?" Cain said, sounding hostile.

"Seven," Alice answered.

"_Seven!"_ Cain repeated, sounding angry and shocked.

"My husband, our four brothers and sisters, our father and me," Alice informed him.

"Your father?"

Alice nodded.

"Your father is Carlisle Cullen, right?"

"Yes."

I could hear from his thoughts that Jane had told Cain about my father. She described his compassion, his rationality and his nobility. "Well, I'd like a word with him," Cain said, putting out his cigarette. He seemed to think he would get a more honest answer from Carlisle.

Alice paused, trying to figure out how to respond to his request.

"_Right now_, please."

Carlisle turned to all of us. "Stay here," he instructed, before he jumped down and joined Alice next to Cain.

"Good morning. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he held his hand out, which Cain grasped and shook once.

"First Sergeant David Cain."

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"What do you want with Jane?" Cain answered. I could tell that Cain was very distrustful of us. I suppose that seven to one did sound a little unbalanced.

I listened more, and I knew what Cain was afraid of. Cain thought that we had come to kill Jane as payback for all that she had done. While I couldn't deny that the thought had crossed me mind, our first priority was to find out why she was here and what she really wanted. And I doubted Carlisle would have even allowed us to become executioners.

"We simply want to speak with her."

"Bullshit," Cain snarled. "Seven to one seems like overkill if all you want to do is _talk_."

Carlisle was surprised by his hostility. He paused before responding. "You love her. I can see that. However I don't think that you are aware of her history with my family. She--"

"I know that she tortured Edward in Italy," Cain said, interrupting Carlisle. "I know that she destroyed the lone survivor of the newborn army that attacked your family. I know that she was with Aro when he came to murder your family and that she tried to attack early and without warning. How am I doin' so far?"

Carlisle was stunned. "You seem very well informed."

"I may be better informed than you," David responded, lighting another cigarette.

"Jane told you about what she did to my family?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Not just that. She told me everything--all of the dirty little secrets she has kept for the Volturi, everything she did and what the Volturi were planning to do."

Emmett was surprised. Jasper was stunned. I was absolutely floored. The only member of my family not in shock that Jane had revealed so much to this human was Alice.

Cain took another drag. Carlisle was speechless.

"Question," Alice raised her hand. Cain looked at her and nodded, "You said, 'what the Volturi were planning to do.' I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate on that."

"Do you really need me to spell it out? What did you think would happen?" Cain asked.

"I'm starting to get sick of that little punk's attitude," Rose quietly growled.

Jasper turned to me. "Edward, would I be correct in guessing that he thinks we came here to hunt down and kill Jane?"

"Yes," I answered.

Jasper turned to Rose. "Imagine how you would feel if you thought seven vampires came to kill Emmett. His anger is justified."

He turned back to Alice and Carlisle. Alice caught his eye and winked.

Cain was still trying to stare down Carlisle when Alice caught his attention.

"Why don't you and Jane come over to our house tonight?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"That way we can get some questions answered, and you can see that we don't mean you or Jane any harm. In fact, we're all going to become very close friends, especially you and Jasper."

Cain looked at her for a moment. "There are two kinds of people I don't like--people who are constantly cheerful and people who tell me what I'm going to do. You fit both categories, don't you?"

Alice walked up and hugged him. "Good! We'll see you tonight at seven thirty!"

"What?! Wait!" Cain barked. Alice released him and skipped away. "I didn't even answer!"

"You're going to say yes," Alice sang.

Cain turned back to Carlisle, who was fighting a smile. "Is she always like that?"

"You get used to it," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

Cain looked at him for a moment. "I will _ask_ Jane if she is comfortable coming to your house."

"Thank you," Carlisle said with a measure of sincere gratitude.

He turned around and started to walk away.

"Dr. Cullen," Cain called. Carlisle turned around. "I don't like being followed."

Carlisle paused for an instant. "I understand, Sergeant Cain. And while I have no reason to doubt your word, Jane has given me ample reason to question her motives We will be close by until we can sort out what Jane is doing here."

Cain dropped his head, pondering Carlisle's statements. Then he looked up again and said, "Fair enough."

Carlisle rejoined us on the roof. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alice beat him to it.

"Bella and I will wait here and keep watch," she stated.

We all stared at her in shock. Carlisle turned to Bella. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "I'm sure that Mr. Cain will be aware of your presence, but I want you both to keep your distance. If I anything happens, I want you to call us immediately."

"We will," Bella said.

Carlisle turned to the rest of us. "We are heading back. We will be having guests this evening, and there is work to be done."


	12. Chapter 12 We Need To Talk

_Chapter 12 - We Need to Talk_

**David's POV**

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I tried to pay attention to what was happening around me, but I had too much on my mind.

The Cullens were here, and they wanted Jane. They claimed that they intended no harm, but I didn't trust them for a minute.

I was supposed to meet Jane for lunch, but I couldn't. She would know that something was bothering me. She would ask me what was wrong, and I would tell her. That conversation needed to be held in private.

Before we were supposed to meet for lunch, I sent her a text message saying that I would be unable to make it. It was a coward's move, and I knew it. But I knew what that conversation would do to her, and the last thing either of us needed was for her to go to pieces in front of the whole school.

Jane's last class ended at 15:30. My last class usually ended at 16:15, but today I had more important concerns than Classic European Literature. I sent my professor an email saying that I would not be attending class due to "personal reasons".

_Dear Professor, My two hundred and something year old vampire soul-mate may or may not be on the hit list of the second biggest vampire coven in the world. You know how it is. ;-)_

_Yeah, that'll work._

After sending my professor a carefully vague email, I leaned back in my chair and tried to think. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with a way to sugar coat it. I had just decided that the best way to handle it was to be blunt when Jane opened the door and walked in.

"David?" she asked, confused.

She looked at the sheet I tapped to the door. Like all cadets, I was required to post my name, rank and schedule on my door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She looked back at me. "David, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Jane, Angel, shut the door."

She closed the door and turned to me with a worried look.

"I think you should sit down," I said, gesturing to the bed.

She moved to the bed and waited for me to speak.

I moved my chair close to the bed and took her hands in mine, still unsure how I was going to tell her.

"David, you're scaring me," she said. "What is it?"

I looked into her eyes.

_I can't do this! _

_I have to!_

"Jane," I paused.

_Just spit it out_.

"This morning I met Carlisle and Alice Cullen."

Nothing. No reaction. She didn't move, breathe, or blink. Her eyes didn't even move.

She just shut down, and I didn't know what to do. I almost wanted her to break down and cry hysterically, at least then I could have comforted her.

I shifted in my seat, trying to see if she would follow me. She didn't. I removed my hands from hers and waved them front of her eyes.

Nothing.

I cupped her checks, trying to get some kind of reaction.

"Jane? Jane, Angel, say something," I begged.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Jane? _Jane_!" I called her name louder, on the verge of panic myself.

"The Cullens?" she asked in a tone that was barely above whispered. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she had gone into shock.

"Yes, I spoke with them this morning."

"All of them?" She had adopted a monotone voice, which scared me more than anything else.

"No, just Alice and Carlisle," I repeated. I was still waiting for her to show some kind of reaction.

"How many of them are here?' She was still using a flat, emotionless tone.

"Alice said that there were only 7."

Then, she reacted. A flurry of emotions flashed across her beautiful face. I saw shock, fear, sadness, anger, disbelief, sadness, and finally terror. Her eyes were wide; her arms wrapped themselves around her waist; and she started to shake.

"Oh, God! The Cullens! How did they find me? They'll never believe anything I say! What do they want? Oh, God! I have to go! I have to run!"

My hand still on her shoulder, I squeezed tighter, trying to get her attention. "Jane," I called.

"Bella will shield them! I won't even be able to protect myself!" she continued, not hearing me.

I called her name louder, "Jane!"

"Edward and Alice will see every move before I make it! Emmett and Jasper will tear me to pieces!"

"Jane!" I called louder.

"They know about you! They know that you know the secret! Oh, God, if the Volturi find out, they'll kill us both!"

"_Jane!_" I shouted.

Finally, she looked right at me with absolute terror, "We need to run. We need to get out of here."

"Jane, Angel, please calm down," I begged. "The Cullens hate the Volturi more than we do. Why would the Cullens rat us out to the Volturi?"

"You don't know the Volturi! They'll find out. They _always_ find out."

"Isn't that reason enough to talk to Cullens? If we are at war, we need them as allies."

With watering eyes and trembling lips, she whimpered, "The Cullens hate me. After everything I've done, they'll probably just kill me themselves."

I didn't know how badly my hands were shaking until I used them to hold the sides of her face.

"Jane, don't ever talk like that," I begged.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "That won't happen. I won't let it."

Jane smiled sadly, "David, you're a human. What can you do?'

I stared into her eyes. "I won't let it."

Her eyes were still glassy. If I hadn't known better, I would have expected tears to start falling down her cheeks. "David, what can you possibly do?"

I ran my thumbs under her eyes and across her cheek, as if wiping away the non-existent tears. "I don't know what I can do against a horde of vampires, but no one, not the Cullens, not the Volturi, not God himself, is taking you from me without a fight."

Even though her eyes were still tear-filled, she smiled slightly, but genuinely.

"I love you, and I _will not _live without you," I vowed.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Did they say what they want?" she asked.

"Alice invited us to their house this evening," I answered. "She said that they wanted to talk to you," I continued. "They want to know what you are doing here. . . with me.

"I don't think that they believed me when I told them that you had changed. I also believe that they want to know about any risk from the Volturi."

"Hmmph," she snorted, "the Volturi--will they ever stop haunting me?

"Wait," she said suddenly, "you said that you told them I had changed. Were you… defending my honor?" she asked with a smile.

I responded with a smile of my own. "Of course, I was." I sat up strait and puffed out my chest. "I will have no one, undead or otherwise, impugning the honor of my lady," I said in my most pompous tone.

Jane laughed weakly. Then, she looked down and carefully studied the sheet's threading for a moment. "I know it's unfair to ask, but would you--"

"Go with you? If you think you're going in there without me, you're out of your mind."

She looked at me and smiled.

I reached over and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Jane, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to do this. I need to start paying penance for everything I've done . . . and the Cullens, as much as they scare me, are the best place to start.

"Carlisle Cullen is the most companionate and one of the most revered vampires in the world. I could use someone like that on my side. Besides, what else can I do?"

"Jane, if you asked me to, I would drop everything and run away with you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and never look back. All you ever have to do is ask."

She smiled. "I don't deserve you," Jane said, as she wrapped her arms around me again. I gently rubbed circles on her back.

Jane slowly pulled back. "When do we leave?"

"Well, Alice told me that we would be meeting at 19:30. By the way, she is really annoying."

Jane snickered. I was so relieved that she had some of her good humor back, but I knew that I would never forget the sight of her shaking in terror.

"Yes, I know. How far do we have to drive?"

I paused for a second. "Huh?"

"Where do they live?"

_Well, shit._

"Uh, that is a very good question," I answered.

"Don't tell me that you don't know where they live." Jane said, a bit exasperated.

I smiled sheepishly.

"So, you were told to meet them at 7:30, but you didn't think to ask where?" She was somehow able to look amused, frustrated, scared and angry all at the same time.

"In my defense, before I agreed to anything, I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it."

"That is very chivalrous of you, but it doesn't change the fact that we don't know where we're supposed to go."

I thought for a moment before remembering what Dr. Cullen said. "I think I may have an idea. I got the impression that a few of them were sticking around to keep an eye on us."

"You mean keep an eye on me," Jane corrected.

"Well, yes," I conceded. "No offense, but can you really blame them for being a little wary?"

Jane sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, why don't we just go outside and ask them for directions?" I asked.

Jane looked up with alarm.

"I mean, why don't _I_ go out and ask?" I corrected.

Jane's face filled with shame and embarrassment, before she quickly looked down.

I stood up, leaned in and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. Then, I smiled and turned to walk out. As I walked to the door, I could feel Jane's eyes on me, and I could tell how mortified she was at the prospect of meeting with the Cullens.

I wasn't sure if she was afraid that they would harm her or if she was ashamed of what she had done to them or both. Part of me trusted Dr. Cullen, but another part questioned how much control he had over his family.

I knew that there were members of the Cullen clan who frightened Jane. Bella was not only immune to Jane's power, but she could shield the others from that power as well, effectively rendering Jane helpless and unable to defend herself. Alice and Edward were also able to predict what Jane was planning, effectively eliminating any strategic advantage. She would also be out matched by their two fighters, Emmett and Jasper.

To be honest, if I didn't trust Dr. Cullen as much as I did, we would have been long gone already.

I finally reached the door and turned the handle. When I opened the door, I noticed a piece of paper folded in half and taped to the door. I pealed it off of the door and found that it contained an address in Underhill, a reminder that we were expected at 7:30 and a signature that looked annoyingly like "Alice".

"Jane," I called. She appeared at my side and looked at the paper. She turned to me with fear in her eyes.

"She was right outside," Jane whispered.

"That little stalker is getting on my nerves," I growled.

Before I shut the door, I could have sworn that I heard two female voices laughing.

Jane spent the remainder of the afternoon curled up in bed. I could feel anxiety rolling off of her, and I did what I could to comfort her. But since I wasn't sure how long we would be gone, I had to take care of a few things.

I emailed all of my professors and explained that I would be unable to attend class the next day due to a "personal emergency". They all knew that I was Army enlisted, so I doubt they would read too much into it.

I also spoke to members of the Corps and told them that I would not be attending tomorrows' formation. They respected me enough not to ask too many questions. I also called Staff Sergeant Adams, my second in command for the Rangers, and explained that he would be in charge of morning training.

According to Google Maps, the drive would take us about an hour. Jane was in no condition to drive, which meant we would have to leave early. I just couldn't match her driving skill or speed.

At 6:15, Jane and I left the dorm. The drive was long, and neither of us said much. The only sounds were the engine and the occasional command from the GPS in Jane's Land Rover. Eventually, we got off of the interstate at Exit 11 and turned onto the back roads. We drove for a few more moments in silence.

We had not seen another vehicle or house in the last five miles when the car suddenly announced, "You have now arrived at your destination."

I had the childish urge to say, "No, we haven't."

I looked around, but couldn't see anything.

I was about to ask Jane when lights came on--two trees off to my left had suddenly lit up, as though someone (and I had a good idea who) had hit a light switch and activated the Christmas tree lights wrapped around them. I turned to Jane and grimaced. She was too preoccupied to notice. She looked absolutely terrified. It broke my heart to see her like that.

I turned into the Cullen's driveway. We drove for another minute before I saw what looked like a large farmhouse with an attached barn. I parked in front and killed the engine.

I turned to see how Jane was holding up. Not well, I quickly gathered. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, her jaw was clenched and she looked like she was about to start crying hysterically. I sighed and got out of the car.

I quickly walked to her side, opened the door and undid her seatbelt. If she noticed me doing any of these things, she didn't give any sign. I took her hand and pressed my palm against her check. She slowly turned and saw me.

"Angel, you can do this," I told her. No sooner were the words out of my mouth when I suddenly felt unnaturally calm and relaxed. Jane also seemed to relax.

Jane slowly nodded and stepped out of the car. She looked at the house and seemed to notice it for the first time.

She turned to me and smiled for the first time all evening.

"You can do this," I repeated.

"Not without you," she responded and squeezed my hand.

We both turned back to the large farmhouse in front of us. I gave her hand one more squeeze, and we walked toward the house.

We would face whatever awaited us in that house . . . together.


	13. Chapter 13 The War at Home

_Chapter 13 – The War At Home_

**Edward POV**

We arrived home and immediately got to work. Emmett, Jasper and I talked strategy, specifically what to do if Jane attacked and how to contain her without harming Cain. Jasper said that it would be difficult to avoid harming Cain because he felt such strong love for Jane. Alice called us regularly to scold us for having such little faith.

When Esme learned that we were having company, including a human she started cleaning and cooking to make the house as welcoming as possible and to ensure that the human guest would not leave hungry.

Carlisle called Eleazar and the rest of the Denali Coven. He told them that Jane may have left the Volturi and was in love with a human. Eleazar was shocked and said that he and the others were on their way. Carlisle said that there was no need, but Eleazar insisted.

"If it's true that the Volturi are falling apart, then there is cause for great concern," Eleazar responded.

Carlisle again tried to reason against them coming, but to no avail. Eleazar said they would be on the next flight to Burlington. Carlisle's thoughts revealed that he was concerned that the addition of five vampires would negatively impact the dynamic with Jane and Cain. The only consolation was that they would not be arriving until after the initial meeting, tomorrow morning at the earliest.

Carlisle had to go to the hospital to ensure that his patients were covered for the evening, but assured us that he would be back before the meeting.

Emmett, Jasper and I resumed our discussion in the living room. While we were talking, Renesmee came into the room, flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, obviously upset. Jacob followed her into the living room.

"Nessie, I-" Jacob began.

"My name is _Renesmee_," she snarled, "and whatever you have to say to me, I'm not interested!"

Apparently, she was still angry with Jacob for bringing her home earlier in the day. Emmett, Jasper and I chuckled. Jacob turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

"Could you at least _act_ like you're not enjoying this?" he hissed.

"Jacob Black, don't you _dare_ talk that to my father like that!"

"But, this morning you-" Jacob tried to say.

"This morning? This morning you acted like a Neanderthal and practically threw me over your shoulder and carried me home!" Renesmee screamed. "Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? _In front of my family?!_"

Esme poked her head out of the kitchen, curious about what was going on.

Jacob tried to say something in response, but she held up her hand, gesturing that she didn't want him to talk to her.

Jacob started looking around for support. He looked at me, but all I did was smile. He then turned to my brothers.

"Hey, Jazz could you-" he began to ask.

"Uncle Jasper," Renesmee said, in a voice so sweet that it could only mean trouble, "did you ever tell Aunt Alice that you and Uncle Emmett replaced her Porsche or about the accident that you had with the first one?"

Emmett and Jasper became completely still. I tried to listen to their thoughts, but they were flying by so quickly I could only catch glimpses. The images I caught were: deer, ice, ditch, tree, pond, mud, lots of rocks and sobbing.

"You, uh," Jasper mumbled, "you knew 'bout that?"

"Yup."

Jasper turned to Jacob, "Good luck."

Jacob turned to Emmett.

"No way, man," Emmett said.

Jacob then tried Rose, who cocked an eyebrow. He then turned to the kitchen.

"Esme?" he begged.

Esme's head appeared in the doorway again. "I don't take sides, honey," she said, then disappeared back into the kitchen.

He turned back to Renesmee and decided to try once more.

"Nessie-" he began, but was interrupted when Renesmee grabbed one of the cushions and hurled it at him.

"Jacob," Jasper said, "let it go. Don't make it worse than it already is."

Renesmee smiled, Jacob slumped in defeat.

Jacob tried to sit on the couch near Renesmee's feet, but she kicked him off the couch. Rose and I laughed at Jacob's stunned expression as he landed on his butt with a thud.

Jacob took a seat on one of the other couches, well outside of Renesmee's attack range. Emmett, Jasper and I went back to work.

Alice sent me a message at about 4:30, saying that she and Bella were coming home and that Bella wanted a private word with me. When I heard Alice approaching, I left Jasper and Emmett to continue planning our strategy and stepped out into the yard to meet my wife and sister. I smiled when Alice and Bella appeared out of the woods. Alice rushed past me to join Jasper inside.

_All that planning was for nothing--you'll see_, she thought as she danced past me.

My smile faded, however, when I saw that Bella looked bothered about something. Unfortunately, she still had her shield up so I couldn't hear what was bothering her. She smiled meekly, and then turned back to the woods, gesturing that I should follow.

Bella led me about a mile into the woods. I realized that she was taken me far enough away from the house that no one would hear our conversation. I didn't like where this was going.

Once we were well outside of anyone's earshot, she stopped and turned to face me. I could tell she was determined to tell me something.

"Edward, I want you to listen to me," she said, using her firm, mother's voice. "I want you to have an open mind tonight."

"What?"

"When David told Jane about meeting us, she broke down completely. She is terrified of us."

I tried to say something, but Bella cut me off.

"Carlisle is right. You changed when you met me. Why can't the same have happened to Jane?"

As with Carlisle, I had no answer for her.

"Edward, this family is what it is because we have all had a second chance--Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and _me_."

She looked into my eyes, and I again had the feeling that she could see into my soul.

"Edward, you once turned your back on Carlisle and hunted humans. But, you were selective when you killed; you decided who lived and who died." She paused for a moment. "There are two questions I want you to consider. How did your actions differ from Jane's? And what kind of man would you be now if Carlisle turned you away?"

I was stunned. Bella had never spoken to me like this before. It was obvious that she felt strongly about giving Jane a chance.

"Edward, you're my husband, my lover, my soul mate, and the loving father of my child. I love you with all my heart, but if you can't be civil and really listen to what Jane has to say, then I don't want you there tonight.

"You have always idolized Carlisle and yearned to be more like him. Well, tonight's your chance. You can be like Carlisle and listen with compassion, instead of judgment, or you can be bigoted and prejudiced and make up your mind before Jane says or does anything."

She turned and started back towards the house, but stopped and faced me again. "I hope you make the right choice."

She then continued on her path back to the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I was absolutely shocked--not only because Bella had never stood up to me like that before, but also because I could not argue with a single point she had made.

Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and I had all fed from humans. Rose had never tasted human blood, but she did commit seven, very justified acts of murder. In fact, I only knew of three vampires who had never touched human blood or committed murdered: my wife, my father and Alice.

I felt the weight of guilt in my stomach when I realized how harshly I judged Jane.

Carlisle was my father, mentor and role model. I always hoped that I would emulate his compassion and grace, but I had failed miserably when presented with the situation with Jane and Cain. I had even gone so far as to argue with him over whether or not Jane was worth trusting. The guilt became heavier when I realized that he would forgive me for that too.

I don't know how long I stood there feeling sorry for myself, but, eventually, I knew what I had to do. I turned towards the house and ran as fast as I could.

Once I got home, Bella looked at me expectantly. Before I answered her, I turned to my brothers.

"Jazz, Em?" They paused, and turned. "Do we have a good defensive plan in case Jane attacks?"

"Yes. Why?" Jasper responded.

"Then stop," I turned to Bella, who beamed.

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

"I want us to be prepared for any possibility, but Jane deserves a second chance."

I heard a grunt of disapproval from Rose and thoughts of doubt and suspicion from Jasper, Emmett and Jacob. I also heard approval from Alice, and I saw Bella positively beaming at me.

My wife got up, dashed across the room and wrapped her arms around me. As she stretched out her shield, I was bombarded with her thoughts of pride.

I wrapped myself around her and whispered, "You really are my better half."

I felt her smile and her arms tightened.

"Awww," Jacob said sarcastically.

"God, don't you ever shut up?" Renesmee shouted before storming upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

Jacob looked around the room in confusion. "What?" he asked.

_What did I miss?_ Bella mentally asked.

"Don't worry. Just enjoy the fact that for now Renesmee likes Jacob even less than I do," I said. Bella gave an exaggerated sigh of contentment.

_Don't get to comfortable with that_, she thought. _It won't last._ _They love each other too much._

"Edward," Jasper called, "now that Bella's here, I need to go over our defense with her."

"Edward, I thought we agreed-"

"We agreed to give Jane a chance, and we will, but we will also be prepared in case of an attack," I responded.

Bella nodded and walked over to Jasper, and they started going over Bella's place in our defense.

I went into the kitchen to help Esme. When I walked in, Esme turned to me and beamed with motherly pride.

_Your father will be proud of you. I know I am,_ she thought.

I smiled in return, "Thanks, Mom." I paused to look around. "Need a hand?"

Esme continued smiling, "No, but thank you, dear."

When I returned to the living room, Bella had already been brought up to speed by Jasper and was in the middle of trying to explain to Jacob what he had done wrong. I could tell by Jacob's face he still didn't understand.

Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch, and Alice was rubbing Jaspers back, trying to get him to relax a little. I didn't see Rose or Emmett, but I assumed that they were blowing off steam in their own way.

The only thing left to do was wait. Despite Alice's frequent assurances that everything would be okay, I was still tense.

At a few minutes past six, Alice announced that David and Jane had left Norwich, and were on their way. She also said that David was driving and it would, therefore, be a full hour before they arrived.

The tension thickened with each passing minute. Jasper and Emmett reviewed tactics over and over. Rose stared out the window sneering. Jacob renewed his earlier suggestion that Renesmee not be present for the meeting. I had one second to consider it before she unleashed a fury even I didn't know she was capable of. The father in me agreed with Jacob and wanted to have Renesmee shipped to a nuclear bunker somewhere in Siberia, but I knew that it would be a show of trust in Jane to keep her here.

Esme busied herself with the final preparations for dinner and cleaning the already immaculate living room, kitchen, dining rooms, and bathrooms. Carlisle had returned and was passing the time in his study. Bella and I were curled up on the couch reading. Neither of us was actually taking in a word of what we were trying to read, but we were trying not to let the tension get to us.

The tension was nearing breaking point when we heard an approaching car.

"Is that our guests?" Carlisle asked, having come down from his study.

I listened for the thoughts of the car's passengers and soon picked up the familiar tenor of both Cain and Jane's thoughts. Cain was composed, but Jane was terrified.

"Yes," I replied, then turned to my brothers. "Jasper, once they get closer, I think Jane could use your help." Jasper nodded.

I heard a computerized voice announce that the car had arrived. I also heard David's thoughts respond, _No, we haven't._ He was looking around, trying to find our driveway.

"Oops," Alice exclaimed. She danced across the room and hit one of the light switches. A few outdoor lights came to life, as did the lights she had set up along our driveway earlier. I chuckled when I heard David's reaction and his correct assumption that it had been Alice who turned on the lights.

The truck turned into our driveway and drove up to the front of the house. I noticed that Jasper was shifting and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Jane's emotions are a little… overwhelming."

Rose snapped around. "What emotions?"

"Fear."

"Good. She deserves it."

Esme, Bella, Alice and I gave Rose a disapproving glare, but Carlisle actually spoke up. "Rosalie, it is not your place to pass judgment."

Rosalie turned away and rolled her eyes. David had gotten out of the car and was about to help Jane out.

"Angel, you can do this," David encouraged.

"_Angel_?" Rose spat.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Carlisle chastised. Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Jasper, I think we could all do with a little peace," I said. Jasper nodded and pushed out a wave of calm and peace.

I could tell that David noticed the unnatural emotional influence, and Jane relaxed.

They both stepped out of the car and looked at the house for a moment.

"You can do this," David told her again.

"Not without you," she said, her voice quivering.

"Rose, just save it," I forewarned. Rose growled in response.

They walked up the front steps and paused at the door. Despite Jasper's influence, we all felt the tension starting to mount again.

David knocked twice, and Esme opened the door.

"Good evening. You must be David," she greeted warmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded.

Esme smiled. "Oh, you don't have to call me that."

"Force of habit, ma'am," he responded, and I could hear him smile a little at the end.

Esme chuckled and turned to Jane. She held her welcoming smile and tried to keep her tone warm. "Hello, Jane."

Jane nodded. "Mrs. Cullen," she responded.

"Please . . . come in." Esme stepped out of the way, and they walked into the living room. The first thing we all noticed was that they were firmly holding each other's hands—as if their lives depended on it.

David shifted his eyes to Jane and gave her had a reassuring squeeze. He then turned back to address us.

"So, why don't we start with introductions?"


	14. Chapter 14 First Impressions

_Chapter 14 – First Impressions_

**David's POV**

I honestly didn't know what to expect, walking into the Cullen's house. I had learned long ago that coffins were a myth, mirrors worked perfectly well on vampires, and Jane's beautiful skin was not burned or blistered by sunlight.

So, clearly, I was not expecting a gothic crypt with wall mounted axes, maces or swords, nor was I expecting caskets, wall mounted torches or pike-mounted human skulls. What I also wasn't expecting was what I found-- and this really is the only word for it-- a home. All the walls were painted off-white. The floors were a light-colored hardwood, and, even the furniture was upholstered in soft colors. We entered to find a fire crackling away from behind glass doors of the hearth in the living room.

When Mrs. Cullen opened the door, I was momentarily stunned. I had heard from Jane that the Cullens were more of a family than a coven and that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen played the role of parents. Still, I wasn't expecting Mrs. Cullen to appear so . . . motherly. Everything about her was comforting, hospitable and welcoming. The only thing more disarming than her petite, yet curved body, were the dimples that appeared when she smiled to greet Jane and I. I almost forgot the fact that she could tear a tank apart with her bare hands. Almost.

Once Mrs. Cullen invited us in, I was immediately aware of how unwelcome we were. I knew that Jane had left an impression on the Cullens, but, until that moment, I didn't appreciate just how much bad blood there was.

I quickly switched into Ranger mode-- blank face, thousand-yard stare, back straight and my left arm held straight at my side. I looked around and took in as much information as I could, looking for any sort of obvious threats or dangers—aside from the nine vampires in front of me. I noticed that most of the first floor was one open room, but I could see a doorway that led into what looked like a kitchen. I noticed that there was a shiny, black grand piano tucked into a corner of the room. But what drew my attention was the sitting area in front of me.

A collection of couches, chairs and love seats took up a large portion of the area. I was also momentarily drawn to the biggest TV I had ever seen. It was the kind that I had only seen in stores, and even then, only in that special, rich person section.

I noticed that the family seemed to be divided up among the couches. A tall, leggy blonde was standing behind one of the couches, arms crossed, looking generally pissed. I guessed that she was the beautiful, yet bitchy, Rosalie. On the couch in front of her were two more vampires, a big, muscular one and a leaner one covered in scars. I supposed them to be Emmett and Jasper, the fighters. To the right of Emmett and Jasper, sitting by himself in one of the large, comfortable-looking chairs, was a massive, Native American looking man, who I assumed was Jacob, the werewolf/shape-shifter.

Three vampires sat together on one of the other couches Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the pretty redhead in the middle had a slight flush to her cheeks and, unlike the others in the room except for Jacob and me, appeared to breathe regularly.

_She can't possibly be Renesmee_. _There is no way that she could go from an infant, when Jane saw her, a handful of years ago, to this mature young lady._

On either side of her sat two vampires, a pretty brunette and a lean redhead, whom I quickly deduced were Bella and Edward.

Alice was sitting on the armrest of the couch where Edward, Bella and Renesmee sat. When I looked at her, she smiled and waved. I felt my carefully held, poker face slip a little as I grinned slightly at her enthusiasm.

Jane shifted nervously beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she was looking at the floor-- a sign of fear, embarrassment and shame. I squeezed her hand in reassurance, an act which did not go unnoticed by the Cullens. When I noticed the looks that we were getting, I stared back in defiance, daring any of them to say something.

A few more awkward moments passed before I decided to get things moving.

"So, why don't we all start with introductions?" I asked.

"Why bother? You already know _so_ much about us," Jacob sneered.

I was glad he said that, as it quickly revealed where everyone stood. Rose quickly nodded in agreement, and Emmett crossed his arms and leaned back, as if challenging me to disagree. Bella, Alice, Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen, however, all glared at Jacob. Renesmee reached over, put a petit hand on his and gave him a look that said "behave".

What was most concerning were the two vampires who gave no reaction to Jacob's outburst. Jasper and Edward did not look away from us and appeared to be more concerned with our reaction than in chastising their adopted brother.

"That's right," Edward responded. I was confused at first, until I remembered that he was a mind reader. I was then both unnerved and angered that he was reading my thoughts.

"Sorry. It's not something I can control."

"Right," I responded.

"I think it would be a good idea if we all introduced ourselves . . .out loud," Dr. Cullen said, breaking the tension slightly. "We meet earlier, but I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme." Mrs. Cullen smiled when she was introduced. I was again struck by her inherently kind and sweet features.

"You've already meet Alice," Dr. Cullen continued. She smiled and waved cheerfully.

"I'm Bella. This is my husband, Edward, and our daughter, Renesmee," Bella introduced. Edward smirked when he was mentioned, and Renesmee smiled nervously and nodded.

"Jacob has already introduced himself," Edward said. Jacob, already tight-mouthed, sneered a little.

"Jasper," the dirty blond supplied.

"I'm Emmett," the big vampire said with a jovial smile and wave.

I turned to the blond. She openly sneered and stared back at me. She was obviously expecting to stare me down. The longer I held her gaze, the angrier she looked. I could tell that she was used to being one of the dominant parties in the room and she didn't like that I was unaffected by her "death glare". Her disdain became more pronounced, and I wondered what would happen if I continued to hold her stare.

"That's Rosalie," Edward supplied. "And I wouldn't find out."

Rosalie's head snapped towards him, and I could almost hear her mentally screaming at him to explain. I thought I saw his head move very slightly side to side, as if gesturing "no".

"My name is David Cain," I introduced. "And this," I paused to give her hand a firm, reassuring squeeze, "is Jane."

"Thanks, but we've already had the displeasure of meeting," Jacob stated snidely.

"Jacob!" Bella chastised. Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Alice and Renesmee also gave Jacob dirty looks.

"Please . . . won't you sit down?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

I turned to Jane. She hadn't said anything since we left out of the car. I could tell she was still very nervous, but she seemed to gradually be relaxing. I assumed that she was expecting to be attacked and torn apart the second she walked into the house.

I squeezed her hand again and gestured towards the couch. She nodded subtly.

I turned to Mrs. Cullen.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am," I said.

Mrs. Cullen smiled and said, "I thought I told you that you don't have to call me 'ma'am.'"

"Yes, sorry, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

Mrs. Cullen laughed. "You are very polite, but please call me Esme."

"Very well, Esme." She smiled.

Jane and I walked over and sat on the empty couch across the room. Dr. Cullen and Esme sat down in one of the loveseats across from us.

As I passed Dr. Cullen and Esme, I heard her say, "I haven't had anyone call me 'ma'am' or 'Mrs. Cullen' in years."

Some of the other Cullens chuckled. There was another long, drawn out pause as we all waited for someone else to say something. I was starting to get sick of pussy-footing around. I had been dragged all the way out here; Jane was terrified; we were getting nowhere; and I was really started to get fed up with it.

Edward chuckled. "I thought the Army would have taught you some patience," he commented.

"I am very damn patient," I shot back, annoyed at his comment, causing a few of the others to chuckle in response. "But, so far, all we've done is introduce ourselves and piss each other off.

"I thought you had some questions for Jane. So, why don't we get those out of the way and just go from there?" I asked.

"You know," Jacob started, "I don't like your attitude."

"It's mutual," I responded, before anyone could address Jacob's continued rudeness.

Again, Emmett seemed amused and slightly impressed. Edward, Jasper and even Bella looked a little impressed. I was shocked that Rose looked like she hated me less. I gathered that, even though she and Jacob were on the same page, they didn't like each other.

"You are very perceptive," Edward informed me.

I turned to Emmett and Jasper, "That gets old fast, doesn't it?"

Emmett actually laughed. Jasper smiled and said, "Try anniversary shopping for a woman who sees the future."

I could feel the mood in the room starting to relax, but it was different from the wave of calm and peace I had felt earlier. It was natural and sincere. The Cullens, I assumed, realized that Jane and I had no ill will towards them and were starting to become genuinely curious about us.

I briefly turned my head to see how Jane was holding up. I could tell that her mood had drastically improved. Her chin was up, and she was looking around the room. She still appeared to be too nervous to make eye contact, but she was doing better than when we first arrived.

"How did you two meet?" Bella asked suddenly.

I paused for a moment, turned to look at Jane and smiled. She met my eyes and smiled back.

"Afghanistan." I said, then turned back to the Cullens, who were eyeing us curiously. "We meet in Afghanistan. On a mission."

"Were you on a mission or was she?" Edward asked with suspicion in his voice.

"We both were," Jane answered. I turned to her in surprise. She met my eye and winked.

She turned back to the Cullens, who were just as surprised as I was that Jane had spoken.

"The Volturi sent me to Afghanistan to deal with another coven who were threatening to overthrow them."

"At the time, I was a sergeant first class with the US Army 75th Ranger's Regiment, and my platoon was sent to investigate a 'haunted house,'" I added, finishing with a smirk.

"Haunted house?" Renesmee asked.

I leaned forward and explained. "We were working with local tribal leaders, trying to root out Taliban and Al Qaeda cells. Some of the locals started talking about a haunted house in the mountains in the north. They told us that the house was possessed by demons and…_vampires_."

"They sent you to investigate scary stories the locals were telling each other?" Dr Cullen asked in surprise.

"Stories get started somewhere, and we assumed that they were started by the Taliban," I said. "And, try to remember, this was before I believed in vampires."

"Jane, I have a question," Jasper said. Jane looked at him and nodded. "You said that you were after a specific coven. Anyone we know?"

"Does Osric sound familiar?"

The Cullens all looked at each other. It was a tense moment. I knew that, if Jane had killed another of their friends, it would kill the good mood that had developed.

"No, I don't believe so," Dr. Cullen said slowly. "I think I overheard the Romanians talking about him once, but I've never had the pleasure."

"Anyway," I said, getting us back on topic. "Jane and her escort had just finished up with Osric when my platoon showed up."

"The first time I saw him, I knew," Jane said, as she unabashedly leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Is that when you knew too?" Esme asked me.

"No. The first time I saw her, I knew she was special, and I knew I would do anything for her. But I didn't love her right away." I turned to her and smiled. "Instead, I had the pleasure of falling in love with her little by little."

"When did you know?" Renesmee asked quietly.

I smiled and kept looking in Jane's eyes as I answered, "Prom night."


	15. Chapter 15 Flashbacks Part 1

_Chapter 15 – Flashbacks (Part 1)_

**David's POV – Cambridge, MA – Three Years Earlier**

We were living just outside of Boston. Since I never finished high school, I had some catching up to do before going to Norwich. I had two months before the fall semester began, so I enrolled in summer classes at Boston College.

It was Thursday night, and Jane and I were curled up on the couch. She was watching something on TV, while I was reading about essay writing techniques.

"What's prom?" Jane asked from out of nowhere.

I turned to her. "What?"

"What's prom?" she asked again, gesturing to the TV.

She was watching some prime-time teen drama, and it was _prom night_.

I struggled for a moment to try and come up with a definition. "Prom is a formal dance for high schoolers. It's when . . . uh. . ." I stuttered, frustrated that I couldn't find the words to explain. "It's complicated."

She turned and looked at me, "Did you go to prom?"

I scoffed. "No. While the rest of my class was going to prom, I was already in the Army, out of basic training and . . . I think I was actually in my first combat rotation in Iraq."

She looked at the TV again. When she looked back, her eyes suddenly looked sad. "So, you never got to…" she said, pointing to the TV again.

"Nope."

She turned her attention back to the TV show. The lead actor, who looked like he was old enough to have graduated from college, had taken the beautiful girl into his arms, and they were dancing slowly beneath a disco ball with the whole school watching in awe.

"Oh, God," I began as I picked up the remote and turned off the TV, "that is not prom night. It's not all magic and wonder and finding the perfect woman. It's a just a dance, and, to be honest, it's way over hyped."

Jane looked at me with sad eyes. "There are different kinds of magic," she whispered.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Jane, please don't be so naïve. It's a rite of passage, something to look back on at the ten year reunion."

She looked like she was about to respond, when she suddenly got the look of someone who had a brilliant idea. Instead of saying anything, she snatched the remote out of my hand and turned back to the TV, smiling the whole time.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she responded coyly.

"What?" I asked again, getting a little nervous.

"Nothing!" she insisted with a giggle tacked on the end.

"Jane, what is it?" I asked again.

She looked at me, still beaming, and hopped off the couch. "Well, I can tell that I'm just going to be a distraction, so I'll leave you to study."

"Jane," I called in a warning tone.

"I'm going to get a drink, and I'll probably be back late, so don't wait up for me," she continued.

"_Jane!"_ I called again.

"If I don't see you tomorrow morning, have fun at school!" With that, she opened one of the apartment windows and gracefully leapt out.

I dashed over to the window, hoping to call her back, but, by the time I made it to the still open window, she was long gone.

I grumbled to myself as I shut the window and went back to the couch. I tried to study, but two things distracted me. One, I really wanted to know what Jane was planning, and, two, although I wouldn't tell her yet, I had a hard time thinking about anything other than her when she wasn't around.

So, I gave up studying, turned on the TV and shut off my brain, staring at some cheesy prime time show until I fell asleep.

*****

By the time I was finished with school the next day, I was in a bad mood. I'd fallen asleep on the couch in an awkward position, so I had a sore neck and a stiff back the next day.

I took a taxi home and saw that Jane's Audi RS5 was parked in front of the building. I hoped that it meant she was home. As I took the stairs up to my apartment, I was looking forward to downing a couple of Motrin and a beer before I found out whatever it was Jane had begun planning the night before.

I finally made it to the door, and the first thing I noticed was an envelope taped to the front of it.

With my name on it.

In Jane's handwriting.

I groaned, realizing that the game had already begun. I took the envelope down, opened the door and walked in. I made my way to the kitchen where I tossed the envelope on the table before getting the bottle of Motrin out of the cabinet. I dry swallowed two tablets before turning back to the envelope.

I opened it and read the letter inside.

_Dear Mr. David Cain,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the 2010 Boston College Summer Class Prom. Please note that this event is black tie. Before you begin to fret about not having the appropriate formal attire, please look in your closet. _

_The event will begin at 19:30 (or 7:30 p.m. to us civilians) at the Seaport Boston Hotel in the Seaport Ballroom. Sleeping accommodations are available._

_Best regards from your soon-to-be Prom Queen_

_Jane_

_PS I love you, David._

Jane's invitation both warmed my heart and annoyed me. I was incredibly moved that Jane had planned a mock prom for me, but I was also annoyed, because it meant I would actually have to go out on a Friday night, instead of staying home and drinking.

I read the note again, and the part where it said to look in my closet caught my eye. So, still holding the piece of paper, I quickly moved to my bedroom and opened my closet. Someone, and I had a good idea who, had removed all of my clothes and replaced them with a single, black garment back. I looked down and noticed a pair of glossy, black leather shoes.

I opened the bag and noticed the label on it. _Armani Collezioni_.

_Oh, for God's sake!_

Again, I had mixed feelings about the gesture. I was angry that she had spent entirely too much money on something like this, but I was touched that she had put forth so much effort.

I took a deep breath.

_If Jane did all this for you, the least you can do is get dressed and show up. _

***

I walked into the hotel lobby, feeling like an idiot. I looked down at my tuxedo, which I had to admit looked pretty good, and then looked up. Everyone else was dressed in business casual. So, I stood out . . . a bit.

I looked around, a little unsure of what do to next. I pulled the invitation out of my pocket and read it again. I had to find the Seaport Ballroom. I was still a little perplexed by the "sleeping accommodations are available" line.

I walked up to the front desk, intending to temporarily swallow my pride and ask for directions. As I approached, a pretty brunette in the hotel uniform looked up.

"Hi . . . uh . . . I'm looking for the Seaport Ballroom," I said

The brunette smiled. "You must be here for the," she paused to look down at her computer screen before continuing, "Boston College Summer Class Prom." She stopped and looked puzzled, before adding, "I didn't know summer schools had proms."

I smiled nervously. "Yeah, it's kind of a joke," I said, hoping that she would just tell me where the damn ballroom was.

"Okay, well, the ballroom is down that hall. Just follow the signs," she said, adding a polished, professional smile.

I thanked her and turned to walk down the hall she had pointed out. As I turned down the hallway, I immediately saw a large, colorful sign with an arrow pointing me to the "prom".

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

_Just how much work has she put into this?_

I followed the signs and found myself standing in front of a large set of doors. On the other side, I could hear dance music. I slowly opened the doors and was stunned for a moment. I stood there, shell-shocked, for a moment before pulling it together enough to actually walk through the doors.

It looked like a very nice prom. There were crowds, a DJ, lights, lasers and even a disco ball, hanging over the middle of the dance floor.

_A dance floor_!

I looked at the crowd, but then I noticed something very odd. Although the bright and flashing lights made it look like the crowd was moving around, they weren't. Everyone, besides the DJ, was standing perfectly still. As I slowly and cautiously approached the crowd, I noticed that they were actually cardboard cut-outs.

I looked around in earnest for Jane. Once again, I had the feeling that I was being watched. I turned and noticed movement. I looked closer and saw a tall, slender figure moving through the crowd. It was Jane.

I had never seen anyone more beautiful than Jane at that moment. She was wearing a dark blue, strapless prom dress, a delicate diamond necklace and matching bracelet. She also must have worn heels, because she was at least an inch taller than she had been the night before.

She stepped away from the unmoving crowd and moved towards me. There was something different in her walk. She was more poised, seductive almost.

She stopped in front of me, tilted her head slightly to the side and arched the corner of her mouth a little. I assumed that she was waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't. Between her unbelievable beauty and the ridiculous effort she had put in to this project, I was speechless.

"I… uh… Jane," I sputtered.

She smiled and held out her hand. "Dance with me" was all she said.

I smiled and found my voice. "Yes, ma'am."

I took her slender hand in mine, and we headed onto the dance floor. As we reached the center of the floor, under the glass ball, the song changed, and my smile grew when I recognized the song.

_Mama take this badge from me_

I wrapped my left arm around her delicate waist and raised my hand, still holding hers.

_I can't use it anymore_

She wrapped her cold, hard arm behind my neck and leaned into me.

_It's gettin' dark, too dark to see_

We started to turn slowly, the crowd watching us in amazement.

_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

Jane rested her head on my chest, and we continued to gracefully spin beneath the ball of light above us.

In that moment, holding a two hundred year old vampire in my arms, I came to the most obvious conclusion of my life.

I was in love with her.

It was just that simple, and, the longer I held her, the greater my love grew.

_Mama put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore _

_That cold, black cloud is comin' down _

_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door  
_

"Jane," I said, leaning back so that I could look into her eyes.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I love you," I said, pouring my very soul into those three words, and it felt wonderful.

She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen . She pulled herself closer to me and whispered in my ear, "David, I love you, too."

She kissed my cheek and settled back into my chest.

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
_

"Jane," I said. She leaned back a little and looked at me. "No one has ever done anything like this for me. No one has ever…loved me like you do, and I've never loved anyone like I love you."

When I finished, Jane was absolutely glowing, and her eyes were glassy, like tears of joy might soon fall. But there was something else. Her skin no longer felt cold and hard. It felt warm and soft. It felt human.

"Oh, David," she whispered, "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. And living with you these past few weeks… they've been the best days of my life."

"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," I said.

"You make me want to be better than I am," she responded.

We stayed like that for the rest of the song--spinning slowly, looking deeply into each other's eyes. I traced a small circle on the back of her hands, and she gently squeezed the back of my neck.

The song came to an end before either of us was ready. Jane was suddenly wearing a coy and seductive smirk.

"You know . . . I think there's one more prom night '_rite of passage,_'" she said in a husky tone.

She started to pull me towards the main doors. I had a pretty good idea where this was going, but I wasn't quite ready. Jane looked a little confused when I didn't move to follow her.

"Jane, one more dance?" I begged. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just," I struggled to find the right words. "Everything's so perfect. This moment. Right now."

She seemed to understand.

She snuggled into my chest again and the next song started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

I smiled when I recognized this song, too. I squeezed Jane's hand and hugged her tighter against me. I could feel a smile grow on her face. I closed my eyes and smiled with her. It was the most wonderful moment of my life.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

'_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

As I held her, a thought crossed my mind. _Maybe there is such a thing as fate._ _Maybe, I was made for this woman, as she was made for me._ _What if, everything we went through to this point in our lives meant to bring us to this point? So we could share this moment?_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

If I was right, and our lives had lead up to this moment, I had only one response: _Worth it. Every minute of it.  
_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

**David POV – Three Years Later—Cullen Family Home**

The Cullens were openly staring at us. I saw shock, surprise, disbelief, envy and amazement.

"Wow," I barely heard Renesmee say.

I chuckled. "Yeah, 'wow' about sums it up."

"That was beautiful," Esme said sincerely.

I turned to Jane and said, "Yes, it was."

"Jane," Edward called. Jane turned to him with some apprehension.

"I was hesitant to believe that you had changed or that you were being honest about your stated intentions." Bella turned and gave him a warning look. "But, listening to your story and having it confirmed through your thoughts, both yours and David's . . . . Well, the woman we met in Volterra years ago wouldn't have done any of that, nor would she have fallen in love as completely as you have."

Bella smiled and nodded in approval. I saw several other nods in agreement. It seemed that Dr. Cullen, Jasper, Alice, Bella and even Jacob agreed with Edward.

I gave Jane's hand another squeeze, this time in celebration.

"That is a lovely story," Rose began, "but there's still the proverbial elephant in the middle of the room."

I saw Dr. Cullen turn to face Rose, a look of warning on his face.

"The Volturi," she said. "Are you still a member of the Guard?"

"No," Jane said firmly. "I left the Volturi shortly after I met David."

"They just let you leave?" Jasper asked in shock.

Jane paused for a moment. "Well… not exactly."


	16. Chapter 16 Vampire Witches Part 2

_Chapter 16 – Where Do Crazy, Evil, Sadistic Vampire Witches Come From? (Part 2)_

**Jane POV – 3 years earlier **

I entered the gates of Volterra just after sunset. I tried to feed on my way back to the castle, but I just couldn't. I came close a few times. I saw a few miscreants who wouldn't be missed, but each time I thought about drinking from them it felt like I would be sinking my teeth into David. So, I passed. Hopefully, my darkening eye color wouldn't be a problem when I spoke to Aro.

I still had no idea what I was going to say. I had no idea how I was going to explain any of this to Aro: my absence for the past four days or my actions at Osric's house.

I knew that I was still his favorite, and I hoped that, if I could speak to him in private, I might be able to somehow spin this story to my advantage. Maybe, I could even get Felix in trouble, somehow.

I pulled my hood over my head and moved through the city at a quick, human pace, still trying to come up with some kind of story, some reason why Aro should _not_ read my mind. I knew if he did, it would be death for both of us.

_Us_. I liked that. I liked the idea of thinking of David and me as an "us". In a small way, it reminded me that, for the first time ever, I had someone I could call mine.

The image of the last time I saw of David came to mind. He was asleep in his barracks and the heater was broken so that it was stuck on high. He had on his camouflage pants and a dark brown t-shirt. His right arm was folded behind his head, and his left was lying across his chest. He had told me earlier that it was the first time he had had the chance to get a real good nights sleep in three weeks. Just the memory of him made me smile, but I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

No one could know that everything had changed. Felix already suspected that something was going on between us. I would have to convince Aro that David either knew nothing and meant nothing to me or was dead.

I continued to walk in the direction of the castle. The closer I got, the more nervous I became. I decided that my best option would be to tell Aro that I wanted some time away to travel. I would tell him that I suddenly noticed how out of touch I had become with the world, and I wanted time to explore a little.

I hoped that Aro's favoritism would give me some advantage, but I knew that for my plan to work, I had to speak to him alone. Caius would never believe me, and he would goad Aro into reading my thoughts.

I weaved through the cobblestone streets. I had hoped that it would take a little longer for me to reach the castle so that I could, at least, organize my thoughts. But, after an alarmingly short time, I reached the main entrance to the Volturi castle. I knew it would only look worse for me if I stood outside the castle staring into space, so I took a deep breath, drew back my shoulders, and stepped forwards.

I opened the large wooden doors and walked in. Francesca, our new assistant, had just hung up the phone as I walked in. She saw me, and promptly stood up.

"Miss Jane," she called.

I turned to her and glared. "What?" I snapped, trying to act as hostile and angry as I could.

She quickly looked away before she spoke. "Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, but Lord Aro requests your immediate presence in the main room."

_How the hell does he know I'm here?!_

"Why?" I barked, trying to cover my fear with anger.

"He didn't say, Miss Jane."

She peaked at me from the corner of her eye, but, once she saw my expression, she quickly sat down and started looking incredibly busy.

I walked across the room and got into the elevator. I rode up two floors and stepped out. I followed the long, ornately decorated hallway until I reached two large, marble doors. I opened them and walked inside.

Whatever hope I had for a one-on-one conversation with Aro vanished when I saw that the entire guard was assembled. Aro, Caius and Marcus were seated at the far end of the room, atop a raised platform. As usual, Chelsea was standing behind Aro's chair. Felix was standing behind Caius with his arms crossed, looking incredibly smug. Standing near him, but at the base of the platform, was Alec.

I looked at him and tried to smile, but he eyed me with angry suspicion.

I took a second to look around the room. The outer perimeter of the room was lined with thick, marble pillars, and, behind them, I could see that the rest of the guard was standing in the shadows. I could also tell that many of them were gleeful that I was in the hot seat for once.

"Jane, my dearest, welcome home!" Aro called.

I turned to the Ancients and smiled. "Thank you, Master. It is good to be home."

As I looked at them, I noticed something that caused my dead heart to freeze. Marcus. Instead of staring into space with extreme disinterest, he was looking right at me. What was even more concerning was his expression—one of interest and curiosity.

_He knows I'm in love!_

"Is it?" Aro asked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, puzzled.

"You said 'it is good to be home'. Is it? Are you really happy to be here, or have you found something better?" He pressed with a grin across his face.

The guard snickered and scoffed. I tried to play it cool.

"I don't understand," I said, trying to stall.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out?" Caius barked. "Felix has told us that you were lusting after a pathetic human! _How dare you!_" Caius shot to his feet and continued to shout, "_Have you no pride? No dignity?_"

Caius fury was so great that not even the vampires eagerly awaiting my execution could find it amusing. Even Felix looked a little startled.

"Brother, please," Aro calmly called. Caius growled, and sat back down. "Jane, I am curious, what about _him_ was so interesting?"

I had to choose my words carefully. I knew that no one could really lie to the Ancients, but, if I worded it right, I could avoid telling him the whole truth--for now, at least.

"I was interested in him, I confess. His leadership, combat skill and poise certainly appealed to me." _Technically not a lie._

"Really?" Aro asked in a condescending tone. "And are you sure that's _all_ you were interested in?"

The snickering returned.

"Master, I'm a little confused. Aren't you always interested in potential prospects for the Guard?"

Aro eyes widened in surprise at my response. Clearly, he was expecting a denial.

"And if we are really going to destroy the Cullens," I continued, hoping that his interest was piqued, "wouldn't another fighter be useful--especially one capable of reacting on pure instinct without needing to _plan_ or _think_?"

I had him there. I had effectively offered him a fighter who could work around Alice, Edward and, even, Bella Cullen's abilities. The snickering around me became interested chatter.

Of course, I had just created another problem. Aro and the Guard were entirely too interested in David. I had to come up with some way to keep him at a distance.

"I see. And what do you think, Jane? Would he make a fair addition?" Aro asked.

As soon as he asked, it came to me. The best answer I could give. Not a lie, but not the truth.

"I believe he would have. Unfortunately, and this is the reason for my delay, his convoy was ambushed some time after leaving Osric's stronghold. I regret to inform you all that he will not be joining the Volturi."

_Brilliant!_ And again, it was technically not a lie: his convoy was ambushed, and I knew that he would never join the Volturi.

Aro looked confused. "But Jane, after hearing your description, I find it hard to believe that he would die so easily."

"In his defense, he was severely out numbered. He fought well, but, as Master Caius pointed out, he was only a human." Caius sneered at me for using his argument against him.

It didn't matter. I'd won. David was safe, I was still alive, and, with Aro more or less satisfied with my story, I was sure that he would be more amicable when I asked his permission to leave.

I just wished Marcus would stop looking so… interested and Caius would stop scowling at me.

I turned to Alec. I was thrilled to see that the anger in his eyes and face was gone, but his suspicion remained.

"Well, I think that everything has been resolved here," Aro announced with a clap of his hands. "Let us peruse more enjoyable endeavors. Off you go!" Aro was just as cheerful as ever.

There was a round of grumbles that I made it through my impromptu trial without the death penalty.

That moment really put into perspective what I had become and with whom I had surrounded myself. The fact that so many wanted to watch me die was disturbing, but it was also unnerving that death meant so little to the rest of them, that they would see it as cheap entertainment.

_This place is poisonous_. And I knew I had to get away as soon as I could.

"Master Aro," I said before I had a chance to second guess myself and back out.

"Yes, my dear," Aro responded with interest. I could hear that the Guard hovering by the door had stopped and some had come back in. _Great._

"Master, I'd like some time away. To travel," I asked, trying to sound confidant.

Aro turned to me. "I'm sorry, my dear, I don't think I heard you right. You just asked for time off?"

"Yes, Master. It's just… castle life has become a little repetitive. I'm only asking for a little time off," I explained, trying hard to keep the fear and panic out of my voice.

"_What vile, treachery is this?!"_ Caius thundered.

Aro didn't even bother trying to calm Caius. "Jane, you haven't been honest with us, have you?"

"Yes, I have master! I've told you everything!" I pleaded.

"_LIAR_!" Caius' bellow made the floors and walls shake.

"Felix, Demetri," Aro called.

I heard a swift rustle of fabric, and, almost instantly, Felix and Demetri were standing behind me.

"Jane, I think you should hold out your hand," Aro said simply.

"What?" I asked, failing to keep the fear out of my voice.

Aro stepped towards me, and I felt Felix and Demetri close the gap behind me. Aro stretched out his frail looking arm.

"Jane . . . your hand," he repeated.

"Now!" Caius shouted.

This was it. The end of the line. David was doomed, and I was dead.

_Goodbye, David. I'm so sorry._

"Is that really necessary, Aro?" Marcus droned in a bored voice. Every head in the room snapped around to look at him. "Have your short sighted delusions and paranoia gone so far that you doubt your greatest assassin?"

The room was stunned. I racked my mind trying to remember the last time Marcus had spoken. I came up blank. In the two hundred years I had served the Volturi, Marcus had never spoken during a meeting of the Guard.

Marcus, despite all of the attention he was now receiving, was more interested in a stray thread on his sleeve.

"She has been corrupted! She is no better than the Cullens!" Caius snarled.

"Why? Because she was lustful?" Marcus said, still investigating his sleeve. "She is perpetually on the brink of womanhood, and, for the first time in two centuries, she acts like it."

Marcus seemed to sense that he was the center of attention, because he looked up, then looked around at the faces staring at him.

He turned back to Aro. "She is still tied to us and to our ways. Give the girl some time to fulfill her pleasures. When she is done, she will return."

Aro moved to Marcus' throne and held out his hand, an expecting look on his face.

Marcus looked at his hand, then up at Aro. "If you doubt me, then kill her. Otherwise…" Marcus stood, and walked right past Aro. "I'll be in my study," he called as he left the room.

What followed was the heaviest silence I had ever heard. Everyone was stunned. Most were stunned that Marcus had actually said anything, let alone put Aro in his place, but I was shocked for a completely different reason.

_Did Marcus just… lie for me? _

Aro seemed just as stunned as the rest of us that Marcus had defied him in front of the Guard. He looked around at the Guard and seemed torn. On one hand, it was clear that he didn't like what was going on. On the other, he was worried about how it would look to the Guard if he second guessed Marcus.

Aro turned to me. "Well, Jane, perhaps a little rest is needed for you. You have, after all, been a remarkable member of the Guard," Aro finished with a smile.

Caius, who was also stunned by Marcus' words and actions, quickly composed himself. "You have until dawn. Pack fast," he sneered.

"Once again, I believe we all have better pursuits," Aro announced to the hall. "Off you go!"

I fought the urge to smile until I saw Alec. The rage and disgust in his face caused whatever happiness within me to freeze. As soon as he saw me looking at him, he bolted from the room.

I quickly turned, rushed past Felix and Demetri, and followed.

"Alec!" I called once I was out of the room. He didn't acknowledge me.

I ran after him and called out again. "Alec, stop!" He didn't.

I sped up and grabbed his arm. "Alec, what-"

Alec turned and faced me with rage. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't you get it?! We _are going_ to kill the Cullens, and you just lumped yourself in with them! You're a filthy traitor!"

I didn't understand how Alec could suddenly hate me so much. "Alec, I-"

"Do us both a favor," Alec sneered. "This human you've gone freak over; fuck him, break his neck, drain him, then come back here on your knees and beg for forgiveness! _Maybe,_ in a thousand years, they'll reconsider tearing you to bits!"

Alec turned and started walking away.

I reached out for him, my brother, the only true family I had.

"Don't touch me!" Alec screamed, then turned back around and stormed down the hall, knocking two low-level guards out of his way.

I was shocked. I didn't understand what I had done to deserve his reaction. I didn't think Alec would be happy that I fell in love with a human, but I thought that he could at least pretend to be happy for me.

My eyes pricked and stung with tears that would never fall. I had known that I wouldn't have the Volturi to fall back on anymore, but I hadn't thought that I would lose Alec, too.

I blinked rapidly a few times, trying to clear my eyes, and walked to my quarters.

Each member of the Guard was given a room in the castle. I entered my room through the thick doors and looked around. I had never bothered to decorate, so my walls were bare stone. I had a bed I rarely used, a desk with a shiny new laptop, a bookcase with a few old texts and trinkets and a wardrobe full of clothes which was the only reason I really needed the room.

I looked at the foot of my bed and noticed that someone had already left a set of large duffle bags and a large suitcase. I wasn't sure if it was a kind and thoughtful gesture or if they just wanted me gone that much sooner.

The books, laptop and everything else I called mine went into the suitcase. I paused and looked at the case; it was less that half full. I was struck by how little I had accumulated in over two hundred years. I shut the case and moved on.

I moved to the wardrobe and inspected what I had. Not much, mostly a collection of black, Volturi robes. I grabbed a few and threw them into one of the duffle bags along with the rest of my clothes. Next, I packed the few pairs of shoes I had, my under-garments and anything else of any interest I had. Once I was finished, I looked at the bag. Again, everything I owned failed to fill one bag.

I was interrupted by a knocking at my door.

"Come in," I called with my back to the door.

I heard the door creak open and felt a presence come into the room.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you in the meeting room," I spun around and stared at Marcus in shock. "But, what is his name?"

Two things unnerved me about the fact that he was standing in my room. One, Marcus never entered any of the Guards' rooms. They always went to him. Two, Marcus was smiling.

The same look on anyone else's face would not have looked like a smile, but his face had worn the expression of perpetual boredom for as long as I had known him, so even the slightest change was obvious. His mouth had the slightest hint of a curl, his eyes the ghost of a sparkle.

Without thinking about it, I answered him. "David… his name is David."

It took me a moment to recover. "Lord Marcus-"

Marcus cut me off with a wave of his hand and two faint chuckles. "You may stop pretending. We both know that neither I nor anyone else here have any lordship over you."

Again, I was stunned to silence, and, again, it took me a few moments to recover. "You knew?"

"Of course," Marcus responded.

There was a long pause between us. "Why?" I asked.

Whatever spark of happiness that was in Marcus died and was replaced with a blanket of sadness and burden.

"Child, do you remember your creation?"

"My creation?" I was confused.

"The night you became a vampire," Marcus clarified. "Do you remember it?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I don't _remember,_ but I know what happened."

The sadness in Marcus seemed to grow. "You think so? Tell me."

I was confused by his response, but I spoke anyway. "Early in the 18th century, you, the Volturi, heard rumors of witches living in England. You found Alec and me and turned us."

Marcus sighed. "Well, that is one version," he said sadly.

He sighed again and sat down on the unused bed.

"A few years after Carlisle left us, we heard about a young witch living in a small, rural village in northern England. This piqued Aro's interest, so he sent Demetri and Chelsea to investigate. They reported not one, but two, young children with interesting gifts, both under suspicion of practicing witchcraft."

I sat on the corner of the desk and listened. This was different from what I had been told.

"And then, Aro came to turn us, right?" I asked.

"No," Marcus answered, looking at me with pity. "He came to turn Alec."

"What?"

"Alec was the gifted one," he said quietly.

"But, Aro loves-"

"Aro loves your gift, but not _you_."

I don't know why that bothered me so much. I don't know why I cared that Aro, my "Master", never really cared about me.

"But, he did turn us, right?" I asked.

Marcus sighed again. "Aro, Caius and I came to England after we heard that you and Alec were convicted of witchcraft and were about to be burned at the stake."

"And then he came to save us?" I pleaded

"Child, there was no 'us'. Aro was only interested in Alec. It was _Alec_ whom he came to save."

_No! He couldn't mean…_

"Marcus, what are you saying?"

Marcus looked at me with such anguish and pity that I suddenly wanted him to stop talking.

"You burned alive at the stake for nearly six minutes before Alec begged us to save you."

"No. . . no . . . . no, no, no. Aro loved me. He loves my gifts! He wouldn't do that to me!" I could feel the hysterics starting to build.

"Jane, at the time, your gift was to alleviate pain, not to cause it. That was a talent Aro had no use for, so he had no use for you," Marcis said simply.

I started breathing heavier. I felt the ground starting to spin beneath me and the walls started to close in.

"I'm sorry," Marcus said.

I buried my face in my hands and tried to hold it together. I told myself that it didn't matter, that I was leaving here anyway. I knew that I couldn't change any of it, so I shouldn't be bothered by it.

I thought of David. I thought of his scent, his voice, and I imagined how it would feel to be held in his arms. That helped.

I took a deep breath, dropped my hands and looked at Marcus. Against every instinct and every bit of good judgment I had, I asked, "And then what happened?"

Marcus paused for a moment, as if he were trying to decide if I could handle the rest of his horrible story. "Alec begged Aro to save you. He went so far as trying to jump into the fire himself to save you. Eventually, Aro ordered that the fire be put out and you cut down."

Marcus looked me over, but it was like he wasn't seeing me. He was seeing the girl from his story. "Your hair was longer and a darker blonde. It fell down your back to just above your waist." He looked me over again, and I saw more sadness in his eyes. I also saw anger and disgust, as if he was still angry at the villagers who burned me.

"As I said, your hair was almost completely burned off. Your skin was badly charred and blistered. Your voice was so hoarse that you couldn't speak. All you did was sob. You were in so much pain, and it was obvious you were having trouble breathing.

"We took a vote, the others and I, about what do to with you. Aro had no interest in you, and neither did Caius," Marcus paused, and looked at me. His eyes suddenly looked like they were pleading for understanding. "I said that it would be cruel to turn you, to make you live forever with what you had been through."

"You... you told them to kill me?!" I asked with outrage.

"Yes," he said simply. I was disarmed by his direct and simple answer. "Jane, think of me what you will, but I honestly believe I made the right and moral decision. You went through too much. You were all but dead, and I knew, that if you became immortal, you would be permanently scared by what was done to you."

"What changed?" I asked in a flat voice. "Why did you change me?"

Marcus took another moment before responding. "After we made our decision, Felix stepped forward to put you out of your suffering. But then, you said the one word that changed everything.

"You said, 'Suffer'," Marcus said. "And Felix fell to the ground in agony. Demetri stepped forward to help, but he too collapsed in pain. We quickly realized what was happening. Anyone you laid eyes on felt unbearable pain." Marcus paused for a moment. "Pain that I would imagine feels like being burned alive."

"That's it, then," I said in a monotone voice. "That's when I became useful. That's when Aro changed me."

"Yes," Marcus agreed. "The worst part," he continued, "is that you were already in so much agony I don't think you noticed being bit, or the venom. Well, at first, anyway."

Marcus finished his story and sat quietly. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to say something or waiting to see if I fell apart.

I sat there, trying to wrap my mind around everything that Marcus had just told me.

"Does Alec know?" I asked quietly.

Marcus thought for a moment, before replying, "I don't know."

I just sat for a few more moments. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. It still felt strange knowing the reason I had been so hateful for so long. I realized in that moment that I didn't have to be that way.

"Why are you telling me this? And why are you letting me go?" I asked Marcus.

"To the first question-- because you need to know. I'm sorry to have given you so much to digest in one night, but I hope to never see you here again. And like I said, you should know your own story."

I had to agree with him on that point.

"As for your second question," he said, and I saw a twinkle of happiness in Marcus' eyes. "For the first time in so long, you are healed. Ever since you joined us, you have been angry at the world. But, not anymore. From the moment you walked into the throne room, I could tell that you felt no ties to any of us, except Alec.

"Child, after what we did to you, we _owe_ you happiness. But . . . I know that I am alone in my beliefs," Marcus added, looking at the door for a moment before continuing. "There was a time when we stood for what was right and good, but I'm afraid that time has passed." Marcus looked back to me. "It is my opinion that our ultimate demise began when Aro lusted for your gifts.

"This is not to say that I hold you accountable for what we have become, child," Marcus reassured me, "but the moment Aro valued your gift of pain over Carlisle Cullen's wisdom and compassion… that was the day the mighty Volturi failed and fell."

Marcus stood and walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned and faced me again. "Jane, leave this place, and please . . . do not return. I wish you the best, and I pray that you and David have a long, and peaceful life together. You deserve it."

With that, he opened the door and walked out. I stared at the door for a moment, still in shock. With one discussion, my entire world had been turned upside down.

If anything, it reinforced how important it was for me to leave. My life there was a lie, and there was nothing there for me but more lies and pain. David, on the other hand, was hope and life-- I needed him.

I picked up both bags and started to leave. I paused in the doorway for a moment and looked back at my quarters. Before I understood the true meaning of the word "home", that was what I called that dark, cold, twelve-by-ten cell.

I shut the door and carried my bags to the front entrance. Every hallway I passed was empty, and I got the distinct feeling that I was being avoided.

I quickly made my way to the elevator and rode it down to the ground level. I stepped into the atrium and started towards the main doors.

"Miss Jane," Francesca called.

I turned to her. "Yes, Francesca?" There was no point acting anymore, so I decided to be nice.

Francesca seemed shocked that I knew her name and that I would use it addressing her. She composed herself and spoke, "Um, Master Marcus has called a private car for you. The car is waiting outside. The driver will help you with your bags and drive you to the airport in Pisa. I have arranged to have a jet waiting for you when you arrive, but I need a destination for the flight plane. If you don't mind my asking, where do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't want to lead the Volturi to David, but I want to land close to Boston, where David was living. I thought for a moment.

"There is a large airport in the American capital, correct?" I was unsure about the air travel infrastructure of America.

Francesca nodded. "I think you mean Reagan National Airpot in Washington, DC. Is that were you'd like to go?"

I nodded.

"I'll contact the pilots and give them your destination. Anything else?"

I set down the bags and walked over to the desk. "Francesca, I want you to listen to me." Francesca looked confused, but nodded. "I don't know what you've heard about this place or what they promised you, but don't trust anyone here. Not Aro, not Alec, Caius, Felix, or anyone. And if you ever get the chance, run from this place! Run as fast and as far as you can."

I placed my hand over hers, and she looked frightened to be touched by one of us. "Please, I know it's tempting to believe their lies, but don't."

I removed my hand, walked back over to my bags, and walked out the door. I never looked backed.

**Edward POV – 3 Years Latter - Cullen Family Home**

_Edward, is she lying?_ Rose mentally asked. I looked at her, and shook my head.

The motion did not go unnoticed by David, who wondered what Rose had asked me.

"She was wondering if Jane's story was true," I told him.

David's lip twitched in annoyance, and I generated eye rolls from members of my family. _Traitor!_ Rose mentally screeched.

"And I trust you assured her that Jane was being honest?" David asked.

"I did," I told him.

"Jane," Esme quietly began. Out of respect, I tried not to listen to my family's thoughts, but I heard what Esme was going to say, and I agreed. "I didn't know what happened to you," she began, "and, under your circumstances, I'm sure that most of us would have turned out similarly. I'm sorry for passing judgment on you. I didn't know."

I heard agreement from much of my family. Rose still didn't like Jane, but that was nothing new. Even Jacob was swaying slightly in his resolution that Jane was heartless and evil.

David and Jane were leaning back against the couch, and David's arm was casually draped around Jane's shoulders. The rest of us had adopted similarly relaxed positions--Alice was curled up next to Jasper and Bella was resting against my shoulder. Carlisle and Esme were sitting close together on the love seat, holding hands. Rose had moved from her post by the window and was sitting on the arm of the couch with Emmett's arm around her waist.

"Oh, David," Alice suddenly interjected. "You should really go have dinner. If not, you'll stop and get something from a gas station deli on your way home tomorrow, which will make you sick."

David started at her for a moment. "_What_?" he asked.

Everyone, except David and Jane, laughed at his response to one of Alice's cryptic remarks.

"Trust me. When she says things like that, just listen," Bella said kindly. "It's easier. And she's usually right."

David shifted a little, "Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

Esme hopped up. "Nonsense! I already cooked dinner for Nessie, Jacob and you. Won't you have some?"

David seemed a little more uncomfortable. "I don't-"

"Please?" Esme asked with slightly pouty smile, which, of course, broke his resolve.

David smiled. "Alright. I'd be glad to."

"I'll go heat it up for you."

As soon as Esme was out of the room, David's smile vanished, and he turned to me looking irritated. "_How the hell does she do that?_" he asked in a loud whisper.

Jacob laughed. "What-- make you do whatever she wants with that dimpled smile?"

"Yeah!"

Jacob smiled and shrugged. "I dunno, but she's good at it." Esme chuckled from the kitchen.

"David," Carlisle asked, "how did Jane know that you lived in Boston?"

"Because I told her," he answered.

"While you were in Afghanistan?"

"Yes," he answered. His smile suddenly darkened. He turned to Jane. "I apologized for everything I said to you, right?"

"What did you say to her?" Nessie asked.

David sighed, "Jane and I met after my platoon was ambushed. A lot of men died, and I came pretty close to dying, too. If Jane hadn't intervened, I'd be in a grave at Arlington right now.

"Jane saved my life and the lives of many others. But, instead of being grateful," David swallowed reflexively. "I, uh… I was angry."


	17. Chapter 17 Off the Reservation Part 3

**Author's POV**

It was early Saturday morning. Too early. The kind of early where you check your watch, roll over, and go back to bed. And I would have liked to do the same.

But, once I'm up I'm up.

I sighed, and swore. Then, swore again. Then, I finally through off the covers, and got up. I looked out my bedroom window and saw that it was absolutely pouring.

_Well, _I thought_, at least I don't have any more excuses not to get some work done_.

I opened my door, and walked into the kitchen. I turned on the lights, and started to fiddle with the coffee maker. Soon, the aroma of bitter caffeine filled the air. I took a deep breath, and smiled.

Unfortunately, my attention was pulled to the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink. _Latter_, I thought.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, added a splash of milk, and walked back towards my bedroom. I cleared some of the clutter off my desk, set down my cup and started up my computer.

I opened Pages, and stared at the screen for a moment. I had a couple of ideas for _Paying Penance_, and I was eager to put them in writing. I picked up my cup, and took a sip, trying to organize my thoughts.

After thinking for a moment, I came up with a good way to start the next chapter. So, I set my cup down, and started to type, when I thought I heard someone behind me.

I turned around, then cried out in shock, jumped back. When I did, I jumped into my desk, causing my very hot cup of coffee to fly off my desk and landed squarely in my lap, which caused me to shriek in pain.

After the burning subsided, looked back up at the two figures standing in my room.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" I demanded of the man and woman standing before me.

He was tall, muscular, and with close cropped hair. His arms were crossed, and although his face was emotionless, he was radiating anger. She was average height, with short, pale blonde hair, with pale, almost glowing skin. Her hands were fixed firmly on her hips, and her lip was curling in a sneer.

"'_Who are you_?' You have got to be kidding!" She exclaimed loudly. "You don't even remember us?"

The man turned to her. "Well, to be fair, he hasn't done anything with us in a while," He turned back to me and clenched his jaw. "_Six months!_ To be exact."

_Six months? What are these people talking about? _I thought.

"I don't know..." I began, but then, something clicked in my head. "Wait a minute... _David? Jane?_"

_No! It can't__be..._

Jane's face broke into an exaggerated smile, and she turned to David.

"Oh, look! He does remember us!" She turned back to me, and her smile fell. "How considerate."

I stood up and pointed my finger at them. "You two are figments of my imagination! You can't just come in here and tell _me_ what to do! _You can't even be here!_"

David smiled, then reached out, and started bending back my finger.

"Ow! _Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!_" I shouted.

"You left us in limbo for six months, and now," David paused to bend my index finger back farther, "you tell _me_ what _I can't do!"_

David paused in his author abuse for a moment.

"You wrote me, you came up with me, and you know me inside and out," He leaned closer, and whispered, "So, you tell me; how scared should you be right now?"

"Very," I gasped. "Very, _very scared_!"

"David," Jane said, putting a hand on his arm, "If you break his finger, he won't be able to type."

"_Yes! Listen to her!" _I said, my eyes watering.

David let go, and I gingerly cradled my swelling digit.

"Break his legs instead," Jane said.

"_No no no no no no!"_ I cried. "_I need my legs to type! They're very important to the writing process! Very important!" _I paused. "Very important!" I urged.

David and Jane looked at each other. David cocked an eyebrow, and Jane shrugged.

Jane turned to me. "I suggest you start writing, and quickly. Because if we have to have this talk again," She leaned in, and whispered in a chilling voice, "well, we both know what _I_ am capable of."

I felt a chill shoot up my spine.

"Glad to see we understand each other," David said, as he turned to leave.

Jane stared at me for another moment.

"Well, get to work!" She ordered.

I spun around, and started typing as fast as I could.

* * *

Have I mentioned that I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to post an update?

Before I get started, I want to thank my new beta, TathyanaGuitton, and myimm0rtal for validating.

Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Universe. I'm just adding on.

* * *

_Chapter Note: This chapter takes place between chapters 3 – 4, and tells the event from chapter 4 from Jane's perspective. _

_Chapter 17 – Off the Reservation (Part 3)_

**Jane's POV – 3 Years Earlier – Afghanistan**

I watched Cain and the rest of the humans get into their trucks and drive away. I knew I should have left him, and started to go back to Volterra. It would have been the smart thing to do. It was what the old Jane would have done. But, I wasn't her anymore.

Instead, I pulled up my cloak's hood, and followed Cain.

I kept my distance. I didn't want him or any other humans to see me. I just wanted to watch Cain a little more. I liked looking at him.

Cain's truck continued to drive down the mountain, and turned right onto what I assumed was some kind of road. The road was empty, and I could hear the rumble of the trucks engines.

They continued to drive along the empty roads for several minutes. Eventually, the road came to a narrow valley. From my vantage point, I could see that about a mile ahead, it looked like a couple of humans were doing something to the road. I peered closer, and it looked like they were burring something.

As soon as they heard Cain's trucks approaching, they dropped their shovels and tools, and ran away. I didn't understand why they were running away. I looked around the valley a little, and noticed that there were many more humans, and they all seemed to be holding guns.

They didn't look like they were with the same army as Cain. Their clothing was different from Cain's, as were their guns. Cain and his soldiers all had close cut hair, while these new humans appeared to have longer hair, and some of them had beards. I idly wondered who they were, and why they were taking such interest in Cain.

I wasn't sure if Cain noticed these humans, or if he did, he didn't seem to care about them. But, it was clear that the other humans in the valley noticed him. I could see the humans in the valley watching the trucks intently. I wondered why they didn't do anything, but then I realized that it looked like they were waiting for something.

As Cain's truck continued to drive down into the valley, it looked like the other humans were starting to get more and more excited. I didn't know why, but I started to get very worried. Then, the truck in front of Cain drove over the section of road that the two humans were working on earlier, and exploded.

As soon as the truck exploded, a human at the far end of the valley pick up a long, slender looking tube, and pointed it towards Cain's truck. It took me a moment to recognize the thing he was holding: it was a rocket launcher. And he fired it at Cain's truck.

I watched with paralyzing horror as the scene unfolded below me. I watched as Cain tried to swerve out of the way. But, it was too little, too late: the rocket landed just bellow the truck, flipping it into the air.

The remaining two trucks screeched to a halt. Once they stopped, the humans in the valley started shooting at them.

They had driven into an ambush. And I did nothing to stop it. If Cain died, it would be my fault.

I fell to my knees and dug my nails into my skull. I had never felt so helpless. I knew I had to do something, but any intervention would violate Volturi law and would result in me losing my place in the guard-maybe even my life!

I started at the upside down truck that Cain was driving. It took an agonizingly long time, but eventually Cain came out, dragging another human with him. They picked up their guns and started shooting back.

I continued to watch, trying to work up the courage to do something. I kept watching, and it quickly became clear that sooner or later, Cain was going to lose. It wasn't long before the man beside Cain was shot in the head. At first, I was thankful, but then Cain's face twist and warp in rage. He picked up his rifle and began shooting.

His face burned with anger, and his lip curled into a sneer every time he fired his gun. I watched him kill, and his anger reminded me of all the executions I performed for the Guard. We all believed that the vampires we killed deserved it, because we believed that they had done some unspeakable violence against us and our way of life. We made killing acts of bloody revenge, and that's what Cain was doing.

Cain suddenly, stopped, and he suddenly looked more horrified then angry. I followed his line of sight, and saw that he was looking down his rifle at a young boy coming over the ridge. I saw Cain fire warning shots him, but the boy kept coming. Cain screwed up his face, as if preparing himself for something, and then he shot the boy. He turned his face away at the last moment, as if he could not bear to watch.

I saw the bullets strike the boy, and I watched him fall to the ground. I then saw Cain look down his gun, and I knew that he saw the boy lying on the ground. Cain, dropped his rifle, and slumped against the rock. His face was blank for a moment, before he suddenly grabbed his stomach, doubled over, and vomited violently.

I tried to understand why he reacted like that. It was just another human. I had killed and consumed children younger than that. Cain felt a strong reaction to having killed the little boy, but I honestly couldn't comprehend why. All he did was kill another human.

A couple of bullets struck the rocks he was leaning against, and bits of debris showered him. He picked up his rifle and started shooting again. This time, the inevitable happened; Cain got shot.

I watched him grab his left side, and crumple. Then, I saw red spreading across his clothes. I felt my chest tighten, and my nails dug harder into my head. _No! He can't be_…

Every fiber of my body screamed for me to go to him, to do something, but what would I do then? What would I do with a human who knew the secret I had vowed to protect?

He rolled onto his side, and saw one of the attacks coming at him. He raised his rifle with one hand and fired wildly at him. Most of his shots missed, but couple did hit, and the attacker fell to the ground.

Cain drew a smaller gun from a holster on his hip, and tried to get up again, but this time he was shot from behind. I could see him trying to point his gun at his new attacker, but before he could raise his weapon, his arm was kicked aside, and a rifle was shoved in his face.

Time stopped, and in that moment all I could see was Cain closing his eyes, and giving up.

The voice that told me not to get involved was silenced. I sprung forward, and launched myself towards Cain, going faster than I ever thought possible. I covered what must have been at least a mile in less than one second.

I charged straight at the worthless human who thought he could kill my love. I hit him with such force that he completely came apart around me. His bones and tissues seemed to disintegrate as I ran through him.

Paused for less than a fraction of a second, and quickly found all of the soon to be dead men who dared to attack Cain. It took me less than three second to race back and forth down the canyon, and kill everyone who wasn't in an Army uniform.

I flew to the ridge of the canyon, were two large trucks were stopped, and people were climbing out. I stopped in front of them, lowered myself into a crouch, bared my teeth and viciously snarled.

It took their human minds a pathetic long time to comprehend that I had appeared out of nowhere and was pissed off. Some of them jumped back, and ran away in terror. Some froze.

One of them raised his gun at me. In my fury, and lunged at him. I grabbed him roughly by his collar and threw him at the truck he had ridden on. He crashed through one side and out the other, and continued to soar through the air. I didn't bother to watch where he landed, but I assumed it wouldn't be anywhere close.

I let lose around roar, and the rest of them dropped their guns and ran away.

I stayed in my crouched position only until all of them were out of sight. Then, I turned around, and looked back towards Cain. He had gotten up, and was looking around, clearly very nervous.

"Rangers?" I heard him call out. I closed my eyes and smiled. The deep, slightly gravely tone of his voice was just so good. I leaned against the rocks in front of me. The fact that he was okay made everything better.

I heard him telling the rest of his men to stay alert, and he said that it may have been a trap. I chuckled.

_No, _I thought, _it's defiantly not a trap._

I leaned out from behind my rock, and looked at him. He was on his feet, and walking back towards his truck. I had already violated the highest laws of the Volturi, so what difference would it make if I introduced myself?

I leaped out from behind the rocks, and ran down to his truck. I didn't want to startle him, so I just stood there for a moment. I noticed that I few seconds after I arrived behind him, his body tensed. I heard the leather in his gloves squeak quietly as his grip tightened around his pistol.

In a quick, fluid motion, he flung himself around, pointing his gun at me. At first, his expression was determined, but it changed. First it went blank, then it became confusion, and then it became wonder and awe.

I looked him over, and I realized that my inaction had its consequences. Cain was bleeding from his neck and sides. He was also gingerly cradling his arm. I couldn't help the regret that seeped into my mind when I thought about how I should have acted sooner.

I wondered why he was so interested in the twisted remains of his truck. I listened, and I hear the failing sounds of a heartbeat, but I detected three distinct smells. I noticed through my peripheral vision that their seemed to be three figures inside. Well, two and a half.

I wanted to say something, something to reassure him that he was safe, and that I would not, _could not_ hurt him.

"The two inside the truck, one is already dead. The other won't survive," I said. _How was that even _close_ to what I was trying to say?_

He looked at me stunned, but then he looked at me with something unfamiliar. It wasn't fear, anger, sadness or disdain.

"Am I dead?" he asked. His voice sounded weak, and raspy.

I smiled at his question.

"No," I responded.

The arm that he was using to point his pathetic toy gun at me fell to the ground.

"You were at this castle," he said.

_He knew!_

I tried very hard to contain my smile. "Yes," I responded.

"You were watching me," he said again

This time, I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face.

"Yes," I don't know how he knew, but I was so happy he did!

"You… saved me, didn't you?" he asked.

_Saved him? Did I?_ I asked myself. I should have acted sooner. I should have done more. I kept him alive, but did I really save him?

I realized that he was still waiting for an answer. And even though it took me far longer then it should have to answer him, I did save his life.

"Yes," I said, "There are no more of them here."

He stared at me again with that expression I didn't quite understand. It took me a moment to find the right word to describe what it was: _love_. He looked like me might love me. My heart started to swell at the prospect that the first man I loved might love me back.

But then, he asked his next question.

"Who are you?" He asked with reverence.

My heart felt like it might actually start beating again. I felt my face break into such as smile that I hadn't worn in years.

"My name is Jane," I told him.

It seemed to take him a moment to process everything, and I wasn't surprised. It would seem to him that I had appeared out of nowhere, and cleared an entire valley of humans trying to kill him. I was sure that he was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Jane." He said my name with reverence. "Do you have a last name?" he asked.

I felt my stomach tighten. _This is wrong! What the hell are you doing? You can't fall for him! He's a human, and _you're_ a vampire!_

It was such a simple question, but it only served to highlight the vast differences between us.

"I used to, but I've forgotten it," I said. I was sure that at one point I had a full name.

"Forgotten your own name?" He asked with a smirk.

"I haven't used it in a very long time." I said.

He continued to stare at me for another couple of moments. His face reminded me of the tourists how came to the tower to feed the guard. In there final moments, they always looked so surprised.

Suddenly his head whipped back towards his truck, and his face contorted in horror. He looked as though he had just remembered something of vital importance.

He rolled onto his stomach and started to crawl back into his truck

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Two of my men are stuck in here," he responded bluntly

"I already told you, one is dead and one is beyond help," I said without thinking.

He paused and then stared at me as if challenging me to stop him. "We'll see," he replied. He then turned back and crawled inside the truck.

I tried to understand why he was so intent on reaching those two. It wasn't like he could do anything to help them, so why bother? And besides, they were just human. It's not like they actually mattered.

I knelled down besides the truck, and peered inside. Cain was checking the pulse on one of them. When he found none, he moved on. Then, he reached out for the dying man.

I had never watched a human die. To be honest, I never cared enough. I just killed them and drank their blood. But, watching Cain hold the dying man's hand, caused something to stir inside me. I tried to squash those feelings, but then I heard the man's last words.

"Tell my wife… I'm sorry," I heard him cough and sputter, and then I stopped hearing his heart.

_His wife_. _He had a wife_.

_No! He's cattle! Food!_

_Is _He_ cattle too?_

In that moment, I realized something. They weren't just food, or animals. They had lives, and families. They loved and were loved. I heard Cain smashing his fists into the truck in anger, and I suddenly understood the Cullen's lifestyle.

_This is what Carlisle Cullen has told us. They _are_ like us!_

_Oh, god. What have I done!_

I saw them all. I saw the faces of all the human's I'd been responsible for killing. I felt the weight of them on my conscience. They were men, woman, old, young… children. They screamed, and begged, and some of them cried. I desperately tried to push these thoughts out of my head, but I couldn't. For the first time in my immortal life I felt guilty.

Cain crawled back out of the truck, and slumped against it. He slowly withdrew a small, paper package from his pocket, and put one of the long, thin sticks into his mouth.

"Got a light?" he asked in a monotone.

I quickly pulled out of the Volturi lighters, and held the flame out for him.

He took a deep breath and exhaled a cloud of acidic smoke. He turned to me, and I saw his eyes were suddenly glassy, as if he might start crying.

"You could have saved them," He said. "They didn't have to die. No one had to die today."

"I'm sorry," I felt my voice starting to crack.

"Why? Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you save them?" He was crying now.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry?_" He climbed to his feet, giving a barely perceptible wince of pain. "My men are dead! You should have done something to help them and the best you can do is '_sorry'_?"

"I… I'm-"

"_So help me god if you say sorry!"_ He shouted. "Why, god-dammit? Why didn't you help?"

"What the hell?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun, and saw that there were three more soldiers staring at me. One actually raised his gun at me.

"Look at me!" Cain screamed again. "I want an answer dammit! People died because you did nothing! _Why?_"

"I…" I had no idea what I was going to say. I didn't know how I could explain the Volturi's law to a human. Or how I did what I just did.

"_ANSWER ME, YOU FREAK!"_

I looked into his face, and hoped that he would be able to accept me. But, all I could see was rage.

I continued to stutter, and all the while Cain only got angrier. Before I could form any kind of coherent thought, I heard a loud thumping sound in the distance.

I turned, and saw that three sleek looking helicopters were coming towards us. I felt a heavy weight settling in my stomach. I had already broken the Volturi's highest laws: I had exposed the secret of vampires. I had created witnesses, and I would refuse to kill them.

For that, Aro would kill me.

I knew that the humans in the helicopter would see me once they got closer. I had to go. I could not make anymore humans aware of my presence. I would already be in enough trouble with the Volturri.

I looked back to him. Cain had is head cocked to the side, and he looked to be listening intently. I knew that he was aware of the approaching helicopters.

"I have to go," I told him.

**David's POV**

"No!" I shouted. To thin air. Jane, or whatever her name was, had literally vanished before my eyes. I looked around, but saw no trace of her.

I looked around at the rest of my squad. Wilks, Chin and Patrino were all frantically looking around, as if they thought they could catch a glimpse of her as she ran away. I had given up looking because I knew, somehow, that she was gone.

I listened to the thumping sound of the approaching helicopters._ A little late there, guys_, I thought. I knew that there would be more of them, and I knew that we needed to get our story straight. Vanishing girls didn't exactly scream "mental stability".

I looked around. One still burning HUMVEE carcass, my HUMVEE still flipped over, and two more riddled with bullet holes. Three Rangers were standing in front of me, all hoping for a glimpse of a ghost. The remaining five Rangers were huddled around the two functioning trucks, ready to start shooting at anything that moved.

I turned back to the Wilks and the others. "Rangers, listen up," I said. "None of us saw what happened. None of us saw a woman appear and vanish, and none of us know why everyone else in the valley is dead. Clear?"

They looked about to protest, but I cut them of. "Let me rephrase. Either we don't know what happened, or some girl who vanished into thin air did it. Which makes us soundless crazy?"

There was a poignant pause after that. "Maybe that place really was haunted," mused Chin.

* * *

"Sergeant Cain? I said you were finished," said Captain Parker.

I turned to the base surgeon. "Sorry?"

She gestured to my side. "I got the bullet, and you're stitched up."

_But I just sat down_, I thought. But when I looked down, I noticed a mangled bullet sitting in a stainless steel tray. I looked at my sides, and saw that she was placing a large bandage over three stitches. _How did I miss that?_

"Something on your mind, Sergeant?" she asked, peeling off her gloves.

Jane's face came to the front of my eyes. Her beautiful features twisted in sadness. And I felt… guilty for making her feel that way. But, _why_?

I shook her image out of my head, and focused on getting dressed.

"Yes, ma'am, seven of my men are dead," I told her while putting my shirt on.

"But that's not it," she said. "Soldiers who are grieving because they think they've failed wear a very specific look. You look," she paused, as if carefully phrasing her thoughts, "like you have unfinished business."

"I forgot you're the base shrink," I responded, tactlessly dodging her question. I heard her chuckle.

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with two dozen broken necks and a personnel carrier with a person shaped hole in it?" She probed.

"Like I told the Colonel, I don't know what happened."

"I know. I read your report," she said.

I paused and turn to face her. "You did?"

She nodded. "Consider this your psychiatric evaluation."

_Fantastic_. _Just fucking great._

"So the Colonel thinks I'm crazy?" I asked with anger.

"Have you given him reason to think that?" she asked.

"Are you going to answer every question with a question?" I barked.

The corners of her mouth twitched. "How would that make you feel?" she snickered.

My jaw clenched. "Can we just get this over with?" I growled.

"That depends," she answered calmly. "Are you going to tell me what's really on your mind?"

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. "Everything I have to say is in my report," I said.

"So that's really what you're going with? Even though everyone was shooting at them, no one saw two dozen necks break?" She responded.

"That what my report says." I put on my shirt and jacket, started to walk towards the door.

"Sergeant," the doctor called. "I still have questions."

"So do I," I mumbled under my breath. I paused and turned around, "Like what?"

"Well, actually, I really only have one question," she paused, and looked eyes with me. "And I want you to answer honestly."

I snickered, "Both you and the Colonel think I'm either lying or insane. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"Because I believe you to be an honorable man," she said. I wasn't expecting her to say that. "Like I said, I've read your file. You've been awarded the Purple Heart twice, the Distinguished Service Cross and the Silver Star.

"I suspect that there is a reason why you're keeping things from us. And since you have convinced the other men in your squad to do the same, I have little doubt that they are good reasons."

She took a moment to assess me. I had no idea where she was going, but I had a bad feeling.

"The only question I have to ask is this: Whatever caused the events earlier today, does it pose a continued threat?"

_Not what I expected,_ I thought.

"Hu?" I asked confused.

"Do you believe that the cause of the events earlier today presents a danger to either Allied or Insurgent forces operating in the area?"

_Does she?_ I asked myself. Jane's face again swam in front of my face. So looked so beautiful, and she looked so hurt by what I had shouted at her. Could she kill again? I was sure she _could_. But would she? She ran away from the helicopters, and she didn't kill the rest of us, even though she clearly had the means and opportunity. _Is she dangerous_?

"No. She's not a threat," I finally said.

"She?" Captain Parker asked in shock.

_FUCKING FUCKERS FUCKED FUCKING FUCK! _

"I have to go," I blurted out, and bolted out the door before I could say anything else stupid.

I walked outside and started heading for my barracks, thinking about how badly I just screwed up. I still couldn't believe that I had been so _fucking stupid_. I hoped that my slip wouldn't make it to the Colonel, and that it wouldn't cause another round of questions we couldn't answer. But, I didn't know what she would do with it. _Stupid!_

I was so caught up in my internal dialogue that I didn't notice when I had come to the barracks. Hopefully I use could the downtime and get a little rest. Maybe even sort out some of the mess inside my head.

Once I walked inside I was immediately struck by the heat. It must have been at least a hundred degrees inside.

I looked around the large, one room building. Wilks was standing at the far end, glaring at two soldiers I didn't recognize. Patrino, Woods, Duffy and Lawler were playing cards, while Chin was lying down, reading a worn copy of _Hustler_.

Chin looked over and saw me walk in. "Did you get shrink-wrapped, too?" he asked.

"Shrink-wrapped?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, did Doctor Parker bug you about the ambush?" he clarified.

"Yeah, she did," I didn't want him to ask how that went, so I decided to change tracks. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Heaters busted," he said. "Wilks is over there picking a fight with the techs."

"Great," I grumbled.

_I just can't deal with Wilks' shit now_, I thought.

I walked across the room, over to where Wilks was leaning against the wall.

He saw me walking over to him, and waved me over. "Hey Sarge!" he called. "Think you could do something about this?" I saw one of the techs roll his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Heaters busted and these idiots won't fix it!" Wilks snarled

"That's not what I said, asshole!" One of the technicians shot back. He turned and saw me, and quickly explained. "The control computers shot and the radiators leaking. We're trying to fix it as fast as we can."

"So what is taking so damn long?" Wilks demanded.

The technician, who had clearly had enough, turned around and faced Wilks properly. When he did, I saw that his name tape read "Roman".

"Oh, so I'll just run out to Home Depot and pick some shit up then! In fact, maybe I'll swing by Starbucks and get a soy latte! _You want one too, asshole_?" Roman barked.

"Alright you little shit!" Wilks cried, and lunged for him.

I grabbed Wilks by the collar, and threw him back towards the wall. I also stuck out my arm, and hit Roman in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"Both of you, _enough!"_ I shouted.

I turned to Roman, "Sit down," I turned to Wilks, "and _shut up!"_

"Soy latte, what a fag," Wilks mumbled, but loud enough for us all to hear.

"I said _shut up!"_ I shouted.

Wilks crossed him arms, and sat there sulking.

I turned back to Roman.

"Alright, you know what the problem is, so how long will it take to fix it?"

Roman stood slightly uneasy for a second. "We've sent the supply request up the chain. So, we just have to waiting on delivery."

There was something in his tone I didn't like. "And how long will that take?"

"The supplies will take about two to three weeks to be shipped out," Roman said uneasily.

I definitely picked up something in his tone. "You said 'shipped out', not delivered. Where would they be shipped to?"

Roman shifted again. "Well... the nearest airport is Bagram Airfield…"

"_Bagram?"_ Wilks shouted in indignation.

"So…" Roman began.

"Realistically another two weeks to get out here," I finished in a monotone.

"Probably," Roman said, with some trepidation.

"_Motherfucker!_" Wilks cried, and dived for Roman again.

At this point, I had enough of his attitude. I quickly spun around, and shot my arm out, clotheslining him. The instant my arm caught him around his collarbone, I leaned down hard, and threw Wilks down on his back.

Wilks landed on his back with a crash, and started coughing and wheezing.

I got halfway up, and caught his attention. "Hey, sparky, in case you can't tell, I'm getting a little sick of your shit."

Wilks answered by coughing.

"Glad you understand," I said.

I stood up and faced Roman and his assistant, who looked back at me clearly unnerved that I had just decked one of my own men.

"If the two of you are finished here, you can go," I said.

"Uh, yeah… uh, we'll just get our stuff and… uh… go," Roman stuttered.

I turned, and headed for my rack. I was tired and more than a little overwhelmed.

I took of my boots, striped off my shirt, and laid back. I closed my eyes, and tried to think of nothing. But, no matter how hard I tried, my mind kept coming back to Jane. I thought of the hurt in her eyes when I shouted at her.

I took a deep breath, and simply nodded off, thinking of my beautiful apparition.

I awoke a few hours later. I looked outside, and saw it was dark. I checked my watch, and saw it was only oh-two-hundred. Despite the fact I had been asleep for so short a time, I felt wide awake, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Because Doctor Parker was right, I did have unfinished business.

I sat bolt upright, and immediately started getting dressed as fast as I could. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't know how to do it.

I was in too much of a hurry to worry about making noise, so I was soon aware of the other members of my squad coming to life around me. Most were looking at me with concern and confusion.

Once I was dressed, I picked up my rifle, and started for the door. Before I got there, Chin stood up, and walked in front of me.

"Sarge," he began, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll be back," I responded, trying to sidestep him.

"Sarge," he repeated.

I looked him dead in the eye. "I'm coming back," I repeated.

I proceeded to walk around him, and out the door, into the cold mountain air. I had to find her. I had to find Jane. I had to apologize for what I said to her, I had to know more about how she did whatever she did. I just wanted to know her, so badly.

I quickly walked through the base before getting to the motor pool.

It was the graveyard shift, and the only one working was Staff Sergeant Harwood, a man I knew and had nothing but contempt for.

"Sergeant Harwood," I called out.

Harwood turned around, and looked surprised. "Evening, Sergeant Cain," he greeted, though he sounded uneasy. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

"I need a truck," I said bluntly.

He stared at me as if I was joking, then scoffed and said, "You know better then that, Sergeant. This is an Army motor pool, not Hertz; I can't just loan these things out."

"I understand that," I said, "But I still need a truck."

"Alright," said Harwood, starting to get annoyed, "don't you have anything better to do?"

He turned away and went back to work.

"Tell me, Harwood," I began, "That Afghani girl you're always hanging around with, the one you sneak off base to go see," I watched him go stiff, and even from across the room I could see the color drain out of his face, "Is she eighteen yet?" I asked the married thirty five year old.

He turned around looking pale and shaky.

"Yeah, I knew about that," I said with as much disgust, disdain and venom as I could.

"You…uh…you said you wanted a HUMVEE?" He asked shakily.

"That would be great."

"I'll… uh… see what I can do about that," he answered.

"Thanks," I said as he quickly scurried away. Like the rat he was.

I stood for a moment waiting for him to come back, when I felt someone approaching me. I turned, and saw Chin, dressed in full combat gear, walking towards me.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

He looked at me, and said, "Well, some dick already woke me up, so I figured I might as well get some air."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want any company for this," I said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," he responded.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna go out and eat my gun, if that's what your worried about."

He looked back at me. "Yeah, I've heard that, too"

I was about to say something else, when Chin cut me off. "Listen Cain, I've got a pretty good idea who you're goin' to see. And you ain't going out alone."

"Chin-"

"Either I come with you, or I tell the Colonel that you've going AWOL," Chin stated.

I growled at his ultimatum. "I should have shot you when I had the chance," I grumbled.

Chin chuckled. "Promises, promises," he scoffed.

I felt another presence closing in. I turned, and Patrino was walking over to us, also in full gear.

"Oh for God's sake," I grumbled.

Chin and Patrino chuckled. I turned to Patrino, "So, what's your excuse?"

"Well, when someone saves your life under impossible circumstances the polite thing to say is, 'thank you'," he said.

I looked around. "Where's Wilks?" I asked. He was the only other one who actually saw Jane.

"Uh, I think he's actually hopping your get eaten alive," Patrino said. Trying to suppress a laugh.

"Charming," I grumbled.

"Well," Chin began, "You did knock him out in front of pretty much everyone."

"Which was funny as all hell, by the way," Patrino laughed.

Finally, Harwood drove over in a HUMVEE. He parked in front of us, and got out.

"If you have it back before eleven hundred tomorrow, no one will notice," he said.

"Thanks," I said, heading for the drivers seat.

"Say hi to your wife for us," I heard Chin say, as he climbed into the passenger seat. Patrino climbed in back.

As we drove out of the base and into the night, I turned to Chin. "Think you can keep and eye on the time?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered.

I turned my eyes back towards the road, and thought about her. Soon, I felt like I had a heading, some compass direction to follow. So, I drove on. Not really knowing where I was going, but hoping to find what I was looking for.

I drove seemingly aimlessly for at least an hour. In all that time, our truck was filled with the loudest silence I had ever heard. It was as if Chin and Patrino were still unsure whether not I had actually lost my mind.

I drove on throughout the night, following my instincts. Eventually, after we had been driving for about an hour and a half, I came to a stop near the base of a small mountain.

I killed the engine and set the brakes. I turned to my passengers.

"I think you two might wanna wait here," I suggested.

Chin responded by pulling a Sudoku book out of his pocket. "Alright. I can keep myself busy," he said.

Patrino readjusted himself in the back, and closed his eyes. "'Suppose I could do with a nap," he said.

I was a little concerned that neither of them was worried about security.

"Don't either of you want to keep an eye out?" I asked pointedly.

Chin scoffed. "Dude, if the devil woman can clear out a valley of pissed off, well-armed and organized rag-heads, I think she can do just fine against a couple of guys who may or may not wander by our one lonely HUMVEE."

He did have a point. I stepped out of the truck, into the cold mountain air, and looked around. I couldn't see anything, but I felt like she was close. I looked up the mountain, but couldn't see anything.

I reached up to my helmet, and flipped down my night-vision scope, and switched it on. Immediately the valley had a green glow, and I was able to see clearly. As I continued to look up the hill, I noticed a small cave about half way up the mountain.

I turned off the night-vision and started to climb. I could be sure that she was in there, but it was a good a place as any to start.

**Jane's POV**

_What the fuck am I doing? How am I going to explain this? What the hell have I done?_

I buried my face in my hands, and dug my nails into my skull. I knew I had made a terrible mistake. I had violated the highest laws of the Volutri, laws that I had vowed to defend. I had personally killed more important vampires for far less a crime.

_He has to die_, I realized. It was the only way to save myself. I thought that if I could save him, he could feel something for me. Maybe he could-

_No!_ I thought. I couldn't think about anything other then killing him. If I thought about the affection I used to have for him, my resolve would crumble. I had to hate him. I had to want him dead. It was the only thing that could keep me alive. I didn't have to die for him! Not that weak, pathetic man-child. Who could bleed and break so easily. Who was so inconsequential. And who cared for his men so well. Or who smelled so-

_Dammit!_ I thought. _Why is this so hard?_

Unfortunately, at that moment, memories of his scent came back to me. I knew he wasn't my signer. I felt no urge to drink his blood. Instead he smelled… peaceful. I had heard that humans find certain flowers calming. Perhaps his blood had a similar effect on me. I started having these… thoughts. About holding him, touching him, and having him-

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!_

I shock my head from side to side. I couldn't think anything besides how much he deserved to die. I had to focus on killing him. If I brought his corpse back to Aro, then I could show him that I had fixed my lapse in judgment, and give him strenuous reassurances that it wouldn't happen again.

But the problem I was suddenly having was that I couldn't get his scent out of my head. I shook my head again, trying to focus. But I couldn't stop thinking about it! I took a deep breath, trying to help me clear my head. Instead, the smell intensified. Then, I realized something: _I'm not remembering him! He's here!_

I listened, and sure enough I heard the wet thumping of a human heartbeat, and the crunch of footsteps coming closer.

I turned towards the opening of the cave, and lowered myself into a crouch. This was my opportunity to end it. I would have to kill him as soon as he turned the corner. Otherwise, I feared my resolved would falter.

I tensed my muscled, and leaned forward slightly, ready to spring. I pulled my lips back and bared my teeth. I tried to prepare myself mentally for the kill. I focused on how ungrateful he had been. On how he had ruined my life and then yelled at me for it. And on how I had to kill him to survive.

The problem was that his scent was making it hard to stay angry at him.

The crunching of footsteps got closer until they were right outside. As soon as he turned around that corner, I would lunge, and tear him to bits. _Worthless_ _human!_

Cain paused for a moment outside, before he slowly leaned past the corner. If he was surprised to see me crouched and ready to spring, he didn't show it. His face remained completely impassive.

I hesitated. My resolve to kill him faltered, like I feared it would.

In the meantime, Cain reached out and knocked on the side of the cave, as one might knock on a friend's door.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked softly.

I was completely disarmed by his question. I was ready to kill him, to tear him apart with unnatural strength, and he was asking if he could come closer?

Without thinking, I nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

_Thank you?_

Cain ducked, and took a few steps inside. He sat down on the wall opposite me, and took off his helmet and set it on the ground beside him. For a few moments, we sat in heavy silence. I had not relaxed from my crouch, yet he was casually sitting less than five feet from me. From this distance, I could not help but recognize his scent. And it smelt _wonderful_.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"For the way I treated you yesterday," he continued. "I don't know how or why, but you saved my life. I am grateful for that. You also saved the lives of my platoon, which I am equally grateful. And I was wrong to have shouted at you. I'm sure there are reasons I don't understand for why you didn't act sooner."

I was so surprised by his apology that I dropped my crouched stance, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite from Cain.

"Once again, I am sorry," he said with measurable sincerity.

It took me a moment to realize that my moth was hanging open slightly. I quickly shut it, but I could not bring myself to say anything. I had been so ready to kill him, and yet he had sought me out to apologize?

_Maybe he does-_

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Jane!_ I mentally chastised myself.

We continued to sit in silence. The small space between us suddenly felt like a vast gorge.

"Why don't we try this again," Cain said. He peeled the glove off his right hand, and reached out towards me. I tensed slightly. "My name is David Cain."

His hand lingered in the air for a moment, halfway between the two of us. Without thinking, I reached out, and took his hand in mine. He tensed and looked at my hand in surprise. Probably reacting to my cold touch.

His warm touch felt wonderful. A warm tingle seemed to flow up my arm. As if I had submerged my arm into a comfortably warm bath.

"Jane," I said softly.

We held hands longer then was necessary, but neither of us made any move to break contact. The warmth from his hand continued to spread up my arm.

A full minute later, we both relaxed our grip, and our hands fell back. My palm still tingled pleasantly from his touch.

David looked down at his open hand, and smiled ever so slightly. As if he was enjoying a similar sensation.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out.

David took a moment to answer. When he did, his brow furrowed slightly, as if confused. "I'm not sure yet," he answered.

Another long pause fell between us.

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

David nodded, but I somehow had the feeling that he knew I was lying.

Suddenly, David started chuckling to himself. "Unbelievable," he groaned, as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm off the reservation, out here in the dead of night, talking to a woman who I'm not even sure really exists, and I can't even have an honest conversation," I had the impression he was talking more to himself then me. "Un-fucking-believable."

He dropped his hands, leaned back straight, and looked me dead in my eyes.

"I'm here because of you," he said. I tried not to smile. "Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Because I'm so curious about you. I want to know everything about you. You may be the most wonderful and mysterious creature if even known. And…"

"And?" I pressed.

He suddenly got a coy smirk, and shrugged. "Well, I've always been a sucker for a cute blonde."

_Is he flirting with me? _I thought

"So, why did you save me?" He asked.

I smiled, and said, "It must have been the uniform."

David smiled and nodded.

_Tell him!_ A voice in my head suddenly cried. _Tell him what you are! Tell him the truth!_

I waited for another voice to appear. One that would tell me to kill him and keep the secret. But, that voice never came. I felt absolutely no urge to the Volturi or to their rules.

"David," I asked. "Do you know what I am?"

"No," he said. "But I'd like you to tell me."

I thought for a moment about how to go about this impossible conversation. Then, I noticed a large rock near David.

"That big rock by your feet," I said. "Could you pass it to me?" I asked.

He looked confused, but then leaned forward to pick it up. From his facial expression, I gathered that it was heavy.

"About how much would you say that weighs?" I asked.

"I don't know," he grunted. "Maybe thirty pounds."

He leaned closer, and passed it to me. I reached out, and easy held the rock in one hand. I looked at David and smirked.

"Hu," David said, shock written across his face. "That's a good trick."

I chuckled, and then held the rock up on my thumb, index and middle finger. David's face became jaw dropped surprise.

I then held the rock between my hands, and crushed it.

Suddenly, David's face lit up with understanding.

"When we were at the castle," he said. "There were these deep gouges in one of the walls that looked like they were made by a human hand. Did you do that?"

"No," I answered. "It was done by a member of the coven I was sent to kill."

David tensed. "You're an assassin?" he half asked, and half accused.

"More like… an enforcer," I said.

"Who's law do you enforce?"

I smiled. _He catches on quick_.

"There is a coven in Italy called the Volturi. Their laws rule my kind. When someone breaks their laws, I am sent to deal with them."

David seemed confused. "How? If they are your kind, they must be as strong as you. So, why do they send you specifically?"

I shifted uncomfortable. "I have… an… ability. It's useful for the work that I do."

I looked back to David. He noticed my discomfort. "I don't mean to pry, but what kind of ability is this?"

…

_What do I tell him?_ I thought. I feared what his reaction would be when I told him what I would do. I somehow doubted that he would abandon me. After all, he had sought me out in the dead of night.

"Its pain," I said, with great trepidation. "I can cause pain."

David looked confused.

"What kind of pain?" he asked.

I paused for a moment. "The worst pain you've ever felt."

"Show me," he said.

"What?" I asked with shock. _He couldn't mean…_

"Show me how you use your… ability," he said.

_No!_ My mental voice cried. _Don't you dare!_

"David, that is a very bad idea," I told him.

David smirked. "Oh, come on! What's the worst that can happen?" he challenged.

His cavalier attitude made me very nervous and very angry at the same time. "My ability can drive vampires insane!" I snapped. "What do you think it could do to a human like you?"

David looked taken aback for a moment, and just looked at me open mouth for a moment. Eventually, his face became more composed.

"Is that what you are? A vampire?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked. Then, I remembered. _Oh, shit!_

"You've referred to 'covens' twice, and just then you described what your ability does to, I presume, _other_ vampires," I buried my face in my hands. _It wasn't supposed to come out like this!_ "Are you a vampire?" He repeated.

"Yes," I said through my hands.

"Jane?" I heard him call, but I couldn't face him.

There were legends of vampires among humans. That they were monsters, who killed innocent people for their blood. And that they were soulless monsters. Those legends were based on me, and the people I used to consider family. How could I look upon this man, who would so willingly give his life for others?

"Jane," he repeated. I continued to hold my head in shame. _Shame._ That was still a new emotion for me. _I don't like it._

I was going to stay curled up and stewing in my own misery, but I suddenly felt the most wonderful warmth started to spread through me. I quickly looked up. David had gotten up, and reached over to put his hand on my arm. From this distance, his wonderful scent was making me feel almost lightheaded. And his warmth was already spreading through me.

"Jane," he said softly, his warmth breath washing across my face.

"David," I whispered.

He opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something. But instead, he quickly leaned in and kissed me.

**David's POV**

I placed my hand on her arm. I wanted to comfort her so badly. I wanted to know that I knew she was special, and just knowing what to call her didn't change anything. There were so many things I wanted to tell her.

But when she looked up, and when our eyes met at such close a distance… it felt like my brain just blew a fuse and shut down.

…

…

_Wait a minute, did I just… kiss her?_

When I finished rebooting I realized that in my minds absence, my body had decided that kissing would be an appropriate conversation substitute.

I quickly pulled back.

"Jane… I … uh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean too… uh," I stammered.

Jane smirked, and leaped at me. In an instant, she was on top of me, pinning me to the floor, and pressing her lips against me.

_There was something I was trying to say_, I thought. _There was something I was going to tell her… Uh… Oh, never mind._

We continued to lie in the dirt for a moment, lost in each other. Eventually, Jane broke contact and leaned back. When she opened her eyes, she looked at me and smiled.

"So…" she said.

"That happened," I finished, with a smirk.

Jane's wonderful features seemed to glow as we made jokes. "Are you... okay… with me being…" her voice trailing off at the end.

I took a deep breath. "Well, to tell the truth, I'm still trying to get my head around it," I said, slowly wrapping my arms around her waist. "I mean, vampires _don't exist_. And yet, here you are. And there is clearly something… special about you."

Jane looked away, and smiled coyly.

But, there was something so wonderful about being in the position I was in. It had been so long since I'd held a woman like that, so intimately. I vaguely thought back to my last encounter, some meaningless fling. Jane was different. I looked at her porcelain features, and felt the cold weight of her on top of me. She felt like someone I could really connect with. She was something who I could share all my dark secrets with.

Slowly, Jane's eyes meet mine, and I had the floating feeling that she felt the same way. Maybe, the vampire and the human, could make it work.

It could happen.

Right?


	18. Chapter 18 Debriefing

_Chapter 18 – Debriefing_

**David POV – Cullen Family House**

I always heard that it could be therapeutic to talk about long held secrets. I never believed it until I spent the night talking to the Cullens'. It felt good to talk openly about vampires, and to really explain to people why I loved Jane, and how I knew that she loved me just as much.

Jane was wrapping up the story of how we meet, and I was finishing Esme's dinner. I tried not to feel too uncomfortable that everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry about that," Edward said suddenly. "We so rarely have human guests. It's just unusual watching people eat."

I glared at Edward. "You've said that you can't help listen, but that _doesn't mean_ you need to have some smartass answer for everything that goes through my head. Okay?"

The family snickered, and Edward looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, at least she has good taste in men," Rose said to Emmett, perhaps a little louder then necessary.

"Yes I do," Jane said, as she rested her cool hand on top of mine. I smiled.

"Anything else you'd like to ask us?" I said.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted. Edward looked at him for a moment and rolled his eyes. "Tell us about Norwich!"

I laughed. "What, are you thinking about joining the Corps?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, "Watch your language at the dinner table!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Just out of curiosity, who is thinking about joining the Corps?" I asked.

Emmett nearly jumped out of his seat with enthusiasm. Edward and Jasper raised their hands with casual interest.

I looked at Edward.

"Your thinking about doing the corps?" I asked with a smirk.

Edward looked put off. "Yes. Why?" He asked defensively.

"Two words: buzz cut," I said, running my hand over my own close cut stubble.

"Whoa, wait," Bella injected with worry, "When you say 'buzz cut', what exactly does that mean?"

I smirked.

"Well, from here," I gestured to the base of me neck, "to about here," I taped the crown of my head, "is shaved pretty much down to skin."

Bella gasped in horror, as she stared at Edward's unkempt mop of hair.

"And the top of the head is cut no more than a quarter of an inch." I finished smiling.

Bella reached out with a shaking hand, and ran her fingers through Edwards long hair.

"Edward, I _really_ think we should talk about this." She said frantically.

"Someones got a thing for hair," I mumbled.

Jacob caught my eye and nodded. Edward scowled. _He does that a lot,_ I thought. He scowled deeper.

"I know that whatever I do, Bella will still love me," Edward said defensively.

There was a long pause, as if Edward was waiting for Bella to say something. But, she was still running her fingers through his hair.

"I said, Bella would love me even if I didn't have any hair," Edward said louder.

Bella... didn't notice.

Edward spun around in his chair, and faced Bella directly.

"_Bella would love me even if I shaved off all my hair!"_ He said very loudly.

"Hu?" Bella said distractedly. Then, she saw Edward staring at her.

"Oh, course I'd still love you," She said. Then, she looked back up at his mess of dark red curls. "Even if you didn't have any..." her face fell and she started looking sad and scared, "_hair."_

Edward's eyes went wide with horror and hurt. Bella casually caught his eye, and winked.

"Anyway," I said, trying to move on, "Do any of you have any specific questions?"

"Well, we walked around this morning a little," Renesmee said. "We saw reveille, and we got to see morning PT, but then we got a little… distracted," she said, with a glance to Jane's direction, who grimaced in response.

I nodded. "And?" I asked.

"Well," she paused to look around. "I suppose were just curious what an average day for you means."

I chuckled. "Do you mean an average day for _me_ or an average day for a recruit?"

"What's the difference?" Esme asked.

I grinned, "Well, freshman year in the corps is designed to be as structured and stressful as possible."

"Oh, doesn't that sound wonderful," Rose sneered.

I smiled. "The freshman are told how to eat, how to walk, how to stand, what to wear, what they can do in their spare time. Pretty much every part of their lives is monitored and controlled."

"I have a question about the uniforms," Alice said, in her annoyingly perky voice. "About how much leeway would you say I have to modify the uniforms?"

At first I didn't think I understood the question. "What do you mean, modify?"

Alice looked at me like I might have been slightly dim. "_Modify_. You know, improve, fix, tailor?" She tried to explain

"Well," I said slowly. "All the tailoring is for you during rook week, so all the uniforms fit in time for the start of classes."

"What's rook week?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "Before school academically started, the freshman show up a week early for a week long intensive training, called 'rook week'. It's where they're taught how to march, stand at attention, room standards, eating, and so on."

"What do you mean room standards?" Renesmee asked.

I paused for a moment and laughed. "Uh, sorry, it's been a while since I really had a conversation with people not in the soldiers' lifestyle, so if I start throwing around expressions that you guys don't understand, let me know. Okay?" The Cullens nodded.

I turned back to Renesmee. "You asked about room standards, right?" She nodded. "For the corps, there's a specific way that everything in your room is supposed to be organized. For example, there's a right way to make your bed, fold your laundry, organize your desk space and hang your uniforms. All of this is taught to you during rook week."

"I assume that there is a limited amount of space for normal clothes for freshman," Jasper said.

I chuckled. "Very. Freshman are only allowed to wear issued clothes for most of the year."

"Which brings us back to the uniforms," Alice said, clearly irritated that she had been interrupted, "The question I have _tried_ to ask, and will _try again_, is that after we get issued our uniforms, I will need to improve them. I much can I improve them without getting everyone in trouble?"

"I don't know who this _we _is, that you all keep using," Rose interjected, "But you had better _not_ be including me in it."

"Wait," I said slowly, still trying to wrap my head around Alice's question, "When you say improve that's like… changing the fabrics, and the cut of the uniforms? Like, to your own design?" I was confident that was not what she was asking.

"Yes!" Alice cried, ecstatic that I had finally understood her question. "How can I make the uniforms better?"

…

My head suddenly hurt.

"Alice," I said slowly. "You can't change the uniforms. They are standardized for the whole corps. That's why they're called _uniforms_."

"But… those things…" she sputtered, "polyester… and wool… and … and … colors are all wrong… but… but… _But they're hideous!_" She shrieked, "_I can't wear those!_"

"They're not supposed to get you laid, they're supposed to be ugly and uncomfortable. That's the whole idea," I paused for a moment. "Its _military school_."

It was at that point I suddenly noticed Alice's left eye had begun twitching very slightly. She snapped around, facing Emmett.

"_You!_" She cried, brandishing her finger in his face as though it were the tip of a sword. Emmett looked terrified, and the rest of the Cullen's started moving their chairs away from Alice, as if afraid she might actually explode.

"_You did this!"_ Alice shrieked, "_You brought us here! You dragged us across the country, away from our home, to the place fashion WENT TO DIE!_"

Jasper gingerly wrapped his arms around her. "Easy darlin'," he said in a slow, southern drawl. "Try thinkin' 'bout the Louis Vuitton fall line."

As he spoke I felt another wave of calm and peace spreading through the room. Alice huffed for a few moments, before she closed her eyes, and smiled peacefully.

That caused something to clink in my head. "Wait," I said, looking at Jasper. "What that you earlier? That weird… calm thing?"

Jasper smirked. "I'm good with emotions. Most people don't even notice."

"Yeah, well, I've learned the hard way the importance of noticing details," I said grimly.

Jasper nodded in understanding. "You were in the Army, too?" He asked.

I nodded. "75th Rangers, second battalion. You?"

Jasper smirked. "1st Battalion, Trans-Mississippi Confederate Cavalry."

"Wait," I asked, "Confederate Cavalry? As in…?"

"United States Civil War. The Great Confederate States of America verse _the Union_," Jasper said, sneering the last bit.

"A Confederate?" I asked. Jasper smiled in response. I suddenly grew an evil smirk. "So, if I said I was from Boston, Massachusetts…"

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Are you?" He half asked, half accused.

"Born and bread," I said, and paused for a moment. "So, how'd that Confederate thing work out for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked with suspicion.

I tried to suppress a smirk. "Oh, you know, the part where you won the war? Oh, hold on," I said, pretending to think, "that doesn't sound right."

There was a collective gasp from the Cullens. From besides me, I heard Jane groan, and her face fell into her palms.

"Goddamnit, David," she groaned.

"I suggest you fix your tone, boy!" Jasper sneered, "I served in an Army that was valiant and disciplined. We were the finest Army in the world!" Jasper boasted.

"Clearly," I goaded. "That's why you won."

Jasper shot to his feet. "I will not tolerate this condescending tone from a _damn Yankee_!"

I stood up to. "What are you gonna do!"

As our sparing got more heated, I felt an angry ripple of air go through the room. I guessed that Jasper's abilities affected the whole spectrum of emotions.

"In my Army, an undisciplined rogue like yourself would have been court-martialed," Jasper sneered.

"On who's authority?" I barked.

"Mine!"

"Really?" I scoffed.

Jasper pointed at me. "First Sargent?" he asked. I nodded with pride. Jasper then pointed to himself and said, "Major!"

I scoffed again. "And I'm sure life was hard as an officer."

"Excuse me?" Jasper demanded with indignation. I felt another ripple of anger.

"Did _Major Cullen_-"

"_Whitlock_!" Jasper barked. "_Major Jasper Whitlock_!"

"Did you ride horseback?" I asked pointedly.

"Of course!" Jasper said. "Fastest horses in the Confederate Army!" He boasted.

"Yeah, well, us enlisted run where we need to go. So, who's the man now?"

In a flash, Jasper had moved from the other side of the table, to beside me, and was standing less than two feet from me. I felt anger radiating off him.

"_Show respect_!" Jasper shouted.

I closed the distance between us, until there was less than two inches between our faces, and growled, "Make me."

"Both of you, _enough!_" Jane shouted.

I felt a cold hand on the back of my collar drag me back towards my seat, at the same time I saw Alice jump in front of Jasper, and put her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

"Calm down!" Alice urged Jasper, at the same time Jane growled, "Grow up!"

"He started it!" Jasper told Alice, at the same time I said, "It's his fault!" to Jane.

I couldn't tell because Alice had her back to me, but I'm assuming that both ladies also rolled their eyes at the time.

"Great," Jacob muttered, "Two Jasper's."

"Shut up!" Jasper and I barked simultaneously.

Jasper looked startled for a moment, then rolled his eyes and groaned.

"In stereo," he mumbled again, "Great."

I turned back to Jasper, who was still fuming.

"So," I said slowly. "Major?" He nodded. "Was that battalion staff?"

Jasper paused for a moment, then nodded. "I was in charge of evacuating the civilian population in Galveston, Texas, before the Union Army invaded."

I nodded. "You look a little young to be a senior officer," I pointed out.

Jasper smiled. "You're young for senior enlisted," he paused for a moment. "I could say I was lucky, but…"

I smiled grimly. "Luck is relative," I finished.

"So, since you and Jasper are having a sweet little heart to heart," Emmett said, earning a smack to the head from Rose, "I'm guessing that you saw action too?" he asked.

I slowly turned to him. "I watched a lot of people die, if that's what you're asking."

Emmett looked immediately put off. "I'm sorry," he said, "I, uh, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant," I cut him off. "Yeah, I saw active combat." I sat down, and picked up my drink. "A little too much," I said, taking a drink.

I turned to Jasper, who now had an air of understanding. "You?"

Jasper thought for a moment. "Yeah."

I looked him over. "Those scars from the Army?" I asked.

He looked down at some of the crisscrossing crescent scars on his arm. "Not the one you're thinking of."

He looked back up. "My Army career ended rather suddenly," he said. "In the middle of the evacuation I was bitten and turned by a vampire who was building an army of vampires."

I chuckled morbidly. "One hell to another."

Jasper joined me. He paused for a moment, then walked back around the table and sat down. "As Jane may have explained to you, newborn vampires have exceptional strength and speed, even for our kind. But, it doesn't last. Eventually, they…" his voice trailed off.

"Outlive their usefulness?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"That was my job," he said, grimly. "That was my world."

The air in the dining room was suddenly heavy and uncomfortable.

"Well," I said, "we all have skeletons."

Jasper looked at me, and I could see the question on his face. The one he was too polite to ask.

I picked up my glass and drained what was left.

"Do you need another drink?" Esme asked with concern.

"I don't suppose you have anything stronger?" I asked.

Esme nodded, stood up, and walked over to one of the cabinets. She returned a moment later with a bottle of dark brown liquid. She sat back down besides Carlisle while I poured myself a generous amount.

I turned to Jasper. "I was in Afghanistan, a couple of weeks before my rotation was up. I was outside talking to a base surgeon. Captain William Hartman. A good man," I smiled, "Kind of a twisted sense of humor." I chuckled remembering a couple of his more colorful jokes.

The smile faded.

"One night, I was between assignment, just shootin' the shit with him and a couple of guys." I remembered that night, and the scene played out before my eyes. "He was in the middle of talking when… the side of his head came off."

I looked up at Jasper. "The doctor took a seven point six two sniper round the side of the head."

"The shooter took another couple of shots after that. Nothing serious. Once he was done, we went looking for him. Took us three days, but when we found him, we…" I paused, swallowing the bile that rose up my throat, "made an example out of him."

"Do you regret it?" Carlisle asked, softly.

I thought for a moment. "What we did, what _I did_, to another human being was evil, and I am not proud of it," I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "But, no one shoot at our base after that."

I looked Carlisle in the eyes, and noticed that he looked troubled. "When you're over there, it's easy to believe that the ends justify the means. But, once you get back, and once you start to think, whether you want to or not… things get less simple."

"Would you do it again?" he asked softly.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, starting to get angry and frustrated. "Do you want me, sitting here safe and comfortable, to say that I would never hurt another soul? That what I did was wrong? That I've seen the error of my ways and that I'm a changed man? _What am I supposed to say_?"

I took me a moment, looking at Dr. Cullen's startled and concerned face, to realize what I had just said.

"Oh, shit," I said, realizing how I had just acted. My face fell into my hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I felt Jane trying to wrap her arms around my shoulders, but I shrugged her arm off. I knew she was trying to comfort me, but I really didn't want her pity.

I pulled my hands away from my face. I still couldn't look Dr. Cullen in the eyes. Instead, I looked down at the floor, and started wringing my hands together.

"I…uh… I'm sorry," I finally looked up at Dr. Cullen, who now looked genuinely concerned for me. "It's really easy to say that life is sacred and all that shit. But, when you're watching good people die… you don't know what you'll do. You don't know what you're capable of."

Jane reached over, and squeezed my hand firmly. I squeezed back, letting her know I was okay. There was a long, very heavy and very awkward silence.

"Excuse me," Renesmee said, "but I have a question for Jane." She looked like she was desperately trying to change topics quickly.

Jane looked at her and nodded.

"Do you live on campus?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah. Well, David and I have a house off campus, but during the school year we mostly live on campus. Why?" Jane asked.

Renesmee took a moment, probably trying to frame her question right.

"How hard is it?" She asked timidly, "Living around humans constantly?"

There was a very long pause. I looked over at Jane, and saw that she looked troubled, and I immediately felt guilty.

Jane was a vampire. I knew that. I knew that she had the strength, speed, endurance, and immortality. But, I hadn't given any thought to her thirst. Jane would always crave, on some level, human blood. She could suppress it by drinking animals, but she would always remember human blood. And she felt that pull every day.

_How could I have been so thoughtless?_

I noticed that Bella was trying to catch my eye. I looked over at her, and saw that she was wearing a compassionate, and understanding expression. I assumed that she recognized my epiphany, and she could sympathize after what she and Edward went through.

"Its…" Jane began. She unconsciously reached up, and put her hand around her throat. "Some days are better than others," she said simply.

I looked around the table. All the vampires around the table were nodding sympathetically, with Jasper and Edward looking especially compassionate. I supposed that they were the ones who could most easily sympathize with Jane's pain.

I squeezed Jane's hand, and tried to sympathize. But, truthfully, I had no idea the pain she went through every day.

Jane suddenly chuckled darkly. "Of course, it could be easier. If I didn't so desperately want to_ kill some of them_!"

I laughed. "Are you talking about-"

"Yes," she growled.

I smiled, and patted her gently on the hand.

"Honey," I pleaded, "Everywhere has a couple of bad apples, that's-"

"Bad apples?" Jane asked, with indignation. "_Bad apples?_ Oh, no, no no, _bad apples_ don't show up at your door at one thirty in the morning, drunk, wearing heels, a thong, and a fuck-me-smile!"

"Whoa!" Emmett cried. "What?"

I groaned. "Uh, well," I tried to phrase it carefully, "There's this young lady-"

Jane gave an indignant snort. "She's a moral less, degenerate _whore_!"

Edward recoiled, and I could almost imagine his ears ringing. I closed my eye and grimaced.

"Anyway," I continued, "There's this young lady, moral character notwithstanding," I said, before Jane could interrupt me again, "Who wants in me, in the most physical sense, and ... strongly dislikes Jane."

"So," Emmett said slowly, clearly enjoying the fresh gossip, "She wants you?" I nodded. "And she hates Jane?" Jane responded with a low, vicious snarl. "Oh, how wonderfully juicy!" Emmett exclaimed with glee. Rose smacked him hard across the back of the head.

"What'd I do?" he asked, confused.

"Could you watch your language around my daughter?" Bella implored. "Please?"

"Mom, would you relax?" Renesmee said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady," Bella corrected her.

I chuckled. "Bella, she can handle a little harsh language. She's a grown lady."

I didn't understand why, but that was followed by a round of snickering. The only one who didn't look amused was Renesmee, who looked around the table, scowling.

"Grown lady?" Emmett snickered.

"Well, yeah," I said confused.

I turned to Renesmee. "You're, what? Nineteen? Twenty?" I asked.

"I'm eight."

I was sure I didn't hear her right. "I'm sorry, that eight… as in… eight… _eighteen_?"

Renesmee shook her head. "As in; seven, _eight_, nine."

…

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Getting back to you, Jane, and the unnamed third party," Emmett said eagerly.

I closed my eyes, and massaged the bridge of my nose. From besides me, I could hear Jane growling in barely suppressed rage.

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Her name is Martha Neal-Harris. She is a high ranking cadet in the corps, and she has a … reputation."

Jane snorted again. "Let's call a spade a spade," she sneered. "She's a lying, manipulative slut, who fucked her way to the top. She only wants David because he keeps turning her down, and she hates me because David loves me. And I just want to rip her lying tongue out and fed her to the wolves!"

"Excuse me?" Jacob interjected. "Wolfs have standards too, ya know!" He said with indignation.

"I think there are bigger issues then that, Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Wait, so she just wants David because she can't have him?" Rose asked.

Jane nodded. "Well, it started out that she just wanted to use him to get her way, but after he repeated said he didn't want anything to do with her worthless, miserable ass," Edward recoiled again, "She turned it into some sick, twisted conquest."

"What did she want?" Jasper asked, with pronounced disdain.

"When I came to Norwich, I was put in charge of the Ranger Platoon, because I actually have combat experience with the real Army Rangers," I explained. "So after I took the leadership position, I started making a couple of changes including stricter fitness requirements. Ms. Harris-Neal did not meet those requirements."

"And then?" Jane asked pointedly.

I took a deep breath. "I walked up to her after training one afternoon and told her that if she couldn't pass the next PT test, I was going to dismiss her from Ranger Platoon. The first thing she said was, 'Couldn't I take an _alternative_ PT test?'," I drew out the word alternative, just as she did.

"Wait," Jasper said slowly. "Did she… offer… herself… in exchange for…"

I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to look physically sick until I saw Jasper. I could have sworn he looked faintly green.

"Oh, it gets better," I said ruefully. "At first I didn't understand what exactly she was talking about. So, I told her that was medically unable to perform a PT test I would be willing to accept a modified test, if she could produce a doctor's evaluation."

"But, that wasn't what she was talking about, was it?" Edward asked.

"No, it wasn't," I said.

"I'm assuming she spelled it out a little more clearly," Rose suggested.

Before I could continue, Jane gave a low, lethal growl.

"She did. She put her hand on my arm and said, 'Isn't there anything I could do to for your help you change your mind?'"

"This woman is in the Army?" Jasper demanded with indignation.

"Not yet, she's still a cadet," I said.

"So," Emmett asked slowly and with excitement. "What did you say to her?"

"My exact words?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, please!"

"I tore the Ranger tab off her uniform and said it would be a cold day in Hell before I make her a Ranger."

Jasper nodded firmly in approval.

"And she's been harassing him ever since," Jane said, with contempt. "Still, could be worse," Jane said, with an evil smirk, crossing her arms, "Karma's a bitch."

I held my breath and carefully said nothing.

"Uh, Jane," Edward said with caution. "I hope you're not-"

"Mrs. Neal-Harris was official diagnosed with Fibromialgia about two years ago," I said slowly.

"'Fibromialgia'," Carlisle said with an edge. "This young lady has been suffering _phantom pain syndrome_?"

"That is the official diagnosis," I said.

"What does Jane have to say about this?" Edward asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't know. I haven't asked her about it," I said.

"You _haven't asked her_?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. Haven't gotten around to it."

"Why don't you ask her right now," Carlisle said sharply.

I looked at Jane. Then, looked back. "No, I'm good."

"Oh, I get it," Jacob said. "You haven't asked her because you don't want to actually know. Because if you don't know, you don't have to do anything about it."

"Know anything about what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"So, Norwich has a Ranger detachment?" Jasper said, with sudden interest. Alice turned to him, and narrowed her eyes.

I smirked. "Not exactly," I said. "Technically it's a special training platoon for cadets in the Army ROTC. We do more intense PT, more detailed training and we have much tighter standards then the regular Army."

"Yeah, we saw your running this morning," Edward said.

"So, it's like a club?" Bella asked.

"Sort of," I said. "The only way to join the Ranger platoon is to go through what's called 'INDOC'."

"I assume that's short for 'indoctrination'?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said. "Anyway, it takes about a year to pass INDOC. Even once you pass that, there are regular tests that, if failed, will result in dismissal from Ranger Platoon.

"If I'm going to award someone a Ranger tab, then I'm gonna be good and god-damn sure that they deserve to wear it," I said.

Jasper nodded in approval.

"A Ranger Tab is a small badge that soldiers or cadets wear on their upper sleeves that shows they're qualified as a Ranger," Jane explained.

I turned, and saw that she was looking at Renesmee.

"What do you mean 'qualified'?" Renemsee asked.

"The Rangers are part of the US Army Special Operations Command. We are among the most elite soldiers in the US Army," I explained. "To be a Ranger, you train harder, and are tested harder than almost everyone else. And if you make it, you wear a Ranger Tab because it proves to the world that you can overcome any challenge, defeat any obstacle. A Ranger Tab says that you are the best the United States can do."

Jane leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You know I like it when you talk like that."

I smiled and whispered back, "Behave."

Jane leaned in closer, I could feel her cold breath over my ear and on my neck. "Never," she whispered.

There was a loud, grating sound. I turned, and saw that Emmett was doing a ridiculously exaggerated throat clearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I distract you?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Do you have some kind of question?" I asked.

Emmett grew a wide, evil grin. He was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"For God's sake Emmett, don't embarrass us!" Edward snapped.

Emmett turned to Edward, wearing a stern expression. "Edward, I have a question regarding the character and constitution on these two individuals! And if I am to make an informed decision regarding the trustworthiness of them, then I believe I am privy to certain details."

"'Character and constitution'? Dude, when did you get smart?" Jacob asked.

Emmett looked at Jacob with a wounded expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Getting back on topic," I said, almost with morbid curiosity, "Emmett, what are you trying to ask?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Edward said, resting his head on the head.

"Thank you, David," Emmett said, with complete seriousness. "So, since the two of your have been in a stable relationship for the last couple of years, I feel that it is appropriate to ask you two what exactly it is that you get up, sexually."

Alice smirked, Emmett held his poker face, Edward groaned, and rubbed his temples. Bella looked like she should have been blushing violently. Carlisle and Emse were outraged. Renesmee looked bored, and Jasper and Jacob smirked, and tried not to laugh.

Rose snarled, and smacked him very hard upside the head.

Jane looked at me, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, Emmett," I said calmly. "A couple of points. One, a gentleman never tells. Two, we are loving, and consenting partners, so what do in private is our concern, not yours. Three," I paused, turned to Jane and smiled. "It's not like I need to brag."

Jane giggled. The rest of the family looked shocked that I had so easily responded to Emmett's question.

"Very good points," Emmett said casually.

I looked around the room. The rest of the family was both shocked and impressed that neither Jane nor I had been put off by Emmett's immature questions.

"Oh, and Emmett," Jane said in a worryingly sweet voice, "I live at a military school. I am surrounded, almost constantly, by crass, vulgar, horny and usually drunk, college boys, on a testosterone high. If you want to try and embarrass me, try harder."

There was another groan, as the family prepared to be embarrassed by whatever was about to come out of Emmett's mouth. Emmett, meanwhile, had a look of sheer glee at Jane's challenge. Alice, however, was trying very hard not to grin.

"What's your favorite position?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Cowgirl," Jane responded cooly.

"Ever been tied up?"

"I prefer handcuffs."

"Favorite fantasy?"

"Being taken captive."

"Ever done it in public?"

"On the steps to the Lincoln Monument."

Emmett's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Twice," I interjected. "Technically, we did it _twice_ on the steps of the Lincoln Monument."

Emmett's face was absolute shock.

"I think that is the first time anyone has ever shut him up," Rose said, looking at her husband. She turned to us, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said.

I took a moment, and looked around the table. Everyone in the group was stunned that Jane and I were not only so open regarding our love lives, but that we were also very accomplished in it.

"Hey, Rose, you wanna go to DC?" Emmett asked.

Rose nearly rolled her eyes out of her head. "Why, do you wanna screw on the White House lawn?"

Emmett seriously considered it for a moment, before saying, "We could get away with it."

_Smack!_

"Rose, I'm sorry, but I don't like being one-upped!" Emmett said with indignation. The family snickered in response.

I took a moment and look around the table. When Jane and I first arrived at the Cullen house, there was tension, fear and hostility. But now; Emmett and Jane were sparring over their sex lives and Jasper and I were swapping war-stories. I no longer felt like they were deciding whether or not we were enemies. I felt welcome. I relaxed. I could see that the Cullen's felt the same.

Renesmee raised her hand, and covered her mouth, trying to conceal a yawn. Jacob noticed.

"Honey, you tired?" He asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine," she said, slightly annoyed.

"Perhaps we could pick this up again tomorrow?" Edward suggested.

I looked down at my watch. Oh-one hundred hours, and fifteen minutes.

"I suppose we should get headed," I said, starting to stand. "We've intruded long enough."

"Nonsense!" Esme interjected. "You're more than welcome to our guest rooms. Won't you stay?"

I paused for a moment before answering. "Do I really have a choice?"

Emse pouted. "If you really don't want to stay, we won't force you."

_Is that guilty? Where the hell did _that_ come from?_

"No, I'm sorry. We'd be glad to stay," the words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

"Wonderful," Emse said. "I'll get you some fresh sheets."

"That's really not necessary!" I tried to say, but Esme was already out of the room.

I looked at Edward, who was chuckling.

"How?" I demanded.

Edward laughed, and shrugged. "My mom has mastered the fine art of guilt."

"Well, it's not funny," I grumbled. Jane patted my arm.

"It's okay, honey," she said.

"David, what time do you need to be at Norwich tomorrow?" Carlisle asked. "I don't want us to get you in trouble."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "No, it's alright. I wasn't sure how tonight was going to go, so I cleared my schedule for tomorrow."

Esme walked back into the kitchen.

"David, Jane, your room is one the second floor, third door to the left of the stairs." She said.

"Thanks, Esme," Jane said.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Alright, sleepy head," Jacob said, "Come on."

Renesmee playfully shoved him, but got up and followed him out of the kitchen.

Carlisle and Edward shared a look, and Edward nodded. It was very brief, but it looked like they were having a mental, one way conversation.

"Nessie, Jacob, I'd like a word please," Edward said.

"Maybe we should go," Jane suggested.

"Probably a good idea," I agreed, standing up.

"Oh, I'll bring in some fresh clothes for you both," Alice said cheerfully. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't, and I'd like it if you wouldn't," I said.

Bella caught my eye, and mouthed, _fighting just makes it worse_.

"I saw that, _Isabella_," Alice said, tapping the side of her head. Bella responded by sticking her tongue out.

I threw my hands up. "Fine. Whatever."

"Great!" She exclaimed with glee, and bounced out of the room.

"That woman get way too excited about clothes," I grumbled, walking out of the kitchen.

Jane came up besides me, and laced her finger's between mine. "Well, _Sargent_ Cain, not everyone sees clothes and uniforms as synonymous."

I shrugged. "It's all the same to me."

"I know."

We walked up the stairs, towards our room. It did not escape my notice that no one else was joining us. I reached out with my extra sense, but they were gone. The Cullen's left the kitchen, but I didn't feel them anywhere in the house.

_Where did they go? Is Bella shielding them?_

I turned to Jane, and I was about to say something, but I stopped. She looked so happy. She was smiling like I haven't seen in a while.

_You're over analyzing_, I told myself. _The Cullens are not going to hurt you, and their not going to hurt Jane. Let it go._

We walked down the hallway, and came to an open door. We walked inside, and saw a simple, but large bedroom. Off white walls, king size bed, a dresser, a mirror, love seat, and an adjoining bathroom.

On the bed were two small stacks of clothes. I assumed that the light blue satin tank-top and shorts were for Jane. I walked over to the other pile. Black t-shirt, and black flannel pants. _Well, at least she knows my style_.

I quietly excused myself, and walked into the bathroom. When I came back town, I saw that Jane had stacked her day clothes on the love seat, and had crawled into bed. I stripped down to my underwear, put on Alice's donated sleep wear, and crawled in with her. Jane was laying on her right side, her arms folding beneath her pillow, her eyes were closed, and a small smile was across her lips.

I reached up, and brushed the back of my fingers across her check. Jane smiled, and purred.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while," I observed.

Jane partially opened her left eye. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I smiled. "You only pretend to sleep when you're really happy."

She opened her eyes, and moved closer to me. She took her arms, and wrapped them around my back, and pulled me closer. I felt a cool tingle run through me as her cold, hard form pressed against me.

"I am happy," She whispered. "I'm with my own kind again. I'm among vampires. I can be myself." She closed her eyes, and nuzzled into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her, and squeezed. "Aren't you glad we came?"

"Mhm," Jane moaned into my neck.

I gently kissed the base of her neck, and thought about what she said. I never gave much thought to how isolated she must have felt. She lived among a different species, one that she desired to feed off. And I knew that it took a toll on her, but I never thought about how alien she must have felt. She never really socialized at Norwich. She kept a few friends, but she really wasn't interested in being very social. And I thought it was because she just wasn't interested in making friends. _Was it because she couldn't relate to them? Were they too different from her too really connect with?_

The worst thing that Jane and I had in common was that we lacked a stable family. Jane was raised by the Volturi to be a weapon, they treated her like an attack dog, not a woman. Growing up, my family was broken in every sense, and I had never known a parent's love.

The Cullens, on the other hand, had so much love. And I hoped they could accept us. Jane needed to be around other vampires.

Jane and I had agreed that I would become like her. After I graduated Norwich, we would stage a car crash. I would be declared legally dead, and Jane would turn me. I wanted to become a vampire. I wanted to leave my old life behind.

I decided that tomorrow I would talk to Carlisle, and discuss the issue of us joining the Cullens.

* * *

Another big thanks to TathyanaGuitton for betaing.

So, what did you think?


	19. Chapter 19 Confusion and Conferences

Well, it seems the Cullen's have something to talk about...

A big thanks to TathyanaGuitton for all her help.

* * *

_Chapter 19 - Confusion and Conference_

**Jacob POV**

"Nessie, Jacob, I'd like a word please," Edward said.

_Uh, oh,_ I thought, _What did I do?_ Edward caught my eye, and very slightly shook his head side to side.

"Maybe we should go," Jane suggested.

"Probably a good idea," David said, standing up and started following Jane out of the kitchen.

As soon as they left Carlisle leaned forward. "We have much to discuss, but not here," He said very softly, almost too soft for me to hear. He stood up, and motioned that we should all follow him.

Carlisle lead us out the back door, and into the woods. He paused after a moment, and turned.

"We should discuss how we are going to treat David and Jane, but this is going to be a family discussion. As rude as it sounds, I don't want David and Jane to be able to hear us," He said

He turned and pointed to one of the mountains. "There's a ski resort on the other side of that mountain. I want us all to collect our thoughts, think of what we are going to say, and meet at the base lodge in five minutes. Objections?" He asked. We shook our heads.

Carlisle nodded, and headed deeper into the woods. Alice and Jasper took off in a separate direction, so did Rose and Emmett.

Eventually, it was me, Nessie, Bells and Edward.

Edward gave Nessie a brief look, then turned to Bells. "Bella, I think these two need a little privacy," He said.

Bella looked at him confused. So did I. _Since when does he like giving me 'privacy' with Nessie?_

Edward turn to me, and growled, "Don't get used to it, mutt." I mentally flipped him off. His scowl deepened.

"Alright, boys," Bella said exasperated. "Come on." She took Edwards had, and they too took off in another direction.

Nessie and I stood there for a moment. I turned to look at her; she had her hands crossed firmly over her chest, as was staring at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"Jacob," she said slowly, "Could you phase? Please?"

"Why?"

She seemed afraid to look me in the eye, so she kept staring at her shoes. "I have something to say to you, and I think it would be easier if you couldn't talk back."

_Uh, oh_.

I paused for a moment. "Turn around," I said. She did.

I dashed behind a tree, took off my jeans and shirt, and took a deep breath. The air around me shimmered, and I felt my muscles explode. In an instant, I was standing on four legs. I slowly walked around the trees, and back towards Nessie.

Nessie peaked over her shoulder, when she saw that I had taken the form of a wolf, she slowly turned around.

She twisted her hands together, and chewed her lips.

"Okay, Jacob, there's something I want to say, but I'm not sure how to say it," she said nervously. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, it's about what happened early at school," She blurted out. I whined, trying to say I was sorry, but she threw up her hands. "Jacob, please!" I stopped.

She took another breath. "Okay. I know you love me, and I know that you only want what's best for me, but _please_ don't treat me like that! I want you to treat me like a partner, not like a little child. And I know it's hard because you've watched me grow up, but I'm an adult now!

"And I don't want you to treat me like Dad used to treat Mom," she said, then she looked horrified. "Oh, my god, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I know they love each other, and they always did. But, Emmett and Jasper told me how Dad always used to boss Mom around, and she just went with it. And I can't be in a relationship like that. I mean, I love them both, and they've both done so much for me, but I don't want to be treated like a second class citizen.

"I don't mean that's how Dad treated Mom!" She blurted out. "Dad loved Mom, and I know he still does, but he used to act so-"

She stopped, and realized she got a little off track. She had started talking so fast that it was making my head spin.

"Can I try again?" She asked. I nodded.

"Okay, so I know you were only trying to protect me, but _talk to me_. Don't just throw me over your shoulder, and drag me away. Okay? Don't always assume that you know what's best. That what Dad did when he took off and left Mom."

She realized that she had touched on a sensitive subject. "Oh, God, I shouldn't have brought that up! I'm sorry!" She started passing back and forth, and started to wave her arms around. "But, it's just that I really don't want us to be like Mom and Dad. Oh, God, I didn't mean that! I love them both, I really do, but I don't want to always be lead around and controlled! I want a little room to breathe, and I want you to respect that!

"I mean the stories about Mom and Dad and the weird stuff he did, and how she just went along with it, I _really_ don't want that to be us! I want us to partners, _equals!_ And I-"

She stopped, and seemed overwhelmed for a moment. I wasn't sure if she was done, or if she was still working herself up, so I said nothing and stood still.

Nessie sighed, and walked over to me.

She placed her hand on the side of my head, and played back the mornings events from her point of view. I saw that she was hurt when no one listened to her. I saw how she cried silently the whole ride home. _How the hell did I miss that!,_ I silently demanded of myself. She felt angry that Edward, Bella and I dismissed her, and that she thought that we didn't trust her. Then she got angry. She was mad at me, she was mad at Edward And Bella and-

_She was mad at herself?_ Then, I caught a glimpse of something that made me cry. She felt like if she was a full vampire, we would have listened to her. She felt like a freak, and she thought that we would have loved her more if she wasn't a hybrid.

I phased, and put my hands on her checks.

"Jacob!" She cried, shocked that I had phased so close to her.

"Nessie," I cracked, trying not to start bawling. "_You are not a freak! You're not pathetic, or weak, and no one__looks down on you!_ You're special, and wonderful, and unique, and we _love you for it_."

I realized that this was my fault. _I'm as bad as Edward_, I thought_, without thinking, I hurt her worse than anyone else could_.

I sniffed, and felt a tear start rolling down my eyes.

"Jacob" She whispered, seeing me starting to cry.

"It's my fault," I said, my voice cracking. "I didn't think about you. I just...

"When I heard that it was Jane, I-," I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"I will _never forget_ that day. The day they came to kill you," I closed my eyes, and I saw them. I saw a solid line of dark grey and black cloaks walking across that field. "I listened to them lie, I watched them kill Irina, and...

"Nessie, your mother said goodbye to you," I said.

Nessie looked started. "What?"

"You don't remember this, but your mother gave us a back-pack, with fake id's, a quarter of a million dollars in cash, and told me to get you out of the country and hide. She said she loved you, and she kissed you goodbye. And she said," I felt bile rising again in my throat, and swallowed it backdown. "She said she'd buy us time."

"She said..." Nessie whispered, her eyes suddenly glassy.

I gently wiped my thumb beneath her eyes.

"_I_ _hate them_!" I growled. "They came to kill you, me, Edward, Bells, everyone! And I _hate them for it_!" I took a deep breath, and steadied my shaking hands. I could feel myself coming dangerously close to phasing so close to her, and I knew she would get hurt if I did.

"Jacob," Renesmee whispered.

"And, when I heard that Jane was here... I panicked," my voice started cracking again. "I thought that... they must have come back. They were going to finish what they started." I looked at her, and I felt another tear rolling down my check. "I thought that they came here to kill you."

Renesmee's lip quivered.

"Nessie, I love you, and I am so sorry for how I treated you this morning. And I promise, from now on, I will respect you, your wishes and your opinions. I will consult with you before making decisions that affect you. And I will never disregard anything you have to say."

Renesmee smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

I leaned in, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're welcome," I smiled, "My little princes."

I heard her laugh a little as I brought up my old nickname for her. Then, I heard her sniff.

"I'm not that little anymore, Jacob," she said.

I hugged her tightly. "I know, Renesmee. I know."

We stood in silence for a moment, before Renesmee whispered, "You can call me Nessie."

I smiled.

"Is that why you were so angry at Jane?" Nessie asked.

I nodded. "I don't know if I can forgive her," I said.

"Grandpa and Dad have," she leaned back, and looked me in the eyes.

I scoffed. "Well, I guess your Dad's a better man than me."

She scowled, and smacked me in the arm.

Her face softened. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings."

We embraced again. We stood there, tightly hugging each other for a moment.

"How long do we have before we need to meet Carlisle on the other side?" I asked.

Nessie leaned back, and looked down at her watch. Then he mouth dropped open, and she blushed violently.

"What?" I asked, then I looked down. "_Oh, crap!_" _My pants!_ I'd forgotten to put clothes on after I phased back to human!

"Uh," Was Nessie's contribution.

I ran behind a tree, and tried to get my clothes on as fast as I could. Before I was done, I heard the unmistakable roar of a pissed father.

"Oh, damn it," I breathed.

Just as I finished buttoning my shirt up, Edward came flying into view, will Bells right behind him.

"_YOU!"_ Edward shouted, and lunged.

"Edward, no!" Bella cried, and jumped after him.

Bella caught him mid jump, and tackled him to the ground.

"_How dare you!"_ Edward cried, struggling wildly. "_I'll kill you! I will! I swear!"_

But Bella had him in some kind of arm and head lock. No matter how much he struggled, Bella kept her hold.

"Uh, Mom?" Nessie asked.

Bella turned to Nessie, and with perfect composure, "After you were born, you're Uncle Jasper gave me a couple of fighting lessons. He said I should at least learn the basics of vampire combat." Edward started trashing even harder. "I don't think this is what he had in mind."

Edward continued to growl death threats, but slowly stop struggling.

"Edward," Bella asked, "Are you finished trying to attack your future son in law?"

Edward growled, "No!"

Bella looked at me. "Why is my husband trying to kill you this time?"

"Well, Nessie and I were having a talk, and I phased back and forth from a wolf and forgot to put my clothes back on."

Edwards head snapped around to his daughter. "Get those thoughts out of your head _right now young lady!"_

Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Edward barked.

"Edward, she can't help her thoughts," Bella reasoned, slowly turning her head to sternly look at Nessie. "But she _can_ help wether or not she acts on those thoughts."

"Mom!" Nessie whined, blushing a bright red.

Bella let go of Edward, who stood up and brushed off his clothes, still glaring at me.

"Uh... so..." I said lamely.

"We should probably go meet up with Grandpa and the rest of the family," Nessie said hurriedly.

Bella took Edward's hand and started pulling him along.

"Come on, _dear_," She said exasperated.

Edward glared at me, but followed Bella.

Nessie came up and stood beside me.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go.

I turned to her, and smirked.

"So, what were you thinking of?" I asked.

She blushed neon red, and gnawed her lip. I was suddenly reminded of Bella when she had been human.

I blinked, as I saw right before my eyes a moment when Bella had done the same thing. She had come over to the Rez one day, over the summer when Edward had left. One night she was over with us having dinner, when Paul made some vulgar joke about my "shoe size". Bella chocked on her sandwich and went the brightest said of red that I had ever seen. Well, until I saw Renesmee blushing right in front of me.

I don't know why it struck me so much. I always knew that Renesmee was Bella's child. But, for some reason, seeing Renesmee do the same thing that Bella would have done...

_I guess I fell in love with a little piece of Bella after all_, I thought. _Maybe that's the only thing that could break a love so strongly. Maybe I had to fall in love with a little piece of her._

"Jacob," I suddenly heard Bella call.

"Jacob?" She called again. She sounded close.

I blinked the past out of my eyes, and looked around.

"Jacob," She called again, but now she sounded just a little different. A little higher pitch.

I looked down, and gasped.

It wasn't Bella. _It was Renesmee_.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," I said hurriedly. "Uh, let's go!"

_Am I in love with a copy of Bella?_

I took her hand, and pulled her towards the meeting point. Through her touch, I could feel her confused thoughts, about why I was suddenly acting so strangely.

And I had no idea what I could tell her.

She never knew that Bella and I could have been more than friends.

**Edward POV**

I stood fuming behind a large brick and stone building. We were waiting on Nessie and the mutt, and he was really starting to annoy me. I suppose it wasn't that he spends a night in bed, _pre-marriage_, with my daughter. No, no, no, he also had to expose himself to her, while _groping her!_

"Edward, do I have to calm you down, or could you do it yourself?" Jasper barked angrily.

I took a few deep breathes, and tried to steady myself. Jasper seemed to be calming down, and nodded in gratitude.

"Eddie, any idea when Nessie and Jake are going to show up?" Emmett asked.

"We're going to start talking soon," Alice announced. "Be patient."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, then we heard two heartbeats coming close. Jacob and Nessie emerged from the trees and joined us.

I was about to tell Jacob off for keeping us waiting, but then I noticed his expression and thoughts were troubled. I turned into his mind, and tried to discover what was bothering him, but his thoughts didn't seem to be making any sense.

Before I could delve deeper, Carlisle made an announcement.

"There is a very delicate topic which we must now discuss, so I am going to be clear," Carlisle began with the utmost seriousness. "Jane is a reformed member of the Volturi, and David is human. If we decide to accept them into our family, there will be consequences. However, if we reject them, and move away, there may be consequences for them."

"I have brought us here to discuss that one question; Do we accept Jane and David, or do we leave and let them fend for themselves?" Carlisle took a step back, and invited one of us to speak.

"Edward," Jacob asked. I turned to him, and noticed that his thoughts were now completely on the issue at hand. "At any point did David's thoughts suggest that he has divulged the secret to anyone else?"

"No," I said. "Jane and David seem to be keeping with secret as best they can."

Jacob nodded.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Renesme asked. "We can't just leave them alone!" She looked around, but saw that not all of us were so convinced.

"Renesme," Jasper began. "If the Volturi discover that Jane has joined our family, then there will be a fight." He said simply.

"So what?" She cried.

"Are we really willing to die for _her?_" Rose spat.

"Yes," Emmet said.

Rose stared at him with outrage.

"Isn't that what this family is all about?" He looked around. "Aren't we all living on a second chance?"

"Alice, do you see David as a vampire?" Bella asked.

Alice's eyes glassed over for a moment, as she peered into the future.

"Yes," She said, then she looked confused. "That's odd."

"What?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"All of a sudden, it started changing," She said slowly.

"His date of change," she clarified. "It's going back and forth between a couple of years from now and..."

"And?" Emse prompted.

Alice took a deep breath. "Sooner," She said cryptically.

"Is it the Volturi?" Rose demanded.

Alice squinted, trying to make sense of the future.

"I can't tell," she said slowly.

"But, if David is defiantly going to become a vampire, then isn't that one less thing we need to worry about?" Bella asked. "If he's a vampire, then the secret is kept."

"Bella, I don't think we really need to worry about following the Volturi's laws at this point," I said. "They already want us dead."

"We don't know that for a fact," Carlisle said firmly. "Yet," he finished quietly.

"Isn't that a reason to keep her?" Emmett interjected. "If we have Bella _and _Jane on our side, they won't stand a chance!"

"I will not accept another life into my family just to use her as a weapon," Carlisle said sharply.

"But, it is worth considering," Emmett pressed.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Rose shouted. "Why are we still talking about this! Jane is a Volturi guard, and Cain is violently unstable! We can't-"

"_What did you just say?_" Jasper shouted. The group immediately fell silent.

"What?" Rose asked.

"What did you just call him?" Jasper said in a lethal growl.

Rose looked around. "Oh, come on! You all saw him freak out at the dinner table! He's crazy! We can't-"

Before Rose could finish her thought, Jasper was standing right beside her.

"That man lived through Hell!" He shouted. Emmett sprung forward, and put himself between Jasper and Rose.

"Jaz, easy," Emmett urged.

Jasper took a deep breath. "I've known men who have lived through less a trial and been driven truly mad by it," he paused. "A woman born with a silver spoon in hand should not pass judgement on a man who has lived a life of hardship."

"_Silver spoon?_!" Rose shouted in outrage. "_I was-_"

"I know that you were brutally murdered by your fiance," Jasper said. "And thenyou were turned, and have lived a life of love and luxury every day since. And been _so_ _ungrateful for it_."

Rose was stunned. Then, she was murderous.

"_HOW DARE YOU!"_ Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. I heard a couple of window panes crack.

"When was the last time you were desperate?" Jasper asked with perfect composure. "Or scared? Or hurt? Or alone?"

"Or, even better, when's the last time you needed something that was outside your means? Not wanted_, needed_."

Jasper stared at Rose, waiting for an answer. Rose sneered and glared at him.

"Jasper, have you decided where you stand?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"I have," Jasper turned to Carlisle. "I vote that David and Jane should be allowed to stay with us."

"You're just as spoiled as me!" Rose spat, but I could hear from her thoughts that she was troubled by what Jasper said.

Jasper slowly turned back towards Rose. "We've all heard your story. Don't think you know mine."

Alice reached out, took his hand, and pulled him away from Rose and Emmett.

"Carlisle, I'd like to vote," Alice said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Let David and Jane stay."

"This is unbelievable!" Rose cried.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett thought for a moment. His thoughts were uncharacteristically serious.

He raised his head, and looked Rose in the eyes. Rose looked worried.

"Emmett, please," she urged.

"It's the right thing to do," He answered.

He turned his head towards Carlisle.

"Let them stay," he said.

"Rose?"

Rose looked around with indignation. Then she lifted her chin, curled her clip, and crossed her arms.

"That woman spent her life digging her own grave! It's not my fault, so it's not my problem! I say we kick them out first thing tomorrow morning, and try again somewhere far away from here!"

Carlisle nodded in acknowledgment.

"Before this goes any further," Jacob said, "Is there anyone who thinks that two more additions would make us stand out too much?"

"Yes!" Rose cried. "Thank you! We can't accept them, or we'd be too big!"

"We have three empty guest rooms at the house, so space won't be a problem," Emse said quietly.

"David is too old to pass for high school, even a senior," Bella said. "I don't think we'll need to worry about our lunch table getting too crowded."

Jacob smirked. "Too bad. He could be useful for scaring off boys with wandering eyes."

Jasper and I laughed.

"Oh, how I _wish _I could have introduced him to Newton," I laughed.

Bella scowled and smacked me in the arm.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" She asked.

"Jacob, do you have a vote?" Carlisle asked, getting us back on topic.

"Yes," He said. "They should be able to stay."

"Nessie?"

"Stay," She said immediately.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella paused for a moment. I so wished she had her shield down, so I could hear what she was thinking.

"Could you come back to me, please?" She asked.

"Of course," Carlisle reassured her.

Nearly everyone in the group looked at Bella in shock. Rose looked at her, smiled brightly, and nodded with encouragement.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I took a moment to weigh both options before me. Jane was, supposedly, reformed member for the Volturi guard. If she lived with us, then she could have a real chance to heal. She could live around vampires. And once Cain turned, we could help him into his new life. But, if we did accept them, then once the Volturi found out, there would be a fight. And, unlike the last time, there would be death. If we left them alone, then what would stop the Volturi from quietly killing them both?

I looked at Rose.

"You've made two very good points," I told her. She looked surprised, and then she looked hopeful. "David is troubled, and I don't think anyone here can debate that," I paused to look at Jasper, who shook his head. "And accepting Jane will bring us unwanted attention. Those are both great risks to this family."

I took a moment to let that have its moment. I could tell that everyone was unsure what my position was.

"Having said that, I honestly believe that the two of them are trying to atone for what they've done. And we can provide them with the support they need to come to terms with their actions.

"I think these are two people that we have the rare opportunity to help," I turned and faced Carlisle. "I vote that they should be allowed to stay."

Carlisle turned to Esme. "Esme?"

Esme smiled. "When have you known me to turn anyone away? I welcome another addition to our family."

"Carlisle?" Rose asked through clenched teeth.

Carlisle shook his head, and turned back to Bella.

"Bella, have you made a decision?" He asked.

"I have," She said, taking a deep breath. "I believe that they should be allowed to stay."

"_But_," she quickly interjected. "It makes me very uncomfortable that she has continued to use her ability, especially on someone who doesn't understand that Jane is doing it. I believe that she should be offered the chance to join our family _with the stipulation_ that she no longer use her abilities to inflict pain."

"I second that," Jacob interjected.

"Third," I said.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Nessie, and Esme nodded.

Carlisle took a moment. Then took a step forward.

He paused for an instant, and turned to Alice.

"The Denali Coven said they would be arriving tomorrow. Can you tell me when?" He asked.

Alice's eyes glassed over for a second.

"They'll arrive at our house at eight forty seven," She said.

He turned back towards us.

"Tomorrow morning, before the arrival of the Denali Coven, I will speak to David and Jane. I will offer them the opportunity to join our family, and I will explain to Jane our stipulation.

"Are there any objections?" Carlisle asked.

He looked around the group. Rose was fuming, but said nothing. The rest of us had nothing to say.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

So, what did you think?


	20. Chapter 20 Thinkin' the Same Thing

As a heads up, there may be a slight delay getting the next chapter up. When I say slight, I mean no more then three weeks. At the max.

Once again, huge thanks for TanyanaGuitton and for all her help.

* * *

_Chapter 20 – Think' the Same Thing_

**Jane POV**

Nights had become repetitious for me. Well, I suppose they were repetitious for humans as well, but for me it was a little different. Nighttime for me meant boredom. David needed at least a couple of hours of rest. I didn't. Sometimes I would read, or work, or just lie beside him, and think about nothing. On some times, the nights I was really lucky, I could lie beside David, close my eyes, and just imagine I could sleep. I just spent a few, very peaceful hours, thinking about nothing.

The first night at the Cullens', I was lucky. After David came into bed with me, we both held each other, until David fell asleep. I left my eyes closed, and imagined that I was sleeping alongside him.

But, there was one thing about the nights that I hated. David very rarely slept peacefully. Most nights he would toss and turn restlessly. I could hear his heart rate speed up, and sometimes I could smell adrenaline shoot through his system. The worst part was how powerless I felt watching him toss and turn. I had all the strength in the world, I was nearly invincible, but I was powerless to protect him from his own mind.

David never had any good dreams. I hopped each night that he would sleep soundlessly.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked down. I was lying on my back, and David was lying across me, his head resting in the crock of my neck. Every time he exhaled, I felt his warm breath go down my neck, and I felt a shiver of pleasure.

I looked him over one more time. I had to hand it to Alice, David looked good in black.

_But, _I thought with another shiver, _he looks even better in nothing_.

I lifted the sheets a bit, just to admire him, when a thought came unbidden to me. _How would he look in black, as a _vampire_?_

_That_ caused another shiver.

David and I had discussed him become a vampire, and he was for it. He said that he was looking forward to "leaving his old life behind". I was happy because it meant that I would have him beside me forever. And I would never have to watch him sleep through another nightmare.

I often thought about what vampirism would do to him, and it made me very... excited.

I imagined him, black shirt, black jeans, with glowing red eyes. He was lying on top of me, and holding me down. I imagined that he leaned down, and his lips slowly parted over his razor sharp vampire teeth. He ran those teeth across my color bone, before he would lean into my neck, and slowly... sink his teeth into my skin. _A vampire, marking his mate_.

As I became more enveloped in my morning fantasy, I noticed that David had begun to stir. It was then that I noticed my sleeping shorts had become damp from my excitement. _What are the odds that David won't notice that?_

_So what if he does..._

David stretched his arms and legs, and groaned. His eyelids fluttered a few times, and then opened. His almond eyes were sleepy and unfocused at first. He blinked a few more times, but looked up at me, and smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered.

I reached down, under his shirt, and ran my hands up his chest. I felt his muscles twitch behind my touch and noticed his pants starting to bulge.

"Good morning, love," I cooed in his ear.

David moaned in appreciation. "Someones in a good mood."

I wrapped my lips around my teeth, and nibbled on his ear.

"Since neither of us have anywhere to be this morning," I whispered, "Why don't we make it a _really good morning_?"

David reached up, and cupped my breast through my shirt.

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a husky tone.

David's hands lifted my shirt up, exposing my bare chest to him. David leaned in, and started to flick my erect nipples with his tongue.

I reached down, and pulled his pants down, causing his erect shaft to pop out. I wrapped my hand around his warm, hard member, and started stroking him. David moaned, and tugged at the strings on my shorts.

Once he undid the offensive knot, he pulled them down. He ran his middle finger around my wet folds, and pressed against my entrance.

I took my free hands, grabbed the back of his head, and brought his lips to mine. His tongue was soon dancing with mine.

Suddenly, David tensed.

The bedroom door flew open, and Alice came rushing in.

"Good morning!" She cried with bubbling enthusiasm.

David threw himself over me, as if trying to protect me from flying debris. He laid like that for a moment, while Alice danced around the room, rummaging through the dresser and laying out a selection of clothes, talking about styles and colors.

"Alice," David growled angrily.

Alice kept doing... whatever she was doing.

"_Alice!"_ David shouted.

Alice paused and turned. "Yes?" She asked.

David paused for a moment. "_Fuck off!"_ He cried.

Alice folded her hands behind her, and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"_You know good and goddamn well you are!"_ David barked.

I heard the sound of laughter from elsewhere in the house.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you two have a busy day ahead of you!" Alice turned and went back to work. "I suppose you two will just have to put it on ice for a while," she said with her back turned.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!" David grumbled.

I pulled my shirt down, sat up, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Honey, it's not like we haven't done it before," I reasoned.

"That's not the point," David grumbled.

I loved him dearly, but sometimes he could act like a child.

"Sorry, lover," I leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "When we get back to school, I'll do _that thing you like_."

David's head snapped around, excitement in his eyes. "You mean... that thing you do on my birthday?"

"I'll even put on the French maid costume," I said in a husky tone.

David's eyes sparkled. "The one with the lace?"

I nodded.

"Well, okay then," David said with a smile.

"The way to a man's heart," Alice said, quietly.

I tried to suppress a laugh, but David noticed. He looked between me, and Alice.

"What did she say?" He asked.

I kissed his check. "Don't worry about it"

David grumbled to himself, but eventually got up, and made his way to the bathroom, glaring at Alice as he walked past.

Alice turned to me, and smiled.

"You really love him, don't you?"

I smiled. "I really do."

Alice's smile became sad. "It's not always easy, is it?"

My smile fell. "Not always, no."

I heard a knock at the door. I turned and Bella was standing in the door.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Bella, why don't you let her get changed first?" Alice asked, giving a look to Bella. "It might make everyone a little more comfortable," she suggested.

Bella was already dressed for the day. She wore some kind of distressed washed jeans, and a sweater. Knowing the Cullen's, and Alice, I assumed that they were some expensive band that I'd never heard of.

I was sill in my night attire. And, it had evidence of this mornings... activities.

Bella nodded, then looked at me. "As soon as you're dressed, there's something I'd talk to you about," She said.

"Oh... okay," I said cautiously.

"Thank you," Bella said.

Alice turned to Bella, and huffed. "How many times do I have to explain style to you? That outfit doesn't work _at all!_"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, Alice."

David walked back into the bedroom and Alice danced out. Bella gave me one last look, before closing the door.

David looked between me and the door. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Bella said she wanted to talk to me about something," I said

"Okay," David said slowly, "Did she say what about?"

I shook my head again.

David paused for a moment. "Do you want me to stay?"

I stood up and walked over to him. I smiled, and wrapped by arms around his neck. "David, you've done enough. I'm not scared anymore."

David put his hands on my hips, and squeezed gently. I could feel the warmth from his touch through the thin fabric.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

He leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Okay," he repeated.

I slowly let my arms fall from his neck, and turned to pick up the neat stack of clothes that Alice had laid out. She had given me a pair of light blue jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, and a light gray v-neck cashmere sweater.

David was pawing through his own pile of clothes, but with less interest than me.

"Up to your strict standards?" I teased.

David smirked. "Oh, you know me, I only buy from," David picked up the jeans and read the label, "From... uh..." David cocked his head to the side, then chuckled, "I can't even read the label."

I laughed, then started taking of my sleepwear.

"While I'm talking with Bella, can I trust you not to pick any fights?" I asked.

David paused for a moment.

"I promise that I will not _start_ any fight," He said carefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Would it kill you to turn the other check? Once?"

"Yes. Actually it would."

I rolled my eyes, and finished getting dressed. When I was done, I turned to him.

"Are you going to behave or not?" I demanded.

David turned to me, and was about to say something. He paused, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he was done, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Okay, I'm only going to do this _once_. While we're here, while we're guests of the Cullen's, I will... do my hardest... to be _nice_."

David wore the look of someone who was having anesthetized stomach surgery.

I smiled, walked over to him, and pressed my palm against his check.

"I can only imagine how painful it was for you to say that, but _thank you_."

"I'm holding you to that maid outfit promise," he growled.

And just like that, our tender moment was ruined.

"One track mind," I scoffed.

I kissed him lightly on the check, and walked out into the hallway. I looked around, expecting to see Bella. Alice poked her head out of nearby room.

"Bella's room is on the top floor, second door on the right," Alice said.

Before I could thank her, she had already disappeared back inside.

_I can see how David would find that irritating_, I thought.

I climbed the stairs, and walked down the right hallway.

I wasn't scared to face Bella, but I was nervous. And a little ashamed. When I served the Volturi, I disliked all the Cullen's. But, I saved a special dislike to Bella. She was the only one who was immune to my ability. And, I think one some subconscious level, I was envious of the love she and Edward shared.

I hated her. I hated that she knew such love, and I _especially_ hated that she made me look weak. And during our meeting in the field, her vampire ability made me absolutely useless.

I knew that she knew how I felt. And I wouldn't be surprised if the feeling was mutual.

I realized that I was staring at her door. I could hear classical music playing softly inside.

Feeling foolish, I raised my hand and nocked.

"Come in," Bella called.

I opened the door, and walked in. Bella was sitting on a cream colored couch, reading a well-worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. She looked up as I walked in.

"Jane, close the door please," she said.

Feeling a sudden sense of nervousness, I closed the door, and turned back to Bella.

"Bella, may I say something please?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

I took an unnecessary breath. "When I first meet you... I didn't like you. Or Edward. And I know that I went out of my way to torment you. And I don't know if you can forgive me, but I'm sorry."

Bella looked at me for a moment. "Are you asking me to forgive you for torturing Edward in front of me?"

...

"Yes," I said quietly.

Bella paused for a moment. "We'll come back to that," she said.

Bella set the book down and leaned forward. "I want you to know something: I believed that you deserved a chance. I thought that you _had_ changed, and that you were a new women. Then, I found out that you were still using your gift of pain."

"Bella…" I tried to say.

"I want to know what makes you think you can still torture people," Bella said simply.

"I'm not torturing her!" I responded.

Bella gave me a piercing look. "You are causing her pain without her knowledge. Because of you, she has been medically misdiagnosed. How is that not torture?"

"_Because she deserves it!_" I exclaimed. "I've seen her with him! She keeps hitting on him, she keeps touching him! _He's not hers, he's mine!_ And she has no right to keep treating him like that!"

"Treating him like what?" she asked.

"Like... he's interested in her! _Because he's not! And she should stop chasing him!"_

Bella thought for a moment. "How does David feel about this?"

"He hates it!" I barked. "How do you think?"

"I don't think it bothers him as much as it bothers you," Bella observed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting angrier.

"David has made clear that he has no interest in her. But, that's it. He just doesn't think about her. _You _have demonized her, and you've gone out of your way to torment her."

"But she deserves it!" I insisted.

"Besides hitting on David, what has she done that's so wrong?" Bella asked.

"She... She... _She shouldn't act like that! Not with him!_" I snarled.

Bella looked at me for a moment, then the smiled just a little. "You're still angry, aren't you?"

"What?"

Bella thought for a moment. "You've been angry for such a long time, I suppose I'm not surprised that you've held on to a little bit. But, you need to let it go."

"I'm not holding on to anything! She-"

"Do you believe David would ever stray?" Bella asked.

"What? No!"

"Do you believe that there is anything she can give him that you can't?"

"Bella, what are you-"

"Answer my question, please," Bella instructed.

"No. Why are you-"

"One last question," Bella said. "Do you believe that there is anyone else in the world that could make David as happy as you do?"

I thought for a moment. I was damaged. I was an angry, borderline sadistic vampire. As Bella had pointed out, I wasn't as different as I thought I was. I was still torturing people. But, David didn't object to it. He didn't acknowledge what I was doing, but he was smart enough to figure it out. He didn't have to live with someone who he had to _tolerate_. He could do better. He was handsome, strong, and a perfect gentleman. But he stuck with me. And I was confident he would follow me anywhere.

I blinked, and saw that Bella was patiently waiting for an answer.

"No," I answered.

Bella smiled.

"What do you remember of me when I was human?" She asked.

"You mean when you came to Volterra?" I asked. Bella nodded. "Well, I remember that you were scared. Uh, you ran through the fountain in the plaza, so you were shivering." I thought for a moment. I smiled, and said, "I remember that you were in love. I remember seeing the way you kept looking at Edward, and how he kept looking at you. I heard Aro mocking Edward earlier for his memories, and I knew the two of you had something special."

Bella smiled. "Why don't you take a seat?" She asked, gesturing to the space on the couch.

I slowly walked over and sat down.

"When I was human," Bela began, "I was shy, clumsy and full of self doubt. On my wedding day, on the day that Edward vowed to be mine forever, I meet Tanya. She was an old friend of his, and she chased him for a long time.

"I felt so inadequate standing next to her. She was so _beautiful_, and I always thought I was plain, and dull. Without saying anything, she made me feel like nothing. I knew she didn't mean to, but she did. The worst part was that I knew Edward loved _me._"

Bella paused to look at me.

"I see the way you two look at each other when you thought we weren't looking. The two of you were made for each other, just like Edward and me. And you need to realize that David would never leave you," Bella paused for a moment, and smiled, "In fact, after last night, I think he would fight of Death himself, and probably win, if it meant staying with you."

While Bella was looking at me, I had the feeling that she could see right through me. "I'm going to tell you something it took me years to realize: The love that you two share, just like to love that Edward and I share, is a bond that is so much stronger than most. It will not bend, and it will never break."

She reached over, and put a hand on my arm. "The next time you see this Neal-Harris woman, and the next time she tries to hit on David, don't get angry, _laugh_. Because he will never leave you. Laugh, because she is wasting her time, chasing something that will forever be outside her reach. Laugh, because after he has turned her away, he will return to you. He will _always_ come back to you."

"Okay?" Bella asked.

I was smiling. I couldn't stop smiling. Bella reinforced what I always knew that David and I were forever. It felt good to have someone tell me that.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Bella's smile fell. "There's something else," she said slowly. I tensed, fearing what would come next. "Living with humans. It's not as easy as you say it is, is it?"

I unconsciously reached for my throat. "No. It's not easy."

I took a deep breath. "Bella... It _hurts_. Every day. I'm surrounded by them. I'm surrounded by their smells. I know I don't want their blood, but it calls to me. And _it hurts! Every single day!"_

"How do you do it?" Bella asked quietly.

"I don't know," I whispered. I remembered with clarity the near constant burning in my throat. Every so often someone will walk too close, or someone across campus will get a cut, or a scrape, and _that smell_...

That... _burning!_

Bella reached across the couch, and wrapped in a tight embrace. I felt comfortable talking to her about this. I knew that she would listen to me, and wouldn't pass any judgement. I leaned back, and saw that her eyes were kind, and wise. I never noticed it when I was trying to kill her, but she was a rare, good person.

"Jane, give me your phone," Bella said suddenly.

Confused, I reached into my pocket, and passed her the small device.

Bella took it, and started typing on it.

"I'm programming my number, and the house phone in here," She finished, and looked up at me, "If it _ever_ get too much, or if you need help, I want you to _call me_. Whenever, day or night. If you can't reach me, just call the house, and someone will help you. Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle... _someone will always help_."

Bella put her hand on my shoulder, and said, "You're not alone. Not anymore."

We stayed silent for a moment. "And Jane, to answer your first question: Yes, I forgive you."

I was touched, so deeply by her kindness. I had never known a vampire to have been so nice. Especially not to me. She had forgiven me, then she had offered her help.

I thought back to the Volturi. There was no love there. They had fear, hatred, and forced loyalty. The Cullens, they were a family. They had love, and trust. And... I felt like one of them. I felt... like I had a family.

I felt my eye's getting glassy.

"Bella, thank you," I chocked out, before I wrapped her in a tight hug. I squeezed hard, because she was a vampire, like me. She knew what I was going through, and she could help if I asked her.

Was this... a mother's love?

Bella calmly patted my on the back. "It's been a long time since anyone's offered you help, isn't it?"

"A very long time," I answered.

I heard a knocking on the door. Bella and I let go of each other, and the same time Edward walked in.

Edward turned to me, smiled kindly, and nodded. Even if he wasn't a mind reader, I knew he would have heard our conversation.

"We try not to listen in on each other in this family," He said, "But, unfortunately, it happens."

Edward continued to look at me, and said, "And when Bella said someone would always help you, she meant it. I want you to know that we all understand what you're going through. All you have to do is ask, and someone will be there for you."

I nodded. "Thank you, Edward."

I looked around, and realized that this was their bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, turning to Edward, "Did I get you kicked out of your own room?"

Edward grimaced. "No. Actually, I had to talk to my daughter... the birds and the bees."

Edward then turned to Bella. "Which was a conversation I thought we were going to have _together_."

Bella looked defensive. "I was needed in here!" She retorted. "Besides, I'm sure you did a fine job."

"That not the point!" Edward answered, folding his arms and looking embraced. "It would have been nice to get a... female voice for... that!"

"You could have asked Esme," Bella suggested.

Edward's eyes nearly rolled out of his head. "I am not going to get _my mom_ to help me talk about... you know... with _my_ daughter."

"Do you need me to talk to her?" I asked.

"No!" Bella and Edward shouted at the same time.

"Uh, not to be rude," Bella said, "But... We'll, Emmett's already done enough damage. We don't want her thinking that it's some sort of competition."

I looked between Bella and Edward. "You two know that it's supposed to be _fun_, right?"

Edward was shocked. Bella looked like she should have been blushing.

"Of course it's fun, but there's a time and a place," Edward blurted. "The time is eleven to sixty years from now, and the place is... far, _far _away."

I grew an evil smirk. "Well, if you change your mind and want me and Emmett to talk with her-"

"Let me just stop you right there," Bella interrupted.

I laughed.

"David is down in the kitchen having breakfast," Edward said. "After he's done, Carlisle would like a word with the two of you."

I looked at Bella who smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's not what you think it is."

"Okay," I said.

I got up, and walked out. I paused, my hand on the door knob, and turned around.

"Thank you. Both of you," I said. Both smiled, and nodded.

I opened the door, took the stairs down to the bottom level, and followed the sound of David's voice. I was still thinking about what Bella and I had talked about. All of a sudden, I wished I could call the Cullen's my family.

_To Hell with the Volturi!_

I walked into the kitchen, and immediately saw that David and Jacob in a headlock.

"_David_!" I cried.

"Jane, calm down," I heard Jasper call.

I turned, and saw that Emmett, Jasper and Renesmee were sitting around the table, watching David with interest. Although in Renesmee's case, she was watching with worry. Esme was also bustling around the kitchen.

"You're boyfriend knows the coolest shit!" Emmett called.

"Emmett! There are ladies present!" Esme turned and scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett mumbled.

Emmett turned to me. "He was showing us how to do a blood choke!" He said with the excitement of a seven year old at Disney.

"And without actually choking him!" Renesmee urged.

David rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," David continued, "Once you have the subject in the hold," he gestured to his arms wrapped around Jacob's neck, "You apply firm pressure to the sides of the neck, like so," David, gently squeezed, and Jacob tensed, and tapped David on the arm. David, released him a little. Esme turned and watched with concern.

"In doing so," David continued, "You cut off blood flow to the brain, which causing him to lose consciousness quicker than cutting off oxygen."

David dropped his arms, and Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for being my dummy," David said, patting Jacob on the back. Jasper and Emmett snickered, Jacob glared.

David turned to the table and continued. "The advantage to a blood choke, is that no matter how big someone is, if you cut off blood flow they _will_ go down.

"Cool," Emmett said in awe.

Jacob scoffed loudly. "Please! As if that weak, scrawly little punk could ever beat _me_!" He boasted.

David stared at the back of Jacob's head for a moment. "See, in the real world, it's done something like this."

David quickly wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, and started squeezing. Jacob's face went red, and he started to struggle.

"David!" I shrieked.

"I'm not fighting," David grunted, "I'm _demonstrating_!"

Sure enough, after struggling for a few more seconds, Jacob closed his eyes and stopped moving. David immediately dropped him, and he landed on the floor with a dense thud.

"Jacob!" Renesmee cried, as she dashed over to him.

"He'll be fine," David dismissed, "He's just unconscious."

David has just finished talking, when Jacob started to stir.

"_That was the coolest thing I've ever seen_!" Emmett exclaimed with glee.

David turned, and smirked. "You're welcome."

"I'm not saying your army is better than mine, but you do know some better tricks," Jasper grudgingly admitted.

I huffed. "You're never going to grow up, are you?"

"Nope," David responded.

I reached over and took his hand. "Come on."

**David's POV**

I held on to Jane's hand, as she pulled me out of the kitchen. As we left. Jacob started to climb to his feet. _Scrawny punk, my ass!_

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Bella said Carlisle wanted to talk to us," she said.

_Good, _I thought_, This will give me a chance to talk to him about letting Jane join his family._

"What did Bella want to talk to you about?" I asked.

Jane stopped, and turned to face me. She smiled brightly, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Us," She said. "About you and me."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

Jane paused for a moment. "And I think I've been a little hard on Harris."

I frooze. "Who are you and what have you done with Jane?" I demanded.

The Jane imposter in front of me laughed, then she looked at me and smiled.

"Sometimes, I forget how much you love me," she said. "It's the first time I've ever been in love, and... sometimes the thought of you with another woman... scares me."

Jane pulled me tightly against her. "I love you. And I don't want to lose you."

Put my hands on her waist, and squeezed just a little. "I _do_ love you, and I promise, I will _never leave you_."

"I know," She whispered.

I leaned in, and gently kissed her.

A moment later, I leaned back, and asked, "What brought this on?"

Jane shrugged. "Bella and I... talked," Jane paused, "This family is magical," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as tight as I could. "Angel, you don't know how wonderful it is to see you so happy."

Jane nuzzled against me neck, and kissed the hollow behind my ear, "But we probably shouldn't keep Carlisle waiting."

Jane smiled. Her hand found mine, and she squeezed.

"Do you know where we're supposed to be meeting Dr. Cullen?" I asked. "Or we just supposed to nock on every door in the house until we get lucky?"

Jane sighed. "Oh, I'm sure Alice will-"

"Appear out of nowhere and tell you were to go," Alice said from behind us.

I turned around to glare at her. She smiled smugly.

"Top floor, second door on the left," Alice said.

"Could you start wearing a bell or something?" I demanded. "I really don't like being snuck up on!"

"I know," Alice said with a smile. "I think its funny how much it bothers you."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, come on," I grumbled, taking Jane's hand and leading her back to the stairs.

Jane laughed, but followed.

Once at the top floor, I looked around and admired the home that the Cullen's had. After working for the Vulturi for two centuries, Jane had certainly acquired enough wealth to support us both comfortably. But the Cullens had _everything_. A loving family, a grand house, a fleet of expensive cars. All the toys that anyone could ever want. _So this is how the other half lives._

And I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little envious of the Cullen's lavish lifestyle.

We took a left at the top of the stars, and found our self standing in the threshold of Dr. Cullen's study. It was wall-to-wall bookshelves, save only for the far wall which had a large landscape window, overlooking the large field behind the house, and had a breathtaking view of the rolling Vermont mountains.

Dr. Cullen, was sitting at his desk, reading an ancient looking leather bond text. I noticed that there were also two small, black boxes on his desk.

Dr. Cullen looked up from his book, and saw us standing in the doorway. "Good morning," He said. "I trust you both had a pleasant night?"

"We did, thank you, sir," I said.

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "You remind me of Jasper. It took him a full year to stop calling me sir."

I chuckled.

Carlisle's eyes started to twinkle with amusement. "And I understand you and Jacob had an entertaining breakfast."

I laughed. "Yes, very internaining."

"Oh, yes, two Alpha males marking their territory," Jane sneered. "How thrilling."

Carlisle laughed. "Just give it a few months, Jane," Carlisle advised. "After that, the boys will grow bored with fighting and they'll move on to someone else." Carlisle paused. "It's not the first time I've had my boys bumping heads."

Carlisle's smile fadded, and his face became serious. "I'd like you both to shut the door, and come take a seat."

I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the two chairs sitting our side of Dr. Cullen's desk. We sat down, still holding hands, and I felt a feeling of deja vu.

The last time I felt this nervous I was in the Colonel's office in Afganistan. He confronted me about being under aged, and was about to throw me out of the Army. But, then I remembered how that conversation played out. I remembered that he offered me a scholarship to Noriwich, and he promoted me. And that's how I meet Jane. Remembering that, I felt... optimistic. Hopeful, even.

"Last night, we had a discussion over how we would treat the two of you," Carlisle began, "Given that the two of you are a special circumstance, it was a rather heated debate. However, we have reached a decision."

I felt my stomach tense. I looked over, and Jane was holding her breath.

I looked back, and Dr. Cullen was now looking at Jane. "Jane, we have decided that if you can abstain from using your ability to inflict pain, you are welcome to join our family."

"Yes," Jane answered instantly. "I'll stop."

Carlisle, nodded, and turned to me. "Sargent Cain, if you so choose, we would welcome you into our family."

I turned to Jane, who smiled back, and nodded.

I faced Dr. Cullen. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Dr. Cullen smiled brightly. He stood up, and walked around the desk.

We stood up too, unsure of what he was doing.

Dr. Cullen stop infront of Jane, smiled, and held out his hand. "Jane, welcome to our family."

Jane's eye's became glassly. She grasp his hand, and chocked out, "Thank you."

Dr. Cullen realsed his hand, and turned to me.

"David, welcome," he said, holding out his hand.

I smiled, and grasped his cold hand firmly.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

Dr. Cullen released me hand, and turned back to his desk. He picked up the two black boxes, and handed us each one.

"Curtousey of Alice," he explained. "Also, we are going to have guests in a couple of minutes," he turned to Alice, "They are the Denali Coven."

Jane's eye's went wide, and she gasped.

"Before they meet you, and they will meet you as members of _our family_," the Doctor said firmly, "We need to explain this situation to them. I know I am being rude in saying this, but it would be easier if you were not present for that."

"I understand," Jane said.

Dr. Cullen turned to me, and I nodded.

"Is the guest room still open?" I asked.

He smiled. "David, that's your room now."

I smiled. "Thank you, sir," I said.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "This is your home, too. Both of you. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Dr. Cullen then excused himself, and walked out.

I turned to Jane. She opened her box, and gasped. Inside was a silver necklass, with a pendante bearing the crest of a lion, a hand, and three clubs. I assumed it was the Cullen family crest.

I looked down, and opened my box. Inside was a woven leather bracelet. On the silver clasp was the same family crest.

I picked it up, set the box down, and released the clasp.

"May I?" Jane asked softly. I turned to her, and smiled.

"Of course," I handed her the bracelet, and held out my wrist. She took the bracelet, and fasted it around my hand. Maybe it was just my imagination, but that click of the bracelet sounded louder and heavier than normal.

Jane held out her silver necklass.

"Could you?" she asked.

"I'd be delighted," I answered.

I took the necklas, and Jane turned around. I draped the necklass around her neck, and fastened it. There was another resounding click.

Jane slowly turned around, and picked up the silver pendant.

"David, I have a last name now," she said softly.

I took a step closer, wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tightly against me.

"Jane _Cullen_," I whispered.

We were Cullen's. We had a home. We had a _family_.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? "Jane Cullen" have a nice ring to it? What about "David Cullen"?


	21. Chapter 21 Getting a Little Crowded

**Author's POV**

I pulled the collar up on my jacket, and shivered again. It was not cold. It was one degree with a negative fifteen windchill. _One degree_.

Thats not cold. _It's punishment_.

Although it was snowing heavily, I could just make out the outline of my apartment. I leaned into the wind, and kept trudging though the snowy sidewalks.

The forecast called for more heavy snow for the next two days. So, I would at least have tomorrow off. Which was nice, because I was looking forward to doing some more writing. I felt a pang of unease when I remembered how long it had been since I'd posted anything.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally arrived at my building. I stepped inside, and the howling of the wind and the sting of the falling snow ceased.

_Oh, that's better_, I thought.

I peeled of my mittens, took off my hat, and started to climb the stairs. I reached the top of the stairs, fumbled with the lock for a moment, then stepped inside.

Once I shrugged off my coat and turned towards the couch, thinking about just vegging in front of the TV for a couple of minutes, just to warm up.

_Splat!_

Something cold and hard hit me in the face. I stumbled back and heard people laughing. I blinked a couple of times, and realized that I had been hit with a snowball. Inside my own apartment.

Once I whipped the slush out of my face, I saw two people sitting on my couch, with a big red cooler in the floor. It took me a moment, but then I recognized the man and woman who had broken into my apartment.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "Not you two again!"

"The last time we spoke, I promised to break your legs," David sneered, "You should be thankful for a snowball!"

"Oh, come on!" I groaned. "I had a lot to deal with! I-"

_Splat!_

"_Stop with the snowballs!"_ I barked at Jane.

Jane picked another snowball out of the cooler, and then leaned back. "I'd watch that tone, if I were you," she said.

"The last time you wrote anything," David began, "You said it would take you three weeks to post another chapter. _Two months later..."_ David let his voice trail off.

Jane cocked her arm, and I ducked behind the TV. When nothing happened, I slowly peaked out.

_Splat!_

"Why did I give you such good aim?" I snapped, whipping more slush out of my face.

David laughed.

"How many snowballs do you have?" I asked.

"Guess," Jane said in a chilling voice.

"Oh," I groaned.

"The last time we spoke, I threatened to break your legs if you ever left us in limbo again," David growled. "This time," David stood up, and walked towards the TV. I took a big step back, and then saw that David was picking up-

"Uh, David," I stuttered, "Uh, could... could you not... touch-"

"Your shiny new Xbox," David continued, holding the black console, "Will be smashed _to pieces_, and then flushed down the toilet if you _ever_ do this again."

"Oh... okay," I stuttered. "Could you put it down now?"

"No," David answered. "Work!"

"Could you not blackmail your creator?" I asked.

They answered with silence.

"Fine, I'll get to work," I answered, "But, just so you know, you could be a little more grateful for-"

_Splat!_

"_And enough with the snowballs!"_

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to my new beta Crewsoccer2008. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I'm just adding on.

* * *

_Chapter 21 - Getting a little Crowded_

**Tanya's POV**

The mood inside our rental SUV was tense. Just like the plane ride had been, and the drive to the airport.

Jane. _Jane_.

She was back. Carlisle said he believed that she had left the Volturi. _What does that mean? Is Aro losing control? What does this mean for us?_

I believed that the Volturi were good rulers of the vampire world. They had to be. They took our mother from us. We watched her die. It had to have been for a good reason. She was fairly sentenced, by the justified and riotous rulers of our world. It was fair. It had to have been. _Right?_

But then, the last time I saw the Volturi, I felt my confidence in that belief start to fade. I listened to them lie. I watched them ignore testimony and evidence. I watched them... kill Iriana. She died in front of me too. _My sister. _

_Just like my Mother._

They killed Iriana... to try and provoke us? To trick us into a fight? Why would they do that? They were supposed to have justice on their side!

After the Volturi left, everyone celebrated, but we couldn't. We had lost too much. We lost our sister, and then we lost our faith in the Volturi.

And now Jane, the epitome of everything the Volturi now stand for, is somewhere close by. _Is she spying on them? Is she checking up on Renesmee, or is something worse going on?_

I looked in my rearview mirror. Behind me, Carmen and Eleazar were talking softly and hurriedly. I tied to listen in for a moment. Eleazar was once a member of the Guard, and his insight would be useful. Behind them, in the back row, Garret had his arms wrapped around Kate, who was staring out the window, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"Eleazar," I asked, the car falling silent, "Any insight?"

Eleazar paused for a moment. "I'm not sure what to think. Carlisle said that he believed Jane was willingly living with a human. But, why? Did she leave on her own? Has she discovered her own conscience? Or is she serving the Volturi? And what does this human have to do with it?"

"Do you have answers or just questions?" I snapped.

"Tanya," Carmen chided softly.

"I'm sorry Tanya," Eleazar said, "I wish I had more information, but that's all Carlisle said on the phone."

I had nothing else to say.

It had been a very unpleasant shock to return from hunting to find that Carlisle had called and said that he had a meeting with Jane.

We've barely said ten words to each other since.

The GPS in our car announced that we were supposed to turn left onto another back road. If we had been less tense, we would have noticed how beautiful our extended family's new home was.

We followed another series of turns, until we came to an open field, with the Cullen's new mansion sitting proudly before us.

"You know, Carlisle does get some pretty nice digs," Garrett commented from the back. I heard Kate snicker.

I didn't say anything, because I was focused on something else. Parked in front of the Cullen's house, was a shiny black Range Rover. _If that truck belongs to the Cullen's, why isn't it parked in the garage?_

_It's hers, isn't it? IT'S JANE'S!_

_She's still here?_

"She's here," I growled.

"Tanya," Eleazar began slowly, "Let's not get carried away. We don't know-"

"_She murdered our sister!" _I cried. "_She murdered our mother!"_

"Tanya, the _Volturi _killed them, not Jane," Carmen said.

"_So?" _I demanded, "_Jane IS the Volturi!"_

I pulled alongside her truck, locked the brakes, and killed the engine. I threw open the door and raced to the door. Before I could throw it open, Carlisle opened it, and tried to speak.

"_Where is she?_" I demanded.

"Hello Tanya," Carlisle said calmly.

"_I said-"_

"Yes, I heard you," Carlisle said. "And do I need to have Jasper calm you down?"

"_Calm me down?"_

_"_Yes," Carlisle said. "Because there are a couple of things we need to explain, and it would be easier if we weren't shouting at each other."

"You want to talk? About _what?_" I demanded.

By this time the rest of my family and joined me on the Cullen's doorstep.

"She _murdered my sister_! There is nothing to _talk_ about!" I shouted.

"Tanya!" Kate called.

I spun around and glared.

"I believe that the Cullen's have something very important to tell us," Katie said. Then she turned and gave Carlisle a hard stare, "After which we will discuss how we will deal with what Jane has done to our family."

Carlisle looked around, and saw that we were all in agreement. We all wanted justice for what Jane had done to us. "I think you should all come in," he said nervously.

I brushed past Carlisle and walked in. The rest of the Cullens were gathered in the living room, including Renesmee and the wolf.

"Auntie Kate!" Renesmee cried, and dashed over to my sister. Kate shrugged Garret's arm off her, and rushed forward to meet Renesmee in a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Nessie," Kate said.

"It's good to see you, too," Nessie said.

As I listened to Renessme and Kate, I felt my anger starting to slip. When you have lived as long as I have, there is nothing more wonderful than the joy of a child. And Renesmee, for all her intelligence and insight, still had the heart of a child. She was so full of joy.

I heard Edward laughing.

I turned, and saw him standing up, and walking over towards me.

"It's good to see you again, Tanya," he said, leaning in for a warm hug. While we embraced, Edward whispered in my ear, "She really is our own little miracle."

"Alright, Kate, it's time to share," Garrett laughed, trying to pry Nessie out of my sister's arms.

I turned, and saw that the rest of my family were sharing greetings with the Cullens. Well, except for the wolf, who was sitting resolutely off to the side.

"The wolf has a name, you know," Edward chuckled.

I sighed, and walked over to him.

As I approached, the wolf eyed me cautiously.

"Hello, Jacob," I greeted, holding out my hand.

Jacob remained still for a moment, before reaching out and taking my hand.

"Tanya," he said.

"There you are!" I heard Nessie exclaim.

I smiled, and barely had time to completely turn before Nessie had engulfed me in another very enthusiastic embrace.

"Auntie Tanya!" Nessie cried.

"I missed you too, Nessie," I laughed.

_How lucky are we to have this amazing young woman in our lives?_

Jacob laughed. "Our little Princess gets excited whenever we have guests."

Nessie frowned and smacked Jacob in the arm.

"Carlisle?" I heard Eleazar ask. I turned, and saw that he was looking at the ceiling, with his brow furrowed in concentration. "Who's upstairs?

The atmosphere in the room became changed instantly. There was a long pause before Carlisle answered his question.

"We have expanded our family since we last spoke," Carlisle said slowly.

"_Expanded?_" I barked through gritted teeth. "You have _not accepted HER_,_ have you?"_ I demanded. The thought of the Cullen's accepting _her_ pushed all the joy out of me.

"Is it them?" Eleazar pressed, still starring at the ceiling. "Is that Jane and the human?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, and turned back to lock eyes with me, "And she is a member of our family now."

I took a gasping breath and shuddered with rage. They had sheltered the wolves from us after Laurent had been killed, but_ this?_

_They are protecting HER! _

_A MEMBER OF THE VOLTURI? WHO HAD KILLED MY FAMILY ?_

"_Carlisle," _I growled, growing more incised by the moment, "_your compassion has gone too far." _I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself.

"_We. Will. Kill. Her," _I clarified for him. "_For everything she's done to us_."

"Carlisle," Edward said slowly. My head snapped around to him, and I saw that he was staring at the back of Eleazar's head. His lips were parted, his eyes were wide, and a smile was tugging at his checks.

He turned to his father. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Carlisle looked taken aback and confused. "You were right. Love can change people."

Carlisle looked at Edward, and narrowed his eyes. "Edward, what are you talking about?"

Carlisle's eyes darted towards Eleazar, and then back and forth between them for an instant. Then, he gasped, and his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Eleazar? Has she?" Carlisle asked.

I was now looking around for someone who would explain what was happening.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_" I demanded of the room.

"Alice?" Edward suggested.

"I'll go get them," Alice squealed in excitement, and danced up the stairs.

My head snapped around the room, my long hair snapping behind me like a whip. Everyone else was as confused as I was.

I strained my ears, and tried to hear something.

I heard Alice prance up the stairs, and knock on the door.

It took a moment, but a female voice answered with a very timid, "Yes?"

Alice opened the door, and I heard her pause a moment, before walking across the room and saying, "Oh, don't worry. It'll be alright. You'll see."

"Alice, what's going on?" A male, human voice asked sharply.

"Oh, our new guests downstairs have a sordid history with Jane. Worse than us," Alice explained.

"Wait a minute," the human snapped again. "Carlisle told us-"

"That you were family," Alice finished for him.

I felt my cold blood come to a boil. _He told her WHAT?_

"Jane, what Carlisle told you, he meant. You are a member of our family. But, the Denali's haven't heard your story, so they don't know why we've welcomed you. But they will," Alice explained. "Jane, the hard part's over. You've already sold us."

Rose snorted in the corner.

"Well, you've sold most of us," Alice said with a snicker.

There was a moment of silence that followed.

"Angel?" The male voice asked.

I heard the sound of springs creak, as if someone had just gotten off a mattress, and I heard someone take a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's go," I heard Jane say.

The springs creaked again, and I assumed that the human had stood up.

"Alright. Let's go," I heard the human agree.

I heard the sound of footsteps as the three of them started to come down the steps. I also heard the wet thud of a human heartbeat.

_What is going on? Is that the human Jane fell in love with?_

All eyes in the room turned towards the stairs, as the three of them descended.

_They_ were holding hands, and were walking down the stairs side-by-side behind Alice.

He was tall, muscular, and poised. I watched his eyes dart around the room, but once his eyes met mine, he tensed. He drew back his shoulders, and he positioned himself so that as they descended the stairs, he was blocking her from my view.

_Is he protecting her?_

_AFTER EVERYTHING THAT BITCH DID TO MY FAMILY, HE IS _PROTECTING HER?

"Tanya!" Edward said, trying to get my attention. My head snapped towards him. "Please, you haven't heard-"

"_Heard what?" _I screamed. "_What pathetic story could this witch possible have that could change ANYTHING?_"

"Tanya!" Carlisle blurted in shock.

"_SHE MURDERED OUR SISTER! SHE MURDERED OUR MOTHER! SHE TRIED TO KILL ALL OF US!"_

_"THEY! ALL! DESERVE! TO! DIE!_" I screamed.

The human quickly stepped in front of Jane, as if he could protect her.

"Carlisle! We had a deal!" The human barked. He met eyes with me, and I could see that he was starting to get angry.

"Tanya, please!" Carlisle begged.

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" _I demanded of the human. "_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!"_

"_Excuse me?"_ He demanded, taken a step forward.

"David, no!" Jane blurted out, and reached out to pull him back.

"_Yes, _David," I sneered, "Don't get involved in what you _don't understand!"_

David struggled against Jane's grip to take another forward step.

"_Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!_" David shouted back.

"_YOU! ARE! STUPID!" _I screamed. "_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHES DONE TO ME!"_

Kate, Garrett, and Carmine rushed up to me, and tried to get me to calm down. It only made me angrier.

_We shouldn't be talking! She deserves to _die_ for her crimes against us!_

_"_Uh, Jaz," Emmett mumbled, "Any time now would be great."

"_I'm... trying_," Jasper groaned.

I felt a meek wave of clam and peace spreading through the room. But, it had almost no effect on me.

David was struggling against Jane's grip.

"David, calm down! Please!" Jane pleaded.

David paused, and looked down at her. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he met eyes with Jane, and nodded. Jane slowly let her arms down.

Their tender moment only pissed me off even farther.

"Tanya, I think you'll want to hear what Eleazar has to say," Edward said, pointedly.

I turned and glared at Eleazar.

"_What?"_ I barked.

"Tanya, her abilities have changed," Eleazar said simply.

There was a collective gasp, and some confused mumbles.

"What are you talking about?" David demanded.

Eleazar turned, and seemed to be assessing Jane. "Well, you still have your ability to cause pain, but... There's something else there. If feels like... the opposite of causing pain."

"Wait," Nessie blurted out. "Before she was turned, she said she could alleviate pain."

I snorted loudly. "Oh, please!"

My interjection was ignored.

"I think... that may be it," Eleazar said slowly. "I think... that you may be able to... completely control pain. You can cause it and... stop it."

"Huh," Emmett grunted. "That's cool."

"Abilities can change?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I've heard stories..." Garrett said, with reverence in his voice, "But," He paused to look at Jane, "Everything I've heard... It takes a _powerful_ change for that to happen."

"What kind of change?" Jane asked nervously.

Garrett walked over to the couple. David stepped in front of Jane, as though fearful he would attack.

Garrett, however, smiled warmly and held out his hand. "Garrett Hill."

David cautiously gripped Garrett's hand. "David Cain."

Garrett dropped his hand, and turned to Jane. "You're head over heels for this guy, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

Jane's lips turned up, in a very timid smile.

That did it.

I roared in pure rage, and flew across the room. I wasn't thinking anymore. All I could see was her; safe, happy and in love. I was sure that my family was crying out for me to stop, but my ears were ringing.

David was in my way, so I knocked him across the room.

By the time he crashed against the far wall, I had Jane pinned to the floor, with my hands around her throat.

"_DIE!_" I screamed.

Jane struggled, and looked at me with terrified eyes. But then, her face became determined.

The pain I felt was indescribable.

It burned everywhere. I never thought I could ever hurt worse than being turned, but I was wrong. Jane's illusion made me feel like every inch of me, inside and out, was burning. I felt like I was being roasted in the hottest fires of Hell.

I was aware that Jane was struggling against me. But, it took me a moment to realize that there were others involved.

Soon, hands much stronger than mine had pried my fingers from her throat. It took Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Edward to pull me off Jane, and drag me away from her.

As soon as I released her, the pain stopped. But the rage... remained.

"_YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOVED!"_ I screamed, as I thrashed against my restraints. "_NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"_

Jane seemed not to notice my screaming.

"David!" She cried, and dashed across the room.

David was lying in a crumpled ball at the base of a smashed bookcase. He wasn't moving.

Jane's head snapped around, with absolute terror across her face. "_Carlisle!"_ She cried.

Carlisle dashed across the room, and knelt beside the unconscious human. As soon as he kneeled, he tensed.

"Jane, he's bleeding," Carlisle warned urgently.

Everyone in the room tensed, and sure enough the sweet aroma of blood filled the room.

"Oh, God," Jane panicked.

Carlisle was checking him over, trying to find how bad his injuries were.

I felt nothing for him. I didn't pity him, and I certainly didn't feel any regret for attacking him.

"Tanya!" Edward scolded angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

"_Shut up!"_ I shouted back, still struggling to get back at Jane.

Carlisle was still assessing David. He ran his hand across the back of David's head, and froze.

Jane noticed. "What?" She pressed. She carefully reached behind David head, but when she brought her hand back, there was a crimson liquid on the tips of her fingers.

Jane was still for a moment, before she snapped around, and growled at me.

I meet eyes with her, and laughed. Just to egg her on.

_Bring it on, bitch!_

"Let her go," Jane growled.

"Jane," Edward warned.

"Let. Her. Go," Jane repeated, almost in a whisper.

As soon as their hands released me, Jane roared like a feral lioness and dived forward.

She caught me around the middle, and we flew backwards, crashing through the large glass window.

We crashed to the ground, and shards of glass landed around us.

Jane, despite her timid attitude earlier, was furious. She bared her teeth, snarled viciously, and started pounding her fists against me. He first shot connected with my jaw, and I felt the hardened bone split. Her second strike landed on my right temple. After that, things got a little... fuzzy.

I blinked the stars out of my eyes, then snarled at Jane. I reached up, and chopped her as hard as I could on her left collar bone. Jane gasped, and lost her concentration.

I kicked her off me, jumped up, and just starting hitting every inch of her I could reach. While she was still stunned, I grabbed a fistful of her short hair, and threw her against a nearby tree, which shattered on impact.

I may have "accidently" ripped out a piece of her scalp.

I jumped on top of her, and kept hitting her. But, it quickly became clear that Jane knew how to fight.

She somehow kicked my legs out from under me, and pinned me to the ground. She got a hold of my wrist and started bending back my arm.

I could feel my shoulder starting to strain, and then I felt a pop as Jane pulled it out of the socket. It hurt, but I noticed then that Jane wasn't using her abilities to cause me extra pain. _Why is she holding back?_

Jane had one arm wrapped around my neck, and was holding my arm back with the other.

"_Had enough?"_ She snarled.

"_GO TO HELL!_" I screamed.

With my free arm, I reached back and dug my thumb into her eye.

Jane screamed, and lost her grip.

I spun around. Jane was holding her hand over her left eye, and was distracted. I lunged, tackled her to the ground, and sank my teeth into her neck.

She screamed as I pulled back, and tried to tear her head off her shoulders.

Jane responded by striking me hard in the left side, just below my ribs. As I gasped in pain, my teeth left her neck. Jane snarled, and head-butted me.

As I fell backwards, stunned, Jane jumped up, and kicked me hard in the ribs. I felt another set of bones break.

I fell back on the ground, and expected another attack.

When it didn't come, I looked up. Jane was glaring at me, out of her one good eye.

"If you have problems with me, then take them up _with me!"_ She growled. "Leave David out of it!"

"Who are you to tell _me_ what to do?" I demanded. "After everything you did to me, how dare you talk to me like that!"

Jane continued to glare at me. "Your mother was murdered a century and a half before I was even born. And when Iriana was killed, I was on the other side of the field."

Jane walked closer. "You've got a grudge against the Volturi?" She demanded, "Get in line!" She barked.

Jane stopped walking when she was just a few feet away from me. "Don't take it out on me. And you _sure as hell_ don't take it out on David!"

I put my hands on my ribs, and slowly climbed to my feet. I had a couple of inches over Jane, and I tried to use it to my advantage.

I walked closer, and looked down at her.

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_ I growled.

Jane took a step closer. "Don't _ever_ touch David again."

What Jane did next surprised me. She turned her back, and walked back towards the house.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" I shouted.

Without breaking stride, Jane turned her head to the side, and called back, "Well, I'm done with you."

Jane paused at the top step, and turned around.

"That piece of my scalp you ripped out, do you mind if I have it back?" She asked. "The piece that's still in your hand."

I looked down, and saw that I still had a fistful of blond hair, and a big chuck of vampire skin.

I looked up, and tossed it to her. I couldn't help the smirk that crawled across my face.

Jane noticed.

"How's your jaw?" She asked pointedly.

"Fine. How's your eye?" I taunted

"Fine," she snapped.

I sat there outside, alone, for a couple of minutes. Jane hadn't acted like a member of the guard, she acted like she was defending her mate. But, that would mean that she really loved him.

But then, all the thoughts I'd been trying so hard not to think about, came flooding through my mind. I saw my mother burning, I saw Iriana being ripped apart, and I watched Garrett and Kate packing their bags, getting ready to go off on one of their adventures again.

I saw everyone leaving me. I was losing everyone I had ever loved, or been loved by was gone. I was alone.

I felt my eyes starting to sting with tears that couldn't spill over. I put my hand over my mouth so the Cullens wouldn't hear me sobbing.

_Why am I so alone? Why doesn't anyone love me anymore?_

My eyes stung harder, and my vision started to blur. I put both hands over my mouth, and tried not to make a sound. But, no matter how hard I tried, I kept sobbing.

I thought of all them men that I had laid with. It used to be fun; it used to be a game that my sisters and I would play. We enjoyed our conquests. But, then I lost Iriana, and Kate found Garrett. Everyone had moved on, except me. I hadn't picked up a human in over a year. I kept looking for someone. I wanted to find someone who looked at me like Garrett looked at Kate. But, none of them did.

All they wanted was a screw. I wanted someone to be mine. Forever.

I turned into the woods, and ran. Once I was sure that no one could hear me, I fell to the ground, curled up into a ball, and just cried.

_Why? Why don't I have anyone anymore? It isn't fair!_

**Jane's POV**

_I swear to God, if that bitch permanently blinded me_, _I'll tear her arm off and bitch slap her with her own hand, _I thought as I walked back into the Cullen's house.

I was still angry, but I had to laugh at how much I started to sound like David. I imagined that he'd say something similar.

I followed his sweet scent, and found him in the kitchen. He was sitting up and had his eyes open. Carlisle was standing beside him, doing something to the back of his head.

He saw me, and smiled. "Let me guess, you taught her a good lesson about messing with your 'mate'?"

I put my hands over his chest, and took a moment to enjoy the warmth from his beating heart.

"Broken ribs, busted jaw, cracked skull and a dislocated shoulder," I said with a smirk. "If anyone is going to get rough with you, then _it's going to be me!"_

David laughed, then grimaced.

"I thought I told you to keep still," Carlisle chided.

David ignored him, and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's my girl," he whispered.

David leaned back, and looked at me with great concern. "Angel, it's not too much for you, is it? The smell?"

Carlisle looked over at me, as if he had the same question.

I smiled, and leaned over David's shoulder. I took a deep breath, and smiled at the pleasant scent of David's blood. I leaned back, and smirked.

"Impressed yet?" I asked coyly.

David smiled.

"Every day," he said.

I wrapped my arms around him, and sat down in his lap.

I looked behind him at Carlisle. "Is he okay?"

Carlisle nodded. "He has a minor concussion, and a pretty good cut on his head. Aside from that, and a couple of bruises, he's fine."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at the back of David's head. "I should tell him to take it easy, but somehow I doubt he'd listen."

I laughed, and David smirked.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," David responded.

My smiled faltered. "David," I said quietly, "You know I hate it when you say things like that."

David's brow furrowed for a moment, before he realized what he said.

"Sorry," He whispered.

Behind me, I heard the soft footsteps of vampires. I turned, and saw that the rest of the Cullens, along with the Denalis, had joined us. It took me a moment, but I noticed that Tanya wasn't with them, and there weren't eyeing me with anger, but with curiosity.

"Nessie shared all our stories with us," Kate explained.

"The two of you are a remarkable story," Garrett laughed. I liked him.

"Jane, I want you to be very clear, that we have not yet forgiven you, and we have certainly not forgotten what you were complacent with," Kate said sharply.

"Oh, come on!" David barked, trying to lift me out of his lap.

Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder at the same time I pressed my palm against his chest.

"David, please," Carlisle instructed, "I'm not done yet."

"Honey, please calm down," I asked.

David remained setting, but glared at the Denalis.

I turned back to Kate. "Well, I've got plenty of time to earn forgiveness," I said. "We're not going anywhere."

"Good for you!" Emmett laughed. "We could use a couple of fresh faces around here!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Emmett."

"But, here's the cost of rent: what's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" Emmett asked with big, toothy smile.

"Emmett, what is wrong with you?" Carlisle snapped, "Jane and David have been invited by me to live within this home. There are _no_ extra conditions! Especially none that pry into their intimate relationship!"

David and I shared a smile.

"You've never been to a military school, have you Dr. Cullen?" David asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because Emmett's questions are tame by comparison," David said.

Edward gasped.

"Oh, good God!" He shuddered. "Who asks that?"

"Usualy the ones not getting any," David responded coolly.

David then turned to Emmett. "Which begs the question, why are you so curious?"

Emmett was stunned for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, I like you!" He choked out.

There was a round of chuckling from our observers.

"If the two of you are really going to have this conversation," Carlisle said, peeling off his gloves, "Then I'm going to work."

Carlisle picked up the rest of his equipment, and walked out the door.

"So?" Emmett pressed. "Come on! Nasties, craziest thing you've ever done!"

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" David asked.

"Nope!"

I rolled my eyes, but turned to David.

"What do you think?" I asked.

David thought for a moment, then smiled. "Remember what you got me for Christmas last year?"

I giggled, and smiled at him.

"Oh, how could I forget."

"Uh, excuse me?" Emmett interrupted. "Feel like sharing?"

I looked back at David, and giggled softly. David smirked, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Why don't you tell it?" I whispered in his ear.

David chuckled. "You mean, why don't I brag about it?"

I giggled as I felt David's pants starting to bulge with excitement.

David turned to Emmett. "Have you ever tried 'couples bondage'?"

Emmett furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Couples bondage?" He asked.

I noticed that most of the other vampires in the room were now listening with interest. Bella and Edward looked like they were both thoroughly embarrassed.

"I assume you've all tried bondage, right?" David asked the room.

Emmett and Rose both answered with a firm, "Yes". Alice and Jasper shared a brief look, then nodded subtly; as did Kate and Garrett. Edward and Bella looked they wanted to be anywhere else.

"Well, with couples bondage," David continued, "You both get tied up." David leaned in, and nuzzled against my neck. I could feel his excitement growing. "Together," he finished.

There was a loud silence.

"Really?" Rose asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Uh, huh," I answered.

"But, if you're both tied up," Emmett began, sounding confused. "Then... who's...?"

"Who's doing the tying?" David asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Anyone got something to write with?" David asked.

"Why?" asked Emmett.

David smirked. "Trust me."

Emmett dashed off, then returned at vampire speed, and handed David a spiral notebook and a pen.

David turned to a blank page, and started to write.

"It's called 'Heather and Hades Couples Therapy'," David said. "Officially, they are a very exclusive relationship counseling service."

"And unofficially?" Alice asked, with an evil smile.

David finished writing, and looked up.

"One hell of a good time," he said, grinning broadly.

David handed Emmett the notebook. "That's their address and phone number. It helps if you say you've been referred."

Emmett looked at the address for a moment, then turned to Rose.

"Babe?" He asked. "I'm down if you are."

Rose looked down at the paper for a moment, and seemed to be seriously considering it.

Esme walked in the kitchen, and loudly cleared her throat. I got the impression that she was letting everyone know that there was a parent in the room.

Emmett spun around and hid the notebook behind his back.

"I hate to interrupt what I'm sure was a... very important conversation," Emse said, choosing her words carefully. "But I remembered that none of you actually decided about Norwich."

"Oh, yeah," Emmett said.

"Forgot all about that," Jasper mused.

"Well, I think you've all got a tour guide who could show you around," Esme said, looking at me and David.

"Sure," David said.

I nodded.

Esme smiled at us. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I'd rather have my children going to classes then sitting around here, fighting and playing videogames."

"Oh, come on, Mom!" Emmett moaned.

Esme gave him a hard look.

"Remember that time _you and Jasper_ convinced the school nurse that the two of you had swine-flu?" She said sharply.

Emmett and Jasper shared a guilty look.

"You two spent a week _breaking_ every piece of furniture I had!"

"But... we replaced them," Emmett mumbled.

"That's not the point, and you know it!"

"Esme, we'd be glad to show them around campus," I told Esme.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you, dear. My boys get a little... rambunctious if they're kept inside for too long."

I turned to David, who shrugged.

"You guys want to get going now?" David asked.

The Cullen's nodded.

I turned to the Denali's.

"You're welcome to come along, if you'd like," I offered.

Garrett smiled.

"I think Kate and Tanya need to talk. But, we could certainly meet up with you," He said. "I'd like to hear some more of your stories."

David and I stood up.

"We've got plenty of those," David said, and then grew and evil smirk. "Well, depends on what kind of stories do you want."

I rolled my eyes, and groaned.

"Alright you," I said, grabbing his arm and dragging out the kitchen. "Let's go."

* * *

Even though it took much longer than I expetced, but Paying Penance is back on schedual (and this time I _really_ mean it).

What did you think of Tanya and Jane?


	22. Chapter 22 Fast and Furious

Before we start, I'd owe a long overdue thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys are whats kept this story going. Thank you.

Another big thanks to Crewsoccer2008 for betaing.

* * *

_Chapter 22 – The Fast and the Furious_

**David's POV**

Jane and I were getting ready to head back to Norwich. I took a moment to reflect on how much my life had changed over the last twenty-four hours. The leather bracelet on my wrist was certainly proof of that. I looked down at it again. It looked simple enough, just three strands of leather woven together, with a silver clasp. But, what it represented…

Was a family. A family that had welcomed Jane and I. A family that had defended us. Well... tried to, anyway.

I looked over at Jane. Every time I saw her, I always thought she was beautiful. But, when I saw her walking tall and proud, with an air of confidence, she was absolutely breathtaking. I remembered how she looked when we arrived last night. She was almost catatonic with fear. But now, after she had done something that she didn't think she'd be able to, she had that confident stride back. She had the march of a woman who was not to be crossed.

Sometimes I felt bad about subjecting her to the cad-idiots at Norwich. It had certainly taken some time for her to get used to the "boys clubhouse" mentality, but after a while, she thickened her skin and started to enjoy it. Now, she could go toe-to-toe with the best of them.

Theres nothing sexier than a woman who could kick my ass.

Jane must have noticed that I was staring at her, because she turned to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I deflected.

"No, what?" She pressed.

I smiled. "I was thinking about how you looked last night when we arrived," I explained. Jane smiled. "You look so much happier now. You look more... like you."

Jane stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me.

"And, when you say I look more like me, you mean?" She asked.

I smirked, and put my hands on her waist. "Confident, proud... _sexy_."

Jane beamed. "Thank you."

I leaned in, and nuzzled against her neck. "You're very welcome."

I heard an approaching vehicle, and then heard someone pounding on a car horn. I leaned back, and saw that Emmett (why was I not surprised?) was driving a black Cadillac Escalade ESV, and was leaning out the window while impatiently rapping on the horn.

"Hey! Either get it on, or _get a move on!_" He shouted with a laugh.

Jane suppressed a giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! That was clever," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't know why that is so interesting to him," I said with a shrug.

Behind Emmett, the tinted passenger window rolled down, and Bella leaned out, wearing a sympathetic smile.

"I know," She said. "And I'm afraid he gets worse before he gets better. Sorry."

"We'll see you back on campus," Jane called.

"Not if we see you first!" Emmett said, revving the engine.

Bella scowled at Emmett. "Emmett, I am still the daughter of a police chief!"

"So?" Emmett shot back.

"_Drive responsibly!"_ She scolded in a motherly tone.

Jane and I laughed.

"Yeah, Emmett," Jane giggled.

Emmett looked back at us.

"What's the matter? Your fancy little import can't keep up?" He teased, revving the engine again.

I had never thought of Jane's Range Rover Sport as being small, but compared to Emmett's enormous Cadillac...

"_Fancy little import_?" Jane called with indignation. "Are you you-"

Emmett cut her off with another loud engine roar. And just to antagonize her even more, Emmett spun the back tires, and tore off down the road, leaving a trail of burnt rubber and smoke.

"Oh, okay," Jane growled. She snapped around and faced me.

"Sweet-heart," She said with a sweet smile, before digging her hand into my front jeans pocket.

"Uh, honey," I began. "Where is this going?"

She smiled, and pulled out her truck keys.

"It's my turn to drive," She growled.

"I forgot I had those," I said. "But you could have just asked."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" She purred. "Now, come on!" I blinked, and she seemed to teleport next to her truck. "I am _not_ losing to him!"

I rushed after her, and dived into the passenger seat just as she stood on the throttle, and chased after Emmett.

"Angel, could you," I began, as Jane took a hard right turn at high speed. I swear at one point we were up on two wheels, "Slow down. A little? Please?"

"What's that you always told me?" She teased, as she tore down the road, weaving around slower cars. "Oh, yeah, 'Drive like you're getting shot at'?"

"I meant," I began, but Jane took another hard left turn. I felt us going sideways, and I heard the tires squeal, but Jane somehow kept us on all four wheels this time. "_I meant_, drive like you're getting shot at," I paused, and was pressed against the door as Jane drifted us through another hard turn, "In a car a bit _slower_ than this."

"What you mean like _your _car?" She teased.

"There's nothing wrong with my truck!" I answered defensively.

"Oh, no! Nothing at all," She said, with an eye roll. "After all, it _always _starts."

"It starts! Just not after it rains."

"Or is parked on a hill," She reminded me, while swerving onto the highway.

Recognizing defeat, I turned and started out the window.

"And not like it's ever broken down on you," Jane continued.

"When has it broken down on me this month?"

"Well, we are only nine days into this month, so not yet," Jane said thoughtfully. "But, you did break down on the last day of last month,"

"Doesn't count," I grumbled.

"Oh, and," Jane began with a chuckle, "It's _never _caught fire!"

"_It did not,"_ I turned around and faced Jane. "The driver's side brake light _smoked_! It did not catch fire!"

"Honey, I saw flames."

"Yeah, well, maybe with your vampire eyes."

Jane lifted her right hand off the well, and held her thumb and index finger about three inches apart.

"Flames," She stated.

"Whatever," I said with a shrug. "And could you keep your hands on the wheel?"

Jane shifted her whole body, and faced me head on. "Am I making you nervous?" She said, with a seductive smile.

I turned in my seat, and locked eyes with her. I knew that she was having fun teasing me, and it was the happiest I'd seen her almost a year. But, it didn't mean I was going to make it too easy for her.

Unfortunately, Jane was clearly more confident than me. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, and when I turned to look, I saw that we were bearing down on an eighteen wheel Fed-Ex truck.

I gasped and was about to warn Jane, but she smoothly charged lanes and speed past it.

I slowly exhaled, and heard Jane laughing.

"Oh, wow," She laughed. "I'd forgotten you could go so white."

"Not funny!" I snapped.

"Very funny," Jane teased. "And speaking of funny," Jane pointed out the window, "Just look who it is."

About two miles ahead of us, in the middle of what could best be described as a 'straight-away' was a big, black SUV. And if I had Jane's eyesight, I could probably have seen the Cadillac emblem.

"Fancy little import _my ass!_" Jane sneered.

I felt myself being pressed into the back of my seat, as Jane pressed even harder against the gas pedal. I could hear the engine and supercharger screaming, and the Cadillac started to lose its big lead.

Before long, Emmett black monolith of a truck was just thirty feet in front of us.

"Why do I get the impression that thing's going as fast as it can?" Jane growled menacingly. She lined up alongside, and was about to pass him.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything-" Before I could finish, Emmett swerved over at the last second, blocking us.

"Stupid," I finished.

"Damnit!" Jane cried, smacking the steering wheel.

Jane pulled into the right line, but Emmett must have anticipated that, because he stayed in front of her.

She tried a couple of more times, but Emmett was determined to keep his spot.

"Oh, if you could hear Bella right now!" Jane laughed, "She sounds like she's about to have a stroke."

I was firmly holding my seatbelt with one hand, and the armrest with the other.

"I can't imagine why," I mumbled.

"Uh, honey?" Jane began. Something in her voice worried me. I turned, and saw that she had narrowed her eyes and was looking ahead with determination.

"I think you should hold on," She said slowly.

"Jane Cullen, whatever you're going to do, _don't!_"

Jane slowly eased off the throttle, and Emmett started to pull away.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't thank me yet," Jane said slowly. "I just needed some more space."

"More space for what?" I asked with dread.

"More space," Jane suddenly stood on the gas, and the truck shot forward. "For," Emmett's truck closed in, still blocking her way. "_THIS!_"

At the last second, Jane turned right, narrowly missing Emmett's truck. We flew of the paved highway, and bounced onto the grassy medium. At about ninety-five miles an hour.

"_I was not expecting that,"_ I grunted, as my head bounced against the roof.

Even as we bounced along the uneven ground, Jane kept her foot firmly planted against the gas.

"See, not only do I have the faster and more comfortable truck," Jane lectured, "But, mine is better off-road."

We bounced around for a few more seconds, until we had pulled well ahead of Emmett.

Jane mercifully bounced us back onto the road, and smiled into the rearview mirror.

"_If you ever do anything like that again and were _not_ being shot at; Jane, I swear to God!_" I growled.

"You'll what?" Jane teased.

Fortunately, I was spared having to invent some idle threat by the loud ringing of a phone.

"Good God, how loud is your phone?" I asked.

Jane looked over at me and cooked an eyebrow. "How is it that I've been living in a cave for the last two hundred years, and yet _I_ know more about technology then you!"

"Oh, technology is just a passing fad," I stated, "Give it five years, no-one will know what a computer is. Kinda like boy-bands."

"Yes, dear."

Jane pressed one of the buttons on the steering wheel, and the car stereo chirped.

"Hello?" Jane asked.

"_You cheated!" _Emmett's voice cried out of the speakers

I turned to Jane. "How is he on the radio?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Wow you're out of touch," She sighed. "It's called Bluetooth," she paused and pointed at big screen in the trucks dashboard. "There's something _magical _in there called a 'computer' and it's connected to what I call my '_cellphone_'. And once they're connected, I can answer my 'cellphone' through my 'radio'. It's pretty new, only been around for seven years."

"Smart ass," I grumbled.

Jane turned to me and pouted. "You make it sounds like you don't like my ass."

"_Alright you two, time and a place!" _Emmett called. "_And the issue right now is SHE CHEATED!_"

"Well, you had a head start, so I took a detour," Jane justified. "Sounds fair to me."

I decided to chime in. "What's the matter Emmett? Is the Caddy having trouble keeping up with the import?"

There was a long pause before Emmett came back with, "_She cheated!"_

Jane and I laughed.

"Tell you what Emmett, why don't we call it a draw?" Jane offered.

"_Fine_," Emmett huffed, "_But I want a rematch!"_

"Oh, just pick a time, Emmett!" Jane taunted before hanging up. "That was fun!" She laughed

I raised an eyebrow. "What, watching your very breakable boyfriend almost piss himself?"

Jane paused for a moment. "Two things. One," She turned, and looked at me. "You are much more than a boyfriend."

Jane had her left hand resting on the gear level. I reached up, and took her cool palm in mine. I smiled at how her skin almost tingled in my hand.

"Two," Jane paused for a moment. "It's not like you'll be breakable for much longer."

I looked up, and saw a glint of sorrow in her eyes.

"You say that like you regret it," I observed.

"I'm just," Jane paused, and for a moment her face soured, as if she was mulling over some unpleasant thought. "I'm not sure it's the best life... for you."

"_Best life?"_ I scoffed. "Jane, I can't tell you how sick I am of this life!"

She was about to say something before I cut her off. "I've been shot, stabbed, starved, burned, blown-up, beaten, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick... of this life.

"I want a better life," I told her. "I want a life with you. No family, no school, no commission... no responsibility. Just you, and me," I smiled. "And a tiny little cabin somewhere a thousand miles from civilization."

Jane smiled a little. "Every girl's fantasy; A journey to the end of the world." She paused for a moment. "Still," Her eyes sparkled when she looked into mine. "There's no greater man to take me there."

She smiled twitched. "I just... I want to make sure that it's... what _you_ want."

I wrapped both my hands around hers, and squeezed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" She asked quietly.

"For caring."

I raised her hand to my lips, and gently kissed the back of her hand.

Jane leaned back into her chair, and smiled.

Since Jane had been so liberal with the gas, the drive that took me an hour and a half the night before had taken her roughly half an hour.

Jane gently braked, and turned off the highway. We traveled down the mountain road, and into the village.

We soon arrived at the Norwich gates, and we followed the narrow road to the student parking lot. As we drove through campus, the students walking to and from class were all wearing their camouflage uniforms.

"Oh!" Jane gasped. "I forgot that you had to be in uniform if you're on campus."

"Mhm," I grunted. Then, I grew an evil smirk. "Well, any excuse to get out of my pants."

"Uh, huh," Jane paused as she parked her truck. She turned to me and cocked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that you'll be getting in _my_ pants?"

"I'm feeling lucky."

"Right," Jane mocked. "But you're forgetting that we promised to be the Cullen's tour guide."

"Eh, they can wait," I shrugged.

Jane scoffed. "Well, glad to see you're taking this 'family' responsibility so seriously."

I shrugged. "Well, it's not like I have a real healthy definition of 'family' in the first place."

Jane reached over and grasped my hand. "I know," she sighed. "But, maybe we can change that."

She looked up, and I saw a sparkle of hope and joy in her eyes.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I raised our arms, and gently kissed the bank of Jane's delicate looking hand.

"Yeah," I said with a chuckle. "Wouldn't that be something."

Jane rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Well, come on," she said. "They can't be far behind us."

We climbed out of Jane's truck, and started back towards the dorm. I reached out and took Jane's hand in mine.

"Jane," I began, "Do you really think it's a good idea having the Cullens on campus too?"

Jane turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just worried having so many vampires on such a small campus might stand out," I explained.

Jane tensed for a moment. "You're worried about the Volturi?"

"Yeah, and no," I explained. "It's just... I mean you all look sort of similar. Light golden eyes, pale skin, and none of you ever eat. What do you think the odds are that someone will notice?"

"The Cullen's have gotten away with it for years."

"Yes, but they can claim their related," I retorted.

Jane thought for a moment.

"David, _if_ someone notices something strange with us, we'll just deal with it then. I'm sure the Cullens have a couple of tricks to deal with it," She paused, and took a deep breath. "Honestly I'm more worried about the Volturi."

"They haven't bothered you yet," I said.

"Not yet," Jane agreed, "But... I'm just worried that if there are so many of us, they'll notice. And if they send someone to check, then they'll see that you and I... and the Cullens..."

I looked over, and saw that her bottom lip was starting to quiver.

I stopped, faced her.

"Jane, they haven't sent anyone yet. And even if they do, worse case they see you and I with the Cullens. And then they'll just run away."

"This is different, David!" Jane snapped. "This won't be like the last time they came for the Cullens! Not after that embarrassment."

Jane took a deep breath. I wanted to tell her not to worry, and that everything would be okay, but I had the feeling that whatever she was about to say, she needed to get it off her chest.

"There won't be witnesses, there won't be trials, and there won't be any survivors," She whispered. "They'll just arrive, late one night and by morning..." Jane paused, and I saw her swallow back her rotten memories, "There won't be anyone left."

I reached under her chin and lifted her eyes to mine.

"You're still ashamed of all that. But, do you know how I know you're not that kind of person anymore?" I asked. "_Because_ you're ashamed. You know the difference between right and wrong, and now, for the first time in a while, you've chosen right."

Jane looked about to say something, but I interrupted her.

"Jane, there's nothing scarier than the sins we see in ourselves," I told her. "I've done things to another human being that I wouldn't do to a wild animal, and _those _memories will haunt me until I die. But, every day when I wake up, I decide to do better."

"What if that's not enough?" She asked softly.

"Then we're both fucked," I answered.

Jane rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh, wow. You can't take anything seriously, can you?"

"What?" I asked defensively.

"That's your answer? 'We're both fucked'?" She asked, starting to get angry.

"Well, if you think it's all so hopeless-"

"_I am taking this seriously!"_ Jane barked.

"No! You're over reacting!" I shot back.

"You don't know them!" Jane sneered. "You don't know what they do!"

I was about to answer when Jane cut me off.

"Did it ever occur to you that I haven't told you everything?" She barked. "That maybe there are just some things that _I don't want you to know?"_

"Oh, Christ on sale!" I cried. "You - you lecture me about not '_opening up_'?"

_"No!"_ Jane shouted, now getting genuinely pissed off. "_No! Unlike you, I am scared, of _this!_ You, freak out about EVERYTHING!"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_ I demanded.

"What about last night, with Jasper?" She demanded. "You went out of your way to pick a fight with him, and _this morning!"_ Jane laughed hysterically, "What the hell? What was that thing with Jacob? What sort of impression do you think that makes with the Cullen's?"

"You know they were here last night! Do you think they _missed_ your little meltdown?"

"_You _knew_ they were watching us and you didn't tell me?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed that you knew _every single God-Damn thing!"_

"You know what, _fuck you!_" Jane screamed.

Before I could respond, my cellphone chirped loudly. I bit my tongue, and dug into my pocket. When I fished out my cellphone, I saw that Bella had left me a message.

_We're going to look around the village a bit, and then get Nessie and Jacob lunch. We'll meet you at 1 in the parking lot._

When I was done reading that, my phone announced I received another message, this one from Alice.

_She has a lot on her mind right now. You've been in her place before, haven't you?_

I re-read her text, then I tried to forget it. But, Alice had brought back a slew of embarrassing memories for me. Times when I'd gotten thrown out of bars or been arrested. Or that time when Jane had to come get me at the police station because I'd wrecked her Audi street racing. Jane never said anything. She never held it against me, or threw it in my face. She had always been loving and supportive.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Uh," I began without opening my eyes, "If I said I'm an asshole, and I'm sorry..."

I opened my eyes. Jane had her arms crossed, and was still pissed.

I took another deep breath.

"You're right," I admitted. "I didn't take what you were saying seriously. I... uh... Well, I guess you already know that I don't really think everything through."

"I'm pretty sure you mean 'think _anything_ through'," Jane said.

"Hey, I'm trying!" I shot.

Jane narrowed her eyes.

I took another breath. "Yeah... uh... I know that this is something that really worries you... and I should take that more seriously. I ... uh... I'm sorry."

Jane stood statue still for a moment.

"Well, you're right. You are an asshole," She stated. She tried to hide it, but the corners of her lips twitched.

She took a step closer, reached up and pecked me on the check.

"But, I still love you," She smiled. "You don't make it easy, but I do."

I laughed.

"Who texted you?" Jane wondered.

"Alice," I said. "I'm not saying I'm actually starting to like her, _because I'm not_, but she does give good advice."

Jane snickered.

"You know she probably heard that," She said with a smirk.

...

"Damnit!" I swore.

Jane uncrossed her arms, and laughed.

"Alright, come on. The Cullens will be here soon."

"Oh, sorry," I explained, "Bella texted me, too. They're going to poke around Northfield for a bit, then park here at about thirteen hundred."

"You mean one o'clock?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Same thing," I dismissed.

Jane checked her watch. "Well, that's two hours to kill."

Jane looked up, and asked with perfect composure, "How do you feel about make-up sex?"

I blinked a few times, then, "I'm sorry, was that rhetorical?" I asked.

Jane laughed.

"Alright, come on," She chuckled, "On your back, soldier."


	23. Chapter 23 One Tenth of One Percent

Well, once again this took much longer then it should have. Sorry.

Something I've noticed, both in the feedback I've been getting and having read through the last couple of chapters is that the story has definitely stalled a little. I'm as eager as anyone to see David as a vampire, so this story is going to start picking up. We should be seeing some familiar faces in the next chapter.

Big thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for betaing.

* * *

_Chapter 23 - One Tenth of One Percent_

**Bella's POV**

"Why are we here?" Jacob asked.

"Would you rather be clothes shopping with the girls?" I asked, as I browsed through racks of old books.

Alice, Rose, and Renesmee had discovered a local clothing shop and were gleefully going through their selection. The store owner was a little upset at having the three of them pawing through his store.

Upset until Alice pulled out her black American Express card.

Renesmee, despite my best efforts, inherited Alice's passion for fashion. When she was younger, she would sometimes try to convince me to take a greater interest in style. But as she grew wiser, she recognized a lost cause.

Rather than subject myself to a double-dose of fashion torture, I stepped into a used bookstore about two doors down. Jake had followed me, and I had the impression there was something he wanted to talk about.

"Why don't we just look around Norwich and then go home?" Jake asked.

"Because we're giving David and Jane some time to themselves. A lots changed for them, and they could use a couple of hours to get settled," I answered.

"Uh, huh," He snickered.

I ignored him, and kept browsing the racks of books.

I paused, and pointed to one of my favorite series.

"Has Renesmee read these?" I asked.

Jacob snickered. "I don't think Nessie has a taste for," He paused to scoff at the idea, "British wizards."

"There's nothing wrong with great literature," I said defensively.

"I know she got really into those vampire-romance books a couple of years ago."

"Well, I'm sure it won't hurt her to read both," I said, as I picked seven books off the shelves.

"Speaking of Renesmee," I continued, "How are you two?"

Jacob became immediately defensive.

"What do you mean?" He blurted.

I paused, and turned to face him.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He answered.

"Jacob," I asked again. "If there's anything going on between you and my daughter you can tell me."

When I said "my daughter", Jacob recoiled.

"No! I mean... she's fine. It's... I..." Jacob stuttered.

Jacob was always so sure of himself, especially with Renesmee. So to see him so unsettled...

"I need some air," He blurted.

"Jacob!" I called, but he was already out the door.

I paid for my books, then rushed outside after Jacob.

The mother in me was scared by Jacob's reaction. Why was he so defensive? Was something going on between him and Renesmee? Was she okay?

I looked around, and saw Jake leaning against Emmett's truck. He was rubbing his eyes, and his shoulders were hunched.

I remembered seeing Charlie like that once. He came home the morning after prom night. At first I thought he was just tired, but then he sat down, and I could see there was something heavy on his mind. He started talking to me about drunk driving. He told me that if I ever needed a ride home, all I had to do was call him, day or night. No questions asked. I remembered that by the end his eyes were glassy, and he was getting chocked up.

I didn't find out until Monday that there had been a terrible car accident. Two cars, five victims, only one kid survived.

Charlie was the first on scene. I never asked, but I wondered if he saw me sitting in the twisted wreckage.

I shook the past out of my head, and slowly walked over to Jacob. I gently put my hand on his shoulder, but he still jumped at my touch.

"Jake," I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"It never bothers you? Everything that could... that almost... between you and me?" He stammered. "And... _your daughter_?"

"Are you asking me how I feel about you dating my daughter?"

"We're not dating!" It sounded like he was pleading with me. "But..."

"Jacob, listen to me. I love you. Renesmee loves you."

Jake shuddered.

"Jacob, please! All I want is for you to be happy! That's all I ever wanted!"

"Yeah," He sighed. "But, you don't think it's weird? After everything that happened between us?"

He looked at me, and his black eyes were troubled. Jake was always so confided, cocky even. And I hadn't seen him this troubled since I was pregnant.

"Jacob, I think you and Renesmee need to have a talk," I said.

"You... you want to tell her about... us?" Jacob was horrified by the idea.

"Jake, you know how I feel about keeping secrets."

Jake scoffed. "Come on, Bells. You're a vampire! Your whole life is a secret."

I glared at him. "When have I lied to you? Or Edward? Or Carlisle? And you know how much it kills me when I have to lie to Charlie."

Jake nodded in conceit.

I sighed. "Jake, you and Renesmee have had this talk coming for a while."

Jake was silent for a moment. "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"Why don't you tell her the truth about imprinting?"

When she was young, she had asked Jacob why he was always around. And in true Jacob fashion, he told her that she was his imprint. But, because she was still very young, he said that he was bound by magic to be her protector.

Renesmee had asked him, "Are you my guardian angel?"

Jacob had laughed, and responded with. "Nope, guardian _werewolf_! That's way better!"

Back in the present, Jacob laughed sadly. "'Guardian werewolf'. Why did she have to grow up so fast?"

It was my turn to sigh. "We promised that we'd give her as long a childhood as we could."

Jake and I stood silently for a moment.

"Jake, could you promise me one thing?" I asked.

He looked me in eyes. "Name it, Bells."

"I know that what wolves feel towards their imprint change over time. Just promise me... that you'll warn me before I lose my baby girl."

Jake looked taken aback.

"Jake, I don't want to know every detail of your relationship," I said hurriedly. "But... one day you and Renesmee are going to get married and move away. And then... she won't be my little nudger anymore. I just want the chance to say goodbye."

Jake looked at me in shook. "Come on, Bells! She's always going to be your daughter, and she's always gonna love you and Eddy."

"Don't call him that."

"My point is," Jake continued with a smile, "That I know that Nessie loves you. No matter where Nessie and I go, or what we call our relationship, she's not going to turn her back on you."

Jake smiled at me.

"You raised a great girl, Bells."

I leaned in, and tightly hugged my best friend.

"Thanks, Jake."

Jake patted me on the back.

"And Bella, I promise I won't steal your daughter from you," Jacob started to shake, as if he were suppressing a laugh. I leaned back, and saw that he was defiantly trying not to break out in laughter. "I also promise not to sneak into her room at night, dictate her friends, and generally act like a douche-bag stalker."

I planted my hands on hips and glared. "You are _never_ going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope!"

"You know, just because you're my friend, don't think I won't smack you!"

This time, Jacob outright laughed. "You already tried that, remember?"

"The first time I was still human, and the second time Seth was there to save you, and," I paused to look around, "Unless he's hiding in the woods, it looks like you're on your own."

Jake smirked. "Bells, I'm a werewolf, remember? We're made to kill bloodsuckers."

I smirked. "Made to kill vampires, huh? How did you fair against a human?"

Jake's eyes went wide, and he flapped his mouth. Behind him, I heard the sound of laughter.

Renesmee, Alice, and Rose were walking towards us, laughing.

"Aw, he looks so cute when he's helpless," Renesmee laughed.

"I do not look helpless!" Jake responded.

"Are you gonna do the sad puppy dog eyes, now?" Rose asked.

"You know what blondes and beer bottles have in common?" Jacob asked in response. "They're both empty from the neck up."

"Heard it," Rose answered. "And as much fun as it is hanging having Fido stink up the truck," Jacob barked at her, "Let's just go meet _them_ and go home?"

"They have names, Aunt Rose," Renesmee reminded her.

Rose answered by growling.

"How about we get Nessie and Jacob lunch. By that time the boys will be back from hunting and we can meet up with our newest brother and sister," Alice suggested,

"Why can't we just _go there_?" Rose groaned.

Alice grew a smug smile. "I don't think that's a good idea. Jane and David are... having a very sincere heart-to-heart."

**David's POV**

I finished tying my boots, and stood up, trying to find my shirt.

"Looking for something?" Jane called.

I turned, and smiled. Jane was laying in bed, wearing nothing but a smile and twirling my shirt on her delicate looking finger.

"May I have that?"

"Come get it," She whispered

I stood up, and walked across the room. When I reached across her to get it, Jane grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of her.

I felt her cool hand reach around the back of my head, and she pressed my mouth against hers.

I moaned, and Jane pressed her tongue past my lips. I ran my hands up her arms, and pinned her wrists to the bed.

Jane shifted, and slowly wrapped her right leg around my back. I slowly leaned back, and admired her. I took my right hand, and traced my fingers across her jaw, and brushed a few strands of hair off her face.

He eyes fluttered opened, and her golden eyes looked up and me.

Jane smiled, then flipped us over. She reached up, and pinned my wrists to the bed.

"There are better things you should be doing than staring," She purred. She then wrapped her lips around her razor sharp teeth, and nibbled on my ear.

"You know," I began, struggling to pull my wrists free of her iron grasp, "I was _trying_ to get dressed."

"Mhm," Jane moaned. "But where's the fun in that?"

To emphasize her point, Jane ground her hips into mine. Although we were separated by three layers of fabric, I'm sure she could feel my bulging excitement.

"Jane," I said, trying to stay focused. "We're supposed to be meeting the Cullen's in," I turned to check my watch. "Twenty minu-ahh."

When I turned my head, I'd accidentally exposed my neck to Jane. She had taken the opportunity to press her lips into the crock of my neck and suck. In the back of my mind I was aware that showing up with a fresh hickey might not set the right tone. The rest of my mind couldn't care less.

After Jane was done marking me, she leaned back

"Think about all we could do in twenty minutes," She whispered with a wicked smile.

I tried to think clearly, but Jane kept pressing her hips into me.

"Oh, you are a _bad girl,_" I groaned.

"It's good to be bad," She breathed.

* * *

Jane and I stepped into the hallway, and I locked the door behind us.

"Now we're running late," Jane huffed.

"And whose fault is that?" I shot.

"Oh, like you put up much of a fight."

"You were _very _persuasive."

Rather than answer, Jane turned, and headed for the side door. I opened it for her, and we both stepped into the warm Vermont air. Out of habit, I looked up and checked for the sun. Funny the habits you pick up living with a vampire.

Dark clouds were coming in. Probably going to rain.

"Do we know where exactly we're supposed to meet them?" Jane asked.

I reached into my pocket just as my phone started vibrating.

"Let's see what Alice has to say," I sneered, and I opened my phone.

_Were in the top parking lot by the new student dorms. And I don't appreciate the name calling._

"Pain in the ass." I mumbled.

My phone vibrated again.

_That name calling_, Alice wrote.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I told Jane. "Top lot."

We walked down the stairs, and then along the fire road for a bit. I was glad that Alice and Bella had given us a few moments to ourselves. Apart from... obvious reasons.

Ever since the night before, I felt like my head was spinning. Whenever Jane had spoken about the Cullen's, she had done so with fear in her voice. Not only did we have nothing to fear from them, but they had accepted us. Completely.

I glanced down at my wrist. Even in my uniform, I could see the woven leather strap of the Cullen bracelet. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw the glint of sliver from Jane's necklace.

Three years ago Jane saved my life and she bad been with me ever since. But, she lived with me in my world. The human world.

Now I was a member of the Cullens. And I now was living in her world, not mine.

I blinked, and came back to reality.

Jane and I had crossed the footbridge, and were following the path up yet another flight of stairs, surrounded by dense woods. Once we reached the top, the forest parted, and we saw a large parking lot, filled with a variety of student's cars. Mostly SUVs. But standing out was a shiny black Cadillac with eight people milling around.

As soon as we got close enough, Emmett greeted us with his usual enthusiasm.

"So, what did you two do this morning?" He asked loudly.

Before I could come up with a response, Jane answered him.

"We worked out," Jane said coolly. "David does cardio on Tuesday."

Emmett's grin grew until he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"And what did you do, Jane?"

"I did flexibility," She said calmly. "And I really like Tuesdays."

"Alright, thank you!" Bella blurted, with hands clasped over her daughter's ears. "I think that's enough!"

"Mom, please!" Nessie sighed, trying to get out of Bella's grasp. "We both know I've heard worse from Em."

"So, how many of you are thinking about going Corps?" I asked.

Jasper, Emmett, Jake and Edward put their hands up. So did Nessie.

I raised an eyebrow at the curly haired redhead.

"What? I like playing in the woods, I love a challenge, and I mean, really, how hard can it be?" She justified.

"Well, as good a reason as any, I guess," I conceded.

Jane turned to me. "I'll show the girls around the civi dorms. Do you want to show them around the U.P.?"

"Sure," I turned to the group. "Follow me."

Jane and I turned around, and started back towards the flight of stairs, and began back towards the main campus.

Emmett ran up alongside Jane.

"You're pretty good with that truck," Emmett said.

Jane smirked. "Thanks. You should have seen me with my old car."

"Really?" Rose asked, her interest piqued. "What did you used to have?"

"Audi RS5."

"Nice car!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jane gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, it was."

She turned to glare at me. "Or, it was until _somebody_ killed it!"

"That was not my fault!" I shot back.

"That's not what the cop said!"

"Wait, what?" Bella asked.

Apparently the entire Cullen family had invited themselves to our argument.

"I was moving into our dorm room on campus when I received a _very_ surprising call from Vermont State Trooper Josh Ambrose," Jane recounted. "Apparently my car was involved in a high speed crash."

Jane fastened her hands to her hips and glared. "_Imagine my surprise!_"

"Hey! Not my fau-"

"Not only did Officer Ambrose state definitively that it _was _your fault, but he took the time to show me the tire marks on the road that proved just how _far over the speed limit you were driving_!"

I was about to respond when Jane cut me off.

"And if you weren't speeding, how exactly did it roll _five times?_"

"Ohh!" Jacob sneered.

My head snapped towards him. "I'm sorry, did you not get enough of an ass kicking?" I demanded.

Jake sputtered, and the rest of the family laughed.

I turned back to Jane. "So you're taking the word of some random cop over me?" I demanded.

"You're damn right I am!"

"So you don't trust me?"

"No!"

"You know, if you really loved me-"

"Oh, don't even try!" Jane dismissed.

"So much for love, honor and cherish," I grumbled.

Jane snorted and held up her ring-less hand. "Does it look like I agreed to that?"

"Oh, so you won't take my side on anything unless I buy you something sparkly?"

"No!" Jane paused, and the corner of her mouth twitched. "I wouldn't take your side on anything. Ever."

I rolled my eyes. "Ball and chain," I muttered.

"You know, there are good reasons to get married," Edward chimed in.

I scoffed. "Apart from tax breaks?"

Edward's eyes nervously flicked towards his daughter. "It's part of a sacred institution that proves your love for one another."

"You know," I began, unable to contain my smile. "I've heard of another sacred institution. It's called prison."

"So, being married to me would be like being in jail?" Jane barked.

"What would you call being married to me?" I counter-asked.

Jane thought for a moment. "Hell."

I laughed, then laughed again at Edwards horrified expression.

"You don't have much of a sense of humor, do you?" I asked him.

"No, he doesn't," Rose answered for him. All except Bella shook their heads in agreement.

"Do you really think you'd love him any less if you were married?" Edward asked seriously.

"Well, right now, since we're dating, I don't actually _have to_ put up with him, I just do it out of the goodness of my heart," Jane said casually. "Now if we were married, then I'd actually have to be nice to him."

Jane turned back to me. "No offense, but every so often you need something heavy thrown at you. Just to keep you on track."

I started at her blankly for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry, I stopped paying attention to you. Were you asking me something?"

"That's not... but..." Edward sputtered. "You... but... but..."

Before he could finish, Jane and I burst out laughing.

"Holy crap, you really need to lighten up," I laughed.

Edward looked genuinely confused.

"Don't be stupid, of course we love each other," I told him.

"But..." Edward began.

"Daddy's worried that because you two are having premarital sex, Jacob and I will get bad ideas," Renesmee stated.

Edward nearly jumped out of his bullet-prof skin. Interestingly, Jacob recoiled as well.

"He's very old fashion," Renesmee concluded.

"You look like a smart girl," I said, "So, I'm going to assume that you know better than to use me as a role-model."

Our conversation had taken us from the parking lot to the fire roads behind the dorms. As we walked forward, we saw more and more cadets walking around in their camouflage uniforms.

"I think we're about to get our first taste of Norwich," Alice said, cryptic as ever. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

As we came around the building, we saw two freshman, standing perfectly straight, with an upperclassmen standing beside them, shouting at them.

"_You do not talk outside!_" He shouted. "_We tell you not to talk outside! Explain to me what gives you two the right to blow off your cadre!"_

"Staff Sargent Porter, this recruit thought-" The one in front began.

"Thought? _You thought?_" Porter shouted back. "_You are a freshman at Norwich! YOU'RE NOT AUTHORIZED TO THINK!_"

"Staff Sargent Porter, yes, Staff Sargent Porter!" The front one responded.

Porter glared at the second recruit.

"Staff Sargent Porter, yes, Staff Sargent Porter!" The second recruit blurted.

"Both of you, get back on deck, and start knocking out push-ups!" Porter demanded.

"Staff Sargent Porter, how many push-ups, Staff Sargent Porter?" The second recruit asked.

"_Until I tell you to stop!_" Porter screamed.

The two freshman started walking along the side of the road, back towards their dorm.

"_Run!_" Porter screamed. The freshman immediately started running towards the door.

Beside me, Jane had started laughing. I turned with a raised eyebrow, but saw that Jane was actually laughing at the Cullens. I turned around, and saw masks of shock and horror.

I started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Can he talk to them like that?" Edward whispered.

I laughed again, then turned, and shouted over my shoulder, "Porter!"

He responded with, "What do you want, Cain?"

"Post!" I barked.

Without turning around, I felt Porter coming towards us. I saw that the Cullen's were now looking confused.

Porter came up and stood beside me.

"What is so damn important?" He asked.

"You hazing your freshman?" I asked with a smirk.

"All day, every day."

He then smiled at Jane.

"Jane," He greeted.

"Hey, John," She responded.

He turned to the Cullen's, recognized their expressions and turned back to me.

"What's with the civies?" He asked.

"Oh, they thought that you were a little harsh on the rooks," I calmly informed him.

I could feel the hate looks from the Cullens. It made me smile.

He turned back to the Cullen's. "Hazing is like cholesterol. Taken in small doses, it's good for you."

Jane and I burst out laughing.

"Well, uh," Edward began, in his formal, fatherly tone, "I just think that it's a bit... disrespectful that your talk to your charges like-"

"Who the fuck is he?" Porter turned to me and demanded.

I laughed. "They were thinking about joining the corps. I thought I should show them the sights."

"You're telling me that smart-ass is gonna put on a uniform?" Porter asked incredulously.

Porter quickly closed the gap between he and Edward. "Piece of advice," He began, Edward leaned back, "Before you can lead, you need to learn to follow. And the best way to follow is to shut up, and do what your told."

Edward flapped his mouth, speechless for the first time since I'd seen him.

"Because," He continued, with a smirk going, "I can tell you first hand, you start shooting that mouth off around here," He leaned in, "You _will_ find out what hazing is."

For a moment, Edward looked genuinely intimidated. "And trust me," Porter continued, "This place... it knows how to break you."

He turned and started walking back towards Jane and me.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"That was a little over the top, don't you think?" I asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

Porter smiled. "Gonna tell me you've never done the same?" He asked walking past us.

I turned to Jane, and saw that she had her cellphone out, and was pointing the camera at Edward.

The device clicked, and Jane smiled at the screen.

"That's the best face I've ever seen," She said, turning the phone towards me. Jane had captured Edward open mouth, wide eyed and looking confused, scared and insulted at the same time.

I turned back to Edward.

"It suits you," I laughed.

"Who wants copies?" Jane asked, showing off her camera work. Everyone except Bella raised their hands.

Edward turned to Renessmee and Jake.

"No!" He barked Renesmee. He turned to Jake, "And what have I told you about _respect_?"

"Whatever you say, old man," Jake scoffed.

Edward sputtered for a moment, trying to regain composure. At the same time his family laughed at him.

"You know, Norwich does have a certain charm," Rose laughed.

Edward turned to me, crossed his arms, and scowled. "Can we get on with this please?" He asked with a sulk.

Bella reached over, and started rubbing his back.

"Drama queen," I mocked. This was greeted by another round of chuckles from the Cullen's.

Jacob looked like he was especially enjoying Edward's torment.

"Yes, he is," Edward answered my thoughts again, turning to glare at Jacob. "And I thought he'd have gotten over that by know."

"Gotten over what?" Renesmee asked.

For some reason, this caused the color to drain out of Jacob's face.

"What?" He asked Renesmee, looking worried.

"Why are you and Dad always fighting?" She asked.

"Oh, they've hated each other since they meet," Emmet laughed.

For some reason, this earned him glares from the rest of the family.

"Why?" Resesmee pressed, looking between Jacob and Edward.

"Nessie, that was a very long time ago," Jacob blurted, clearly uncomfortable.

Nessie had started looking around at the rest of the group.

"Okay," She began, "What do you all know that I don't?"

At that point, I had started to get confused. I turned to Jane, hoping for clarification.

But Jane very subtlety shook her head, and mouthed, _Later_.

Nessie gasped, then snapped around and faced Jacob.

_"_Jane? _Jane_ knows something about our family that I don't!" She barked, clearly getting pissed. "_What?_"

"Jane, David, thank you both very much for inviting us out," Bella began, suddenly looking anxious to get moving, "But, I'm afraid we'll have to do this another time."

"Uh, okay," I said, getting the feeling that it wouldn't have mattered what I said.

"Thank you," Bella said absently, as she started leading Nessie back towards the parking lot.

The rest of the Cullen's followed them, and there was definitely a cloud of tension hanging over them.

I turned back to Jane. "Why do I get the impression they're in for a shit storm?"

Jane grabbed my arm and pulled me inside Hawkins Hall, as if she was nervous having this conversation outside.

"David, before Renesmee was born, Edward left Bella for about a year, and during that time she and Jacob fell in love."

"They... but isn't Bella married to-"

"It's a _really_ long story," Jane said with an eye roll, "But the short version is that Edward came back, she forgave him and they got married."

"Why?" I asked.

"No idea," Jane answered honestly.

"But I thought Jacob and Renesmee..."

"Jacob is bound by tribal magic to always love Renesmee," Jane continued. "It happened the day she was born."

"Tribal magic?" I scoffed.

Jane crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, David. You are talking to a _vampire_ about _magic_," She paused for a moments, "How many times have I told you, 'fantasy happens'?"

"You have said that," I conceded. "Getting back to the Cullen's, I'm guessing that no one told Nessie that her parents used to be soap-opera stars."

Jane laughed. "Doesn't look like it."

"But how do you know?" I asked.

"Aro read Edward's mind. Twice," Jane recounted. "And he made sure the Guard knew every detail of the Cullen's personal life."

"So, the whole Volturi knows everything about the Cullens?"

"Don't tell them, but yeah," Jane said, "Aro wasn't exactly gentle with Edward's secrets."

I nodded.

"I can imagine," I said. "But I don't know why the Cullens never told any of this to Nessie."

Jane turned, and gave me an odd look. "Yeah. Why would anyone hold on to their secrets?"

As I heard that, something stirred in the back of my mind. Something Jane said to me during our shout-out earlier.

"Jane, earlier you said that I don't open up to you. Do you really think that?" I asked.

Jane took a moment before responded. "Sometimes."

All of a sudden, I felt the weight of the Cullen bracelet on my wrist. A reminder of my family. My _new_ family.

It was time to let go of my past.

"Did I ever tell you I had a sister?" I asked.

"No," She gasped in wide eyed shock. It took her a moment to regain her composure, "Well, not yet."

As I looked into her golden eyes, I began to see something sparkle. And around her mouth, it looked like she was fighting a smile.

She was... excited?

_Have I really kept so much from her?_

"Her name's Rebecca," I said. "And I haven't seen or heard from her in six years."

As I let it sink in, I saw all the hope and excitement in Jane being extinguished.

"Why?" Jane whispered.

"Because I tried to kill my father."

Jane gasped on horror, and then pressed her hands against her mouth.

"And if I ever see him again... I will."

As Jane slowly lowered her hands, her eyes began to shimmer. Not because of happiness, but because they were filling with tears.

I reached up, gently cupped her check, and brushed my thumb underneath her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away.

"There's a lot about my life I never told you."

Jane reached up, and took my hand in both of hers.

"David," She began softly, "Whatever you want to tell me, I promise that I'll listen. And nothing you can say will change how much I love you."

* * *

So, David has a sister. And... other issues.

What did you think?


	24. Chapter 24 Red In Morning

This chapter contains references to domestic violence. If you are sensitive, please read with caution.

Stephenie Meyers own Twilight.

Big thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for betaing.

* * *

_Chapter 24 - Red in Morning_

**Esme's POV**

I loved each and every one of my children, more than I could ever describe. But, every so often, a little peace and quiet is nice.

After the Denali's left, Alice had come up to me and said that even though it would rain on Northfield, the weather in Underhill would be sunny. It had been too long since I'd painted anything, so I dusted off my paints and easel, and set up in the garden.

I loved my children. I don't remember much of my human life, but I remember that I wanted a big family, with as many little sets of feet as possible. Now, I had the most wonderful family, and it was still growing. First, Renesmee had unexpectedly joined us, and Jacob refused to leave her side.

Then, earlier that morning, two more children had joined us.

I had become so lost in thought, that I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing. Then, all of a sudden it struck me. I had drawn a family portrait of us all, standing in front of our new home, smiling. And when I say all of us, that included Jane and David.

I smiled and set the finished portrait aside, picking up a fresh canvas. I had finished outlining the landscape when I heard Emmett's truck coming down the driveway.

I smiled, and listened for the sounds of my children.

But soon, my smile fell. Although I could clearly hear Emmett's truck, the engine and the crunch of the tires, I couldn't hear the radio, talking or the sound of laughter. I listened harder, but apart from the odd body sound, Emmett's car was dead silent.

Immediately fearing that something was wrong, I turned and started inside as Emmett's truck parked, and Renesmee walked in.

Seeing her, my worst fears were confirmed. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her lip was quivering. My heart broke, seeing my youngest daughter so close to tears.

Right behind her, as usual, was Jacob.

"Nessie, please!" Jacob begged.

Renesmees's head snapped around. "Jacob!" She snapped. "When I... _If_ I have anything to say to you, I will tell you."

She turned back around. For a moment, she looked angry. But as soon as she had turned away from Jacob, she lost it. All the anger was washed away by two brown eyes full of tears.

She looked absolutely devastated.

"Resnesmee!" I cried, rushing towards her, "Sweetheart, what's-"

Before I could reach her, she ducked underneath my arm, and ran upstairs. Before she could slam her door, I heard hear finally break down and start to cry.

I turned to Jacob. "Jacob, what happened?" I begged.

Before he could answer me, Jacob started to break down too. He reached up, and pressed his face into his hand. After a moment, his breathing started to hitch, and his fingers dug into the side of his head.

The rest of my children had started to file in.

Edward spoke first. "Mom, Renesmee found out about Bella and Jacob. And we told her about imprinting."

I felt a weight settle in my stomach.

"Oh, no," I sighed.

"_Oh, GOD!"_ Renesmee screamed from upstairs. "_Does everyone know!"_

I heard something upstairs smash.

Edward tensed, and made to rush forward. Before he could take two steps, Bella reached out, and held him back.

"Edward," She said quietly. "Let her be."

Bella looked as if the weight of the world might push her through the floor.

Edward, of course, noticed.

"Bella what-" A look of horror came over him. "Bella! You can't think this is _your_ fault!"

"It was my fault eight years ago," She said sadly. "So what's changed?"

I turned back to Jacob, and watched as he tried to hold himself together.

Bella's pregnancy had been just as heart wrenching for Jake as it was for Edward. But for Jake, he had to watch Edward and Bella grow closer. It was during that time, when I watched unrequited love eat Jake alive, that I came to think of him as one of my children.

I slowly walked over to Jake, and gently wrapped my arms around his massive frame.

The rest of the family had joined us, and they all looked just as despondent.

I looked around, and saw Rose. She and Nessie had grown very close over the years, and Rose always took it hard whenever Nessie was upset.

"Rose," I asked, getting her attention, "Would you mind going upstairs and checking on Renesmee?"

Rose nodded. Before she walked upstairs, she got a strange look. She slowly walked over to Jake, put her hand gently on his shoulder and squeezed.

Jake turned, and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Rose was the first to break. She slowly nodded, dropped her arms, and started upstairs.

Although it was terrible that Nessie and Jake were so broken, I saw a small silver lining.

_Maybe Jake and Rose can finally make amends_.

**Jane's POV**

David and I were sitting on our bed. David was sitting across from me, looking down and tracing the burn scar on his upper arm.

I... didn't know what to say. What David had told me was horrible. I knew that he lied about his age to the Army; I knew that he was younger than he claimed to be. But... I never imaged why.

On the night of his sixteenth birthday, his mother had tried to make a nice pasta dinner. Until his father came home, drunk. A fight ensued, and his father threw the pot of boiling water at David. Apparently, the scar on his arm used to be bigger.

"So, safe to say that was the worst birthday I've ever had," David said, with a chuckle.

"I...," What should I say to something like that?

David looked up, "That was supposed to be a joke," He said.

"Oh," I said. "So, what happened then?"

David looked back down at his scar. "Well, after I was on the floor, and Mom was crying, he started walking towards Rebecca."

I gasped.

"Then, I picked up the pot, and started hitting him," He continued. "I didn't stop, until Rebecca was screaming in my ear, and trying to pull me back. I had no idea where Mom was, so I took Becky, and we left."

David stopped touching the scar, and crossed his arms, still unable to look up.

"Where did you go then?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"There was this old church around the corner where Rebecca and I had hid before. It was the only place I could think of," David paused. "As soon as we walked in, I saw Father Williams. He was... doing something churchy near the altar. I set Becky down in the back row, and went to talk to him."

There was a long silence. I wasn't sure if David could even continue, and at this point, I didn't think it was even my place to ask.

"He looked at me," David paused, and laughed, "And I must have looked like something, because this old man goes chalk white and asks me if _I'm_ okay," He laughed again. "Course I was. I always am."

"Not always," I whispered.

For the first time since he started talking, David looked up at me. We met eyes for a moment, before he looked back down,

"Anyway," He continued, "I tell the priest that something's happened, and he needs to take care of my little sister.

"I ran back to Becky, and I saw her, curled up on the bench, shaking. And... I mean no little girl should ever look like that," David shuttered, and leaned forward, resting his head on his fists.

"I gave her my jacket, and told her I was going away for a while. Before she could say anything, I left."

David looked over at the window. Our blinds were open, so he could see the heavy rain streaking down the windows.

"And that was the last time I saw her," He concluded.

David stood up, and walked over to the window. After popping it open, he sat down on the ledge. He reached into his pocket, and took out his cigarettes.

"Should you be smoking inside?" I asked.

David looked at me blankly, and said simply, "It's the middle of the day. Who's around?"

David raised one to his mouth, flicked his lighter, and took a deep breath. He held it for a moment, before turning his head, and exhaling out the window.

I had no idea what to say. I didn't know what to do. I always knew that David had a rough childhood, and I suspected that it was why he was... the way he was.

But... I never would have imagined this.

"David?" I asked.

He turned to me, and nodded.

"Where did you go after you left Becky?"

David shrugged. "Around. I just drifted for a couple of months. One day, I was walking by some run down recruiting station and..." David chuckled, "It's not like I had anything else going for me."

I suddenly understood why he had such a black sense of humor. It was how he kept sane.

David blew another cloud of black smoke out the window.

"So," I began slowly, "Your joined the army at sixteen... because... you had nowhere else to go?" I asked, trying to make sense of it.

"Pretty much."

I stood up, and sat down next to him on the window.

"David," I began, "I'm so-"

"Please don't say you're sorry," He interrupted, blowing another cloud of smoke.

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault," He said. "There's nothing you could have done."

He raised the burning cigarette to his mouth, but paused.

"I said that was the worst birthday I've ever had, but... it wasn't the first time he went off." He said, taking another drag. "I owe him for sixteen years of long nights. That why, if I _ever_ see that worthless fuck again... I'll finish him."

I had another question, but I wasn't sure if should...

Until morbid curiosity got the best of me.

"David, you said he was going towards Rebecca. Did he ever-"

David head snapped up.

"That bastard could knock me around as much as he wanted, but there was _no way in Hell_ that he was ever gonna put his hands on Becky," David snarled.

"So you... took the worst of it? Always?" I felt my lip starting to tremble, as I imagined everything he must have gone through.

David looked at me for a moment, and looked worried that I might start crying. _He's worrying about _me_?_

"Jane, I'm her big brother," He said simply, "It's what I'm supposed to do."

In spite of everything, of all the horrible things David just told me, I smiled.

He cocked an eyebrow in response.

"What?" He asked.

"David," I said with a smile, "That's why I love you."

I could tell from his face that he was truly lost now.

I reached out, and took his empty hand in mine.

"David, you are a _good man_," I pressed. "You throw yourself into helping others. Becky, your platoon... me.

"You might not see it, but you've gone out of your way to help so many."

David looked back down, and took another puff.

"It's not enough," He said.

I reached up, and rubbed his weary shoulder.

"David, you can't save the world," I felt my smile grow, "Of course... that'll never stop you trying."

**Bella's POV**

I tapped the screen of my iPad another couple of times. I was trying to find something else to read. I'd gone through the New York Times Best Seller list... for the past two years. And I was starting to just read everything in the Library of Congress online in alphabetical order.

I needed something to do. Something to read. Just something to take my mind off...

Well, Renesmee wasn't talking to anyone, Jake was catatonic on the couch. And despite what Edward said earlier, _it's all my fault._

If I was more honest with Jake... If I made him and Edward work it out... If I just let Jake wander, instead of asking him back to the wedding...

All I had were _those damn ifs!_

_Crack!_

I blinked, and saw that I had "tapped" the tablet screen so hard that I cracked it. As I looked at the new spider-web design on the display, I realized that I hadn't broken anything since I was a newborn.

I sighed, and set the now broken device aside.

"Bella," Edward called softly.

I looked up, and saw that he was leaning against the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough," He answered, gesturing towards the broken tablet.

He sighed, as he walked towards our bed, and sat down next to me.

"Bella, this isn't your fault," He lied.

"Yes it is."

Edward sighed. "Bella-"

Before he could say anything else, he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, for the love..." He turned back towards the closed door. "Rose! Would you-"

Before he could finish, my most intimidating sister opened the door, and brazenly walked in.

"Edward, Bella and I need to talk," Rose ordered.

"Rose," Edward shot back with annoyance, "_My wife and I_ are discussing _our daughter_!"

"Bella is going to repeat herself and _you aren't going to listen _because you_ don't know how to talk to women_!" Rose barked.

"I know-"

"You don't, now get out!" Rose dismissed.

"What?" He asked.

"I said get out!"

"You are not kicking me out of my own bedroom!"

"Wanna bet?" She challenged.

"Edward," I interrupted before things went too far, "Could you give us a minute? Please?"

I had gotten to know Rose since Renesmee was born. Rose had a unique perspective, and I had come to value her insight.

Edward turned to me, shocked and wounded.

"Bella-" He began.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Rose spat, "For the first time in your life, _Edward_, stop assuming that you know what's best for everyone!"

"Rosalie, go take your-" Edward sneered.

"Edward!" I cried, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Really, its fine! Just give us a minute?" I asked, trying to defuse the two of them.

Edward sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he sighed, and walked out, glaring daggers and Rose as he passed. Rose casually flipped him off.

"What's up, Rose?" I asked.

Rose took a breath, and walked over to me. She sat down, and looked at me. Unlike when I was human, she no longer eyed me with contempt and envy. Now, she looked at me like a sister. But, I could never forget her icy glare.

"Bella," She started kindly, "It's about Nessie and Jake."

I nodded.

"What do you think you did wrong?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"In what way do you think you are responsible for what's happening?" Rose asked again.

I had no idea why Rose was asking me this.

"Come on, Rose. You were there. You know what happened."

"There for what, when what happened?"

I didn't know why Rose was playing dumb, but it was starting to get to me.

"_High school_!" I growled. Rose raised an eyebrow at my hostility. "I kept leading Jake on! It's my fault he kissed me!"

Rose paused for a minute.

"When you say you 'lead him on', how did you do that again? By punching him in the face? By marrying someone else? By having another man's child?"

"No! That's... not..." I stuttered. "I kept... asking him back!"

"The way I remember it, _Jake_ was the one who kept coming back," Rose said.

"Rose, what's your point?" I snapped.

"My point is," Rose began calmly, "Is that you're blaming yourself for something you can't explain, that you did before your daughter was born. And although I disagree with my idiot brother on many things," elsewhere in the house, we both heard Edward growl. Rose smiled, "He's right. What's happening isn't your fault."

Strangely, Rose was actually making me feel better.

"Yes, Nessie is upset that Jake kissed you, and she is upset that no-one ever told her. But what's really upsetting her is imprinting. She feels betrayed, because we never told her about imprinting, and she feels isolated because she thinks that everyone except her knows," Rose paused, and dug her cellphone out of her skintight jeans. She took it out, and started reading off the screen. " 'Why didn't anyone tell me'... 'Who else knows'... 'Do I even have a choice'..."

Rose looked back up at me. "Nessie is still trying to understand how she feels about Jake. And, well she's not sure if she really loves Jacob, or if it's just the imprint."

I took a moment to think over what Rose just told me.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

Rose smiled kindly. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Rose repeated. "Bella, what's happening is not about you, or Edward, or me. It's about Nessie and Jake. If they really love each other, and if they're really right for each other, then they'll get through this."

"And if they can't?" I asked with trepidation.

"It's not like she can't do better," Rose scoffed.

"Rose!" I scolded.

"Oh, come on!" Rose spat. "He's _rude_, smelly, gluttonous, dim, arrogant, lazy-"

"Rose!" I interrupted, unable to contain a smile, "You've never going to forgive him for getting food in your hair, are you?"

Rose answered by running her hand through her golden curls.

"I should have killed him for that," She growled.

I laughed. Rose certainly had her thorns, but once she let you in...

"Thanks, Rose."

She answered by engulfing my in a tight, sisterly hug.

"Oh, the other reason I wanted to talk to you," Rose said, leaning back, "Have you seen Nessie's old scrap book? The one Alice and I made?"

"Yeah," I turned and pointed to the bookcase in the corner. "Third shelf down, should be in the middle."

Rose stood up, and walked over.

"But why do you need that?" I asked.

"In spite of Jacob's long, long, _long _list of short-comings and personal flaws," Rose turned, and looked like she was having trouble swallowing a particularly bitter pill, "For reasons I don't understand, he makes Nessie happy," For a moment, Rose looked like she might be physically sick, "And that's... worth something."

"Thanks," I said. I was touched that Rose was so concerned about my daughter, that she was willing to shelf her feud with Jacob.

Rose pointed her finger at me, and for a moment adopted her old, cold stare. "If you _ever_ told him I said that, I will never forgive you!"

Or not.

I made the gesture of zipping my mouth shut, and Rose appeared satisfied. She tucked the think leather book under her arm, and headed for the door.

Before she could reach it, Edward opened it, and stepped in. He looked at Rose, and smiled.

"What?" She barked.

"I knew you weren't really as mean as you acted," He said smugly.

Rose paused.

"I never liked you," She spat.

She turned back to me, and smiled. "Bella," She said with a nod. She turned back to Edward. "Asshole," She sneered.

Edward ignored her, and turned back to me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

I smiled back. "Yes," I said. "And Rose isn't so bad."

Edward rolled his eyes "I'll take your word." He sighed. "I just don't know what everyone seems to see in her."

"_What was that_?" We heard Rose shout.

Edward suddenly looked over his shoulder, wearing a look of concern. "Rose, could you not-"

He gasped, and bolted out the door, shouting, "_My car!_

**Jane's POV**

As David and I lay in bed, I considered the things about David that I admired. His loyalty, his leadership and, when necessary, his ferocity. But, above all the other things, what I admired most about him was his courage.

Not only did David survive terrible things in his life, but he had the courage to relive them. To share them with me. To let me in. David was many things, to different people. But to me, he was courageous.

My musings were interrupted when he brushed his warm fingers across my check. I closed my eyes, and savored the warm sensation that spread across my cool skin.

Even in light of everything terrible that he told me, and even though I knew that he would rather forget his past than relive it... it felt nice to be held by him.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and held me closer to him. I purred, and nuzzled into his chest. I heard him chuckle as I did.

"David, can I ask you something?" I leaned back, and looked into his hazel eyes.

He casually shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you want to see her again?"

David paused for a moment. "Becky?" He asked. I nodded.

David blinked, and for a moment seemed to seriously consider the prospect.

"What would I say?" He wondered aloud.

"Well, you could start with 'hi'," I said, trying to hide a smirk.

David rolled his eyes.

"And then what?"

I thought for a moment.

"I wish Alec would say hi to me," I said softly.

"Oh," David gasped. I looked up, and saw that he was surprised by my response. As I watched, I saw guilt creeping into his eyes.

"Alec, despite everything else... is my brother. And I love him," I continued, "Rebecca has to feel the same way. And after all," I felt a smile creeping across my face, "You saved her."

"No," David responded. "I abandoned her."

"David-"

"I left her in a church and ran away," He spat. "How can I face her after that?"

"You don't know that's how she remembers it."

David snorted. "How would she remember it?" He asked.

"Not everyone is as cynical as you," I said.

David responded by rolling his eyes.

But, I kept looking up at him, and I could see the wheels in his head turning. I hoped that he would at least consider getting back in touch with his sister.

I knew that I was biased. I had written to Alec nearly a month ago, and he still hadn't answered me. The Cullens... well it was still too early to really think of them as family. But Alec, I knew him and I'd thought of him as my brother for as long as I could remember. And I missed him.

As I was thinking, two things happened in quick succession. First, David tensed, and sat straight up. At about the same time, my phone went off.

David quickly stood up and walked over to the window. I reached behind me, and picked my phone off my desk. My breath hitched when I saw that Alec had sent me an email.

For a moment, I forgot about David, and opened the message from Alec. It was the shortest letter he had ever sent, but it made my stomach freeze.

I looked up, and saw that David was staring intently out the window.

"David, is someone out there?" I asked. I was vaguely aware that my voice was several notches higher than usual.

David noticed, than turned around.

"I'm... not sure," David paused. "What is it?"

I stood up and held out my phone. He took it, and read what Alec had sent me.

The shortest message he ever wrote.

_Watch your back._

* * *

Uh, oh. Sound's like Jane's past caught up with her.


	25. Chapter 25 New Blood

Once again, rascalflattsgurl43 beta'd, and Stephany Meyer's owns Twilight.

* * *

_Chapter 25 - New Blood_

**David's POV**

I reread Alec's message.

_Watch your back_.

_The fuck is that supposed to mean?_

I turned and looked over my shoulder. On a clear day, I could look out at the new dining hall, and the mountains. But it was not a clear day, and all I could see was the rain.

But, I just had a feeling. _Someone's out there_.

I was still holding Jane's phone, I decided to call Alice. Before I was done typing her number, the phone vibrated.

Alice had sent me a message.

_You're right, it's them. Don't react, and don't use our name._

Jane read it too. She looked up at me, and her eyes were filled with terror.

"It's probably nothing," I said. "Just me being paranoid again." I reached up, and gently scratched my ear. I had to assume that if I could feel them, they could probably hear us.

Jane's eyes flicked between the window and me.

"Yeah, probably," She laughed meekly. Her eyes fell, and she walked forward. She leaned into my chest, and placed an open hand over my heart. "You'd think by now you'd stop jumping at shadows. "

She sounded normal enough, but she when she was done, she started to shake as she began to cry silently.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tightly. As I was embracing her, I focus on her phone again. I typed out to Alice: _help?_

I had just hit the send button when her answer arrived.

_We can't. I'm sorry, but you need to trust me: if they know that Jane is one of us it will not end well. _

I took a deep breath, and tried to think clearly. I knew that Alice could see the future, but... there was something about her that I just didn't trust.

But Alice was a Cullen. The most noble of the vampire clans. She wouldn't just throw us to the wolves.

_Would she?_

**Felix's POV**

"God Almighty she's gone soft," Demetri snickered beside me.

I smiled. It was hard to reconcile the sadistic witch I knew her to be, with the demure little thing cooing into a human's chest.

I had to laugh. "Oh, Aro is going to love this," I laughed.

We snickered for a moment, before the third member of our party killed the mood.

"Why does he have to know," The gravelly voice behind us croaked, "Let's just go over there and get it over with."

My lip curled, and I snapped around. "I thought I made myself clear, you are here to _observe_."

He smiled and taunted, "You might want to watch your tone."

Sometimes I thought his ability was to get under my skin, and I forgot what his skill really was.

Salem was without a doubt the biggest mistake the Volturi ever made, and the second vampire to have caught Aro's attention while he was still being human.

The New Zealand newspapers had called what Salem did inhuman. Alien, almost. He had gained notoriety by sending those same papers pieces of his victims. He also sent care packages to the victims' families.

When the police finally caught him, they sent him to a special unit in the country's military prison; it was the only place that could hold him. They needed somewhere to keep him while the police dug up the butchered remains of his ninety-seven victims.

I stepped towards him. Demetri took a nervous step towards me, ready to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"I am still the Commander of the Guard," I snarled. "_You_ will watch your tone when addressing _me_!"

He smiled. "A little tender," He croaked, taking his own steps forward.

As far as I was concerned, he should have stayed in whatever hole the humans dug for him. He was a violent psychopath when was human, but as a vampire... he was walking evil.

"Come on, Felix. Can't we all just get alone?" He chuckled.

It was whenever Salem smiled, that you could really see the evil in his dead, sunken eyes.

"Or, could it be that your just not top dog anymore?" He taunted.

I lunged forward to strike him. I'd had enough of cleaning up his messes, had enough of what he did to his food, and had enough of his _greasy fucking hair!_

Demetri threw himself in front of me, and used all his strength to push me back.

"_You don't deserve to wear that!"_ I shouted, pointing to his dark cloak.

Salem casually looked down at his sleeves. "Oh, I don't know," He said calmly. "I think it suites me."

Demetri was still trying to restrain me from teaching that dog his manners. "_Come on, Felix!_" He hissed. "_He's not worth it._"

I ignored Demetri, and kept glaring at Salem. "What was that last week? The mother and _her infant child?_" I demanded.

Salem shrugged idly. "What can I say? I like it when they scream," A wicked smile grew on his waxy face, "It sounds... _good_."

He turned around, and pointed to the psycho, "Salem, maybe you should just watch quietly."

Maybe I was just pissed because Salem had actually said out loud what Demetri and I both knew to be true. That even though he was so much worse than Jane _ever was_, he had Aro's ear. He was the new favorite, and probably going to replace me as head of the guard. That's why Demetri had to talk to him with respect.

_So this is where Aro's heading?_ I thought. Maybe that was why I just didn't feel at home anymore.

Of course, Salem wasn't alone. He had started collecting his own hunting party, picking out others like him.

In my human life, I had been a Roman Centurion. I served in the finest Army in the world, and while I was head of the Guard... I would have made Caesar proud.

Aro no longer had use for an Army. He had terror squads.

Salem was completely unfazed by our scuffle.

"Come on, Jane and her squeeze are dead anyway. Why wait for Aro to make a big deal out of it?" He pressed.

"_Because we are the Volturi, you arrogant prick!_" I snarled. "_We have rules!_"

Salem answered by chuckling. "That's the difference between us. You enforce the law; I _am_ the law."

I felt a lethal growl building in my chest.

As I felt my rage come to a boil, Demetri interjected.

"Salem, our orders are to observe and report. We've found her, we've confirmed that she's living with a human and that she's alone. Now, we report back," Demetri said hurriedly.

Salem gave a theatrical sigh.

"I guess we'll just have to come back later," He turned, but paused. "That is unless either of you want to save us the trip."

Demetri and I just glared at him.

"Fine," He shrugged, and hopped off the roof.

Once he was gone, Demetri and I took a deep breath, glad to be rid of him.

I turned back to Jane's window.

"You ever wonder whether she had the right idea?" I asked.

"What, leave?"

I turned to him. It was the first time I'd said anything like this out loud.

"Yes," I answered.

Demetri gave a morbid chuckle.

"Felix... Even if Aro let us leave, how long do you think it would take before we turn around and see Salem behind us?" He paused. "A year? Months? Maybe we wouldn't even make it out of Volterra."

"I... no," I insisted. "Aro wouldn't do that to us."

"What's Jane done that's so wrong? What about the others?" Demetri asked. "Why are we checking on all the former Guard instead of the Cullen's?"

I turned, and looked back towards their window. I could just see into their room through the rain.

What we suspected was true. Jane had taken up with a human, who seemed to have the ability to sense us.

And I recognized him from the castle in Afghanistan. Jane lied about him being dead. That meant she gave false witness to the Volturi. Of course, we already suspected that.

"She sounds happy," I thought aloud. "I never heard her talk like that to anyone."

Demetri chuckled. "Yeah. What should we tell Alec?"

I paused. Alec was never the center of attention. But ever since his sister left, he barely left his room, and I don't think I've heard him say more than a dozen words.

"The truth," I said simply.

Demetri laughed darkly. "How's that for a change"

After Jane left the Volturi, it was like Aro lost his trust in the guard. A few months latter he personally went out to collect Salem. And of course, once Salem arrived, the old guard started to leave. When I looked around the throne room now... I barely recognized it. I hadn't even seen Marcus in almost a year.

I never thought of Jane as being the life of the Volturi, but after she left the place really started to rot.

I took a deep breath, and then nodded to Demetri.

He was right. We were trapped with the Volturi.

It was officially serve or die.

**David's POV**

Jane and I were back in bed. We were trying to act like everything was normal. The last thing we wanted were two, maybe three, vampires crashing through the window.

Especially since Alice _refused to help us!_

_That_ pissed me off!

After all that bullshit about being part of a family, and the jewelry, I thought that they had our back. I _thought_ that if we were in danger, _they would help us_!

I looked down at Jane. I had never seen her more scared, not even that night we met the Cullen's. The Volturi were right outside and she knew what they came here for. I would defend her to my death, but... it would be a hopeless fight.

Then, as quickly as it came, the tingling feeling left, and I relaxed.

I jumped off the bed, and rushed to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was out there. No luck.

"David?" Jane asked in a forced calm voice.

"They're gone," I said.

I turned around, but as soon as I faced her, she dove forward, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Jane, what-" I began.

"I'm sorry," Jane sobbed into my chest. "I'm so sorry.

"I brought them here," She choked out, "_I_ brought this down on you. I... I've _condemned_ you."

"Jane," I tried to interject.

"They know you're alive," she continued. "I told them you were dead, but... _They know_."

I didn't know what to say. So, in a rare move, I didn't say anything. Instead I wrapped my arms around her and held her as tightly as I could while she cried tearlessly.

After a couple of minutes, Jane's breathing started to relax. She started to lean back, but I held her against me.

"Jane, I want you to listen to me," I began. "After our first night together, that morning in the hotel, you told me everything about the Volturi. And you warned me that one day they would come looking for you. Do you remember?"

I let her go a little, and she leaned back, and looked up at me.

"I remember," She answered.

"Jane, for three years I've known this would happen. I've had three years to decide whether or not you're worth it, and my answer is _yes_."

I paused. Although Jane's eyes were still wet, a smile was starting to pull at Jane's lips.

"David," She whispered.

"I don't care about the Volturi. I don't care what they're planning, and I don't care that they followed you," I pressed. "All I care about, is that you're here, with me. The way it's supposed to be."

In spite of everything, Jane smiled.

"Thank you," She said softly.

I leaned down, and kissed her check.

"You're very welcome."

For a few seconds, we just smiled peacefully.

Then, Jane's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, checked the ID, and looked back up at me.

"It's the Cullens," She blurted, as she put the phone on speaker.

"Alice caught us up," Carlisle's voice announced, "How quickly can the two of you meet us at the house?"

I looked at Jane. "Half an hour?" I asked.

Jane gave me an amused look. "You know it'll be quicker if I run."

I groaned. "Yeah, but..."

Before I could complain too much, Jane spoke into the phone.

"We'll be there in three minutes," She promised, before hanging up.

"I hate piggy-bag rides," I complained.

She smiled, and gently touched the side of my face. "Honey... deal with it."

I groaned again. "You sound more like me every day."

That made her laugh.

"Alright, come on," She said, opening the window, and gesturing to her back.

I sighed, and awkwardly climbed onto her back. Before I was even close to ready, Jane jumped out the window.

"_Not ready!_" I barked.

Jane laughed, and started running.

As much as I hated to admit it, Jane could run so much faster than she could ever drive. Of course, that also meant that Jane and I were exposed to the rain. At the speed Jane was running, it was like running through a hail storm.

It only took a couple of minutes, but when Jane finally arrived at the Cullens', we were both soaking wet.

I climbed off Jane's back, and adjusted my pants. Jane turned around while I was trying to fix myself.

"Having trouble?" She asked with a smile.

I finished restoring blood flow, and rolled my eyes.

"There's a reason I don't like it when you do that," I informed her.

Jane laughed, and we headed towards the house. As we approached the top step of their back porch, we saw Jasper standing beneath an awning, holding two canvas bags.

"Alice thought you might appreciate some dry clothes.," Jasper told us, handing us each a bag.

"Thanks, Jasper," Jane said.

I nodded in appreciation.

"As soon as you're both done, please meet us in the dining room," Jasper finished, then paused, and looked at me. "David, can I speak with you a moment?" He asked.

I nodded, and turned to Jane. "I'll see you upstairs?"

Jane nodded, and pecked me on the check. I smiled as she walked inside. And not just because the rain made her shirt slightly see-through.

Jasper chuckled. "When you turn, Jane is going to have her hands full."

I smiled for a moment, but it faltered.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

Jasper paused. "You may," He said. "But afterwards, I have a question for you."

"Fair enough," I said. "Jane hasn't really explained what will happen when she turns me. All she's said is that she'll bite me, and it will hurt worse than anything I've ever felt. Three days later, I'll be like her."

Jasper paused. "I'm not sure what else you're looking to hear," He said. "That's how it works."

"Yeah, but..." I thought more about what exactly I was trying to ask. "What was it like for you?"

Jasper was taken aback at first, but slowly smiled. "Nothing like what will happen to you."

I furrowed my brow, but before I could ask, Jasper explained.

"I was turned against my will, and without knowledge of what I would become, by a woman who would use me as a weapon. The fact that Jane loves you as much as you love her... will make all the difference."

"That's nice and all," I began, irritation creeping into my voice. "But you didn't answer my question."

As I was talking, I was suddenly overcome by a calming sensation.

"David," Jasper began, "You already know the mechanics of it. Jane will introduce her venom into your system, and that will slowly convert the cells in your body into hardened vampire cells. While this process is occurring, your senses and mental capacity will increase exponentially. The side effect of this transformation is indescribable pain."

Jasper gave me a piercing look. "David, this transformation is permanent. If you are having any second thoughts-"

"No," I said. "No second thoughts. I just... don't like walking into the unknown."

For some reason, this caused a reaction in Jasper.

He crossed his arms, and leaned back. "Interesting choice of words," He observed.

"Meaning?" I asked.

Jasper took a moment before answering. "Is there a reason your arrival made Alice... nervous?" He asked.

I became immediately defensive. "I... have some things to discuss with her."

Jasper dropped his arms, and stood straight. "Anything you have to say to me wife, you can say to me."

"Alright," I said, another wave of calm extinguishing my rising temper. "I asked her for help, and she refused. I'd like to know why."

Jasper chuckled, and crossed his arms again. "What was that you said? You 'don't like walking into the unknown'?"

"Meaning?" I asked, again feeling my temper suppressed by Jasper.

"Alice saw that you wouldn't be harmed by the Volturi, and she saw that we would lose in a fight against them."

"How could you lose?" I pressed. "You're telling me that seven on three would be a fair fight?"

This time, Jasper paused. "There was someone there she didn't recognize. Someone who she thinks has... abilities that we haven't seen before."

"What sort of abilities?" I asked.

Jasper, looked troubled for a moment. "Alice..." He struggled to find the right words. "She acts like what she sees doesn't bother her, but sometimes..."

"When she had the vision, when she saw what would happen when…if we interfered... She felt fear like I haven't felt off her since she saw the Volturi coming for Renesmee."

I was stunned.

"Wait... so the Volturi have someone who's a threat to you?" I asked.

Jane told me that the Cullen's were the only ones who scared the Volturi. But, if the Volturi had someone who could scare the Cullens... That was a problem.

Jasper seemed to realize where we still were. "Get changed, and met us in the dining room," He reminded me. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Jane and I walked into the dining room. The rest of the family had gathered, and were sitting around a large, round mahogany table.

Of course, before we were seated, Emmett had something to say.

"You know, you could have let him down gently," Emmett teased Jane.

Rather than give some coy and funny response, Jane simply growled, "Oh, shut up."

Rose laughed, and said, "Welcome to the family."

From the head of the table, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Jane, David, please take a seat," He instructed.

We found two seats between Bella and Jasper.

"Jane, please describe what happened," Carlisle said.

Jane nodded, and began. "David and I were in our room, when I received a message from my brother, Alec, telling me to 'watch my back'."

"Anything else?" Jasper asked.

"No," Jane answered. "At the same time..." Jane turned to me.

I nodded and faced the Cullen's.

"As you've probably noticed, I can... feel when I'm being followed, or watched."

"How exactly does that work?" Jacob asked.

"I... it's hard to explain, But... it's like if someone is focusing on me, then I can sort of feel it. It also works if I'm about to be attacked."

"Same feeling?" Jasper asked.

"No. It's a little different."

"But, you felt like you were being watched?" Carlisle asked.

"I did, sir. I couldn't see them, but I'm sure they were standing on the roof of the dining hall, watching us through our window. I think there were two, maybe three," I finished.

"There were three," Alice said. "But one of them left."

Alice produced a drawing notebook, ripped out a page, and handed it to Jane. I looked over, and saw a detailed drawing someone.

"Do you recognize him?" Alice asked.

Jane studied it intently for a moment before answering, "No."

"Looks like a creep," I observed, to a round of chuckles. But... there was definitely something chilling about that portrait.

"Does the name Salem mean anything?" Alice asked.

Again, Jane thought seriously for a moment. "I don't think so."

"That's his name?" I asked.

"It was Demetri called him," Alice answered.

"Demetri was there?" Jane asked with worry.

"And Felix," Alice said. "It... didn't look like they liked him."

Jane looked down at the picture again.

"Why don't we go over there and see what we can find?" Jacob asked. "Maybe I can pick up their scent."

Jasper shook his head. "No, the rain would have washed anyway any trace of them."

"What color was his cloak?" Jane suddenly asked.

"Dark grey," Alice answered. "Why?"

"Was it darker or lighter than Felix?"

"Same shade," Alice responded.

"That can't be right," Jane said. I looked at her, and saw that she was intently staring at the picture.

This time, Renesmee spoke up. "Are their cloaks important?"

Jane nodded. "In the guard, the color of our cloaks indicated our... rank, I guess. The Ancient's wear black, Felix wearing the darkest grey, his lieutenants, like Demetri, wear a lighter shade and so on."

"How come Felix gets to rock the dark grey?" Emmett asked with his usual air of lightheartedness. This earned him a glare from Rose.

"He's head of the Guard," Jane responded.

"When we first meet you, your cloak was the same color as Felix," Bella observed.

Jane chuckled. "That's right. Because I was Aro's _selezionati_."

"His 'selected'?" Edward translated and asked.

Jane nodded, with a growl and eye roll. "That's what he called it. I was his personal Guard."

Suddenly, Jane's eyes went wide, and she gasped. Her eyes locked back onto the picture.

"Wait a minute," She said. "Felix is the head of the Guard; he only goes hunting with the ones he wants. Except..."

"Except what?" Carlisle asked.

Jane looked back up. "Except with Aro ordered him to take me," Jane paused, and looked back down at the picture. "If Felix is hunting with someone else he doesn't like, and he's in dark robe..."

"You think he's found a replacement for you?" Edward asked urgently.

Jane kept staring at the picture.

"What, like a new Jane?" Rosalie interjected.

I looked around the table. Suddenly, it hit me who Jane was in her old life. Everyone, even Bella and Carlisle wore looks of fear. I never thought of it before... but Jane truly was feared by her kind.

Jane looked up, and noticed the looks of the Cullens. It took her a moment, but she seemed to realize that she genuinely scared them. She quickly looked back down, and I watched shame cross over her face.

I reached over, and took her hand in mine. I squeezed firmly, and slowly I felt her squeeze back.

"Jane, David?" Esme asked. "If you don't mind, I'd feel much better if the two of you stayed here tonight."

* * *

So, the Volturi have a new face. What do you think of Salem?


	26. Chapter 26 Bats are Nocturnal

Another chapter finally up. Once again, I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. If theres interest, I'll put up another "David & Jane Hate Their Author" short with the next chapter (which is coming).

Big thanks to my beta, CorieHall. And, of course, Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.

* * *

_Chapter 26 - Bats are Nocturnal_

**Jacob's POV**

All in all, it was a really shitty day.

Renesmee and I had another fight. A real one. She wasn't talking to anyone, not even Rose. And just to top it all off, the terror bloodsucker had been replaced. And we all had to wonder, _Who did the Italians find to replace her?_

I reached up, and rubbed my face. I tried to sleep, but my room was too quiet. I came downstairs, and turned on the TV, just to have some white noise. As I passed their room, I found that the only other guy in the house that needed sleep was already passed out. Probably curdled up with his bloodsucker girlfriend.

What a freakin' mess _that_ was. A psychopath and a sadist. I wasn't even sure which was which.

Of course, it wasn't like I was jealous or anything. Those two deserved each other.

But then, that tiny voice I hadn't heard since Bella was pregnant, stood up and said, _But at least they have each other_.

God, I hated that voice. It sounded like Leah.

But, it was true. Nessie and I...

Well, I lost her. And that burning feeling... it felt like I was losing Bella again.

I took a deep breath and tried to watch TV. But... it was just noise and lights. It didn't mean anything.

I looked outside, hoping that I could see something right outside that would solve all my problems. But... all I saw was the night, and the rain.

And just the cliché of that, raining on a day like this, _pissed me off!_

I laid my head back on the couch, and closed my eyes. I laid there for a couple of minutes, but with my eyes closed, I saw two beautiful brown eyes, filled with tears.

I couldn't fall asleep to that.

I sighed and gave up trying.

I had just resigned myself to a sleepless night staring at the TV, when I heard the soft padding of footsteps coming down the stairs. As I listened, I also heard a rapid heartbeat.

I froze. _What do I do? What do I say_?

Nessie walked over to the couch I was sprawled on, and stood still for a moment.

"Why are you watching the Weather Channel?" She asked.

For the first time all night, I actually focused on the TV. Sure enough, I had tuned into a thrilling report on a mid-western drought.

"Uh," I responded.

As I tried to come up with something to say, I heard the most wonderful sound: Renesmee giggled.

I turned to her, and I dared to hope...

Renesmee met my eyes, and she held her smile for a second. She always looked so beautiful when she smiled at me.

As I waited for her to say something, I noticed she had a thick leather book tucked under her arm. It took me a moment to recognize it.

"Isn't that your old scrapbook?" I asked.

When Renesmee was growing up, Edward and Bella wanted her to see as much of the world as they could. So they travailed _everywhere_. Nessie always insisted that I come to.

Nessie looked down the thick leather book that documented her life. "Aunt Rose wanted to show me something," She said.

My stomach fell. _Oh, great,_ I through. _The freakin' blonde finally got me._

She walked over to my couch. I sat up, and slid down, making room for her. With everything that was going on, with Jane around and the Volturi, I wanted her as close to me as possible. She just wasn't safe anywhere else.

Nessie sat the book down on the table and started flipping through the pages.

"Remember this?" She asked with a gleaming smile. I leaned forward, and looked at the pictures.

When Renesmee was two, Edward and Bella took her in a sailboat from New York to London. At first, they didn't want me to come along, but when Renesmee found out, she threw the biggest temper tantrum ever. Not even Rose could get her to calm down. The only thing that got her to stop screaming was when Bella promised her that I would be coming too.

"Remember when I asked you to push Dad over the side of the boat?" Renesmee asked with a beautiful smile.

I started laughing. "I remember the look on his face when he went in." _I finally got the mind-reader_.

Renesmee laughed and then flipped through another couple of pages. "This was when Aunt Rose taught me to ski."

Aunt Bimbo took Renesmee skiing for her first time after her fourth birthday. I have no idea how, but she _somehow_ convinced Rose to take me. I have to admit, staying in a five star hotel at the top of the Swiss Alps... that was pretty cool.

"Remember that night we all sat down to watch a movie?" she laughed again, "And you kept flicking cashews at Aunt Rose?"

I burst out laughing. "She chased me around that place with a fire poker for two hours," I reminisced.

Renesmee laughed again. She flipped another couple of pages, until she stopped, tapped a picture and smiled.

"My seventh birthday," Nessie said. "My first drive in the Volvo."

I slid a little closer, and looked over her shoulder.

On her seventh birthday, Nessie got her Dad's old Volvo. And someone had to give her a driving lesson. It was supposed to be a quick drive around town, but Nessie had so much fun driving herself, that we ended up having dinner in San Francisco.

"When I called your Dad from the Bay... oh, he was pissed." I laughed.

Then, Nessie closed the book. She paused, before she turned to me, and folded her legs beneath her.

It warmed my heart to see that she was still smiling.

"Jake... I have so many happy, wonderful_, magical_ memories," She said. "And what they all have common... is you."

She reached out, and took my hand in hers. Again, I felt her replaying her memories for me.

I saw her all over the world, and no matter where she was, all she had to do was turn around, and see me.

_Her guardian werwolf_.

"Jacob," Nessie continued. "I want you to tell me, simply, plainly and clearly, what does imprinting mean."

"I already told you, I will always be there for you," I tried to explain. "I'm... bound to you."

Nessie's face became sad. "But that's just it. I don't want someone who's 'bound' to me. I want you to _choose_ me."

I started to feel frustrated, not at Nessie, but because I couldn't explain it right.

"Nessie..." I struggled to find the right words, "When you were born, your mother and I... we weren't in a good place. I loved her, but she loved your dad. I tried to win her, I tried to prove to her that I was better but no matter how hard I pushed, I couldn't get her to think of me as anything more than a friend."

Nessie was wearing a strange look. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because I want you to understand," I said. "Watching your Mom and Dad... it hurt. I... couldn't stand it. Then, the day you were born...

"Nessie, you took my pain away," I confessed. "You... fixed me. After you were born, your mother and I started getting along. I got my best friend back. And I got you," I gave her my best doggy smile. "My beautiful little miracle."

Nessie looked like she was fighting a smile.

"Thanks, Jake," She whispered. She started chewing her lip, a sign from Bella that she had something to say.

"What?" I pressed.

"Do you just... love me because I... I'm better than hurting?" She asked, almost in a whispered.

It would have been so easily to lie to her. But... I couldn't.

"At first, yes," I said. "Anything was better than what I was going through. But..." I smiled. "It's the way you scratch you nose after you yawn. It's the way your hair is all frizzy when you just wake up." I paused, and pointed to her feet tucked underneath her, "And it's the way you always sit on your feet."

Nessie looked down, and blushed. Even though she tried hiding behind her hair, I could see her smiling.

"Nessie, when I first saw you, you made me see that there was still something worth living for," I continued. "But now, when I look at you... There are so many things that are just so uniquely _you_, and I love them."

Slowly, Nessie raised her head, and looked at me. She was blushing so brightly I could almost feel the heat coming off her face.

"But Jake..." She whispered. "Do you love... me?"

When she asked me that, I felt it. It was like the universe shifted beneath me. I felt like everything holding me to earth, let go. I felt like I was flying.

As I was looking at her, I realized something. I realized that, even though she was Bella's daughter, she wasn't Bella. And that was why I...

I noticed that my arm had raised, and was brushing stray strands of hair behind her ear. Without deciding to, I leaned closer. She slowly did the same.

As I brushed her skin, I could feel her thoughts. She was... nervous. And excited. She had dreamed about this moment. But there was still something she needed to hear.

"Yes," I whispered. "I love you."

We both leaned in, and kissed.

**David's POV**

_"CHALK THREE AND FIVE, FLANK RIGHT!" I screamed over the thunder of machine guns. "CHALK ONE, ON ME!_"

_We were leading an assault over one of the Afghan mountains, and about to take a Taliban stronghold. _

_For the first time in a long time, we had the upper hand. And we were gonna use it._

_I charged forward, and kept shooting. I heard the crack of Army rifles behind me, and every so often a bullet whizzed by my head._

_I had better things to do tonight than die._

_We kept running, and saw the objective ahead. A two story stone building. There was something about the building that seemed... familiar._

_My chalk kept running, and we came to the front door of the building. They stacked up behind me and I visually checked the door. It was old, rotten, and didn't look like it was barricaded._

_I took position, and kicked the door in. As I splintered the old wood, I recognized this building. It was where I first meet Jane._

_The the door flew open; I looked ahead and saw a forest. Confused, I stepped forward and looked around. All around me were giant trees. I looked behind me, but the battlefield in Afghanistan and the castle doors had vanished._

_I dropped to a knee, and looked around. I was alone, in the middle of a dense forest. How?_

_I looked down, and saw that I was standing on some kind of a road. I shouldered my rifle, and started moving forward. I turned back around corner, I saw an old stone village. Looked like something out of a Harry Potter movie._

_It looked like something was happening in the middle of the village. I ran towards it, trying to find out what the Hell was going on. _

_As I started through the village, I noticed that no-one was around. The closer I got to the town center, the worse that feeling got. That pit of your stomach feeling that always meant bad news._

_I turned around a building, and froze._

_"Jane?" I said._

_It was her, standing at the top of a pile of wood. Tied to a stake._

_"JANE!" I called._

_She turned to me. "David!" She screamed. "Help me!"_

_I watched in horror as one of the villagers touched a flame to Jane's pyre. _

_I ran forward, but only made it a few steps before I collapsed. I didn't understand why my legs weren't working._

_I twisted around, and heaved in horror. Both my legs were bloody stumps above the knee._

_I turned back around. I could still get to her._

_"JANE!" I screamed, I reached up, and tried to crawl forward. As I reached up, I saw that like my legs, my arms were gone._

_Just bleeding stumps._

_I looked up in horror, and watched helplessly as the fire reached her clothes. She was starting to burn, and there was nothing I could do._

_"DAVID, PLEASE! HELP ME!" Jane begged._

_"Jah-" I gurgled. I tried to scream, but my mouth was filling with blood. I tried to spit it out, but I was bleeding too fast. I tried to call out to her, but I realized my tongue was gone._

_I couldn't reach her. Now I couldn't even call to her._

_I looked up, Jane was screaming in pain. I tried to crawl forward; I had to get to her. But, no matter how hard I tried, I could reach her. _

_Jane died in front of me. Screaming._

_Then, the townsfolk turned around, and I recognized the one closest to me. The creepy one from Alice's drawing. The Volturi. I looked around, and saw I was surrounded by a sea of black cloaks and red eyes. _

_And I was bleeding out, laying in a deep pool of crimson._

_Like sharks, they lunged closer. And then they started to - _

I dived out of bed, grabbing my pistol of the nightstand, caulked it, and spun around, leveling my sights.

I looked around, and tried to get my bearings.

_The Volturi are here!_

I saw a figure on the bed. I leveled my sight, tightened my finger on the trigger, and tried to control my breathing.

I looked closer. _Target sitting up in bed. Hands empty and raised, no threat_. I looked a little closer. Target was female. No...

"Jane?" I asked urgently.

Jane, still raising her empty hands, nodded slowly.

I rushed forward.

"_Jane, are you alright_?" I asked franticly. I started checking her looking for injuries. As I checked her, I saw that not only was she not burnt, but her clothes weren't singed. She was fine.

I froze. _Oh, shit._

"Jane," I asked slowly. "Was I just dreaming?"

I slowly looked up. Jane was looking at me, she looked scared, but she slowly nodded.

I looked down at the gun in my hand. My 45 caliber sidearm from the Army. The same firearm I used to kill, I just pointed at Jane.

I started to feel bile rising in my throat. I flicked the thumb safety on my pistol, set it down on the dresser, and ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time to empty my guts into the toilet.

_God-fucking-damn it, not again!_

**Jane's POV**

It was hard to watch David so sick. But, unfortunately, I learned that he didn't like being touch after a bad dream.

It was... heartbreaking. I watched him hurt so much and there was nothing I could do to help.

I sat back on the bed, and blinked a few times as my eyes filled with venom. I was glad I couldn't cry in times like this. I knew it would only make it harder for David.

I heard a very soft knocking on the door. I quietly climbed off the bed, and opened it a crack.

Bella appeared in the doorway, wearing a fluffy white robe and a look of concern. "Are you both okay?" She asked.

I felt a cold weight settle in my stomach. "Does the whole house know?" I gasped quietly.

Bella shock her head. "No," She said kindly.

"But... Edward does?" I asked.

She paused, but nodded. "And Alice," She said.

I closed my eyes, rested against the door and sighed.

I heard the soft creaking of someone approaching. I opened my eyes, and saw Jasper slowly walking up. Bella turned around and saw him, too.

"Jasper," She said, surprise in her voice.

"Bella," He warmly greeted, before turning to me.

"Jane, I am sorry to be rude, but I'd like a word with your mate," He said in his most respectful, southern tone.

"Jasper, I don't think now-" I tried to say.

"I may have a perspective that David needs to hear," He said.

I turned back towards the bathroom. I could see off the window's reflection that David was still hunched over the toilet.

I turned back to Jasper. As I thought of what to say, Jasper sent me a small taste of his emotions. A strong sense of concern, and a measure of sadness. But, also confidence.

And the strong urge to help.

I leaned in closer. Even though we were speaking well below David's range of hearing, I felt guilty whispering aloud, "Can you help him?"

Jasper smiled, and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," He said.

"Alice said you might want to talk to Rose," He said with a shrug. "She didn't say why," He paused to smirk. "Or how."

I nodded. I wasn't in the mood for jokes right now.

I turned back into a room, pulled on a sweatshirt, and stepped out into the hallway. Bella smiled at me.

"Jasper and David have a lot in common," She said. "I really think Jasper can help."

I looked at Bella. I wanted to believe that someone could help David. After everything he's told me... it wasn't fair that he carried such a burden.

I turned my head. Jasper had stepped politely off to this side.

He smiled, and nodded to me, then walked into our new room.

Bella turned to me.

"Come on," She said. "Alice told you to talk to Rose."

I was hesitant to be meeting Rose so late at night. And on my own.

Bella seemed to sense my discomfort because she chuckled a little.

"I know she can be intimidating, but she's not so bad once you get to know her," Bella said.

"Right," I said, not completely convinced.

Bella laughed. "Come on, I'll come with you."

Bella turned, and led me down the hallway. Still not convinced this was a good idea, I followed her.

She led me down the hall, and to another closed door. On the other side, I could hear what sounded like a video game, and Emmett shouting.

Bella knocked firmly.

"Come in," Rose answered.

Bella opened the door, and gestured that I should follow.

Rose and Emmett had an ornately decorated bedroom. Everything from the dressers, to the canopy bed was Victorian, and very decorative. Rosalie was working at a mahogany desk, while Emmett sat on the bed, wearing some sort of headset, staring intently at the TV.

I looked, and saw that Emmett was in the middle of a very intense _Call of Duty_ online match.

"BOOM! Oh, hahaha!" Emmett laughed into his headset. "Learn to shoot, noobs!" He taunted.

"Hi, Emmett," Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah, hey Bells," He answered distractedly.

I laughed, than noticed that Rosalie was coldly staring at me.

I lifted my nose, and greeted, "Rose," in my Volturi tone.

"Jane," She answered coldly.

"Rose," Bella interjected, with some forced happiness. "I'm thinking about doing something with my hair," She said, running her fingers through her mahogany hair. "You think you could show me something?"

Rose looked at her incredulously.

"You're thinking about _what_?" She mock gasped. "Don't let Alice hear that."

"I don't mean I want a full make over," Bella quickly qualified, "I just want to try something... different."

I smiled as I realized that Bella was trying to break the ice for me.

Rose smiled at Bella. "Take a seat, let me get my product," She said.

Bella sat down beside Emmett, who failed to notice, as Rose walked into the adjoining bathroom.

While Bella was getting comfortable, I wondered over to Rosalie's desk. She had a couple of papers scattered around her desk. I looked closer, and I saw what looked like newspaper clippings, state documents and pictures of people I didn't recognize. It all looked old, but the portraits looked vaguely familiar.

I was so interested in Rosalie's work that I didn't notice her walking back in. Well, until she walked up beside be, and started packing all her work away.

"What was that?" I asked.

Rose didn't say anything until all the papers were locked away in her desk. "Genealogy," She finally answered, as turned to Bella and started organizing various bottles of... something.

"Sorry, what's genealogy?" I asked.

Rose ignored me, but looked up at Bella.

"So what sort of style are you looking for?" Rose asked.

Bella smiled, and looked around to me.

"Genealogy is the study of your ancestors," She said. "Rose is building the Cullen family tree."

"Oh, wow," I said. "How far back are you going?"

Again, Rose ignored me.

"As far as she can," Bella answered. Rose glared at her.

"Apparently, almost every man on my father's side was a police officer," Bella recounted with a smile. "My great-grandfather was a New York detective during prohibition," Bella smiled at Rose, "It's been fun learning about all our families."

This made me think of something.

"So, Rose, you're... tracking down everyone's family members?" I asked.

Rose continued to ignore me, but Bella nodded.

"If I asked you to find a living relative, could you?" I asked hopefully.

This time Rose scoffed aloud. She turned and glared at me. "Who would _you_ want to find? Everyone you'd know is dead."

"Rose!" Bella chastised.

But I didn't care. If Rose could find...

"I want you to find," I asked, "Rebecca Cain."

**David's POV**

_Fucking Hell!_ I mentally swore, as I emptied more of my guts.

Great. I had another freak-out. Once again, I couldn't control myself. I failed.

I failed her. And then I pointed a loaded gun at her.

_What the fuck?_

I reached up, and flushed the toilet again. As I got up, I felt someone behind me.

I sighed as I recognized him.

But... I didn't know what to say.

Jasper began for me.

"When you're done in here, meet me in the garage," He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, turning around.

Jasper was halfway out the door. He paused, and turned back around.

"Well, are you going back to sleep?" He asked.

I thought for a second.

"No," I honestly answered.

"You going to do anything besides feel pissed at yourself?"

Again, I thought seriously for a second.

"No."

Jasper nodded.

"Well, you might as well do something productive," He said, and left.

I stood there for a moment, stunned.

But before I did anything else, I owed Jane another apology.

_What the shit, man._

I walked, slightly unsteady, into the bedroom, but Jane was gone.

I felt shame press down on me. She couldn't even face me.

As I dwelled on how much I fucked up, my phone rang.

On autopilot, I walked over and picked it up. Why wasn't I surprised that Alice texted me?

_Jane is bonding with Bella and Rose, just let her go for a while. Don't forget that Jasper is waiting for you in the garage_. She wrote.

I read it again, and felt my anger growing. I was bad enough that I almost shot Jane, but I was really getting pissed off that the _entire fucking family_ was assing in!

My phone vibrated again. I seriously considered smashing it to bits, just to piss her off. It took me a moment, but I decided to read it instead.

_David, we are all really trying to help, and it's because we think of you both as family.. Give us a chance._

I tried to stay mad. I really did. But... I couldn't.

I closed my eyes, and took five deep, slow breaths.

_Whatever you're doing, it's not working,_ I hear in the back of my head myself. _It's worth a shot._

I took one more breath, and thought, _Do it for her_.

* * *

Jasper had left a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in my room, probably on advice from Alice. After I got dressed, I climbed downstairs to meet Jasper.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Esme walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing a light pink robe and her usual kind smile. She also held a slightly steaming mug.

"When I was a little girl, my mother would make the most wonderful tea," Esme reminisced with a smile. "I remember that it always made me feel better," She said, as she offered me the cup.

"Uh," I responded.

Esme smiled politely, and continued offering it to me.

Feeling foolish, I accepted the warm mug, and took a sip. It was still hot, and just sweet enough. Sure enough, my nausea started to fade, as did the bitter aftertaste in my mouth.

"Thank you," I finally said.

Esme's golden eyes sparkled. "Everything will work out, dear. You'll see."

She gave me one last loving smile, before walking upstairs.

I took another swig of tea, and walked towards the garage. As I walked into the massive barn, the first thing I noticed was a large, oak wardrobe sitting on tarp in the middle of the floor. Beside it, Jasper was setting up something on a workbench.

After that, I of course noticed the collection of amazing cars parked along the wall. I made a note to get a closer look later.

I walked over towards Jasper and set the mug down on the bench. When I looked closer at the dresser, I saw that it was old, and in rough shape. The doors weren't hanging right, the lacquered finish was pealing and discolored, and I saw what looked like mold or maybe rot in a couple of places.

Jasper turned around, and saw me inspecting the dresser.

"Esme discovered that in the old barn," He said. "She and I have been meaning to restore it, but it looks like you and I will be working instead."

"Am I supposed to start gushing about how tough my life is?" I asked, in a sour tone.

"If you'd like," He said, completely unfazed.

Jasper picked up a screwdriver, some of pieces of sand paper, and passed them to me.

"You're working on the doors. After you unscrew the hinges, try to get as much of the old paint as you can," He said. "And see what you can do with the mold."

Without another word, he walked around to the back of the dresser, and I heard him start sanding away at the rough wood.

It took a moment to decide whether or not to tell Jasper to blow it out his ass, but I eventually decided to humor him.

I picked up the screw driver, and set to work with the rusted hinges and screws.

After the doors were off, I set them down on the work bench, and started sanding them.

I was still pissy when I started sanding, but after a while, I started to like it. Working quietly on something mindless was... peaceful.

Probably Jaspers intention.

I turned around, and saw that Jasper had already finished the back, and was working on the side closest me. And I got the feeling he was working slow.

I looked back down, and kept working. I liked Jasper, probably best out of the Cullens. Not as exuberant as Emmett and not as... whatever Edward was.

He was someone good to talk to.

"Hey, Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever..." I tried to say something, but the words just didn't sound right. "Did you and Alice... uh..."

Jasper, thankfully, new what I was trying to say. Probably better than me.

"There were times, when I first meet Alice, that I struggled to control myself around her," He remembered. "When Alice and I were first chasing the Cullens, we spent a night in a camp somewhere in New York. I was... struggling with the vegetarian diet, and Alice could tell. That night, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to sneak out and find human blood. Alice, God bless her for it, stopped me. She stood in my way and..."

I turned, and saw that Jasper was now resting against the dresser, as if telling me his story was a strain. I knew the feeling.

"Just wanted to get her out of the way. Just a little push. But she kept coming back, she knew I would regret it. So, I pushed her harder. Then... I really hit her."

Jasper took a deep breath. "It was the only time I truly scared her. It was her fear that brought me back."

Rather than stand there and gawk at me, I turned around and got back to work.

Behind me, I heard Jasper sanding away too. "When I saw her," He continued, "When I saw... when I _felt_ the fear in her... I ran."

"So... how did you get her back?" I asked.

Jasper laughed. "I didn't. She chased after me, all the way to the Maine coast. She found me, forgave me, and promised to love me forevermore."

Jasper laughed again, and I felt a ripple of peace and happiness spread through the room.

"The next day we were married. The only time."

"Huh," I responded.

"David," I heard Jasper say. "Jane doesn't pity you."

My head snapped around.

"Neither is she embarrassed by you," He continued. "She's scared, and most of all she feels overwhelming sympathy for you. And, because she doesn't know what to do, she feels helpless."

Jasper locked eyes with me.

"Jane loves you too much to ever look down on you," He said with confidence.

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say.

After a moment of silence, Jasper looked down at the doors I was supposed to be working on.

"If you're just going to stand around, get back to work," He instructed, as he turned and resumed sanding.

I had the urge to pick up the screwdriver and burry it into the back of his head. Jasper must have felt it because he chuckled.

Instead of picking a fight, for once I turned around, and pressed hard into the sandpaper.

As I scraped away layers of neglect on the door, I heard Jasper's voice ringing in my head.

_She doesn't pity you... She feels helpless_.

I hated myself so much because I couldn't function around her. I just assumed that she felt the same way.

_Maybe I'm more fucked up than I thought_.

"Hey Jasper?" I called.

I heard him stop working. "Yes?" He asked.

"I watched her die," I said, still pressing into the sandpaper, harder then I should. "I watched them burn her at the stake, and I couldn't stop them."

Jasper said nothing for a minute.

"So, when you woke up..." He asked.

I finally stopped working, but I still couldn't turn around.

"Jasper, I pointed my gun at her. My _fuckin' service pistol_," I snarled.

"_FUCK!_" I barked, as I brought my fist down on the bench.

As soon as I did that, I regretted it. I'd forgotten that its taboo to bleed around vampires. I slowly lifted my knuckles, really hoping I didn't break the skin.

I breathed a sigh of relieve that I hadn't started bleeding.

"David, when you say you saw 'them' burn her..." Jasper let the question hang.

"The Volturi," I answered. "I recognized the one from the picture."

Jasper was quiet for a moment.

"In all your other bad dreams, is Jane there as well?" He asked.

I slowly turned and faced him. "How did..."

Jasper gave me a knowing smile.

"The last few months of my human life, I remember those dreams. I remember waking each morning in a cold sweat. And after I was turned..." Jasper paused, and his eyes fell. "Sometimes I still see them. Sometimes I still_ feel_ them."

Jasper and I were silent for a moment. Rather than stand there and stare at him, I turned, picked up the sand paper, and got back to work.

While I worked, I mulled over Jasper's question.

I thought about the dream I had on Monday. The first time I meet Jane, and another time I helplessly watched men die. And earlier tonight... I watched Jane burn. I thought back farther; all the "routine" patrols, all the botch raids... all the nightmares that woke me up in the middle of the night.

As I remembered my nightmares, I realized something: they were all times when I didn't do enough. They were times when I failed, and good people died. They were when _I_ _failed._

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but you're wrong," Jasper announced, as he walked up beside me, and started inspecting my work.

"You're pressing into the sandpaper too hard," He said as he fixed my uneven job.

"Say your right," I stated, "Say I am fucked in the head. Why do I want to drag Jane into it?"

I felt a cold hand grab the right shoulder and spin me around. I caught a glimpse of Jasper's furious snarl before he shoved me backwards. Even though he was being gentle, he still lifted me off the floor.

I landed on the concrete about twelve feet back. Instead of another dousing of calm, I felt a ripple of Jasper's anger sweep the room.

"_First of all_," Jasper snarled, "Don't you daredisrespect the poor souls who _have_ lost their minds. You are in fine shape, and I suggest you remember it!"

I climbed to my feet, and tried not to hit him back.

We both stood there, glaring at each other. After a moment, I felt the Jasper's angry fog fade.

"And as for 'draggin' Jane into it'," Jasper paused for a moment, "You won't like hearing this, but you already have."

Again, I said nothing. But as I remembered what I'd done that landed me in front of Jasper, I had to agree.

"In fact," Jasper continued, "What you're doing ain't fair. She sees you struggling, but you won't let her help. It's killing her."

Jasper turned back to the doors. "Now get back over here and finish these!" He barked.

I smirked, but walked over to the bench. Since I hadn't even finished the first door, Jasper took over the second one. Again, I got the feeling her was deliberately working slow.

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

"Be honest," He said. "Be open. The rest, well, you'll figure out."

Jasper and I finished working in silence. By the time I finally finished, Jasper was ready with cans of paint and brushes.

"Now, I've seen the way you _Yankee's _work," He quipped, gesturing to my uneven door. "You tear through it so fast it ends up looking like a dead cow's ass," For humor, he emphasized his Texan drawl. "That's why we're doing this the Southern way. The _right way_."

He turned and started demonstrating. "Slow and easy," He said. "Little patience and a little care can make the world of difference."

He turned, and held out the brush. "Remember, slow and easy."

Jasper and I switched places, and I picked up the brush.

"Oh, yes, sir," Jasper half chuckled, and half groaned, "Now this is Northern workmanship," He picked up the sandpaper and started fixing the fruit of my half-assed labor.

"Yeah, I guess I made a mess out it, didn't I?" I conceded.

Jasper laughed. "David, if there's one thing I've learned in all my years with Alice, it's this; There's no mess one person can make that two people can't fix."

I paused and looked down at my watch. I'd been down here with Jasper for more than two hours. And I still owed Jane an apology.

"Hey, Jasper?" I called.

"If you have somewhere you'd rather be, don't let me stop you," He called. "I'd rather not have to fix your work twice."

I smiled, and headed back into the main house.

I was still smiling when I passed Alice on the stairs.

"Well, it's nice to see you two making headway," Her smile grew smug, "Like I knew you would."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice."

She laughed, "Oh, it's so good you're here," She bounced on her toes for a moment, "It's nice having new family around. And really..." Her voice hushed for a moment. I leaned in to better hear her. "When we first meet I saw your future. The one without us," I was so used to seeing her smiling, so when her smile fell, it was almost like watching her age, "It... didn't end well for you two."

"What about you?" I asked. "What about your family?"

"This new one, Salem..." He voiced trailed off at the end. "I've been watching him... And, what he's... going to do." For a moment, Alice looked every one of her one hundred and thirteen years. "And what it would cost for us to fight him."

As I watched the shadows crawl across her face, I realized what a toll her ability takes on her. She sees the best, and worst possible outcomes of everything.

"But what about now?" I asked.

That was what it took to shake her out of the future. She made eye contact with me, and relaxed.

"You have no idea the difference that you two will make."

I smiled at her. "You heard Jane and me talking about my sister, right?"

She nodded, and suppressed a smile, as she saw what I was about to say.

"Should I bother?" I asked with a smile.

"I'd like to hear you say it. For real."

I nodded. "I loved my sister, and... I miss my sister. I'm excited to have another one."

And just like that, all of Alice's perk and vigor returned. She chirped happily, and bounced up on her toes, looking ever more like a pixie.

"It's going to be so much fun having you two around," She said, as she bounced over, and pecked me on the check. When I was done blinking, she was gone.

I looked around, but I felt that she had joined Jasper in the garage. Out of respect, I stopped. Instead I turned and followed Jane's pull.

I climbed to the second floor, and followed a hallway. _What's she doing down here?_

I walked right to her door, and raised my hand to knock. Before I could, Jane opened it.

"Hi," She breathed.

I waited a moment, trying to see if she was mad or not. All I saw was worry and what Jasper said started to sink in.

I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," I said. "For what I did earlier."

Jane blinked. "David, you know that you can't hurt me."

"I know. Diamond skin," I acknowledged. "But I still pointed a loaded gun at you. And I'm sorry."

Jane smiled. "Apology accepted."

"And when I get back, I'd like to... talk... uh, with you."

"About what?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"Nothing bad," I blurted out. "But... I have a lot of stories I've never told you."

"Oh," She gasped. "Uh, David, is this about earlier?"

"No," I smiled. "Jasper and I talked and, uh.." I reached down, and took her cool hands in mine, "And I think I can do better. I think I can... _be _better."

Jane leaned back.

"I plan on you and I being together for a long time," I smiled. "The least I can do is make it as painless as possible, right?"

Jane's face grew into that wonderful, coy smile. The one she only wore for me.

She squeezed my hand back. "I already told you, I'll listen to anything you tell me. And it will never change how much I love you."

She stepped on the toes of my shoes, stood eye to eye for a moment, than leaned in and kissed me.

For a moment, we just pressed together, enjoying our bodies pressed so close together. But then, we were interrupted by...

"_Go, for, it! Go, for, it!_" Emmett chanted.

That was followed by a hiss and the sound of a backhand.

Jane stepped back, and opened the door fully.

Emmett was propped up in bed, laughing at us. Behind him, Bella and Rose where standing by a desk in the corner.

"So, what where the girls up to tonight?" I asked.

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but Jane responded. "Well, first we took all our clothes off and made out. After that we had a pillow fight and just sort of cuddled."

"_Whoa! What?"_ Emmett exclaimed, wide eyes darting around the room.

"Well, I'm glad the thought of other woman makes you so excited," Rose said, acid dripping off her voice.

For a moment, Emmett looked like a deer staring down a set of coming headlights.

He slowly turned around, and "Uhhhh..." Spilled out of his mouth.

While Rose stared down Emmett, Bella spoke up.

"David, what do you need to get back from?" She asked.

Jane cocked her head to the side. "You're not going back to campus, are you?" She asked.

I smiled, and kissed her. "Yes, I am. I'm still responsible for the rest of Ranger platoon, and I'm due in class," I reasoned.

She smiled broadly, reached up, and kissed me again. "I'm playing hooky today," She said with a devilish grin.

"Really?" I asked.

For a moment, all the flippancy vanished and her face shone with sincerity. "It's the first time in three years I've been around my own kind. I miss it."

There was no way I would have argued with her, so I kissed her.

"Angel, you know I just want to see you happy and safe," I vowed, "And with them, you're both."

She reached up and kissed me again.

"I should call you my knight in shining armor, but..." She rested her open hands on my chest. "Your armor doesn't shine."

She looked up at me, and love shimmered in her eyes. "You're still my white knight."

I leaned down, and vowed, "_Always_."

* * *

I know this chapter was a little heavy on dialouge, but the action is on its way.

What did you think of David and Jasper? Looks like Jane's up to something too...


	27. Chapter 27 Coffees Always Better

...

So, I'd love to say that it's taken me the full 8 months (!) to finish this chapter, but I got sort of distracted by a lot of other things. Good news is I'm back at it, and I've got the story to a place where it should start following a lttle quicker. I don't want to promise a timeline, becuase that just haas never worked. So, let me say, officially, how sorry I am that it's taken me sooo long, and I'm seriously working on it again.

I've also managed to dust off my beta, rascalflattsgurl43, and huge thanks to her!

* * *

_Chapter 27 - The Coffee's Always Better on the Other Side_

**David's POV**

I didn't understand what Jane's problem was with my truck. Of course it wasn't as nice as her truck. I bought the freaking pig for the same reasons I buy all my other cars; they were cheap.

It was Friday afternoon, and Jane and I were spending our first weekend at the Cullen farm. And since I had gotten _endless_ shit about it from Jane, I decided to take my old beat-up Nissan Pathfinder to the Cullen's. Maybe I could get Rose and Jake to do something about it. And since we were moving in with the Cullens, I'd picked up some stuff from our house in Northfield.

I had just driven off the highway and gone past the first stoplight, when I heard a knocking sound behind the dash. I turned down the radio, and listened. The sound got louder, and...

_Bang!_

I leaned back, and either smoke or steam began creeping out from under the hood.

_"_Oh, fuck me," I groaned.

Carefully, I coasted off the main road onto a dirt side street. Still swearing, I unlocked the hood, and climbed out.

"What the hell," I mumbled. "I stand up for you all week, and this is the thanks I get?"

I opened the hood, and was hit in the face with foul smelling steam. _Oh, yeah_, I thought, _The cliche breakdown._

By the time I was done propping the hood open, the steam had cleared which meant I could really see just how screwed I was.

"For fucks sake!" I groaned.

I dug my phone out of my pocket, and thought about calling Jasper for a ride. So, why was I surprised that Alice called me first?

"Jasper and Jane are on their way," She sang. "I tried to talk her out of it."

I banged my head against the opened hood. "No you didn't," I sighed.

"No, I didn't," She laughed, in that really annoying pixie voice.

_Oh, Jane is going to love this_.

I just hung up on her when I felt them approaching. I pulled out my smokes and lit one, just as the Cullen's Volvo pulled up to the corner and parked.

Jasper climbed out and grimaced. "I should warn you, she's been looking forward to this."

"Great," I groaned, and walked around the back of my truck. Unfortunately, she was already waiting for me.

She leaned against the tailgate, fluttered her eyelids, and gave me her most innocent smile.

"Oh, honey, it looks like you're having car trouble," She said, as she raised a finger to her lips. "But, you said your car was the most reliable car in the world. And," She tilted her head to the side, and pretend to be deep in thought, "I distinctly remember that the reason you wouldn't let me buy you a _new_ car is because yours worked," She paused to finger quote, "'Just fine'. So, it seems very strange to me that such a reliable car would _ever_ have _any_ problems, let alone explode."

I took another drag and blew a cloud of smoke in her face.

"Very mature," She commented.

"David, I hate to take sides," Jasper called. "But, it may be time for a new mount."

As he spoke, a wave of calm and peace extinguished Jane and I.

"David, _please_," Jane asked earnestly, "Let me buy you-"

"I can buy my own cars," I interrupted.

And really, Jane did enough for me. She didn't need to buy me a new car. She already paid for everything else. I felt guilty asking her for more.

"Well, there's no sense in standing in a ditch all day," Jasper called. "Let's go home."

"Are we just leaving it here?" I asked.

Jasper started back towards us and shook his head. "Alice already called a tow truck. Your steed is on its way to the glue factory," He finished with a smirk.

"Well, could you give me a hand?" I asked, opening the tail gate.

I'd grabbed a few bags of clothes, my guns and a few keepsakes.

"What's in those?" Jasper asked, gesturing to the black plastic boxes.

"My rifles, a couple of shotguns, some pistols and ammo," I answered.

Jasper turned to me and smiled. "Have I showed you my collection?"

That piqued my interested.

"What have you got?" I asked.

"Isn't this the part were one of you says, 'I'll show you mine if you show yours'?" Jane teased.

"It's not just about comparing manhood sizes," Jasper educated her, "A warrior takes pride in his weapons. It's how he survives, and sometimes..." Jasper seemed to struggle for words, "Yes, sometimes it is about showing off."

Jane laughed, while Jasper and I shared grimaces.

Jasper and Jane took a couple of bags, and we headed back towards the Cullen's Volvo.

"I'd put that out before you get in the car," Jasper said, pointing towards my cigarette. "Edward's head might explode if you smoke in his car."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. Jane snickered, and Jasper suppressed a smirk.

"Bella and Carlisle might say so."

I smiled, and stomped out my bad habit.

Jane and I climbed in back, and Jasper set off back towards the Cullen's estate.

"What are we gonna do with our apartment?" Jane asked, as she leaned against me.

"I don't know," I answered, wrapping my arms around her. "Sell it?"

Jane turned around, and meet my eyes. "The first home _we_ bought?"

I felt an uncomfortable knot in my stomach. "Technically, _you_ bought it."

She groaned, and sat upright. "David, come-" Suddenly, anger filled her eyes. "Is _that_ it? You won't let me get you a new car because you don't like _me buying you shit?"_

"No!" I shot back.

It was a lie, and she knew it.

"Are you really so caught up in your macho bullshit that you-"

"I can take care of myself!" I barked.

"David, you-" Jane paused, closed her eyes, and took a breath. I didn't. "David, no-one is saying you can't. All I'm saying is-"

"I know what you're saying."

"_Then tell me_!" Jane couldn't quite keep the anger out of her voice.

"That you want to take care of me."

Jane held my eyes for a moment.

"And?"

I went to speak, but she interrupted me.

"So, are you saying that you can take care of me, but I can't care for you?" Now she was pissed.

"That's not-" I reached up and pressed my knuckles against my forehead. As I slowly un-tensed, I looked up, and saw Jasper's eye in the rear-view mirror. He was giving me a piercing, knowing look.

I thought back to our conversation in the garage. How he told me how unfair I was being to Jane.

_Case and fucking point._

"Okay," I said, and turned to Jane.

"_Okay_?" She repeated, looking between me and Jasper. "That's it?"

I took a deep breath, and smirked. "You knew I was an idiot when we met. Why are you so suppressed every time I do something stupid?"

Jane looked between me and Jasper, then leaned in close.

"I also know that you make jokes when you think I'm getting too close."

I went to reach for her hand, but paused, not really sure what to do. I settled to dropping my hand on my own leg.

"I know," I sighed. "But, Jane... I'm trying."

Jane was still for a moment, before she took my hand in hers.

"Thank you," She whispered. She paused, and glanced at Jasper for a moment. "We'll finish this later."

"Thanks," I sighed.

Jane smirked. "Now kiss me."

I chuckled, and placed a gentle kiss on her check.

Jasper made the last turn, and we saw the Cullen's massive house laying before us. He pulled around, and parked in the garage where Emmett and Rose were examining the Cadillac's engine.

Rose turned to me after I climbed out.

"I suppose you want a second opinion on your POS?" She asked in her standard, bitchy tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for your concern, but no thanks."

"Well, good," She responded, getting back to work. "That old beater made my car look bad by comparison."

I looked over at her gleaming red convertible.

"Sure, Rose."

"Hey, guys," Emmett called, with childish excitement in his voice. "Watcha got in the boxes?"

Jasper and Jane had started unpacking, and they'd picked up my weapon cases.

"Those are my guns," I answered calmly.

Emmett nearly wet himself with sheer excitement.

"NO WAY!" He cried. "_Real guns?"_

"Em, you've used my firearms," Jasper chastised.

"Yeah but those are antiques," Emmett dismissed. "No-one cares about those."

"In its day," Jasper began defensively, "The 1850 Sharps Carbine was the-"

Emmett answered by closing his eyes, falling to the floor and snoring loudly.

"_They're historically important_!" Jasper barked over Emmett's theatrical snores.

"You know, Jasper's right," I called. "Older guns were good for their time, but" I walked over to the boxes, hit the latch, and picked up and cleared my rifle, "you gotta respect modern firepower."

Emmett jumped off the floor and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Jasper glared and muttered, "Traitor."

"No way!" Emmett gushed, "M4, right?"

"SCAR," I corrected. "Made in Belgium by Frabique Nationale, 5.56 millimeter, 600 rounds per minute. Special Forces weapon of choice."

Emmett turned to Jasper. "Dude, he's _so_ much more badass than you."

I snorted as Jasper growled.

"Real smooth, Em," Rose said, continuing her work.

"Can I hold it?" Emmett whispered, pointing to my gun.

I smirked, and handed it to Emmett.

He picked it up, and I could see the excitement in his eyes. I could also see he didn't have much experience with guns.

"You know, aiming generally helps," I quipped, as I adjusted his grip, and brought the stock higher up on his shoulder. "And tuck your elbows in, it makes you a smaller target."

Emmett laughed with childhood excitement. "Oh, this is _so cool_," He said. "Very _Call of Duty_," He laughed.

I chuckled. "You know, I've never played."

Emmett turned to me with something between shock and horror.

Then he turned to Jasper and his shock became excitement.

"Dude, we need to get him in our clan," He said. "We'll _own_ Team Deathmatch!"

Jasper laughed. "Emmett takes his video games very seriously," He told me, "I suppose we all need our hobbies," He paused and mulled over something. "Ever think about what you might want to do for the next hundred years?"

His question threw me. "Uh?"

"Carlisle has medicine," He began, "Esme has her arts, Edward and Bella have music, Alice has fashion, and Rose her cars. You need something to do, else you'll drive yourself crazy."

I thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't plan that far ahead. Just sorta... roll with it, I guess."

"You could teach," Jane suddenly interjected. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Teach?"

Jane nodded. "You might not see it, but you're a great teacher,"

"Yeah," I scoffed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's great and all," Emmett called, "Now can we_ shoot something?"_

I paused for a minute. Leave it to Emmett to always lighten the mood. "Sure, Em," I chuckled.

"You, uh..." He began. "You have anything else?"

I looked at him for a moment. "I'll tell you what, you can shoot every gun I have-"

Emmett's eye's almost popped clean out of his eyes. "_Seriously!_" He interrupted.

"Yeah, but you clean 'em," I smirked.

Emmett shot out his hand. "_Deal!"_

I laughed, and shook on it.

As I turned around, and started to unpack the other boxes. Beside me, Jane opened a few, too.

A couple of times I convinced her to go shooting with me at the range. She took some convincing, but once she started shooting, I could tell she enjoyed it. And there is something sexy about a woman with a gun.

"Oh my God," Jane gasped. I turned, realized she found...

Jane picked up a light blue envelope, unfolded it, and stared. It was worn, rumpled, and creased down the middle. The mailing address was Fort Phoenix, Afghanistan and the return address was my old apartment in Boston.

After a moment, her hands started to shake. She turned to me, and I could see so many emotions twirling behind her eyes.

"You... kept this?" She asked.

"Of course," I answered.

There was silence for a moment. "_Well?_" Rose quipped. "What is it?"

Jane looked back down, unable to speak.

I turned to Rose, and saw that our new brothers and sisters were just as interested, but too polite to ask.

"I was overseas for the better part of four years," I said, and pointed to the blue paper in Jane's hands. "I only got one letter."

"It's... not a letter," Jane whispered. She slowly lifted it to her nose, and sniffed. "You... did you... carry this?"

I took a few steps closer. Jane looked up at me, and I said, "Always. I never left without it."

She was speechless.

She turned it back over, reached inside, and pulled out an equally rumpled post card. It was the Citgo sign, right outside Fenway Park, lit up at night. _A little piece of my home town_. Jane turned it over, and re-read the four words I'd learned by heart a long time ago.

_Thinking of you, _

_Jane_.

Jane looked up, and if she could cry, I'm sure she would have.

"David, why didn't you tell... I would have written to you _every day!_" She choked. "I... I would have done..._ more._"

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her as tight as I could.

"No, No," I said. "Angel, just the fact someone gave enough of a damn to write... It made all the difference."

I leaned back, and took her cool, stone hands in mine.

"Please... it was more than enough."

Jane sniffed, and smiled.

"I love you. And... I don't know how you could be any more romantic."

I reached up, and cupped her check. "You always brought out the best in me."

I paused for a moment, and turned around. All the other Cullens had soundlessly vanished.

"I guess we scared them off."

Jane laughed.

"Emmett said something about a 'Bella-Eddy moment', whatever that means," She shrugged.

I closed my eyes, and focused. They... didn't seem to be anywhere near here. I couldn't feel anyone.

"Did we scare them out of the house?"

Jane carefully put the postcard back in its envelope, and gingerly set it down in the case.

"You know," She asked, that old coy tone creeping into her voice. "Since we've got the house to ourselves, why don't we pack these up and then..." She smirked, and leaned against me, "Let's take advantage of having the house to ourselves."

It was rare that the sun woke me. I tended to be up long before the mother of fire took her place in the sky.

* * *

I opened my eyes, turned my head, and looked out the window. The sun had broken through the clouds and was streaming through the open windows. I took a deep breath, enjoyed the quiet mountain air and smiled.

Living with the Cullens had its perks. After years of sleeping on floors, couches and cots... Well, soft mattresses, fancy sheets and warm blankets were a welcome luxury.

Of course, nothing was better than waking up with her.

"You must have been exhausted," Jane purred. "You never sleep this long."

I smiled, enjoying the feel of her cold, hard skin. I wrapped my arms around her, and smiled.

"Remember that night I came back?" I asked.

"Of course," Jane sighed. I shivered as her cold breath brushed my neck. She smiled, and continued, "I was standing just behind the security desk, watching you all walk off the plane." Jane paused for a moment, "I remember it was the first time I felt... excited"

"For the first time, I had someone to come home too," I pulled her tightly against me. "It felt good."

"As soon as you stepped off the plane, you looked right at me," She whispered, wrapping her arms around me. "I missed you."

I chuckled, "Movin' sorta fast for a second date, don't you think?"

Jane looked up at me. "Technically, that was our third date."

"Huh?" I asked.

She grew a teasing smile. "Our first date ended when you screamed 'freak' at me."

I laughed. "But, I apologized."

"Yes you did," She commended. "And that was a very good way to start our second date. But, I think number three was my favorite."

I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't much of a date. All I did was stuff my face with a burger, stand in the shower for an hour, and sleep for two days."

Jane rested on top of me, and folded her hand beneath her chin. She looked so... innocent. And as she looked up at me, the sun filtered through the clouds and her skin started to sparkle. _My angle_.

"First of all, you were so thin it was scary," She said, "You looked like you were sick. And I really liked talking. Getting to know each other was... nice."

"Yeah," I joined her in reliving those happy memories. "When you were done explaining all about the vampire... werewolf... _laws_." I laughed. "That's when I switched from beer to Jack Daniels."

"And, while you were in the shower," She continued, "The whole apartment smelled like you."

I groaned. "Yeah, all two rooms of it."

I looked around our bedroom. Safe to say the place I had when we met would have fit inside this one room.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" I whispered.

"Anywhere with you," She whispered back. She leaned forward. "Until the end of time."

Our lips met. It was light, and tender, both of us reliving those early days. We both knew, on some level, that we were in love. But, I guess we were both too scared to admit it. Even to ourselves.

Jane leaned back, and closed her eyes. "And I don't care how long you slept for," She continued. "It just felt... right, having you next to me."

I gently reached up, and ran my fingers along her back. Here she was, a mythical creature, professing her love for me. After all the different kinds of Hell I lived through, here was an angel.

_And she loves me_.

As if she could read my mind, she opened her eyes, and ever so slightly tilted her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She whispered.

"I'm just so... _grateful_," I said.

She pondered my answer for a moment. "For the Cullens?"

"A bit," I smirked, "All the toys in the world is pretty nice."

Jane smiled, and leaned in, "Is dressing up fun too?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Alice is just _peachy_." I groaned.

She laughed. "You and Jasper have been talking a lot," She reached up, and traced my collar bone with her cold finger. "You've been happier since. He's rubbing off on you."

"Jane," I began, "About earlier..."

Her expression became careful, like she was unsure which emotion to show.

"I... There was..." I tried to begin.

"Everything I had, I fought for," I started, still trying to work it out myself, "Growing up, Dad blew every cent we had. So it was my job to make sure Becky never went hungry. And... yeah I did things I'm not proud of."

I paused, thinking of all the places I used to shoplift from. I remember a couple of times the owner would chase after me, and sometimes they caught me. So I started running faster. Good practice for... later in life.

"I...uh," I shifted, a little uncomfortable with how close this was getting. I never really liked talking about... well anything, I guess. "I'm used to trying to take care of everyone else. 'Cause, well..." I struggled for words. "'Cause that's how it's supposed to be."

I dared to meet her eyes. They were overflowing with love and sadness.

Jasper was right. _She really doesn't pity me_.

"Oh, David," She whispered.

"Jane-" I tried.

"David," She pressed. "All the stupid things I try to buy you; cars, houses... it's just stuff. And I don't look at it as... providing for you. You're the man who saved me, and I'm sharing my life and everything I have with you."

"_Just stuff_," I very quietly mused. I could never say that. _We really are worlds apart_.

"Oh, you know what I mean," She responded. "David, you know all I want is for you to be happy."

"I know," I said.

She pushed herself up, until she was kneeling on top of me. She looked down and delicately traced the scars covering most of my body.

"David, when you felt Dimitri, Felix, and... whoever this new guy is," She whispered, "For all I know, they could have killed us both."

As she spoke, her hands running all over my chest, she seemed to tense, as if she suddenly felt a chill, "And David, I know you would do everything you could to protect me," She smiled down, is if I was making her laugh, "But there's nothing you could ever do. You could never stand up to one of us."

I smirked. "I might surprise you". And I knew she didn't believe me.

"Yeah," She sighed. "But David," She looked down, "If I added another scar to these," She started to get choked up, "I don't know if I could live with myself."

I sat up, "Don't talk like that," I said.

"David, I could have gotten you killed," She whispered, "What am I supposed to say?"

I reached out, and placed a hand on her tense shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything," I said, trying to rub her stone muscles, "Neither of us is perfect, but we're in this together."

She smiled, but traced her fingers over my scars. "There's so many..." She breathed.

I moved my hand from her shoulder, to bush strands of her short hair off her face, and gently cupped her check.

"That nightmare I had a few nights ago," I began, "The one where I almost shot you?"

She looked up. "I remember."

"Jane..." My confession began, "I watched the Volturi burn you alive at the stake. _Again_." I sneered at the end. "And I couldn't do a damn thing to save you."

I hadn't stopped thinking about it. How you were supposed to get something like _that_ out of your head... I never knew.

"My knight in shining armor," She whispered.

I scoffed. "Yeah. It's always worked out _real well_."

"But that's why I love you," She leaned back, and looked me in the eye. "You'll never stop trying to save the world, will you?"

Before I could answer, her lips pressed against mine.

Jane and I finally descended the stairs around noon, hand in hand, and still in our pajamas. By that time the family had gotten ready for the day, and we got a few sideways glances and smirked.

We just smiled. Jane and I made headway this morning. Maybe there really was something magical about this family...

I was getting hungry, so we both headed for the kitchen. Esme, as usual, was cooking and the room smelled wonderful. I turned to Jane, and saw that she was very subtly wrinkling her nose.

Esme turned, and beamed at us.

"Good morning, dears," She said with great affection. "David, there's still fresh coffee, and I'd hate to throw it out."

I smiled. "Thank you, Esme," I said, as I picked out a mug and poured myself some. As with everything else the Cullens had, even the coffee was great.

Sitting at the table were Jacob and Nessie, kissing and laughing like excited teenagers. I smiled at their young and innocent love. In a weird way, it made me even happier to see that there was still some pure good in the world.

Jane, as if having the same thought, squeezed my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wearing a peaceful smile.

Esme turned around, and set plates down in front of Jacob, Nessie and me. Omelets, home fries, sausages and toast.

To me it smelled great. But I chuckled as I saw Jane wrinkling her nose again.

I wrapped my arm around her, and whispered, "Not for you?"

I may have "accidentally" breathed down her neck. Not that I was trying to incise her into anything.

"Oh, you know what I like," She growled.

"Okay, I think we need some ground rules," Esme announced, loudly. She turned, and pointed to Jake and Nessie, "That goes for you two as well."

"But, Grandma!" Nessie whined with puppy dog eyes.

"If you're old enough for a relationship, you're old enough for responsibilities," Esme chided.

Esme looked between us, and continued. "Carlisle and I do not carry-on in every room in the house, and we expect the same respect from you. And I know how hard it can be to keep your hands to yourself," She finished with a smile.

"_Eewwww_! Grandma!" Nessie cried, hands over her ears.

After we were done laughing, Esme continued. "Not in the living room, the kitchen or the dining room. Elsewhere, use your best judgment."

Edward chose that moment to walk in and address Nessie and Jake.

"That won't be necessary, Mom" He pointed his finger at the two of them. "They don't need to use any judgment, because you will not be kissing anywhere in or around the house!"

"_Dad!_" Was Nessie's high pitch response.

"Renesmee, you're still young, and your mother and I think some ground rules are important."

"But, _we live together_," She whined.

Edward recoiled. "_You most certainly do NOT live together!_" He barked. "You share a house, but you are _not living together_!"

Jake rolled his eyes, and scoffed.

I quietly worked away on my delicious breakfast, and enjoyed my morning entertainment.

"Something you'd like to add, Jacob?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"How many times did Bella come over when you were dating?" He asked pointedly. "And what _exactly _did you do while she was over here?"

"_That was different_!"

"How?" I asked. Edward turned to me and glared.

_What?_ I mentally asked. _You always throw your two damn cents in_.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "How is it different?"

Edward turned back, and even Nessie was wearing a dangerous look.

He looked around, before his eyes settled on Esme, clearly looking for back-up.

She smiled, and simply said, "Just be honest."

Edward sighed. "Because she's our daughter," He said, pinching his nose.

"Yeah, and what would Charlie say?" Jacob asked.

Edward pinched harder.

"How about this?" I proposed. "Not in front of your Mom or Dad. Okay?"

Edward looked at me, and seemed to reluctantly agree with my proposal.

He looked back to his daughter, and her boyfriend. "Agreed?" They both nodded.

"Thank you," He turned to Jake. "Any luck with my car?"

"Yeah," He said. "I found most of it."

"Found?" I asked.

Edward turned, and rolled his eyes. "Rose hid my Aston Martin."

"How do you hide a car?" Jane asked.

"In pieces," Jake smirked. "I'm still missing the clutch pedal, rear brakes and wheels, the transmission, a few body panels, exhaust, radiator, drive shaft, and the radio buttons."

"Wow," I said. "So she really stripped it?"

"Oh yeah," Jake smirked.

"What'd you do?" Jane asked Edward.

"_What did I do?_" He said with indignation. "There is nothing _I did_ that would be so offensive!"

The kitchen door banged open, and Rose leaned against the frame.

"You said," She snarled, "That you '_didn't know what everyone sees in her_'!"

"_So_?"

"_You're saying I'm not attractive?"_ She barked.

"_How petty can you be, Rose!"_

"Apologize!" Rose demanded.

"No!"

Rose folded her arms, and lifted her chin. "I guarantee you'll _never_ find the rest of your car!"

As she stormed out, Edward narrowed his eyes, and tried to pick it out of her mind.

After a few seconds, he groaned, and gave up.

"You could be nicer to her," Nessie chided. Edward gave her a shocked look.

"_Why?_"

"Edward," Jake called. "Good job," He said with a smile.

Edward, shook his head, and made to leave He paused at the door, and turned around.

"By the way, Alice is taking us clubbing tonight, and you two are welcome to come," He invited.

I looked to Jane, and she seemed intrigued.

I turned back to Edward. "Sure."

Edward's eyes glazed for a moment, and then rolled.

"Alice would also like me to tell you, not to worry, she has already selected your evening attire, and it's hanging up in your closet."

I checked that Esme's back was turned, and gave two middle fingers to the ceiling.

I could almost hear her pixie laugh.

"What time are we going out?" Jane asked.

"She says 9:39."

Jane turned, smiled and stood up. "Well, since we have nothing to do all day, I'm going back to bed." She walked out the door, with an extra toss of her hips. "Care to join me?"

I inhaled the last of my eggs, and quickly followed her. I caught her on the stairs, picked her up into arms, and carried her bridal style up the stairs to our new room.

She laughed all the way.

**Jane's POV**

I paused at the door, and turned around. I just wanted to make sure David was asleep, but I lingered on him for a moment longer. Our moments of intimacy were always wonderful, but I secretly yearned for him to be a vampire. No matter how hard he held me, or how gently he caressed me, I yearned to be held by a vampire. I knew it was selfish, and I would never tell him, but...

And in the back of my mind, I still wasn't sure David was ready to be turned. He was spending time working with Jasper, and it was clear that he was trying to be more open. But he still had some ways to go.

I felt an uncomfortable tingle in my stomach as I mused over how closed and secretive _he_ was being.

I dismissed my guilty conscious, and silently closed our door.

I turned, and moved up the stairs. I climbed a few flights, and arrived in front of Rose's door.

I hadn't knocked before Rose called, "Come in."

I opened the door, and passed through. I wouldn't say that Rose had warmed to me, but she saw what I was trying to do for David. While I didn't think we could ever be close sisters, maybe we could be friends.

Rose was sitting in front of her computer, and she had an open folder of computer print-outs beside her.

I glanced around, slightly uneasy. "Where's Emmett?" I didn't want David to know what I was up to. Yet.

She shrugged. "He's hunting with Jasper," She glared at me for a second. "So, you looking for David's sister but you aren't telling him? Why?"

"Christmas present," I answered with a sneer.

Rose's lip curled back. "You might have fooled the rest of them, but I know better."

"Really?" I took a step forward. "And what, exactly, do you _think_ you know?"

She stood up, and looked down her nose at me. "You're just another coward, who hides behind the biggest name they can find."

"_Excuse me_?" I couldn't even follow her twisted, hair-brained logic.

"You saw _that day_ the Volturi weren't on top anymore. So you drew up some sappy, sob story about you and your boy-toy, and now you're counting on _us_ to protect you!"

My nails dug into my palms, every muscle in my body clenched, and a vicious growl clawed up my throat. And if I hadn't promised Bella and Carlisle... I would have had that worthless bitch on the ground, screaming for mercy.

Behind us, the bedroom door banged open.

I snapped around, as Alice bounded onto the bed, and smiled.

"Hi!" She chirped, as always bubbling over with excitement. "I thought you two could use some company." She paused and smirked smugly. "And a mediator."

"For what?" Rose snarled, "_She_ was leaving!"

I turned back around, and bored my eyes into hers. "Not until you tell me what you found."

"Or what?" She teased. "You promised that you wouldn't use-"

"I promised I wouldn't use my abilities," I snarled, stepping forward. "But I won't need them to _rip your fucking eyes out!"_

She snarled, and drew back her hand. Before either of us could land a blow, Alice threw herself in between.

"Rose, if you give her the file," She turned to look at me, "And if she leaves right after," She turned back to Rose, "You and I can go to London fashion week!" She chipped, and jumped up and down in excitement. "And you are going to look amazing in the spring Burburry line!"

"Of course I will," Rose scoffed.

She gave me a moments glare, then turned around, picked the folder off her desk, and threw it at me.

"Now get out!" She snarled.

"You should be careful, I hear stress can _age_ a person," I quipped, then bolted out the door before she could respond.

I looked down at the folder in my hand, and felt uneasy. I wanted to believe that I was doing something good. Trying to help David make peace with his sister... had to be good. But if that were true, why did I feel so uneasy?

As if he heard by unasked question, and he probably did, Edward came around the corner.

"It's easy to think we know best for the ones we love," He said. "But we both know what can happen."

I thought about the first time I met Edward. When he had come before the Volturi and begged to die, we laughed. We thought it was beyond pathetic that he was so in love with a human.

_Go figure_, I mused.

"But... it worked out, right?" I asked him.

He took a moment to measure his response. "In a way. But it nearly destroyed us in the process."

I wasn't leaving David... but I was digging into his life. He trusted me enough to tell me his secrets, and know I couldn't shake the feeling I was betraying him.

"What should I do?" I looked up.

He smiled, and shook his head. "I've tried telling people how to live, and it never works. But just know the decisions you make effect you both."

Leaving me more conflicted than before, he turned and left.

_Pain in the ass_, I thought loudly.

I looked back down at the manilla folder, and suddenly Alec's face came to mind. I missed him, and I wanted so badly to make peace with my brother. I knew he disagreed with what I was doing, but I didn't care. He was my family, and I loved him unconditionally. It killed me that we weren't talking.

Making up my mind, I ducked into the next empty room I could find, sat down, and opened it.

_Rebecca M. Cain, born March 6, 1993... Father: Jeremy T. Cain, Mother: Joanne O. Cain, Brother... David R. Cain._

I flipped through the first few pages, not seeing anything of real significance, then I saw a copy of a Boston Police Department report.

_January 28, 2007; Officers P. Collige and S. Ahearn responded to domestic violence call, one male victim (JEREMY CAIN) unconscious on scene, bleeding heavily from head wound. Victim sustained multiple blows to skull, neck, and back; probable weapon (cooking pot) discovered next to victim. Witnesses (JOANNE CAIN) refused to give statement, one of two children (REBECCA CAIN) located at _First Church of Saving Grace_, no statement taken. Second child (DAVID CAIN) considered person of interest, unable to locate._

_REBECCA CAIN removed from residence, admitted to foster care._

Somehow reading it in the detached, clinical voice of a nameless police officer made it sound worse than when David told it to me.

In the very back of my mind I wondered if the police were still looking for David.

I turned the page, and saw more government paperwork. I had to wonder how Rose had found all this._ I guess she knows her way around computers and cars_, I thought. _Maybe she's not that dumb a blonde after all_.

I smiled as I read. After being taken out of her parents care, she was moved in with a family in Swampscott looking to adopt. The father worked in Boston in the District Attorney's office, and her new mother worked in a local museum.

_She couldn't have found a better family_, I thought with a smile_, David would love to hear that._

I turned another page, and saw a newspaper print out. It was a brief article, and a black and white picture. She was... happy. Even though her face was smudged with paint, and there was some in her hair, she had a broad, genuine smile. And even though she didn't look like David, there was something so intimately familiar in her eyes.

I read the article, and it talked about how the local high school had started a neighborhood clean-up project, spearheaded by the president of the Art Club, Rebecca McMillan.

_McMillan_. _Sounds like she really liked her new family._

I looked back at her picture. Rebecca had become a vibrant young woman.

My ears perked as I heard an approaching heartbeat. I listened... and it was too slow to be Jacob or Nessie.

While he was between steps, I packed up the file, and stashed it in a corner of the room. I wasn't sure I wanted David to see it... yet.

Before he could reach the handle, I opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, huh," David paused, and looked behind me into the empty spare bedroom. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No," I said with a smile.

"Uh, huh" David repeated, while narrowing his eyes. "The innocent act might work on someone who doesn't know you better."

I opened up to retort, but paused. David was trying to be so honest, did I really want to start keeping secrets?

"I'm working on something... for you," I tried, "But I don't want you to see it."

David was taken aback, but composed himself. "You know I hate surprises," He pressed.

Before I could come up with something, David closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Oh, good! You're up!" Alice chirped, and appeared next to him. "Now, I know Edward told you that I had already picked your outfits, and I know how _excited_ you are to get dressed like civilized people!" She appeared beside him, brandishing two garment bags. "So here. And you should probably start getting ready."

David met eyes with me. "Are you sure crosses and Holy water don't work?"

Alice ignored him. "And remember, be ready by 9:39."

"Yes, Alice," He said in a monotone.

"Oh, and Jane," Alice smiled at me, "You're going to look lovely," She complemented.

"Thanks, Alice," I said returning the smile.

Well, at least Alice was warming to us.

* * *

The next chapter will have a funny little "David and Jane vs. me" short story.


	28. Chapter 28 Reunion

Another update! And it's taken less than a year! I'm good, hu?

A huge thanks to my beta, rascalflattsgurl43, but an even bigger thanks to everyone who's stuck with David and Jane.

* * *

_Chapter 28 - Reunion_

**Jane**

"David," I announced, walking back into our bedroom, "What do you think?"

He was standing in front of our mirror, and his back to me. But I could see from his reflection...

Well, Alice was right. _He does look good_.

Alice had fitted him with a black Ralph Lauren suit and a dark green satin shirt. He was looking down, adjusting his jacket, when he looked up, and turned around.

"I look stupid," he groaned.

I smiled, walked over, and tugged on his coat.

"You look good," I said. "Very John Clark."

He laughed.

I leaned against him a little closed. "Gonna tell me I don't look good?"

Alice had given me a tight fitting Gucci dress, and gold Badgley Mischka heels. It was fun dressing up, and I knew David was enjoying it too. Even though he'd never admit it.

"Since you asked," he began, wrapping his arms around me, "Seeing you all dolled up, kinda reminds me of prom night."

I purred, as he pulled me closer. "Promise you'll dance with me tonight?" I whispered.

He leaned in, and whispered in my ear, "_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door_."

I smiled, and not just because his warm breath had washed over by bare neck. I leaned in, and laid kisses up his neck, to behind his ear.

"Jane, if you keep this up, we won't be going out tonight," I could hear the smile in his voice. "And we'd have gotten all dressed up for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know," I said with a smile, "All the more for us to take off."

Our lips meet, and we pressed even closer together. David gripped my ass, spun us around, and lifted me up onto the dresser.

I wrapped my legs around him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

We were both interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"_Would you two just save it!_" Alice shouted.

We opened our eyes, and David rolls his.

"_Fuck off, Alice!_" he shouted.

Alice tossed the door open, and stormed in.

"Straighten your clothes and come downstairs! We're waiting on you!" she instructed.

David pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "You said 9:39. we've got 10 minutes, and we're not ready yet!"

I made to break apart, but he held onto him. He turned his head and said, "I'm not done with you."

"We're going early since _we're_ ready and are not doing to wait for you two to have a quickie!"

I snickered, and David smiled.

"Come on, honey. Think we could bang one out in ten minutes?"

"Oh, I love when you sweat talk," I teased.

Alice clapped her hands impatiently. "Come on! Let's go!"

David helped me off the dresser, and took a step back. He fixed his shirt, as I hitched my dress back down my legs.

David took a step closer, and I saw that wicked glimmer behind his eyes. "When we get back, we're finishing this," he breathed.

Before I could respond, Alice had both of us in a death-grip, and was physically dragging us out the door.

**David**

Even with Jane's adept driving skills, we were far behind the Cullens. No matter how hard she tried, her big Land Rover couldn't keep up with the Cullen's sports cars. So by the time we pulled into Burlington, and found a place to park, they were nowhere to be found.

Alice texted us the address of Club Metronome, and we made our way through Burlington.

As much fun as it was having the world see Jane on my arm, I was acutely aware of the stares she got. Most of them were harmless college kids who had lust and fantasy behind their eyes, but the way they stared made me wanna...

Jane squeezed my hand and laughed.

"Did I ever tell you that you growl when you're jealous?" she asked.

"I'm not jealous."

"You are, and I like it," I turned, and saw she was wearing a lighthearted smile. "It's funny."

I took a step closer, and wrapped my arm around her waist. "And why's that?" I breathed.

Her smirk grew confident. "You really think I have eyes for anyone else?"

I smiled, leaned in, and kissed her behind the ear. She giggled, and pressed closer to me. I could feel the jealous eyes on me.

_That's right, assholes_, I thought, _She's all mine_.

I thought about how I could coax her into a more... indecent show of public affection, when I felt someone approaching. And then I felt a migraine.

"Can you two keep it on ice for two minutes?" Alice demanded.

We broke apart, and I glared at the annoying little pixie.

"_What?_" I demanded.

Alice huffed. "We are trying to have a fun family night, and you two just can't keep your hands to yourselves! I can see we're going to have to separate you two!"

Before I could run for my life, Alice grabbed my hand, and started dragging me towards the club.

I struggled, but she was far too strong.

I turned back to Jane, and she was struggling not to laugh.

"Honey! Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I called, as Alice pulled me further away.

"I won't pay the ransom until she sends body parts," Jane teased.

Alice dragged me to the front of the club, were the rest of the Cullen's were gathered and clearly waiting for us. Nessie's face jumped out; her head was swiveling, and she had an eager, attentive expression. She looked like she didn't want to miss anything.

_Kid looks like it's her first time out_.

"We've done everything we can to keep her safe," Edward grimaced.

"This is _so_ cool!" Nessie exclaimed, moving to the rhythm.

Jake was hovering behind her, and he kept looking through the crowds. I got the impression he wasn't too thrilled having her here either.

Rose walked up to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, kid. Let's show you a good time."

With an air of supreme confidence, Rose strode forward, leading Nessie inside. Either from awe, or some fear of her unnatural presence, the crowds parted for her. Even the bouncers jumped out of the way.

Edward and Jasper lead the rest of us towards the rope. Since none of us had Rose's intoxicating beauty, the bouncer opened his mouth to challenge us.

He didn't get far.

"Ryan!" Jasper called cordially. "Haven't seen you all week. How are you?" he asked, holding out his hands. The bouncer smiled, and reached out.

It might not have looked like a hand-off if I hadn't made a few of my own.

"You know how it is, Jackson," he said with a smile, as he lifted the rope. "Same shit, different day."

As we walked through the parted ropes, I looked over. Whoever he was, he probably made more that night than all week.

Once we were in, I headed for the bar. I had just ordered a drink when the rest of the boys joined me.

I turned, and studied their expressions. Jasper and Emmett looked to be enjoying themselves. Edward just looked out of place, and Jacob was given his watch-dog eyes to someone. I couldn't see who, but I guessed it was Nessie.

"So, what do you do at these places?" Edward asked.

I laughed, and raised my glass. "Drink."

"And if we don't drink?" A condescending tone crept into his voice.

"Well," I turned, and leaned against the bar, "You could fight, fuck or pick up a hooker."

Edward scoffed, but I meet his eyes with dead seriousness.

The smile fell.

"Wait, what?" he sputtered.

"Come on, man," Emmett laughed, with a slap on the shoulder. "He's just screwin' with you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jasper said slowly. I turned, and he was studying my expression.

I smirked, and turned to the crowds.

"Hey, Jane," I called. It was barely above my normal volume, but I knew she could hear me. Sure enough she appeared an instant later.

"Any reason you're bragging about your expertise in paying for sex?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wait, you-" Edward started, then leaned in and whispered. "You told her?"

Jane snorted. "What he told me was, and I quote," to emphasis she held up finger quotes, "'She had box blond hair and big fake tits'."

Edward chocked on his own breath, and Emmett laughed.

"I remember the highlights," I shrugged, with a smirk at my own clever pun.

"But... you... and... Oh, my," Edward stammered.

"It was a long time ago," Jane reasoned, "And besides, it's far from the worst thing either of us have done."

The dj put on a new, upbeat tune. Jane smiled and started to sway with the rhythm.

"And just for bringing up Vixen," she grabbed my shirt, and pulled me towards the dance floor, "Remind me why I put up with you."

I smiled at her invitation and followed.

We reached the center of the club, and we were surrounded by sweat, lights and pulsing music.

Then song changed. To me it just sounded like noise, but it had a catchy beat.

Of course, Jane was holding my attention. She dropped my coat, lifted her arms over her head, and started to gyrate to the beat. I put my hands on her hips, and ground against her. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

As the song picked up, we moved closer together.

It was intoxicating. The music, the pulsing lights, and the feeling of her pressed so close. And it felt like the rhythm of the club was pulling us tighter together.

I lost track of time, but when the song was done, I was hot, sweating, and Jane and I were pressed impossibly close. Our eyes meet, and lust burned in hers.

I leaned in, and whispered, "Without these crowds, I'd have you right here on the dance floor."

"To hell with the crowds," she growled.

For emphasis, she took her razor sharp teeth, bit down on my shirt collar, and tugged. I leaned in, and nibbled on her ear.

But then... I felt _another_ migraine coming.

"_It's like babysitting two high schoolers!"_ Alice hissed.

I turned to her.

"Ali-"

"Yeah, fuck off," she finished with a wave of her hands. "You really need to come up with a new punch line".

As she spoke, she wedged herself between us, and was clearly trying to prevent us from making the whole club blush.

"And I've seen you continuing to be a bad influence on each other, so I'm separating you," Alice was doing her best motherly impression

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm getting a drink," I leaned around Alice, and whispered into Jane's ear, "And we're going to pick this up later."

Winded and thirsty, I made my way back to the bar. Jacob was maintaining his long-distance vigil of Nessie. From the mirror behind the bar I saw Em and Rose, and Jasper and Alice tearing up the dance floor. Even Bella and Edward were showing off their moves.

I turned to Jake. "You still don't know how to turn it off, do you?" I asked.

He turned. "Turn it off?"

"At a certain point you need to trust she can take care of herself," I said.

He firmly shook his head. "I trust her. But she's too unique, too _special_, not to be protected."

He turned to me. "The fact she's even alive is a miracle. And that's why I had to imprint on her. It's my duty to protect her."

I scoffed and shook my head.

"You don't know what it's like," he tried.

My head snapped towards him, "I know _exactly_ what it's like!" I snarled, "And don't _ever_ lecture me on duty."

I turned back to the bar. "Now, shut up and drink."

"No, I don't drink," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "_You don't drink_?"

He shook his head again.

I caught the eye of the bartender. "Two shots of Soli and another Sam Adams."

"Wait, I told you I don't drink," he protested as the bar tender arrived.

"You also don't know how to shut it off," I said, as I handed him the other shot, and picked up my own glass. "Worst thing you can do is burn yourself out. That why you need to decompress."

He looked unsure but took the small glass. "So, what's this again?" he asked.

I just smiled. "Don't think, drink," as I upended my own glass.

At first I thought he was joking, but the way he nearly coughed his drink back up left no doubt. _Yup, he's a virgin_.

I smiled, as I realized that was true in more ways than one. First time drinking and only his second time in love. _Still got a lot to learn_.

I passed his beer, and he took it with a grateful look. But as he raised the bottle to his lips, and took a swig, it was clear he didn't drink beer either. In fact the sour face that appeared made me think of Jane, and her reaction to human food.

Thinking of Jane, I suddenly got a bad feeling. A tingle down the back of my neck, and my hair stood on end.

Trying to look casual, I picked up my drink and turned around, and sought out Jane. She was standing on the floor, eyes locked on one of the tables, and shock written across her face.

The rest of the family noticed, and followed her eyes.

So did I.

Even from across the bar, the skin of a vampire stood out. But the young woman he was talking to didn't seem to notice.

But Jane's reaction... _She knows him_.

Out of the corner of my eye, the bartender had set an icepick down on the counter, and had turned around to set up some bottles.

In one fluid motion, I set down my drink and palmed the small metal spike.

I heard Jacob saying something, but I was focused on the new vampire.

I moved through the crowds, careful not to suddenly draw his attention.

_20 meters._

_15 meters._

What was I going to do when I got there?

_10 meters._

_7._

_5._

_3._

Jane appeared in front of me.

"Horatio?" she asked.

He froze, and slowly turned around. He was wearing contacts, so his red eyes appeared a dark brown.

"_Jane?_" he gasped.

His eyes flicked to me, and he smiled.

"Oh, you liar," he laughed, and turned back to her. "That's him, isn't it? The guy you left Voltera for?"

"Do you know them?" the brunette asked.

"Yes," Jane said quickly, speaking to Horatio. "I just wanted to come over here and tell you that the tests came back, and it's not contagious."

"Contagious_?_" The brunette asked with concern.

"No, it's okay," she continued, "I know the rash looks bad and when the boils break the pus smells kinda weird, but it's okay! The doctors assured me it's not contagious."

The brunette dry heaved, and quickly stood up.

After she left, Horatio stared at her empty chair for a second, before turning back on her.

"_Oh. My. God_. You really have gone Cullen, haven't you?'' he laughed, and looked at me. "Oh, you and I have to meet."

He stood up, and held out his hand. Jane stepped more firmly between us.

He scoffed at her, but dropped his hand.

"Name's Horatio," he said, "And don't worry, I'm not gonna hurtcha'."

"No, you won't," Jasper said, suddenly beside him.

Edward, and Emmett soon flanked him, and even Jake was suddenly beside me.

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw the ladies had also joined us.

Horatio suddenly looked pale for a vampire.

"I don't want any trouble," he slowly raised his arms. "I'm just passing through, and I promise I'll never come back."

"_You're here with them too, aren't you_?" Rose demanded.

"No! No, no, I'm not," he insisted. "Not anymore!"

"They let you leave?" Jane asked, full of disbelief and suspicion.

He was about to answer, but paused, and took a full minute before, "You... you don't know?"

I looked around, and was both confused, and... happy?

"None of you know?" he pressed.

"Know what?" I asked.

He addressed Jane. "Sweetheart, I'm the seventh guard to leave since you did."

There was a collective hitched breath from those who didn't need to breath. Jake and I were just confused.

"_Seven!_" Jane asked.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "_New guy_."

"Salem?" she asked.

I took a step forward, and stood shoulder to shoulder with Jane.

Horatio nodded, and he suddenly looked slightly sick. "His name was Salem Cook. You guys hear of the New Zealand Mail-Man?"

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Serial killer, cut up victims, liked to mail remains to the families. Targeted young parents and couples, right?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Wait," A headline article surfaced in the back of my mind. "They caught him dressed up as a cop outside a parents house right? Said he wanted to, 'hear the mother scream'."

Horatio looked genuinely ill. "You shoulda heard him talking about that. Swear to God, he probably jerks off to it."

His eyes flashed towards the girls. "Uh, sorry."

"So you left because you didn't like his stories?" Rose asked, dripping with sarcasm.

He stepped back, crossed his and looked down. "No."

"He, uh," Horatio said, still not looking up. "He does this thing where... He gets into your head. Like, whatever you're afraid of..."

Edward suddenly scoffed. "Ants?" he asked.

Horatio glared at Edward. "I don't like ants, alright?" he barked. "It's... the way they move."

He turned towards Jane. "But this guy... I mean I could _feel_ them. Between my clothes, in my hair," he started rubbing his hands on his arms, "_Under my skin._"

He shuddered, and looked back at the group. "Yeah, he pulled that shit on me once and I was gone," he chuckled. "Lucky number seven."

"Seven," Jane repeated.

His crossed arms tensed. "And he, uh... he plays with his food. He likes to break bones, likes to..." he struggled for words, "Do it slowly."

"What's the matter?" Jacob barked. "Don't like to meet your meat?"

A couple of us smirked.

"Hey, we feed because we have to," he responded. "But... we don't _make them suffer_. Just snap their necks, and drink. It's not... you don't made a big thing out of it."

He looked around. "Salem usually doesn't dine with us. I think Aro figured out what a scene his _selezionati _was making. But when he does, it's memorable."

"So it's official," Edward asked. "Aro replaced Jane."

He scoffed. "No. Not even close," he turned to Jane. "Honey, even after all that shit you pulled, you couldn't touch this twisted freak."

"Stay," Jane blurted. All heads turned to her. "Horatio, stay here. With us."

"What, with the Cullens?" he laughed.

Rose looked absolutely murderous.

"Horatio, everything Aro told us is a _lie_!" she took a step forward. "There's another way. A better way," she moved even closer, "No-one has to die."

I smiled at her heartfelt conviction, and even the Cullens seemed to sway. Well, except Rose.

Horatio laughed her off. "Honey, I just got out of one gang, and I'm in no hurry to jump in bed with another. I wanna be on my own for a while."

"Then I think it's best you kept movin'," Jasper said.

Horatio nodded, and picked his coat off the back of his chair.

"Wait," Jane picked up a napkin, and scribbled her number on it.

"Oh, come on, hon'," Horatio smirked.

She handed it to him anyway. "Just in-case you change your mind," she pressed.

With an eye-roll, he took the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked back around the group, and saw that not every eye was as warm as Jane's.

"Nice seeing y'all again," he turned to me. "And it's real nice meetin' you."

I nodded, but said nothing.

Feeling the heat from the stares, he awkwardly threaded through the Cullens, and left.

Rose closed on Jane.

"_Don't you EVER invite someone into our family!_" she snarled.

Jane didn't notice. Her eyes were a million miles away, looking at a castle in the hill of Italy.

"Seven," she whispered.

I walked towards her. "Is that important?" I asked.

She turned, and meet my eyes. "David... no-one leaves. And... never en mass."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

She was speechless. "I don't know," she finally answered.

Still not really getting the problem, I looked around, trying to understand.

They were all scared. Edward and Jasper looked to be having a silent conversation. Emmett was standing beside Rose, and holding her tightly.

I looked around for Bella, and saw that she had sought out Nessie and Jacob, and was tightly hugging both of them.

Alice was walking towards us. She no longer had that elfish look of mischief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to just spring this on you," she said softly, "But it was the best way."

"Alice-" I began, anger starting to boil up my chest.

"I know you hate when people keep things from you," she interrupted. "And I'm sure it's part of the reason you don't like me," I thought back to how I felt when she refused to help us when Felix and Demetri found us. "And you won't believe me, but I'm only trying to do what's best."

I tried to stay mad. But, there was such a weight on her. I guessed it wasn't the first time she kept a secret from the family, and she must have known what her family said about her. I was again reminded of how much of a burden the Cullens' gifts could be.

"Let's go," Bella said, getting everyone's attention. "I think we've all had enough fun for one night."

As she spoke, her eyes fell, for only an instant, on Alice.

* * *

Jane parked the car inside the Cullen's barn, and we made our way inside.

Esme met us in the hallway.

"We're meeting in the dining room again," she said, and lead us into the house.

After the club, Jane and I had to drive back, along with Jacob and Nessie. The rest ran back, and we must have been far behind.

Esme led us down the hall, and towards the large dining room. As we reached the door, I could hear the buzz of conversation. It died when Esme opened the doors and led us in.

Rose, naturally, looked like she blamed us for all the problems in the world. The rest of the family looked like they had a more reasonable take on reality.

"Please, sit," Carlisle said, gesturing to the two open chairs.

"Yeah, sit! Get comfortable!" Rose snarled. "You've done _nothing_ but bring the Volturi down on us, so _please,_ _make yourselves at home_!"

"Do you need help with that?" I asked.

She furrowed her brows. "Help with what?"

Alice snickered.

"Help getting the stick outta your ass," I said.

The snickering had just started when Rose flew around the table.

"_You worthless little-_" she shouted as she dived for me.

I had enough time to raise my arms, before Jane jumped in front of me. I heard a thunderous _crack_, followed by a crash as Rose went through the wall.

"_Damn_!" Emmett cried.

When the dust settled, Rose appeared behind the Rose shaped hole in the wall, and she was snarling like a demon.

Jane had her back to me, but I could feel the rage coming off her.

"Don't touch him," she whispered.

Rose stepped through the hole, and in the dead silence of the house, each time her high heels hit the ground it resonated throughout the house.

"After what I did for you," Rose snarled. "You hit me, _in my house_."

Jane stood and lifted her nose. "I have no problem doing it again."

"Jasper, now would be good," Emmett called, quickly stepping in front of Rose, and placing hands on her shoulders.

Jasper sent out a wave of peace and calm.

"Please, we have much to discuss," Carlisle announced, standing at the head of the table.

Jane took a deep breath, and stepped back. She turned around, and briefly smiled.

As the rest of the family was sitting back down, Jane and I found our seats.

Rose sat down between Emmett and Nessie. Although she was sedated by Jasper, it escaped no one's notice that she was still less than thrilled with Jane.

"Jane, there are certain facts we need to you explain to us," Carlisle began. "First, who is Horatio?"

"A guard," she explained. "Horatio wasn't gifted in the way Demetri or Felix was, but he was very fast. Marcus seemed to like him."

"When he said seven people had left, that was significant," Edward asked.

Jane nodded. "No one leaves. I served them for two hundred and twenty eight years. In all that time, I've only known four guards, including me, who left," she paused to think further. "I'm surprised they could, Chelsea usually keeps everyone in line."

"New guy must really be something," Jake muttered to a round of nods.

"Edward, when Horatio was remembering what Salem's, ability was," I asked. "Did he show you what he did?"

"He did," he answered, as he looked towards Jane, "And I think there may be reason for concern."

"Explain," Carlisle said sharply.

"Yeah, isn't it like what Zafrina could do?" Emmett asked. "He just messes with you mind."

"Not... exactly," Edward began. "It's more than that. Zafrina could put an image in your mind, but you know it's not real. Salem is more like... a dream.

"You forget everything else, and all you know is the scenario he's playing for you. In Horatio's case, he really believed that there were ants moving inside of him. He really thought he felt _and_ _saw_ things moving under his skin. And there's a visceral feeling of fear," at this time, Edward turned towards Jasper. "It feels like what you do. He almost... pushes fear into you."

"So, you're not just scared because of what he's showing you, but because he's manipulating your emotions?" Jasper asked

"I think so," he answered.

"So?" Jake asked. "We've got Bella!"

"Emotions are more than just thoughts Jake," Jasper explained. "It's why she can't shield against my abilities."

"And Jake, this is more than just an illusion," Edward continued, sounding more and more troubled. "This is nearly mind control. I believe this man is psychically gifted to a degree we have not seen before."

There was a moment of very heavy silence.

"Alice," Carlisle called. "Do you see Salem attacking us?"

I looked over. Alice was staring dejectedly at her folded hands.

"It's not clear," she said. "Aro is playing with my vision somehow. It's like he's putting walls up in the future."

"So, you don't see anything?" I pressed.

She looked up at me, and smiled. "Your wedding is going to be so beautiful."

Jane and I shared utterly confused looks.

"What?" We asked.

She laughed. "No matter what happens, we have a future," she looked around trying to reassure everyone. "We all have a future," she pressed.

I looked around, and saw that they were still troubled.

"Jane, can you think of anyway that Aro could be toying with Alice's abilities?" Carlisle asked.

Jane thought seriously for a moment, then turned to Alice. "All we knew was that you couldn't see hybrids or the shapeshifters, and you could only see what decisions people made."

Alice nodded. "But this is more than people putting off decisions. There is definitely something blocking me."

"Joham!" Renesmee blurted out. "What if the Volturi are using hybrids?"

"You think he found the rest of the Amazonian hybrids?" Emmett asked.

Fear grew in her eyes. "Nahuel," she said, as she jumped up and dug out her cellphone.

"Wait, you..." Jake was confused. "You have him on speed-dial?"

Renesmee paused, and slowly turned around,biting her lip. "I knew you never liked him, so... I didn't know how to tell you."

He got to his feet, and asked, "Tell me what?" worry crept into his voice.

"Jake, calm down," Bella said. "They've been pen pals since he came to visit when she was two."

"Oh," Jake said.

I heard Nessie's phone ring.

"He says they haven't heard from his father in years," Nessie read. "Last contact they've had with anyone was the last time they visited us."

She looked around. "What should I tell him?"

"Nothing," I said, as all eyes fell on me. "If the Volturi are in the dark, let's keep it that way."

"You can't expect me to lie to him!" was Nessie's indignant response.

"You're not lying," I began. "You're just-"

"Keeping information on a need to know basis?" Jasper finished.

"Yeah," I said before thinking. Then I turned, and saw he was giving me a piercing look.

_Damn. Guess I owe Alice an _apology.

"David, I am very uncomfortable lying to our allies," Carlisle said, sternly. "Especially ones so valuable to us."

"David's right," Jasper defended. "We don't know what lengths Aro will go to anymore."

Those were the words that seemed to truly shake Carlisle. He took a deep breath, and turned to Jane.

"Jane, before you left..." he struggled for words, "Was Aro truly considering an unprovoked attack against my family?"

Jane twisted her hands, and looked around. The room and fallen silent, and all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath, and turned back to Carlisle.

"Yes," she said. "Carlisle, you're a threat to Aro. The way you feed, the way you treat the other covens, and the power of your family... I can see now that it's not your intention, but you can bring down everything the Volturi have been building for thousands of years. It's not about justice, and it hasn't been for a long time."

I turned from Jane to Carlisle. He carried himself with confidence, and every word he spoke carried the weight of his wisdom. But after hearing that people he considered friends and peers saw him as a an enemy, he looked truly shaken.

But he composed himself, and turned to Alice.

"Will anything come for us tonight?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I do not believe there is anything else to be done," Carlisle said, as he stood, "We will resume this tomorrow."

We exchanged glances for a moment, before all standing to leave.

I took Jane's hand, and we followed the steps up towards our new room in the Cullen estate. As I climbed the stars, something starting gnawing at me. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

Jane and I had just stepped through the door when I remembered it.

"Jane," I began, "When Rose said something about 'what she did for you', " Jane, who was in the middle of taking off her shirt, froze completely. "What did she mean?"

Jane remained a statue for a moment, then she changed at vampire speed into sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

"David," she began, then paused, "Wait here."

She walked past me, and out the door.

Whenever Jane moved at a human pace, she was usually giving herself more time to think.

I didn't know what her secret was. I gathered that it was something she was scared to tell me. _What is she making such a big deal out of?_

I shrugged off Alice's ridiculous jacket and shit, and got back into a more comfortable pair of gym shorts and cotton tee.

As I finished, I closed my eyes, and felt Jane coming back down the stairs. I took a guess that she was coming back from the upstairs room I caught her in earlier.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, and waited. She slowly but surely, opened the door, and walked in.

She stood in the door for a second, clutching the folder in her hand.

"David," she began, "I found Rebecca."

**Carlisle**

As we dispersed, Esme and I headed upstairs. As we climbed, I tried to understand how Aro had come to hate me so much.

Yes, when I lived in Volterra, we had disagreed. And I knew he didn't agree with my regard for humans, but I thought we respected each other. It was with Aro's blessing that I went to America. Before I found Esme we had corresponded, and it was me who told him about the New World in North America. We stopped writing once I found Esme and Edward, but I assumed that we were still friends.

How could Aro think I wanted to overthrow him? All I ever sought was peace.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked. She was worried for me.

"I... Would you please excuse me?" I asked. She was worried but nodded.

I turned, and followed the hallway to my study.

As I opened the door, I saw my father's heavy leather Bible on my desk. Where it had been since I meet with David and Jane.

I walked towards it, stopping in front of my desk. I reached out, and gently touched the ornate cross printed on the cover.

Feeling more lost than I had in many decades, I kneeled down, drew a cross over my chest, and folded my hands.

_Father_, I prayed silently_, I fear for the safety of my family, and I do not know what do to. I fear that at any day the men I considered friends could come for us, but I cannot bring myself to start this war. I fear that if I do nothing, I will lose my family._

_Father, please, what do I do?_


End file.
